


A Shadow Artifact

by MTC1020



Series: The Ancient Assassin [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Avengers Feels, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 153,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTC1020/pseuds/MTC1020
Summary: The Avengers gain two new recruits, one of which has been an assassin for over a century. Steve is learning to accept the two new members while working on his relationship with Bucky. Steve has dark secrets of his own which he has been keeping from the other team members. Tony is focused on the new female recruit and finds it challenging to go against someone as smart as him. The lone assassin does not seem to care about much at first, but Steve soon realizes there is more to this man than he thought. Steve begins to see how damaging his relationship with Bucky really is as he begins to explore how he feels about this new Avenger. What will Steve discover in himself as the team fights off a major threat?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Marvel Characters in this Story. I do not tend to use this story for anything other than entertainment. I did create two original characters and this work is purely fanfiction for the entertainment of anyone who wishes to read it. I hope you enjoy it and please comment your thoughts to give me feedback on my work. I want to keep this going for all of you.
> 
> Also in the process of editing, so be kind to any comments you with you leave. Thank you for reading

Prologue  
He left the subway and began to walk down the dark street. The man could see a little life in the street. It was a hot summer night in the city, but it was still uncommon to see no one enjoying the city nightlife. The man took the time to enjoy the silence, hearing the subway pass him after he all the passengers got on at his stop.   
The man did not look out of place in the city. He was dressed in jeans, a button-down dress shirt, blazer, and converse. He was dressed warmly for the night, but otherwise, no person looked at him or noticed him as he walked home. This is how he liked it. He enjoyed blending into the crowd, not letting the people around him know who he was. He arrived at his apartment building.   
A modest building made for someone who lived alone or with a roommate. He had a roommate who he knew would be coming home later than usual. He walked up to the apartment door, the letters APT3 written on the first-floor door. He got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The apartment looked dark, barely lived in. Looking at the man, you would not think he actually didn’t live in this apartment. No furniture, no decorations on the wall. A computer station set up in the corner with 3 monitors, a tool box set, a welding torch, and other technological tools he could not even imagine what his roommate used them for. This was part of the secret he held. No one could tell he and his roommate only planned to be in the city for a week. Roommate… more like partner. The man walked over to the kitchen and reached for the vodka on the shelf. The few things are necessary for this line of work, alcohol being one of them. He opened the bottle and then reached for a cup. After grabbing the cup, he paused. The man smiled and then he reached for another cup. He poured a double shot in each cup and put the bottle away. Before the man turned around, he said: “I was not expecting you to be here old friend.”  
There standing in what would be the living room was Nick Fury. Nick Fury looked at the man and smiled. Nick walked over to the kitchen and took the cup from the man. “Still can’t sneak up on you I see.”   
Both men took a drink of vodka. “No, you still make the same mistake as you did when we worked on a team. It is your tell. If I didn’t know it was you, then I would be drinking vodka while cleaning up blood off the hardwood floor. And you know how I hate to clean.”   
Nick Fury gave a laugh. The two men engaged in conversation as if they have known each other for years, and in fact, they did. “So have you given my proposal any other thoughts?”  
“Which proposal?” The man said taking another sip. “I already take the high profile missions from S.H.I.E.L.D., which they will deny even exists in the first place.” The man walked into the living room as he spoke. “Or did you mean your insane idea of us joining your crazy band of misfits?”  
Nick glared at the insult to the team. “You know they are a good team and they can use your expertise, not to mention Silvio can lend a big hand in developing technology for them.”  
The man furrowed his eyebrows at the last sentence. “If you think I will let S.H.I.E.L.D. use her as a factor worker for weapons and tech…” He took a sip from his drink “then I think this conversation is over and you better leave before S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to find a new Director.”  
Nick Fury smiled at the man. “Some things never change, do they?” the mood lightened in the room, both men took a drink. “You still always will put your neck out on the line for those you hold close.”  
“And now you want me to decide between two people I keep close Nick? You know how I feel about S.H.I.E.L.D. The only reason I am working for them is because you are the Director and personally asked me to join. Don’t tell me you are hoping our past will hold when you make me choose between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Silvio.”  
Nick Fury walked over to the man and looked him in the eyes, sternly stating “Do you really think I would make you choose?”  
The man did not have a response. He knew his old friend for years, and Nick would not make him decide between a friend and S.H.I.E.L.D. The man just looked down at his drink and swirled it in the cup. “No, I suppose even you are not cut throat enough to ask that of me. So what does bring you here? We just finished our mission in the city and Silvio is helping with the clean-up. We don’t normally get a new mission for another few days.”  
Nick took a sip of his drink, finishing it. He walked over to the kitchen to fill his cup with another eyeing his options. Cheap wine and vodka were the only choices. He reached for the vodka bottle. He opened the bottle as he spoke. “I told you why I came here; I find it insulting you ask me to repeat myself.” Nick poured a triple in his cup, thinking he would need the extra alcohol for a possible argument.  
The man walked over to him, “You really guess I should consider joining the team?”  
Nick smiled. He knew his friend had some interest in joining. “Not just you, you and Silvio. I can’t break up a good duo. Silvio is still young in the field and can use a chance to be part of a team. It will also give you a chance to finally be out of the shadows and let the world see what good you have done.”  
The man punched the counter top at the last sentence. A crack formed entirely through the counter top. Nick looked at the crack. “Looks like you will be losing the security deposit on this place.”  
The man looked at Nick Fury, Anger burning in his eyes. “You know I belong in the shadows. Nothing about me should be known. Not what I do and not what I am. It sickens me that S.H.I.E.L.D. knows information on me. This is the only organization which holds any information about me.”  
Nick calmly put the vodka bottle back in its place and took a sip from his drink. He should have put more vodka in his cup. “You mean S.H.I.E.L.D. only knows about part of your information. You know I work to hide any information from S.H.I.E.L.D., which they don’t need to know. And I know the computer database is no match for Silvio. She wiped information multiple times from the database. Don’t think I have not noticed. The only reason I knew it happened was I was about to do it myself. It is time you stop living in the darkness. You worked in the open before when you teamed with me, why not again now?”  
The man released all the tension in his fist, and his hand dropped to his side. He looked at his almost empty cup and decided to pour himself another double of vodka. He grabbed the bottle, poured the drink, and downed the whole cup. He sighed. “What has you worried about me that you would ask this, Nick?”  
Nick knew he could not hide his real intent from his friend. Nick Fury is known to be many things; a friend is not one. He knew his typical approach of steamrolling his way to get his friend to join the team would not work and the man would see through his real thoughts on the matter. Nick downed the rest of his vodka. “I have control over most of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment. I cannot think of another way for you to move out of the shadows. I know what you live as, and you need to live as the person you are. The shadows give you comfort to what happened many years ago.”  
The man tensed up, fists clenching, as he stared at the counter not meeting Nick, but Nick continues, “But you need to move forward. Look at you, any psychologist would have a fucking field day with how you literally live in the shadows to avoid what you’re dealing with. And I hate to say it, but Silvio would agree.”  
The man looked at Nick, “She doesn’t know that story. Only you know…and me.” The man turned away and walked back to the living room, right up to the window. He looked at the floor and noticed the shadows which formed from the blinds and how the shadows would cover his body. He smiled at the amusement of what Nick just said and realized his old friend had a point.   
“So are we gonna keep taking shots until one of us gets drunk enough to physically force the other to submit to the argument, or does this mean you will consider,” Nick stated as he threw the cup in the sink. He didn’t see a trash can to dispose of his plastic cup.   
“Three weeks.” The man said.  
Nick looked confused. “Three weeks? Isn’t that a lot of time to pack up…” he looked around the empty apartment, aside from the computer equipment belonging to Silvio, “…your lovely apartment? I mean if you need help, I can get help to..”  
“Three weeks we will break into S.H.I.E.L.D.”   
Nick looked shocked at this, well as shocked as Nick Fury could ever look through his stern face. “You are gonna break into S.H.I.E.L.D.? What is the point of pissing off everyone?”  
The man turned to Nick Fury, a smile formed as he began to speak, “The point, my friend, is to have a little fun as we join the team. Three weeks from today. Silvio and I will break into S.H.I.E.L.D. Let your team know.” The man paused for a moment before adding “And if they need the motivation to believe the threat, in three weeks, I will be standing in your office…” the man took a step forward. Then he held out his hand, and as he did, a dagger materialized in his hand, “…holding a knife to your throat.”   
Most people would leave and prepare for such a threat. Nick Fury is not most people, and he knew his friend. Nick just smiled. “You are one crazy son of a bitch you know that.”  
The man laughed at Nick Fury’s words. “Would you honestly expect any less from me?”  
Nick could not help but laugh at the question. He began to walk to the door, and he opened it. He took a step out, looking back at the man. “I wouldn’t expect anything less. I look forward to welcoming you and Silvio to the team in Three weeks. We will see about the knife at my throat, though.” And he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Steve  
Steve ran out of the elevator through the halls of S.H.I.L.E.D. headquarters, clenching a note in his hand.   
“We will break into SHIELD and hold a knife to Director Fury’s throat inform of the Avengers.”  
The note dated the day of the assassination. That day was today. Steve ran through the floor, searching for Tony. Steve felt angrier about this threat against them since it felt more… like a game. It was true a letter was left on the kitchen table in the Avenger Mansion, along with post-it notes in each of the Avenger Bathrooms and one in Tony’s lab. Steve crumpled the note and tossed it in a trashcan he passed.   
Steve recalled how Tony took his post-it note more personal than the others. Tony could not figure out how the culprits entered the mansion and left all the notes without leaving a trace, especially in his lab. All Steve could think about is Tony defending his AI system, Jarvis.   
The system cannot be hacked. I made it, it is perfect! There must be some magic or something else supernatural involved!  
Steve turned the corner seeing Tony in his sight. Tony looked to be yelling at yet another one of the interns Pepper hired for Stark Industries. Steve heard the conversation as he approached.   
“Mr. Stark, Pepper told me you needed to get all of this completed today or…”  
“I don’t care what Pepper said. Do you not see what is going on around you? Let me give you a hint, it involves assassins and Nick Fury. I think that is a little more to worry about than some papers brought to me by an intern that Pepper needs me to sign.”  
“Mr. Stark, she said this happens a lot… and that you need to get this done. She asked for it last month, and she can’t wait for it any…”  
“Clearly you didn’t hear me, that or you work too much you lost your damn mind. I would tell you to take a paid vacation, but sadly we pay you with experience. You want to get yourself killed kid then fine. Stay out of our way and make sure to take cover. We have assassins coming in, and I can’t worry about you and Fury. When this is over and if you live, I will sign the papers, Deal?”  
The intern just nodded his head at Tony. He saw Steve approaching and took a step back so Steve could speak to Tony.   
“Are you always this mean to the interns working for you?”  
“Only the ones Pepper hires. I am nice to the scientist interns working in my lab. They have the right sense to stay out of trouble when everyone else around them is in a panic.” Tony glared at the intern. The intern just looked down at the floor, avoiding Tony’s gaze as he fumbled with the papers.   
“You are only nice to the scientist interns cause they remind you of yourself. Not everyone can be Tony Stark.” Steve said as he rolled his eyes at Tony’s reaction to the intern.   
Tony just looked at Steve with a smile, “Come on Cap, not everyone can be Tony Stark. And the world would be a beautiful place if everyone did aspire to be more like me.”   
Steve sighed at Tony’s comment.   
“Did Jarvis find anything on these assassins? We don’t have much to go on.”  
“The only thing Jarvis could find is that these two used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I would put my money on Fury pissing them off somehow, and they want to get back at them. Could we really blame them for seeking justice against Nick Fury?”  
Steve’s brow went into a furrow. “Yes we can, he needs our protection, and for some reason, these two assassins are targeting him. Least we know how many to expect. We got the numbers on our side even without Hulk here.”  
Steve and Tony walked, planning their defense against the assassins. The intern followed, weary of Tony’s reaction to him if he followed too closely.   
“We have Hawkeye stationed outside on the roofs looking for anything suspicious. If a bird seems odd, he will tell us.”  
Tony just laughed at that comment. Steve felt Tony was going to make a comment about Hawkeye and birds, but instead of allowing Tony to do so, Steve continued.  
“Black widow is inside looking at all the entrances and patrolling them. She continues to check-in with stationed guards, and if anything tries to come in, she will let us know.”  
“And Thor?” Tony asked “what task do we have the mighty thunder god doing? Sweeping the streets?”  
“Actually,” Steve said “that’s exactly what I have him doing. He can get anywhere on ground level quickly enough, and with Hawkeye watching, Thor will knock out those assassins before they even step foot inside S.H.I.E.L.D. What about security? Do you have everything on watch?”  
Tony looked worried for a moment. “I have Jarvis checking the system continuously for any hacks. I worked remotely at the terminal as well in the communications room. We both can ensure no one would hack the system. I know you wanted me on the inside but…” Tony held up his hands “I brought my gauntlets just in case I need to repulse someone in the face. Hopefully, they don’t get in for that to happen.”  
Steve felt better about the plan. The team was down one person since Bruce went into hiding after not being able to control going hulk in a residential neighborhood. Luckily no one was killed, but Bruce said he needed to leave to learn to manage the Hulk on his own. No one knows exactly where he went. Steve wished Bruce didn’t leave. They could use the Hulks muscle right now.  
Steve did not know what to expect from these former S.H.I.E.L.D. assassins. The only thing they knew was there were two of them. Tony explained it looked like someone erased their existence in S.H.I.E.L.D. but Jarvis recovered something in the archives.   
Steve and Tony arrived at the Director’s office. “Sir, everyone is in position. We will stop the assassins.”  
Nick Fury looked up at Steve. “I would hope The Avengers can take down two little assassins. I do not plan on dying today, Captain.”  
Tony glared at Nick Fury, He never did like that man. Although Tony would not admit it, Steve knew Tony is doing all he can to ensure the safety of the director.   
Steve reached up to his communicator, “Check-in everyone. Notice anything?”  
“I see none of the heathens who wish to do harm to the one-eyed leader.” Said Thor  
Natasha went next. “I have all doors secure on the upper level. None of the soldiers notices any activity while up here. I am about to do another sweep.”  
“I see nothing but pedestrians up here and a few birds. No sign of the bastards but they will be sorry once they cross my path.” Clint boasted.  
“Ok...” said Steve “Iron Man and I are here to the Director’s office. Iron Man will continue to check the security feed for anything. Check back in 10 minutes.”  
“Roger” everyone replied  
Then a static charge went through the communicators. Steve looked at Tony not sure what the static means.  
“I just heard static on the coms. Anyone know what it is?”  
An unknown female voice answered “Yeah…that would be me. Sorry about that. I didn’t know the communicator would react to the electrical pulse I put through your friend.”  
Steve froze after hearing the female voice. “Check-in Avengers, who is down.”  
“Oh I can answer that one,” said the female. “I am afraid Hawkeye is taking a little break. Clint is his real name, right? Cute guy. Getting around him to knock him out was tough. Luckily he was watching the birds when he was walking to you, so I took the opportunity.”  
Tony just shook his head at the irony of the situation, and they heard a female laugh over the communicator.  
“I just realized the irony of his name and what happened. Sorry, that was rude. No worries, though, he’s only knocked out. He isn’t the target, so no reason to harm… well, some reason to harm, but not kill. Guess I will see you guys inside. And to keep it fun I will leave the communicator with Clint. Whenever he wakes up, he should know you guys failed. See ya soon.”  
Steve heard the communicator go quietly. He did not expect the assassins to enter through the roof. Being S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, he figured mid-level or ground level would be the choices. Steve turned to Tony, “Iron Man watch the surveillance, we need to know where this woman is, all we know is she is entering the building.”  
Steve reached up to his communicator, “Black Widow let us know when she comes through any of the doors or windows. I will meet you, and we can take her out. Thor secure the perimeter. We know where one is, but we still do not know where or when the other will appear.”   
“I will find this vixen’s comrade and slay him in battle for Hawkeye!” Shouted Thor.  
“I see nothing yet at the entrances. Iron Man let me see if you see anything on the cameras,” Natasha confirmed.  
Steve looked at Tony. Tony looked worried checking his handheld device and making sure Jarvis had everything handled. Finally, Tony let out a sigh, “This is too tough to do on something this small. You there, intern guy. You did bring my laptop with you right?”  
Steve looked to see the intern still in the room. He was shocked he did not notice him with the commotion occurring. He saw the intern white in the face barely able to reply to Tony.  
“Ye… Ye…Yes Mr. Stark I have it here with me.”  
“Well make yourself useful for once in your life and bring it here. I need to use it to make sure the security network is working fine.”  
The intern brought the pile of papers he had to the desk. He pulled a thin laptop out from the bottom. Steve did not even notice the laptop in the intern’s hands. This may have been why the intern struggled with the papers. Steve felt sorry for the intern on his first few weeks on the job; he is witnessing an assassination attempt along with dealing with Tony’s stress.  
“Here you go Mr. Stark.”  
“Thanks. And you might want to wait in the corner. It is the safest place for someone who can’t actually defend himself, and I don’t want you getting hurt by being in the middle.”  
The intern nodded and went to the corner like an obedient child. Steve smiled at this. Tony did worry about other’s well-being even though he did not always show it.   
“Avengers I want 5 min check-ins. We need to stay on top of these assassins.”  
“Roger,” said Thor and Natasha.  
Steve did not know what to expect from the second assassin. The first one caught Clint off guard. He felt relieved knowing Clint was only stunned but he would believe it when he sees Clint again. He did not know if these assassins would tell the truth.  
“We have a breach” Natasha stated “East wing stair access to the roof. Looks like the soldiers were knocked out. From what I can figure out, I would guess a gas bomb and what looks like stun marks on the few who avoided the gas. I am heading down tracking her. She is heading in your direction, Captain.”   
“Roger that Black Widow, I will try and see if I can head her off on this floor. Be careful she took out Hawkeye remember.”  
“I will gladly repay her for that” replied Natasha.   
Steve made his way out the door. “Iron Man stay here, protect Fury, and...” Steve looked at the intern who was looked as though he did not know what was going on “...him as well.”  
“Roger that Cap. But this is weird I see nothing on the security feed other than the soldiers still standing. No alarms tripped or anything.”  
Steve walked over curious to see the security feed on the laptop. Tony told the truth. The image still showed the soldiers protecting the east side entrance.   
“Black widow are you sure the female assassin entered through the east side stairs? Iron Man and I are looking at the security feed, and we can still see the soldiers stationed there at their post,” Steve asked.  
“Confirmed and she is moving down the stairs quickly. I am going down the East Stairwell now, and she put up a lot of traps. Now I can’t get by, but she is getting to you guys fast.”  
Tony began to type quickly on the laptop. “There is no way she hacked into the system without me knowing,” Tony said as he worked quickly. Then the Screen went black. Tony and Steve just stared at the blank screen until an image popped up. The image was of a cartoon penguin waving a sign. The sign read: You’ve been hacked. The penguin waved the sign and then turned around to shake its tail at the two superheroes with the phrase, “Sorry bout it,” appearing at the bottom. Tony let out multiple curse words at once and threw the laptop across the room, smashing it against the wall.   
The intercom system began to go on, “I see you found my message. I thought the penguin was cute,” the female assassin voice sounded over the intercom, squeaking at the end of the sentence.   
“Also, you might want to check the third floor, my friend has been bored and waiting for someone to notice him, but he asked for me to let you know what’s going on. I am not sure if he is still there, but worth a shot right,” The assassin informed Steve and Tony.  
Steve did not know how to take in this information. The female assassin just gave away her partners location. The third floor was nowhere near where the director’s office was, but who knows what they had planned. Steve also did not know if it was a trap.  
“Do you guarantee it is your friend on the third floor?” Steve shouted hoping the female would respond.  
“I mean… I consider that to be my friend. Your call, on what you do. I can’t make the choices for you. I do consider what is on the third floor to be my friend. Hope that clarifies things for you.”  
Steve had no choice in the matter, even if it was a trap. They needed to take the chance.  
“Thor we might have the second assassin on the third floor. I don’t know if he got by you or if he came through after Hawkeye was taken out. Go see what you can find.”  
“I will hunt down whatever is there, Captain. Mjölnir and I will claim victory.”   
“Black Widow, any luck locating the female assassin?”  
“Yeah I think I am hot on her trail. I cleared out most of the traps. She is good, but I am better.”  
“What’s your location?”  
“I am two floors above you guys. I would figure she is on the floor above you. She might try to go through the ceiling,” said Natasha.  
“Roger that,” said Steve. Steve needed to regroup and figure out a new plan. He needed to confirm with Tony their plan of attack. When he looked over to Tony, he just saw the man staring at the broken laptop, anger burning in his eyes. “How did she hack S.H.I.E.L.D. and MY system. S.H.I.E.L.D. I get hacking S.H.I.E.L.D., but my security system is flawless. There is no way she did this. I claim supernatural powers or something extraterrestrial helping her!”  
Steve made his way to Tony and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We can figure out that later, right now, we have Black Widow chasing down the female assassin and Thor looking to the third floor for the male assassin.”  
“Oh…you thought my friend on the third floor was my partner? No, sorry that is my bad for bad communication,” the voice sounded through the intercom.  
Steve looked up, he didn’t need to shout for the female to her him, but he still did. “You said your friend was on the third floor!”  
“I told you I consider what is on the third floor a friend. It is actually one of my favorite robots I made. Simple design, but it does shoot darts coated with a serum which causes sleepy time. The robot scares easily so might not be good for someone to go near it.”  
“Thor avoid the third floor,” shouted Steve.  
“Captain I arrived at the third floor, but I see no foe. No one is present.” Steve then heard a shot on the communicator and what sounded like a thunder god hitting the floor.   
“I think Thor met my friend. My apologies if he was mean Thor. Like I said, he scares easily.”  
Steve felt like this was a game to the assassins. They took out two Avengers, and they still didn’t know where the other assassin would be. Steve thought for a moment, and he realized no one monitored the outside. “Iron Man can you get footage of the outside? Our look-outs are knocked out, and this could be the opening the other assassin looked for.”  
Tony looked up and with an expression like a light bulb went off. “You might be right Cap. Natasha is chasing the female assassin, and the real threat could be the male.”  
“I would say you are right, friend,” the female voice said.  
“We don’t need to hear any more from you! We will go on through this without any of your ‘help.’” Steve shouted at the intercom.   
“Rude…well, I tried. But you are right about the real threat.”  
Natasha came running in through the door. “The traps led to this floor. Do we know if she is here?” Tony and Steve looked at Natasha had cuts and bruises from the traps. “That bitch decided to leave very tricky trap at the end, but I got through it.”  
“Well since you guys are all gathered at the office, I will join you! See you when I get to the Director’s office.” The female voice said.  
Steve, Natasha, and Tony took position around the door. They had no time to assess the outside for the second assassin; they were going to take out the female assassin here and now. Steve readied his shield, Natasha had a knife in her hand, and Tony aimed his gauntlets out of the door preparing to repulse blast anything coming through. Director Fury remained standing behind his desk ready to move, not knowing what to expect. He had been silent during this whole situation which scared Steve. The intern remained in the corner hiding away from the window in case something would come through. Steve thought that was smart since he and the others were guarding the door.   
They could see her enter the floor. She was a shorter female, wavy black hair. She dressed in jeans and a tank top shirt showing her black bra. She was fit and looked as though she could take down any soldier. She was not dressed as any typical assassin would be. Was this really the woman who took down so many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and two Avengers? What scared Steve is she did not show any fear. She walked calmly over to the office wearing a smile on her face. The female assassin even waved when she was able to see all three of them.  
“Hello! We finally meet. Hope this has been as fun for you as it has for me. I told you earlier though I am not the real threat. So you might not want to waste your weapons on me. I am more of the tech support of the team.”  
Steve did not respond with words. Instead, he threw his shield. The female assassin pulled out two stun sticks. She deflected Steve’s shield with no issue, only bracing the impact with one leg. Steve waited for the shield to return but it did not magnetize to his suit. Instead, it hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.   
“Sorry about that. Electrical stunners. I magnetized your shield so you couldn’t catch it. Hope it didn’t hurt you too bad.”  
Steve was stunned by the impact of his shield but recovered, Natasha decided to run out and fight hand to hand with the female. Before Natasha could close the distance between them, she saw the female assassin pulling out a remote.   
“So… I would not have stopped if I were ya. I mean if you want to live.” The female assassin said.  
Natasha looked up and behind her seeing a bomb, armed and ready to explode. “We have a bomb” she shouted and ran for cover.   
Tony and Steve did not have time to react. The bomb went off. The major part of the explosion appeared to be in the hallway and not in the office. Steve felt dazed from the bomb and could still hear the ringing in his ears. He looked up to see Tony getting up from the other side of the office. Steve looked at the back and saw Fury rising from behind his desk assessing the damage. Steve looked around and could see the intern near Fury. It looked as though he was hurt badly. Blood showed on his arm and head. They will need to get medical attention soon.   
“Black widow, what’s your status?” Steve said on the communicator.   
“Somehow I am still breathing” Steve heard in response. “I don’t think that bomb was meant to harm...AHHH.”  
Steve heard Natasha scream and the same static on the communicator. Steve looked at Tony. “We got to block her from Fury.”  
Steve and Tony both got up and went to the hole which was once a door, ready for the female assassin.   
They saw her walking toward them as the dust began to settle. “Why is it the pretty ones need to be so deadly smart?” Tony asked Steve. The female assassin smiled to that question. She walked over to both Tony and Steve, stopping a few feet short of them.  
“I told you both I am not the real threat here. I am just the tech support.” The female said with a smile.  
“If you are not the real threat then, who is? And NO GAMES!” Steve asked as he shouted to the female assassin. The female assassin looked at him than between Tony and Steve pointing a finger. “He is of course.”  
Steve and Tony followed the female assassin’s finger. Behind them, they saw Fury standing there with a man behind him holding a knife. It was the intern who was bleeding on the floor. The intern began to remove a mask revealing a man with brown hair and dark brown eye which was not a college intern for Stark Industries. The male held the knife to Nick Fury’s neck and stated, “You tell them.”  
Steve and Tony did not know what the male meant. Before they could process the information, the female assassin walked past both Steve and Tony, over to Fury’s desk, and sat right on the desk. “So are you gonna tell them?” she said.  
Nick Fury took a deep breath and sighed. “Alright…I will tell them. Stark. Rogers. Welcome, the two new members of the Avengers.”  
With that, the knife evaporated into this air, and the male joined his female friend on the desk, both looking at Tony and Steve smiling.   
Steve turned to Tony with his mouth still open. Tony returned the same facial expression and said: “New… members?”


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Tony

Tony walked through what used to be the 15th floor of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He was deep in thought as he headed for the conference room. He could barely process the events of the day; he knew a debriefing would help with some of the information. Tony fixated on the female assassin and how she hacked into his system. “How the hell did she get in without a trace…” he said to himself. Then he felt his anger rise, he could not find any evidence of her breaking into the system. He pictured her, sitting on Nick Fury’s desk smiling at him.   
At this point, he paused for a second. He could not fully understand the emotions he felt picturing her smiling at him. He wanted to be pissed at her…but her smile. “That damn smile… and her eyes.” Tony shook his head after muttering those words. He collected his thoughts and began to enter the conference room.  
Tony looked around the room. He saw the other Avengers sitting and waiting, some with a few bruises and cuts but mainly damaged egos. Tony felt their pain. He quickly noticed all the seats on one side were taken leaving him to sit alone on the other side of the table… with the two new members.  
“Did you guys really have to leave me to sit on this side alone?” Tony stated in a huff. “Hey you snooze you lose, plus I don’t trust those two! I want to be able to take them down if they try anything. And no offense Tony, but rather they attack you than me.” Clint stated. Natasha nodded her head in agreement. Tony glared at the both of them.   
“I am just curious to meet these two,” Thor said “these warriors fought valiantly in battle and claimed victory. They could have slain us but did not. We should see what their intentions are.”  
“We know the intentions of the valiant assassins, Thor. They are joining our team,” Tony stated. “We get no say in this I am guessing Cap?” Tony looked at Steve, wondering if Steve got to say anything to Fury about this decision.  
Steve sighed at the question, directly sitting across from Tony. He looked at Tony and said, “Sadly no. I had no idea about them joining. Apparently, they are not even getting charged with a crime for this. Something in the S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork about all this, I am not sure. Fury said he would explain it all during the debriefing.”  
“Where is the cyclops anyway? Should we be starting soon?” Fury walked in as Tony finished his question. The two assassins entered after Fury. “The cyclops has arrived to begin the debriefing Stark, or would you like to continue on with the banter since your ego still looks bruised.”   
Tony looked at Fury. “I am shocked you say my ego is bruised when you had the knife to your throat. Maybe the one eye does not see all.” The two assassins smiled at this, the female assassin even letting out a laugh. Tony was pleased by this, he was not sure why. He should hate these two. Tony should hate them for taking down the team, breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D., hacking his system, setting off a bomb, impersonating a Stark Industry Employee, and worst of all making him look like a fool. He should be mad at them, but he figured he could not stay angry at two people who put Fury in his place by holding a nice to his throat. This was one reason he thought of, the other… the woman looked cute when she smiled.   
The two assassins took their seats. Still laughing at Tony’s joke, it appeared they like anyone who stood up to Fury as well. The female assassin sat next to Tony and across from Clint, the male assassin sitting next to her and across from Natasha. This was when Tony noticed Natasha glaring at the man.  
The man sat down, still smiling and looked at Natasha. “Nice to see you too, Natasha,” the man said with a smile. Natasha sat back in her chair muttering a few words in Russian. Tony could only pick up the curse words. “We will talk later if you want; right now we have a debriefing.” The man said looking to Fury as he finished his sentence.   
“Right, so I know you suffered a major defeat at this exercise.” The Avengers all stared at Fury when he said the word exercise.  
“Exercise? What the hell do you mean by exercise? We thought this was an assassination, which would have been successful. We got our asses handed to us,” Clint stated. Tony agreed. They failed, horribly. This was the worst defeat they faced in years as a team. Even with the Hulk, he feels the assassins would have had a plan to take him out as well.   
“I wouldn’t say your asses were handed to you,” the male assassin spoke “you just don’t have the training I do in the field and the ability to adapt to the situation. Also, I felt the planning was way off for the given situation.”  
Tony looked at Steve when the man finished. He has never seen Captain America look so angry except when facing Red Skull. “What do you mean the planning was way off?” Steve asked.   
“Well, for starters let’s look at the position you had each member. You placed Hawkeye on the roof. Not a bad tactic but predictable and limiting. Hawkeye can survey an area quickly and efficiently, but he is stationed on the building which he is meant to guard. It would have been better to place him on another building to survey the whole roof and building instead of limiting his abilities.”  
Tony could see Clint responding to the compliments. Clint always took every compliment he could get, mainly hoping for one about his looks from the ladies. He took pride in his abilities, and he was glad the assassin noticed.  
“What do you mean by my abilities and what would you have done?” Clint asked the assassin.   
“Well Hawkeye, although you’re human, you are trained well in tracking and monitoring. You are limited in being placed only on the roof. Like I said you being on another building would give you a larger scope to survey and I don’t think anything would have gotten by you then. It took this one,” The male assassin pointed to the female, “two hours to figure out your pattern. Then another 45 minutes to find an opening which was too long for any given plan.” He looked at his partner once he finished. She glared back at the male assassin. “I am sorry I don’t have your abilities, I did my best. I got through didn’t I?”  
Tony could see Clint smiling as the conversation went on. One way to get on Clint’s good side, feed his ego. If you can’t feed his ego as a woman trying to get into his pants, then complimenting his training is the other way. “So we did not make it easy for you. But wouldn’t I still be limited by just being on another building?”  
The male assassin turned his attention back to Clint. “Yes it would, but that’s where we fix it by adding another player to the mix. Thor. Captain America, can you explain to me why you had one of two members of your team who could fly patrolling the ground?”  
Steve remained silent. It was uncommon for Tony to see Steve not able to respond. “I…I thought it was a good idea for the moment.” Steve finally said. The male assassin smiled with he replied. “It was a good idea. I figured you may have thought having the muscle on ground level would be the best call in case we did decide to use direct force to get in. It is fine to admit it, I thought this would be the case since Hulk is no longer on the team.”  
Tony looked at Steve while the male assassin spoke. Tony was not sure what he saw in Steve’s expression. Steve did not look hurt, more surprised someone saw through his line of thinking in a second. The male assassin continued.  
“Again Thor you did a good job. I was impressed by your speed and ability to sweep the third floor once the order was given. Your strength is impressive, but brute force will not win every battle.”  
“Me and Mjölnir disagree. We have won many battles through our strength alone,” Thor replied.  
The male assassin rolled his eyes, Tony knew that expression. The harsh truth would soon come. “And yet you got your asses handed to you today.” The male assassin stated.   
Thor looked at the man confused. “My bottom remained attached to my body the entire time. I think you are confused about slicing off a part of me and serving it.”   
The man let out a sigh. “Thor… I am sure you can accept today was a defeat. And also you can admit in battle, the weaker opponent can win by other means than strength. You have speed, flight, and battle experience. If you take the time to think before responding with a battle cry and swinging your hammer than you might not have been hit with a knockout dart.”  
Thor looked down for a moment. For once, he seemed to be processing someone’s advice. “I admit defeat, and your words ring true. I am known for charging into battle without a plan. I should take heed of your words in the future.”  
“And remember,” the man continued “I don’t think you should have been on the ground level. You have speed and strength. You could have utilized those in the sky as well, assisting Hawkeye with surveillance.”   
Thor looked into the man’s eyes. He believed the man and understood more of how his skills could be used better in the future.   
“Well is there any good news to tell the Avengers? Or is it all downhill from here?” Fury said as he let the man take control of the briefing.   
“It has its ups and downs. I am impressed with a few things which I saw, mainly Natasha.” Natasha glared at the man when he said his name. “Apologies. Black widow. Black widow showed great skill in getting through the traps. Your tracking skills also impressed me. I see your skills improved since your training.” The man said.  
Tony looked at Natasha curiously at the end of the comment. Training? He thought. What training? He saw Natasha’s expression change slightly, which for her is similar to a child going from crying to smiling. She maintained her stern eyes but looked away, what looked to be a smile on her face. Tony was not sure mainly because he never sees a smile on her face. And if he ever did in the past, he must have thought he imagined it.   
“You have grown in your skills, and you can improve further with more training.” The man finished. Natasha lost the stern look in her eyes. Tony has never seen her look almost human at another person before. It scared him.  
“So what is the worst of it?” Fury said. Tony, he had yet to be discussed, he knew this would not be good.   
“I think you are expecting me to slay into Tony about everything he did. It is true you should not talk about your plan to any random stranger, let alone an intern who works for you. But I think the battle began before today for Tony.”   
Tony was confused by this statement. He at least tried to look confused, he knew what the man meant.   
“He means when I hacked your system, and we broke into the Avenger Mansion,” said the female assassin. “Since that day you have been trying to figure out how it happened and remained in disbelief it was possible. My guess is you thought something supernatural or extraterrestrial allowed for the hack to happen.”  
Tony looked at her with a grin, “Supernatural or extraterrestrial? No, I have heard it all. And why would I be upset that it happened? I was fine here manning down the fort.”  
The male assassin looked at him. “So Tony thought it would be better to be inside without his full armor monitoring the security feeds and not out patrolling or assisting other ways as the other member of the team who can fly?” asked the man.  
Tony did not know how to answer the question. He finally settled on the truth. “Okay, so I may have been curious and worried on how my system was hacked… for a few days…or weeks. But I have to ask,” Tony turned to the female, “how did you hack the system?”  
The female assassin just smiled at Tony, “A woman never reveals her secrets, at least not from a man asking.” She winked and brushed her away from her face. Tony was not sure if he should be furious she would not tell him or aroused by her flirts. He settled on feeling both.   
“So I messed up on that part. I can’t help it our battle was more on the technology level. She beat me, I admit it,” Tony finally said it.  
“And I can’t comment much on that Nick. I know the skill set on my team, and I have to say Tony was up for a tough match. The battle Tony went through started before the fight. But he should have put his pride aside for this fight. His one weakness I am sure everyone will agree on.”  
All the other Avengers nodded to this statement. Tony crossed his arms and sunk into his seat. “I hate you all.”  
The female assassin put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Tony was shocked at this gesture. “For the record,” She began, “Your system is the most advanced I faced. It was fun figuring it out, and I never had such a challenge before. You put up a good fight.” She smiled again before squeezing his shoulder and returning back to the meeting. Tony Stark does not get thrown off by women. He is the billionaire, playboy philanthropist. But right now, Tony felt like a high school boy who was just noticed by his crush. He hated this feeling, and then secretly enjoyed it.  
“Captain America worked the best he could with what was available. I am guessing Tony argued to be on the inside, making Captain America change his original plan. He let Tony stay inside and worked out what he thought was best for Thor and Hawkeye.” The man finished.   
Tony saw Steve look at the man. Steve didn’t look angry or confused, more curious. Steve stared at the man almost saying with his expression how did you know what I was thinking? Tony thought these new teammates were going to make things interesting.   
“That is a summary of what I saw,” finished the man.  
“Wait,” said Tony, “why did you disguise yourself as my intern. If you can assess all this, then I am sure you would have kicked our butts quickly without tech girl’s help.”   
The female looked at Tony with what was an attempted at an angry pout. The man ignored his partner's response as he responded.   
“The answer is simple. Black Widow would have recognized me and been able to help out with the plan. I needed you guys to plan against the unknown and to adapt. Plus I needed to work on my espionage skills. I figured no one would think an assassin would volunteer to be an intern for Tony Stark.”   
The Avengers nodded at this statement as well. Tony felt more hatred for his friends.   
“I have to admit,” Nick Fury began, “I thought you would pull an undercover trick on me. But I do not believe anyone would endure the pain of being Tony’s intern, not even you.”  
“Anything to throw you off your game old friend,” said the man.  
Tony caught the odd word in the sentence. Friend he thought. It was difficult to believe Nick Fury could make friends. He let the thought slip his mind as he spoke. “So are we gonna know the two people who put us to shame, or shall the shroud of mystery continue.”  
Nick Fury glared at Tony about to scorn him, but he stopped himself. “Right, introductions. Lucinda, if you would be so kind.”  
Everyone watched the female as she blinked, her eyes turning neon green and she pointed her finger in the air, after a few gestures the screen on the wall light up with the two assassins’ missing files. At last, they will know who these two are.   
“I’m Lucinda,” The female continued, “ well that is my code name. Lucinda, the technology knight. Awesome right? I think it is. Real name is Andrea, last name Silvio.” She looked at Tony. “I know you were curious to know.” She winked.   
Tony responded with a smile. And he thought to himself I am so fucked. He would need to work harder to not be thrown off his game. The only woman to be able to put him in check was Pepper. Peppers always yelled and threaten to harm Tony if he did not do what he needed to keep himself alive and manage his health. Pepper also showed her caring side to Tony when he knew she meant well, she knew him deep down and how to handle him. This new woman, Andrea, was a different story. She threw him off his game with a smile. Tony thought she either had supernatural abilities or he may have matured over the years to realize more in people. He then agreed Andrea was a supernatural being.   
“I am not a metahuman by any means,” Andrea continued. “I do have a genius IQ and went through training to be an assassin.” She looked at the man.” I did well, so you know my agility and strength does not match how I look. I am a tough cookie. And my weapon of choice is the stun batons. A few of you felt them in the exercise, again sorry. I needed to make it real.” She looked down as she finished, looking almost sad she needed to hurt some of the Avengers.   
“So you have just normal police stun sticks?” Clint asked. “That is pretty basic for a genius girl who can hack Stark’s system.”  
Tony glared at Clint for the comment. Andrea raised her head with a smile and replied, “Well my stun sticks are a unique design. I can alter the electrical field in them to deflect any projectile as well as magnetize them so the projectile can be used against the enemy.” She turned to Steve as she spoke. “Again sorry for that. I also can have the stun batons create a force field. My other weapons are the traps which vary on my mood and my computer system which I access through my terminal in my contacts.”  
Tony sat up at the last part. “You’re telling me you can access an entire computer system to hack anything through your contacts.”   
Andrea nodded and replied “I am sure you notice my neon green eyes, it’s how I see the computer codes, and I have a terminal which I can touch through my hands. It uses the muscles in my eyes to recognize where I am typing when reaching in the air. It took a while to configure the chips in the contacts to utilize the light waves, along with the neuron electricity in my nervous system to power it efficiently and…”  
“Andrea you are doing tech babble again,” said the man with a smile.  
Andrea stopped and just smiled. “Sorry, I get excited about technology.” She turned to Tony. “So when you see my eyes go from blue to neon green you know I am using my computer system.”  
Tony looked smugly at Andrea. “Your eyes are hazel.” Andrea raised one eyebrow and replied, “I know, but I am shocked they caught your attention already.” And then she smiled.  
DAMN! Tony thought. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Just play it cool Tony. Tony just smiled back.   
Andrea turned back to the rest of the Avengers. “So that is me. And there is very little in the file on my friend. But his code name is…”  
“Mark.” said the man. “My name is Mark. No last name. I never had one. And no Code name for now. I won’t be using it. So we can keep it friendly by just calling me Mark.” Andrea looked at Mark. She held an expression which appeared to be both sadness and understanding. She let Mark speak.   
“We don’t need to go into all the details of my powers, but you all have seen it. I can materialize metal from my body. I can form any metal, and I allow the form it take to be a weapon. You have seen the daggers. I mainly stick to throwing daggers for projectiles. I have mastery of the samurai sword, bo, broad sword, the scythe, and multiple fighting techniques. I mainly stick to throwing knives and the samurai sword, though. And of course speed, strength, tactics, stealth, most things needed for the deadliest assassin.”   
“So you are an unlimited supply of metal weapons?” Clint asked.   
“Not exactly. I can make metal exist permanently, but that requires a lot of time and energy. When I use my powers frequently,” Mark formed a knife in his hand, “the knives only last a minute or so.” He threw the knife at the wall. “It’s enough time for them to be effective then they break apart and look like they evaporate.” The team watched the knife and then, true to Mark’s word, it began to disappear.  
“If you want to see a permanent metal weapon, just look and Andrea’s stun batons. She needed specialized metal for it, and it took a while but every piece of them I materialized years ago. It also adds to their durability, they don’t have a scratch on them.”  
“Well that is an interesting ability,” Tony stated as he pondered how Mark’s ability can help advance his research…and his Iron Man suit. “Have you made other weapons that last permanently?”  
Mark smiled at this question. “I have, but I don’t brag about my handy work. I will say I have seen my weapons to this day and they still can do massive damage. Any other questions?”  
Tony paused for a moment. Then Clint responded for him. “So was this the only way you could assess our skills? I mean did it have to be so harsh?”  
Mark looked at Clint as he replied. “Yeah, it was harsh I admit. I could have easily assessed your skills in a training room or even out on a simple mission. But,” he paused and formed a dagger in his hand, “any reason to hold a knife to Nick’s throat I can’t pass up.”   
Tony could hear Andrea laugh at this comment. And he saw what he guess was an eye roll from Nick Fury. It is tough to tell if it was an eye roll or Fury looking at the ceiling when the man has one eye. I think I am gonna enjoy these two, Tony thought to himself as he smiled at the joke.   
“Well, I am glad we got all that covered.” Nick Fury finally chimed in. “So these two will be joining the Avengers. Cap, your still the leader and they know to follow your command.” Both Andrea and Mark nodded at this in confirmation. “You and Tony will take them to the Avenger Tower. Thor looks like he might need a trip to Asgard after this fight. Black Widow and Hawkeye I have a mission for you two. I know you just recovered, but we don’t have time.”  
“We could have died, but sure we can go on a mission,” Clint responded.   
“Glad to hear. I am sending you two to rendezvous with Winter Soldier. He will be coming back in a week, but I need you two stationed out there in case he needs assistance,” Fury commanded.   
“Bucky is finally coming back?” Steve asked.  
Tony could see Steve’s reaction as excited, but he knew that more lied beneath the surface. Tony knew Steve, and he cherished his friend who he had before he was frozen and awoken in the modern time. Tony felt Bucky was not always the best to Steve. Steve would ways be the best friend, Tony knew since he considered Steve, his best friend. But Bucky would always treat Steve less than what he deserved. Tony also suspected more to be going on with Bucky and Steve which made the way Bucky treated Steve even worse. If Tony found this information to be true, he was not certain what he would do to Bucky to protect his best friend.  
“Yes, he will be back from his mission. He will join all of you when Hawkeye and Black Widow recover him from the location and return here.”  
Steve looked down with a smile. Tony saw the smile but also the pain in Steve’s eyes. He didn’t know how to help his friend when he didn’t know what the pain was from.   
“Until then, Andrea and Mark will join you two at the Avenger Mansion. You can begin training and form ways to help increase the strengths of the Avenger team and minimize weaknesses.”  
“It’s what I am good at,” Mark replied. “So meeting adjourn or whatever it is we do to end meetings?”  
“Yes, meeting adjourn,” Nick replied smiling.   
Tony watched at Hawkeye and Thor were the first to leave the room. He saw Mark and walk over to Nick Fury, and Natasha walked over to him. Andrea waited until she saw both Mark and Natasha begin to leave the room before she followed. Tony decided to walk near Andrea to be close enough to hear Natasha, not at all to be close to Andrea. Tony heard Natasha say something in Russian.   
“You don’t have to speak Russian to hide the past. I am not trying to hide anything anymore. And what do you mean where did I go? If I recall, you left to join a team, which lead you to the Avengers.”  
“You just disappeared. No one knew where you went or if you were alive. What was I supposed to think?” Natasha replied  
“That I was still alive. Please, you know nothing can kill me.”  
Natasha glared at Mark. She looked forward while still talking to him. “You always told me you would never join a team. What changed now? You said your way of life was the best.”  
Mark let out a sigh. “Natasha, my way of life was no way to live. I know you are mad at me for leaving, but you joined a team, a family. You grew in your skills, and that’s all I wanted for you.” Natasha just looked at him. She smiled and asked, “So what made you join a team?”  
Mark stopped walking. This caused everyone else around them to stop as well. Mark turned around to look at the entrance to the conference room. Tony turned as well to see Nick Fury walking out of the room. Tony could hear Mark’s words. “An old friend told me it was time to let go. I have to admit he is right. I could imagine what a psychologist would say about my literal living in the shadows. My way was not right. I joined a team to see if I can be part of something. I brought Andrea on the team to do for her what I did for you. Give her a family.”  
Tony turned back to see the scariest expression on Natasha’s face he had ever seen. Tears…tears in her eyes. He saw her do many scary things as well such as hug Mark. Tony did not know Natasha was capable of human emotion. He could hear Natasha say to Mark, “So you didn’t replace me with a new student.” Natasha closed her eyes, and the tears rolled down her eyes. Tony felt the shock his him.  
“You’re so stupid,” Mark stated as he embraced Natasha. “I never replace any of my students. I just want what’s best for them. I am glad to see you after all this time, though. I missed you.”  
Natasha put her head in the crew of Marks neck and shoulder. “I missed you too old friend,” is all Tony heard from Natasha.   
“AWWWW… I love snuggly moments.” Andrea said. She looked over at Tony. Tony gave her a dismissive look. “What?” she said to him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t find that sweet.”   
“I found that very scary if I were completely honest,” Tony replied. Andrea kicked Tony in the shin. Tony yelped at the pain looking at her. “You shall not spoil the moment,” Andrea said.   
By this time Natasha let go of Mark and began to depart to the hanger and meet Clint for their mission. “I will see you when I return.” She said as she left. Mark shouted “I will be here. Well at the Avenger Mansion anyway.” Mark looked back at Tony and Andrea. “Ready to show us the mansion?”   
Tony began walking again, with a slight limp thanks to Andrea. That woman was stronger than she looked. “Yeah, but we got to wait for Cap. He is still talking to Fury, most likely about Bucky.”  
Mark folded his arms and leaned against the wall. “Well given the hell we put you through; I think Andrea and I can wait a little bit.” Mark smiled when he finished the sentence.   
Tony mimicked Mark’s posture on the opposite wall. He looked at Mark and asked, “So honestly, did you do all this just to piss off Fury?”  
Mark let out a laugh. “Yeah I did.” He looked to where his old friend stood still talking to Steve. “It is an old tradition I guess. I am probably the only person in the world whom Fury will let get way will pissing him off. It’s a tradeoff, though. I piss him off and when he tells some harsh truth about me…” Mark paused and let out a sigh, “I listen.”   
Someone who lives to piss off Fury, I think we will get along just fine Tony thought.   
Andrea put her hand on Mark’s arm, reassuring him in whatever Mark meant. She smiled at him, and he returned one to her. Tony then asked the lingering questions. “So… what happened back there with Natasha, were you two a thing?”  
Mark just looked at Tony with a shocked expression. Then Tony heard a thud and laughter. Andrea was on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Mark closed his eyes and laughed as well. “I guess what my friend here is trying to say subtly is, No. Natasha was a student of mine. I trained her to be the assassin she is today.”  
Andrea began to calm down her laughter. “I think I peed a little from that.” She wiped a tear from her eye. She was laughing very hard.  
“And to clarify Andrea’s reaction to the question: I am flattered you thought so, but Natasha is the wrong gender for me.”  
Tony couldn’t help but feel relieved. He was worried what the reaction would have been if he asked if he and Andrea were together before knowing this news. Tony knew now she was not interested in Mark and Tony had a shot. He watched the two of them as Andrea still laughed and Mark pushed her slightly. Tony could see Andrea’s build and how she could manage a fight against the Avengers, but Tony couldn’t tell anything about Mark. The only thing he did assess was he was still in the suit from when Mark disguised himself as his intern, and he is as tall if not taller than Steve. Tony figured Mark was similarly built to Andrea: muscular but needing to be agile along with strong. He did notice a broader built to Mark than the average man. Mark looked like the middle ground between himself and Steve.   
Steve joined the three of them. Steve and Tony led the way with Mark and Andrea following suit.   
“So what do you think of the two new recruits?” Steve asked Tony.  
Tony did not hesitate in his response. “I think they will be a great addition to our team.” He glanced back at them. He realized they both had to be around Steve’s age, factoring in the fact Steve had been frozen and not his chronological age. Andrea and Mark seemed to be more open and free spirited than the other team members. This will be interesting, Tony thought to himself, but I can’t help but enjoy these two.  
“Let’s show them the mansion,” Tony said to Steve. And all four entered the elevator leaving the floor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Steve  
Steve led the way into the Avenger Mansion. He was followed by Tony. “So do you think they will like it here?”  
Tony gave Steve a confused look. “OF COURSE they will. I built the place. It has the best of modern conveniences and the best training room in the country. I would like to see Professor X compare his sad mansion to the Avenger Mansion, and I should add it has the best lab in the entire world here,” Tony boasted.   
Steve rolled his eyes at Tony. “I guess I am just worried about how we will get along with them. I can’t really gauge how the others feel about them. I am still unsure how I feel about them, especially after today.” Steve just looked at Tony with uncertainty in his eyes.   
Mark walked in first with a duffle bag in his hand. He looked around the mansion, taking in everything. “Quant,” he said. Andrea passed Mark laughing at his statement. “Oh come on, this is hundreds of times better than the multiple places we lived over the years.” She dropped two large bags on the floor. “So do we get a tour or run around exploring on our own?” She said looking at Tony and Steve.  
Steve looked at Tony and gestured with his hand for Tony to begin. “Well first let me introduce you to someone. Jarvis, we have guests who will be staying with us.”  
“Evening Master Stark. I see you, and Mr. Rogers brought Ms. Andrea and Mark here, but who are the two guests.”   
Tony looked confused for a moment. He slowly raised his head to the ceiling. “Jarvis, how do you know who our guests are?”  
Andrea took a step forward. “I can answer that if you don’t mind Jarvis,” she said with a smile.  
“Not at all Ms. Andrea,” The AI butler replied.   
Andrea reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. It was the Avenger electronic card used for access to the mansion and communication. “I made these before we first visited the mansion. I’m sure Jarvis recognized the cards we are holding. We have been programmed into his system for weeks. It was how I got past your security system. Hacked the parts you didn’t expect to make a key to the place.” She smiled at Tony. She had finally revealed her secret.   
Tony just smiled back at her. “So is a tour even needed? Or can I let you two roam free in the mansion? It seems you know a lot about this place. And cunning minx for getting through my system with something I could not figure out.”   
Andrea continued smiling. “Well, how about this. I know the place since I memorized the schematics. Mark still needs a tour. There are four of us. You show me the lab and Steve can give Mark the tour.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “And what makes you think I will let you see the inside of my lab?”  
Andrea pouted at his question, and then returned to her smile. “Who do you think left that post-it note in there? I have already seen your goods.” She winked. Steve saw what looked like Tony blushing. He wasn’t sure if Tony could blush, he has never seen it happen before. “Besides,” Andrea continued, “I can get in whenever I want.”  
“Is that so?” Tony challenged.  
Andrea walked over to the door which led to the basement. She paused for a second. “Jarvis, if you could be so kind, unlock the door for me.”  
“Of course, Ms. Andrea.”  
The door opened along with Tony’s mouth when he saw it happen. “Thank you, my snuggly angel,” Andrea said to Jarvis.   
Steve was not sure, but he thought he could feel Jarvis blush at Andrea as well. This woman was charming both Tony and his AI butler, she was good.   
Andrea turned around to Tony. “Told ya I could.”  
Tony collected his expression and walked over to Andrea, “Jarvis, why did you open the door for her?”  
“Sir, you approved emergency access to Mr. Andrea. Only her and Mr. Rogers have access to the lab other than you. Both have been approved by you.”  
Tony looked at Andrea. “Another one of your hacks I am guessing,” Andrea replied with a big smile.  
“And let me guess Jarvis, I denied any way to remove a person after I approved them correct?”  
“That is correct sir. You did this in case another brainwashing incident occurred, and you denied anyway for assistance to come to you in the lab. Also in the event of an explosion and you needed help.”  
Tony sighed and looked at Andrea. “I guess you win. But for the record, you didn’t see all my goodies.” Tony half smiled at her, attempting to charm her with the famous Tony Stark charm.   
Andrea just brushed it off and went to her bag. “I usually win. And besides, I need a place to put my equipment. And what better place than your lab? I also figured it would be the best place for me to work in case,” She paused for a moment, “Well Jarvis did list the explosion reason for emergency access. We geniuses are known to make a few blasts.” She smiled.   
Tony held his hand out for Andrea to lead the way, “Ladies first.”  
Andrea walked past him heading down the stairs. “Such a gentlemen,” She replied sarcastically. And Tony followed.  
Steve was left standing with Mark, both in awe of what they just witnessed.   
Mark broke the silence. “So you think you can cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife?” he stated.   
Steve turned to Mark and blushed at the topic of conversation. Steve grew up in the 40s and still was not used to talk about sex and taboo topics so openly. “I suppose you can, but an ax might be quicker with how much of it there was.”   
Mark smiled at Steve’s joke. Steve was happy he could play off how uncomfortable he felt about such topics.   
“So, as the little hamster said, I do need a tour. She was the one who broke in, not me. I couldn’t risk Natasha catching me, even if the chance was zero percent.”  
Steve heard a shout from the basement. “I heard that I AM NOT A HAMSTER! If anything, I am a Yorkie!”  
“You are a dirty little technology hamster, just admit it!” Mark shouted in reply.  
“I HATE YOU!” Steve heard Andrea’s voice respond.  
“No you don’t, you may try, but you never do,” He replied back. A moment of silence past before Steve heard Andrea shout, “Yeah…you are probably right.”  
Steve then let out a laugh. He never heard of such an exchange between team members before. Tony was right, these two were more free-spirited than the rest of them. Steve turned to Mark, “So the tour.”  
“Lead the way, Captain,” Mark replied, and he followed Steve as Steve showed the first level.   
“So I hope you don’t mind, but I guess I can’t show you Tony’s lab right now,” Steve said.  
“It’s fine,” Mark replied. “Even if you did I am sure Andrea would give me death glares and probably throw something at me which would kill the average person. My guess would be a welding torch.”  
Steve laughed at the comment. He felt Tony would do the same to him if they went to the lab. Instead, he led Mark to the community room. “So here is where we spend our down time. Best of modern conveniences as Tony would put it.”   
Mark looked around the large room. It did have many things from a giant TV to video game systems, stereo, pool table, and multiple places to sit and hang out. “Well looks like a fun few toys in here. Do you spend a lot of time in here?” Mark asked Steve.   
“I do but not using a lot of this stuff. I am sometimes watching tv. I play a few games against Clint and Tony, I usually lose. If you do see me in here, I am usually reading.”  
Mark raised his eyebrows at the last part. “So…is there a library in here?” He asked Steve.  
Steve smiled. “Yes, there is, it is one of my favorite rooms in this mansion. It’s on the second level though so we will see it later.”  
“And you leave me on a cliffhanger. Fine!” Mark said with a smile. “I will let you take the lead.”  
Steve smiled at the comment. He couldn’t help but enjoy Mark’s company. Maybe they will be as good as fit as Tony thinks. Maybe even better. Steve walked to the kitchen. “I think you can guess what this is. We eat poorly for superheroes, but we make do with basic needs. Mainly take out.”  
Mark nodded his head at the last statement. “Yeah I can understand. That’s what Andrea and I lived off.” Mark walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. “But that will change.”  
Steve could not help but wonder what Mark meant by the statement. “Are you gonna put us all on a special diet. I do enjoy eating healthy and least eat well for breakfast and lunch. The others don’t like the healthy options so you might have a battle on your hands.” Steve said.   
Mark closed the refrigerator and looked at the items in the kitchen. “No, I am not gonna put you all on a diet. At least not try to. I mean I enjoy cooking, so there will be more home cooked meals in this mansion. Might add more comfort to the merry little band of misfits we have here. Besides, being in a home now, Andrea will demand more cooking from me.”   
Steve could not help but be curious on this topic. His interest was piqued. “So you cook?”  
“Yes,” Mark replied, “I learned through my many years of traveling. It also grounds me. But be warned I don’t let anyone in the kitchen when I cook. Andrea can show you cuts I gave her for attempting to enter my domain. I may have a few control issues when it comes to cooking.” Mark smiled.   
Steve laughed. “I find it hard to see you hurting her.”  
Mark gave a serious look. “Ask her, she will show you. I was not joking.”  
Steve went somber at Mark’s look. He could not fully understand what he was feeling. “So on to the third floor, I suppose. You don’t need to see the other parts of the first floor. Mainly dining room but we eat in the kitchen most of the time. And now you can see the training room.”  
“We are going from the first to the third? I am guessing you are saving the best for last then huh?” Mark stated.  
“Yup,” Steve said with a smile and lead the way to the stairs. Steve lead, with Mark following all the way to the third floor. The entire third floor was the training area. Steve went into the training arena.   
“This is where I spend a lot of my time. I enjoy honing my skills and punching a few bags helps me deal with things.” Steve gestured at the many broken punching bags in the corner.  
Mark eyed the bags, “I hope all those weren’t a result of the letters we left in the house.”  
Steve smiled. “no those are for other…reasons.” Steve hesitated. He did not feel like telling Mark about his conflicts with Bucky which resulted in him breaking more punching bags than Tony could replace.   
“We all have ways of dealing with stuff. I feel bad for the bags, though.” Mark said. “So we have a gym, training arena, is there a training room for honing skills with simulations or projectiles flying in them? I was gonna say robots, but it sounded cliché.”  
Steve nodded. “Yeah it’s over there, We don’t use it much. We rather help one another hone our skills. But feel free to use it.”  
“I might. I need to see if I still have my evasion skills after many years of being an assassin. The sad part about being good at my job, not many people fight back. Well, none that I could think of. I always finished the job before they knew what hit them. And even in today’s exercise, I was in disguise so, need to make sure I’m not rusty.”  
“I could offer to spar with you if you want,” Steve asked without thinking.   
Mark looked at Steve, hesitating for a second. “I might take you up on that offer. I realized I haven’t seen much of your skills other than tactics today. Might be a good way to see where you are at.”  
Steve smiled. He was glad Mark didn’t get to see. He did not want to be criticized like the others were in the conference room. It was hard enough when Mark called him out on his planning skills in front of everyone. He wanted to prove himself to Mark. He wasn’t sure what was driving the need to prove himself, though.   
“So to the second floor?”  
“Finally!” Mark said.  
Steve walked back to the stairs with Mark following. Steve could feel Mark going a little faster than before, he was sure Mark was excited to see Steve’s favorite room in the mansion. Steve walked Mark down the hall and said, “All the rooms are on the second floor. We are passing Bruce’s room. Down here is Natasha and Clint. We have one empty room on this side too.” Then Steve stopped at the door at the end of the hallway. “And this is the library.” Steve opened the door.  
Steve enjoyed Mark’s excitement as he looked around the giant library. Mark looked like he was a kid in a candy store and Steve gave him full access. He watched Mark as he walked over to the nearest bookshelf. Steve could see Mark was reading the titles as he passed each one.  
“Don’t feel overwhelmed by all the books. I know I did. Just start somewhere and then you will find a book that stands out. I have been working through the shelves myself reading all I can. I always find books to be wonderful.”  
Mark continued his searching to the second shelf. He did not speak until he reached the third shelf. “I am actually looking for a book I haven’t read yet. There are a lot here, many classics, a few modern ones. But nothing yet I haven’t gotten to.”  
Steve was stunned at the statement he just heard. Steve had only gone through one level of one shelf during his stay here at the Avenger Mansion. Here is a man standing in front of him who is not overwhelmed by all the books, but looking for a book he has not read yet. “Have you really read all those books?”  
“And the ones here it seems,” Mark stated as he finished his search of the fourth shelf. “I hope to find something I haven’t read. I will look later, though.” Mark walked over to Steve, stopping a few feet from him. “So where are Andrea and I staying? I know you showed me one empty room, are there more?”  
Steve still stunned by the number of books Mark has read shook his head before he replied, “Yeah the other end. I will take you to your room. We decided it might be more comfortable if you and Andrea are on the same side.”  
“Good call. Onward!” Mark stated.   
Steve smiled and led the way to the other end of the second floor. “I am surprised you read so many books.”  
“When you live a life like mine for so many years, books are a good way to pass the time. I usually went through one a week, pending the mission and length of the book. I don’t really watch much TV. But I do listen to music.”  
This made sense to Steve now. Of course, he would read so many books. It is easier to carry a book than to watch tv when you move so much as an assassin.   
Steve pointed to a door. “Tony’s room. He has the largest room; he knocked out a wall from another room to give him a bigger space.”  
“Of course, he did.” Mark replied while rolling his eyes. “and this room?” he pointed to a door.   
“Empty” Steve stated. “So you or Andrea can take this room. Next to it is Thor’s room. He doesn’t use it, but he has a place to stay if he ever decides to use it.” Steve kept walking until he reached another room, more closed off. “And this is my room.”  
Mark noticed how Steve’s room was more distant from the others. “Any reason you put yourself to the side like this?” Mark asked.  
“I enjoy my privacy. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by all the modern technology of the time, and it’s nice to just be closed off for a few hours.” Steve said in a somber tone.   
“Makes sense,” Mark stated. Mark pointed at the door across from Steve’s. “Empty?” he asked.   
“Yes, the last empty room.” Steve nodded as he spoke. “So another choice for you and Andrea. Sorry, your rooms aren’t next to one another.”  
“It's fine,” Mark said cutting Steve off as he opened the door. He looked into the modest room: a bed, dresser, desk, view of the city skyline, and a bathroom off of the bedroom with a closet near it. “I will take this room. And you don’t need to apologize you know.”  
Steve paused for a moment. He looked at Mark confused, “What do you mean?”  
“I mean I am the one who owes you an apology. Sorry…about today. About it all really: the exercise, the debriefing, and all around showing a wrong impression of Andrea and me.”   
Steve was a taken aback by the apology. “I am not sure how to respond.” He finally said.   
“Respond how you feel best. I was a dick to you guys for doing all that. If you want to still be mad, you can. I just ask you and everyone be mad at me. Andrea just followed my orders. I did it all. I didn’t think how you guys would take everything. I did it more to be a dick to Fury, not to you guys. I now see how you might be mad, so I owe you an apology. I am not gunning for your job either. I am a team member and will follow your orders, don’t worry.”  
Mark held his hand out, “Let’s begin anew? What do you say, Captain?”  
Steve did not expect the apology. He felt better hearing the words, though. He realized he was mad at Mark and Andrea for everything. He thought it was unfair how Mark treated them all in the debriefing even if Mark was right. He felt…he needed an apology. Steve grabbed Mark’s hand and shook it.   
“Apology accepted. And yes we will start from here on out, as long as you call me Steve and not Captain.”  
“Steve it is then,” Mark agreed.  
“I don’t think you made everyone angry, though. Tony was happy how you treated Fury.” Steve added.   
Mark laughed at that comment. He firmly shook Steve’s hand and then let it go. Steve felt the handshake to be odd. He did not think anything wrong with how Mark shook his hand, just how he felt when Mark touched him. Steve felt Mark's warmth. He paused, with his hand still in the air after Mark took his away, processing his thoughts.   
Mark put his duffle bag on the bed and pulled out an iPod and headphones. “Right and I know the best way to start this off.”  
Steve let his hand drop to his side. “How?”  
Mark just smiled and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “With a home cooked meal of course.” Mark squeezed Steve’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s see what the other two want to eat.” And Mark walked out the room heading for the stairs.   
Steve still stood there. He was really confused now. He had the same feeling when Mark touched his shoulder as he did when he shook his hand. He did not know what was going on. ,  
“Jarvis, can you open a connection between the lab and me?” Steve heard Mark say in the hall.   
“Of course Mark, give me one moment.”  
“Thank you kind sir,” Mark replied.   
“Connection made Mark.”  
“Thanks, Jarvis. Hey dirty little hamster, hungry? Any requests?” Mark said.   
Steve laughed at how Mark addressed Andrea. Steve walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. He will need to figure out his emotions later, now it was time for food.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Andrea  
She walked down into the lab putting her duffle bag down in a huff. She couldn’t believe Mark called her a dirty little technology hamster in front of the Avengers. Then she realized he would do such a thing. Andrea had always been confident in herself, but it was Mark who showed her true potential as an assassin. He allowed her to know parts of herself which didn’t exist. And in return, she showed him how to not care about others and be a free-spirit. She may have regretted teaching him that now.   
She walked over to the Iron Man suits. Looking at the past models and how Tony had updated them over the years. She could hear him walking down the stairs. She didn’t realize she walked so quickly, part excitement to see the lab and part anger at Mark for his comment.   
“Marveling my work I see,” Tony said to her as he approached her.   
“Just seeing how you improved over the years,” She replied smiling back.   
“You noticed the changes then? I am impressed. Not many people can see how the suit changed with each model. The only way they actually see the difference is when you look at my first suit and compare it to the latest one.” Tony explained.  
“Well in their defense, not everyone sees the world as we do.” Andrea looked around the lab. “So not to be rude by taking up your space, but is there a place for me to work down here? I don’t want to take over a spot you prefer.”  
Tony smiled at her. “Well, you can take the other side of the work bench if you like. I guess a little hamster doesn’t take up much room.”  
I am going to kill Mark. Andrea thought as she felt her face turn red. She had known she made Tony got knocked off balance, but now that Mark had said something, Tony was able to do the same to her. Tony laughed as he saw Andrea’s face turn red.   
Andrea attempted to throw her bag on the other side of the work bench in anger, but she couldn’t help but enjoy his laughter. Maybe this is what Mark was hoping would happen. NAH! Andrea thought. Mark was a master assassin, but not even he could plan out human behaviors this well.  
Andrea opened her bag and put her tools on the bench, Tony watched as she emptied the contents of the bag. “Operating with minimal tools I see,” Tony said as he observed all the contents of the bag.   
“I got to travel light. We moved weekly so carrying enough equipment for a lab would be a pain, plus Mark would yell at me for needing so much. I managed with all this alone. I needed to be creative at times.”  
Tony nodded to her statement as if he understood what a pain it must be to be so limited. “Well I don’t offer this to everyone, but you can use the equipment down here if you like. As long as I am not using it, feel free,” Tony offered.  
“Really?” Andrea said with her eyes showing excitement. Tony smiled at her reacting. “Well if I didn’t offer it to you, I figure you would find some way to use it without me knowing or find a way to get authorization by hacking my system. This way, you know you are allowed to and cuts out all that work.” Tony explained.  
“You are learning well, Tony,” Andrea responded while raising an eyebrow. “This will make life a lot easier for me. It is nice and different to be in a lab. I never had one ever, my room was a sad excuse for a lab. That was before I met Mark. I feel more like I belong in a lab like this than I have anywhere else.”  
“Well let’s keep you hacking my system to a minimal, shall we? I can let you use a lot of the equipment. I think you know your way around here since you put the post-it in that bathroom.” Tony pointed to the lab restroom. Andrea smiled at him showing her teeth. “Can ya blame me? I mean I had to, I got yelled at by Mark for taking an extra 45 minutes on that mission, but any person would be tempted to see this lab. Took me 5 minutes to put the post-it in and I spent 40 minutes in here. I promise I did not take anything or mess with any of the experiments.” Andrea put up two fingers as she said this “Girl Scouts honor.”  
“I find it hard to believe you were in the girl scouts,” Tony said with a smirk.  
“You also found it hard to believe I was an assassin if I recall. What was it you said? ‘Why are the beautiful ones so deadly?’ something along those lines.”  
Tony blushed at Andrea’s comment. She figured he didn’t think she heard him. “Yes, I did not believe you were an assassin, especially with how you dressed.”  
Andrea looked down at her clothes. She still wore the outfit she had on when they broke into S.H.I.E.L.D. “I am not used to being on the front lines. Mark usually is. And even when he is we don’t wear a particular uniform. We dress in everyday clothing. He says it is better to throw off the enemy when the enemy thinks we are normal people. I think it worked on you guys. You probably thought I should be dressed as some type of ninja.”  
“A ninja would be better dressed for the Avenger image,” Tony replied. “Not that what you are wearing is bad… I mean you heard what I said earlier so you know you look beautiful.” Tony avoided Andrea’s eyes when he confessed the truth to his comment.   
Andrea let out a small laugh. “Mark already told me if we are gonna be in the public eye and represent the Avengers we will need better outfits. He gave me the task to work on our costumes over the week.” Tony looked shocked at her. “Little miss genius needs a week to make two costumes?” Tony questioned.   
Andrea looked down as she said her confession. “Mark gave me a week cause he knows I will spend half a day on his and the rest of the week on mine. He knows I am picky and will need that much time, mainly with the design. If I am going to be in public, I have to look good.” Andrea lifted her head with a smile.   
“You can use the equipment here to fabricate the material. I do it all the time for the team. It will speed the process along for you.” Tony said.   
“Yay more time to work on the design!” Andrea squeaked. Tony smiled at her squeak. Andrea began to wonder if he thought it was cute.   
“So any other things you want to know about the lab or me?” Tony asked holding an expression as if he opened a can of worms.  
“Actually, yes,” Andrea said as she stood up. “How did you come up with your greatest invention?” she asked as she stepped closer to Tony, entering his personal space. “I know its function, but in a million years, I couldn't have come up with how this works.” And Andrea put her finger on where Tony’s Arc Reactor was. Tony froze, not saying a word. And Andrea realized what she was doing and took a step back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get into your space. I was just curious.”  
Tony relaxed, releasing all the tension from when Andrea touched his core reactor. “I am sure you read about it all when you hacked into our system. I tried to delete all history of how I made it and what happened, but I am sure you found it.”  
Andrea was looking down at the work bench. She was playing with a screwdriver in her hand as she replied. “I did find the files, but…I didn’t read them.” Tony looked surprised. “I didn’t read them because it looked very personal. I would like to know what happened but… I want to hear it from you. I don’t wish to know about it because I found a hidden file in the database. We all have our pasts.” She turned and went to her tools on the work bench and tried to look as though she was busy organizing and not avoiding the awkward conversation she started. Tony walked over to her and put his hand on hers. Andrea stopped and looked at him. Tony was smiling at her. “Thank you.” He said to her. Andrea could feel her heart racing a little more at this moment. Collect yourself. Don’t do something stupid, she thought to herself. Then Tony squeezed her hand. You are gonna do something stupid! Don’t! Mark will kill you! Unless Mark knew this would happen? No, there is no way Mark could know this would happen; he met the Avengers the same time I did. And I know their files better than he does. There is no way in hell Mark would know this would happen. Oh, Crap, I am quiet, and Tony is looking at me. How much time has passed? Is it that awkward silence time? Say something, make sure it is cool. SAY SOMETHING NOW!  
“No problem.” She smiled. Smooth Andrea, she thought.   
Tony changed the topic. “So you and Mark have back stories as well? It feels unfair that we know little about you two and you guys had the files on us.” Tony asked, still smiling.   
Andrea didn’t notice Tony had taken his hand off of hers when he asked the question. When she did, she was wondering why he didn’t want to leave it there. She replied, “There is not much to say about me. I grew up as your typical genius outcast. Not many people thought it was great for a girl to have the skills I did. I couldn’t help it. I liked figuring things out and building things. I was the only girl whose Barbie had a functional rocket powered convertible.” She smiled  
“I like your Barbie’s style,” Tony said.  
“Of course, you do,” Andrea added sarcastically. “I began to use my skills to hack into systems for fun. It was always a challenge, and I always won. Then about 5 years ago I hacked into a system and caught Mark on camera on a mission. Apparently, this was the only time he had ever been caught on video.”  
“And I guess he was not happy,” Tony added.   
“Why would the world's best and deadliest assassin be pleased that a little girl like me caught him on camera…and posted it online? Then I became his next target. He wouldn’t let the person who captured him on film live. I think he found me less than 24 hours after I posted the video feed.”  
Tony looked horrified at the story. Andrea continued.  
“He found me in my apartment. I wasn’t even packed to leave. He surprised me, and I fell to the floor. I remember he looked around at all the computer equipment and then turned to me, holding his sword to my chest. He asked ‘and what should I do with you?’ I couldn’t reply to him… I just…just.” Andrea cut herself off.   
“What did you do? I mean you are on his team now but what happened?” Tony asked.  
“I don’t wanna say,” Andrea said looking down.   
“did...he hurt you?” Tony finally asked.   
Andrea quickly turned her head to him. “GOD NO! I mean he could have, but he didn’t. It is more embarrassing than anything else.”  
Tony held her hand again, “Come on, you can let me know.”  
Andrea felt her hand grab his. She knew there was no turning back now. “Fine. So sometimes when I do not know how to react, my body does on its own.” Tony raised an eyebrow at this. “And how did your body respond?”  
“I farted.”  
Tony froze for a second then fell over the work bench laughing. He was laughing so hard Andrea did not know if he was breathing. It took a full minute for Tony to stop.   
“Sometimes my body just responds when my brain doesn’t know what to do. See this is why I didn’t want to tell you! He reacted the same way. He fell to the floor laughing so hard. I got angry at him. Soon I was the one standing, yelling at him for being an asshole. I yelled at him for a while, and he finally calmed down.”  
Tony still let out some laughs in between his breaths. “So you were yelling at the world’s deadliest assassin as he laughed at your bodily function. This is gold.”   
Andrea had huffed before she continued. “So he got up after I yelled at him and looked at me. He said he liked me and wouldn’t kill me. He offered to either fake my own death or let me join him.”  
“So you joined.”  
“Yup,” Andrea said with a smile. “I didn’t have anything tying me down where I was. I was alone and I figured here was someone who saw me and for some reason wanted me part of his life. So he took me in. And it was the best decision ever.”  
“You two do act like family members,” Tony commented.  
“We do,” Andrea confirmed. “Mark treats those who he takes in as a family. Mark is like our older brother. He never judges, and he teaches us so much. When I learned Natasha was a former student of his I understood her reaction. If Mark disappeared and I didn’t see him for years, I would have reacted the same.” Andrea said as she looked down at her hands.   
“I also think he takes people in who need to teach him something. At least, this is my hope. He taught me so much and improved my skills that I am part of the Avengers. I hope he was able to learn something from me. I am sure he has, but he will never admit it. He is that older brother who never admits to learning something from us.”  
Tony smiled at the story. “Well, you two act it so he must have learned something from you. It is funny to see him treat you as the younger sibling, though.”  
“It is annoying as hell though Tony!” Andrea said.   
“I know it is, but it gives me something to use against you.” He smiled big showing his teeth.   
Andrea attempted to give an angry pout at Tony. But she couldn’t hold back her laugh. “Well, will I ever learn the story of how you got your Arc Reactor?” Andrea asked.  
Tony held his hand to his Arc reactor, Andrea could hear the reactor humming from where she sat. “Maybe.” Tony unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his Arc Reactor to Andrea. She looked at it in amazement as it glowed blue. “It’s so cool,” She said.   
“No one ever sees it,” Tony said. “Not even my ex-wife has seen it. I always wear a shirt to bed and never take off my shirt during sex. As far as I can remember, you are the first female to lay her eyes on it. I don’t like what it reminds me of, and I figure everyone sees what I see when I look at it. It is nice to have someone see the good of this thing.”  
Andrea looked into Tony’s eyes. “I’m honored to be the first to see it.” She smiled. And sat back not wanting to push further knowing how uncomfortable Tony felt about his Arc Reactor. Tony buttoned up his shirt. “I think you were right.”  
Andrea cooked her head, “About what?”  
“Mark took you in to learn something from you. I think you have a lot more to offer than you think, little hamster.” He smiled.  
Andrea looked down attempting to hide her blushing face. “Thanks, Tony,” She said. And thank you, Mark, if you knew this was going to happen she thought to herself.   
“Sir, I am opening a line from Mark to speak with you and Ms. Andrea. Is this alright?”  
“You can open the line,” Tony replied  
“Hey dirty little hamster, Hungry? Any requests?” Mark’s voice sounded over the speakers.  
Andrea rolled her eyes. “Is today Hamster day? And what are the options cause you know what I will request.”  
“We need to see what’s available in the kitchen and no you cannot ask for your favorite,” Andrea let out a huff and folded her arms at Mark’s words, “meet Steve and me in the kitchen, and we will figure it out, okay?”  
“FINE! Wait…you’re cooking? We will beat ye there.” Andrea said with excitement.   
“You’re on.” Mark Replied and the connection was cut.   
“Come on,” Tony said grabbing Andrea by the hand as he pulled her up. “We better beat them there.” Andrea smiled and raced first out of the lab with Tony following her in step. They were going to beat Mark to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Steve  
Steve came down to the first floor to see Andrea and Tony running past him. Mark had already been in the kitchen and heard Mark say to Andrea, “You lost.” Andrea paused and looked to Steve. “Nah uh, it was a two on two race. Tony and I won!” Andrea grabbed Tony’s hands and raised it in a victory.   
“You do know Steve didn’t know of the race, right?” Mark said from the kitchen counter. “And since when are you two a team? Have I been replaced?”  
Steve saw Andrea’s face go red as she let go of Tony’s hand. “I could never replace you.” Andrea tried to play off her previous actions. Steve could something was going on, but he wasn’t going to ask. Steve walked up to the counter, remembering what Mark said about being in the kitchen when Mark cooked. He didn’t know if it was true, but he did not want to take the chance. “So what’s on the menu?”  
Mark turned around meeting Steve with a smile, “Well, we are limited in options. I looked through everything and I think I have enough here to make some mac and cheese.”  
“From a box or scratch?” Andrea asked with hope in the last part of her question.   
Mark turned to her, “From scratch of course.” Then he looked at Steve, “If you guys are okay with that.”   
Steve could only smile at Mark, “Yeah I am fine with that. What about you Tony?”  
Tony paused for a moment. “I don’t know…the one in the box comes in dinosaur shapes. I think pasta from scratch will not capture the flavor of pasta shaped like a t-rex covered in cheese.”  
Andrea just stared at Tony after his comment. “So… MORE FOR ME!” She said.  
“No,” Tony said, “I am not passing up from scratch mac and cheese.”  
“But what of the dinosaurs?” Andrea replied  
“They are dead,” Tony said taking a seat at one of the stools at the counter. “Will it take long to make?” Tony asked.  
“Should be about an hour I think, it’s got to bake as well. So let’s get comfortable while I cook.” Mark said as he gathered his ingredients. Steve watched Andrea take this cue to go to the refrigerator. Steve saw her look through it multiple times before she fell to the floor. “NOOOOOOO!!!!!” Steve and Tony just watched Andrea’s dramatics; Mark didn’t even turn during the show.   
“Any idea what this is about?” Steve asked Mark.  
“If I were to guess, she realized there is no Cola in there.”  
“WHHHHHHHHHYYYY!” Andrea shouted. “It is the elixir to feed my soul!” Mark stepped over Andrea to get more ingredients. She hissed at him for ignoring her. Steve laughed at their exchange. “Calm down gremlin,” Mark said. “We can get some tomorrow; this is not the first time you went a day without soda.”  
Andrea sat on the floor crossing her arms. “It’s not just any soda; it’s the elixir of the gods.” Mark rolled his eyes. Steve could hear Tony laughing with him at the two assassins. It became harder to believe these two took down the Avengers the more they got to know them.   
“So now you are a gremlin?” Tony asked Andrea as he still laughed. She glared at him and pouting.   
“I am about to cook; you know what that means. Join the others and be social.” Mark commanded to Andrea. She got up and stomped to the stool and sat down. Steve looked at her and asked. “Is it true he gets defensive of the kitchen when he cooks?”  
Andrea sighed and held up her arm. Steve could see three scars on the outer part of her forearm. “As you can see he does.”  
“And what did you learn from those?” Mark asked Andrea.  
“Not to be in the kitchen even to help wash dishes when you are there,” She replied with a sarcastic face.   
“Exactly,” Mark said. And then Mark put on his headphone and put on his music. He was ready to cook.   
All three of them watch Mark, cook. They watched not only his skill but the way he formed the utensils he needed for each task in his hand and then they would evaporate upon completion of a task.   
“Did you have many dishes since he can quickly vaporize the knives and stuff?” Tony asked Andrea.  
“We still had dishes, pots, pans, and I am not eating with something he formed in thin air!” Andrea replied.   
Steve watched Mark cook as Andrea and Tony continued their conversation. “Yet you will let him prepare the meal with those things he forms in midair?”  
“I fought against it, but I pick and choose my battles.”  
“So you lost that argument.”  
“I would like to say I chose not to fight that one…once I noticed I was losing.”  
Steve heard Tony laugh. Steve was more interested in the man who was making a home cooked meal for them. He found it interesting the world’s deadliest assassin wanted to make home-cooked meals for the Avengers. Steve could not fully understand how this was possible. But he decided not to ask, he would want to enjoy the meal instead.   
“So Steve, see anything interesting in my friend’s behind?”  
Steve shook his head and turned to both Andrea and Tony. Both had an eyebrow raised and a questioned look on their face.   
“It’s just interesting is all.”  
Tony and Andrea looked at Mark.   
“I don’t know, I guess an assassins assets are interesting, what do you think Tony?”  
“I don’t look at other men, but I can appreciate what Steve finds interesting. Maybe we are cutting into something private Andrea?”  
Andre and Tony began to smile at this point, and Steve started to turn a darker shade of red as they continued.   
“You might be right Tony. Steve, are we cutting into something private? Should we leave you to enjoy the show alone?”  
Steve could not tell what shade of red his face had turned. He felt the heat radiate from his face. “I meant how he forms the knives in midair and the fact we have the world’s deadliest assassin making us mac and cheese from scratch. How is that not different to you two?”  
Andrea and Tony were laughing now. They were enjoying putting Steve on the spot.   
“You do know I lived with him for five years right. This is not different for me.” Andrea said.  
“And Andrea explained to me how Mark is,” Tony added, “so with that I don’t see this as odd. He treats his students as a family so why would he treat us differently?”  
Steve raised his head to Tony’s comment. A family? Steve thought. He could understand this more than anyone he thought. Steve didn’t have anyone at this time, and he saw the Avengers as his family. They had many problems but still functioned as a family. Steve felt whole at the Avenger’s Mansion. He thought he would feel more complete when they found Bucky a while ago, but Steve remembered how he never felt whole again. The friend Steve had remembered before he was frozen was not the same person now. He wanted to remember the friend from the war, not the person now who wanted more from Steve but gave something much worse in return. “What’s this ruckus happened here?” Steve snapped out of his thoughts and saw Mark facing the three of them.   
“Did he just say ruckus?” Tony said  
“He sure did,” Andrea replied. “And we are making one,” She said with a smile.   
Mark sighed and turned up the volume to his music as he returned to the food. Andrea eyed the iPod in Mark’s pocket.   
“Hmmm.” She thought out loud. “Jarvis?” She asked  
“Yes, Ms. Andrea?”  
“If I hack a music system can we get it to play through your speakers?”  
“Why of course Ms. Andrea? Do you want me to complete the task?”  
Andrea smiled. “Yes hack Mark’s iPod and play it through the speakers please.”  
“Of course, Ms. Andrea.”  
“Thank you, Jarvis,” Andrea said as she leaned back on the stool waiting for Mark’s reaction.  
Steve then heard the music begin to play over the speakers. He could not tell what artistic it was just that it was a pop song. The three of them turned to Mark to see how he would respond.   
Mark slowly stopped his task and pulled out his iPod. He looked at it like it had broken. Mark then stopped looking at his iPod and slowly removed his headphones. He looked up hearing his music to through the speakers. He turned to Andrea, “Oh you are such an asshole.”  
Andrea smiled big and jumped from here chair “It’s House Music!” she said with a squeak.   
Mark ignored her and put the mac and cheese in the oven and began to clean up the station.   
“So this is what the world’s deadliest assassin listens to?” Tony asked with a smile enjoying the prank Andrea played on Mark.   
“I am not defined by my job. I am an assassin for work not in life.” He said.   
Andrea stopped her dancing, “Since when do you say that?” She said.  
Mark turned to her and shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a new mantra for a new me.”  
Andrea walked over to him and put her hand on his forearm, squeezing it. “It’s about time,” She said with a smile. Mark smiled back at her. Steve was not sure what she meant. He was happy to see Mark smiling, though.   
“So how much longer until we eat?” Andrea asked  
“About 30 minutes I would say,” Mark answered her.   
“Good.” She pulled him from the kitchen by his forearm. “So let’s dance and have some fun!”   
Mark sighed with a smile. He put down his headphones and iPod on the kitchen counter. “You win,” He said to her.  
“Of course, I do. And don’t think you two are getting off scot free from this.” She said looking at both Tony and Steve. Tony smiled and stood up. “You think I would miss a chance like this?” And grabbed Andrea spinning her and she laughed. They began dancing to the song.   
Steve remained seated on the stool, and he saw Mark looking at him. Mark walked over. “Don’t want to dance?” he asked Steve.  
Steve didn’t know how to reply. He did not want to dance and wanted to at the same time. He began to explain his thought process. “Before the serum, I never got invited to dances. I never learned. Now, I am Captain America. I am worried about what people will say when I can’t dance. I am supposed to be perfect and not have flaws. It is a small flaw but still I am worried about what people would say if they see me dance.” Steve let out how he felt. He waited for Mark to laugh at his ridiculous fear.   
Mark stood in silence, and then he walked over and sat next to Steve. Steve did not know what Mark was thinking. Here he saw Mark make a dinner with amazing skills and he couldn’t even think to dance with everyone watching. Mark spoke.   
“You know I am not a great dancer either. But something Andrea and I always say is to dance like no one is watching.” Steve looked at Mark. “Right now you are here with three goofballs dancing to a house music as we wait for mac and cheese cook in the oven. If you dance we won’t see how Captain America can’t dance, we will see Steve having a good time with the three of us.” Mark then put his hand on Steve’s arm. “Maybe you should let yourself be Steve more than you let yourself be Captain America. I know Captain America, but I am still learning about Steve. So what do ya say?”  
Steve sighed. Steve knew Mark was right, but Steve felt the words really heavy on him. He wants to know Steve. He thought to himself. No one ever wanted to actually know Steve Rogers. Everyone was interested in Captain America, and this made Steve feel the pressure to live up to the image. He felt a tug on his arm as he was pulled to his feet. Mark had pulled him up. “So what do you say, Steve?” Mark asked smiling.   
Steve laughed and looked at Mark. “Fine I will be Steve for the night.”  
“You should be Steve always when you are with us, and Captain America when in the field.” But Mark didn’t wait for Steve to argue, he pulled Steve to Andrea. “Besides, she wouldn’t let you sit out a dance.” Andrea and Tony let the other two join in, and they all began to laugh and dance for a few songs. Steve did not even think of how he looked while dancing, he just remembers laughing during the whole thing. Mark left the other three to check on the food. Tony followed him, but Steve heard what Tony said to Mark.   
“You know, I have never met someone who is able to get Cap on the dance floor.”  
“Steve.” Mark corrected.  
“Huh?” Tony responded, confused to the correction.   
“When he is on the field he is Cap. When he is here with us, he is Steve. That’s how I got him on to join in.” Tony laughed at Mark.  
“You are one weird person for the world’s deadliest assassin,” Tony added.  
“Says the one in a suit of armor flying around playing the superhero,” Mark said back sarcastically.   
Tony laughed at the comment. “You’re right we are all just odd aren’t we?”  
“We sure are,” Mark said, and he checked the food. “Looks to be done.” He turned off the music to see a sad face on both Andrea. “What do you want food or not?” Mark said to her.   
Steve had forgotten how hungry he had gotten. He was having too much fun to recognize the sounds coming from his stomach.   
“YES, FOOD!” Andrea replied as she led the way to the counter. Steve followed behind.   
Mark set plates of food in front of each of them. They began to eat.   
Steve noted how silent everyone was. He could not blame them. The Mac and cheese was heaven to him. He could not believe Mark mad this with what he found in the kitchen. “This is exquisite,” Steve commented.   
Mark looked up and smiled. “I have to admit I am a little surprised it came out so well with limited ingredients. I guess I will go for a grocery run tomorrow.”  
Andrea looked up at Mark but not able to speak with a full mouth.   
“And I will get some Cola,” Mark said rolling his eyes at her.   
Andrea smiled and went back to her food. Steve got another helping and froze standing next to Mark. Steve was in the kitchen…he was not sure what to expect from Mark. He saw Andrea’s arm and heard Mark’s warning. He stared at Mark like a deer in headlights. Mark patted Steve on the back and put his plate in the sink. “Relax,” Mark said, “I am only a monster when I am cooking. You are safe to enter the kitchen for another helping.” Steve relaxed to this news.   
“Hey, Tony,” Mark asked.   
“Yeah?”  
“Any other forms of entertainment around here? Maybe wine or something? I feel the food will only last so long.” Mark said as he saw Steve go for his third helping.   
“Yeah there is some in storage on the other side of the floor. I can show you.” Tony got up as he finished his plate and walked to the hallway.   
“Thanks,” Mark said as he followed.   
Steve realized he was left with Andrea. He had not gotten to know her on her own, only in the company other others. He did like what he knew about her and wished he could be more himself like her and less Captain America.   
“Mark is asking about you, you know,” Andrea said between bites of the Mac and Cheese.   
Steve dropped his fork. “What? What could he be asking about me?”  
Andrea sighed and turned to Steve. “He is asking Tony the same thing I asked him when you weren’t listening. We saw how you looked when they said Winter Soldier is coming back. We don’t know what is going on, but you looked…” She paused for a moment to find the best words, “you looked like a kicked puppy.” She said to Steve.  
Steve just looked at his plate of food. He knew he did a bad job of hiding his emotions. He wasn’t sure what he showed to Mark and Andrea when they said Winter Soldier.  
“And I see the way you do look at him, minus the butt comment earlier,” Andrea added.   
Steve quickly turned his head toward Andrea. “I… don’t know what you mean.”  
Andrea shrugged her shoulders. “Fine play dumb but you did have a look about Winter Soldier so spill.”   
Steve took a moment and played with his food before he sighed. “Bucky and I have been together for a while. Not everyone approves of us being together.”  
“That’s stupid,” Andrea stated. “Who cares who you fall for? MODERN TIMES PEOPLE! Do I need to hurt these other members for not letting two men date?” She looked at Steve.  
Steve shook his head. “No that’s not why they don’t approve. This house was happy when they found out, they were happy we could be honest with ourselves. They…do not like how Bucky acts…to me.”  
Andrea dropped her fork this time. She let a moment pass before she put her hand on Steve’s. “Mark wants to know you are okay. That’s what he is asking Tony. If you tell me you are okay, I will let him know too. I get it, it's personal for you, but if you are going to have Mark here know he will protect everyone like family. It is how he is. You shouldn’t allow Bucky to hurt you, we will support you.” Andrea paused for a moment and took a breath in.   
“And deny it all you will, I see how you look at him. If you hurt him, I will kill you myself. And I think Natasha will join in to help me with that.” She said leaving her hand on Steve’s. “But you do not need to be in pain Steve. Talk to me, Mark, or Tony. Tony doesn’t even know what you are going through and he is your best friend.” Steve began to feel tears well in his eyes. Andrea hugged him. “I know what it is like to feel lost. I found someone who made me feel safe and at home. You should too.”  
Steve put his head on the smaller woman’s shoulder. “That’s what I want too,” He confessed to her. Andrea hugged him tighter. “You will get that Steve. I did and so can you. Just don’t be dumb about things okay. I am here if you need me. I will listen and help you in any way I can.” She pulled him away holding his shoulders looking into Steve’s eyes.   
Steve couldn’t meet her eyes. He looked away. Steve was ashamed of what he had been through. He couldn’t be vulnerable to her right now. “No pressure. I am here. And remember so are Mark, Tony and everyone else.” She gave him one last hug. “I am here, okay?”  
“Okay,” Steve finally said through his pain. Andrea sat back down and said. “I think they are coming. Don’t worry. Your eyes don’t look too red. Say I did something dumb and you laughed so hard at me, they will believe it.” Steve nodded.   
Mark and Tony returned with two bottles of wine. “So Tony tells me he cut his drinking down and wanted to part with the expensive stuff. So for once we won’t be drinking low-class, Andrea.” Mark paused and looked at the two, then looked at Tony.   
“Everything alright?” Tony asked the two of them.   
“We just calmed down from a story I was telling Steve. I am surprised you didn’t hear us laughing from where you two were.” Andrea said as a cover-up.   
Steve smiled. He began to trust her more and more as the day went on. He was still repeating her words in his head, though. I see the way you look at him. Steve didn’t know what way he looked at Mark. He wasn’t even sure what he felt, but Steve knew when Bucky came back he had to manage his look.   
“So wine?” Mark said.  
Steve looked up. “None for me. The serum speeds up my metabolism which doesn’t allow me to feel the effect of alcohol.”  
Mark and Andrea dropped their jaws at this news. “You poor thing,” Andrea said.   
Steve laughed at their reaction. “It isn’t too bad. I will just have coffee or tea instead.”  
“That…makes it sound so much worse,” Mark began, “You are not an old person, Steve.”  
“You are one to talk,” Andrea said with a smile.   
“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh shut your face,” Mark replied.  
“What did she mean by that?” Tony asked.  
“Nothing!” Mark glared at Andrea who looked pleased to have Mark annoyed, but Steve knew she did it more to draw attention away from him. He owes her for that. “Wine time then and er…tea for Steve?” Mark asked.   
“Tea sounds good.” Steve agreed.   
“Awesome I will get that started.”   
The three of them enjoyed the wine, and Steve his tea.   
Andrea and Tony got into a discussion about their projects for the week. Steve couldn’t follow their conversation. He saw Mark putting away the dishes. Steve decided to go to the living room to sit and avoid a discussion which Steve could not follow. He saw Mark walk toward Andrea and Tony and look his way. Mark began to head toward Steve. “Avoiding the technobabble?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah, I can never follow Tony when he gets into that mode. At least, Andrea can keep up with him. It is creepy how fast they talk about technology.”  
“I usually just tune her out when she gets into that mode. So I feel your pain.” Mark said as he took a seat next to Steve. “So how well did I make the tea?”  
Steve took a sip. “It’s really good. Thanks.”  
Both Mark and Steve just sat in silence enjoying one another’s company. Steve began to think the last time he was able to be in silence with someone and feel so comfortable. I see how you look at him. Andrea’s words still rang in his head. But this prompted him to turn to Mark and ask, “Andrea said you were asking Tony about me. Were you?”  
“I did. I was worried about how you responded to the news of Winter Soldier returning.” Mark took a sip from his wine glass.   
“And are you still worried?” Steve asked.   
Mark sighed, “I am. Tony didn’t know much about what's going on between you and Bucky. Isn’t he your best friend?” Mark turned to Steve.   
Steve didn’t meet Mark's eyes. “He is. I just am trying to work it out between Bucky and me first. That’s all. I hope we will.”  
Mark put his hand on Steve’s. “Steve I have seen the look of pain on many people. I know you try to mask it but please, don’t do it alone. I know too well how it is to do something alone.” Mark squeezed Steve’s hand. “Please.”  
Steve didn’t know what to believe of Mark’s words. “What do you know about my pain or darkness?” Steve said realizing his tone was more accusatory than questioning. Mark let go of Steve’s hand. Steve regretted how he asked the question now.   
Mark chugged the rest of his wine, stood up, and said, “More than you know friend,” and walked over to Andrea and Tony. Mark said his good nights and went upstairs to his room. Steve did not mean to force Mark to leave. He did not mean to push him away just now. He was just trying to help. He was opening up to you…he was holding your hand was all Steve could think. He avoided looking at Tony or Andrea. He could feel both of their eyes on him. Steve quickly finished his tea and said goodnight. Maybe a good night sleep will help him sort things out. And he went upstairs. He walked toward his bedroom stopping at Mark’s door. He thought to apologize, he remembered Mark’s apology to him earlier in the day. How it felt genuine and.. he accepted it. How did he show his appreciation? By pushing him away.   
Steve felt it would be best not to screw things up further. And he thought to himself He is right. Steve Rogers is a screw-up. People do only like Captain America. Why did he try to be Steve tonight? He opened to door to his room, and he remembered why. Because they accepted Steve and liked him. He closed the door and got ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Mark  
Mark was up and ready for the day. He put on his jeans, a black button-down shirt, and his blue converse. Mark felt this would keep attention away from him while he was out. Then he remembered, no one in the city would recognize him. Mark went to the bathroom and gave himself one look over. He brushed his hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He kept his hair long on top and short on the sides. He wondered if it was time for a change. “I think there have been enough changes lately,” he said to himself and decided on no haircut for now. He left his room, not even looking at Steve’s door. We walked into Andrea’s room, not even knocking.  
“Time to get up!” He said. He heard a growl from what looked to be a mound of comforters and pillows. He searched for his friend in the pile. “Time to get up sleeping beauty.” He found Andrea and was welcomed with her glaring at him with one eye. “What time is it?” She asked in a hoarse voice.  
“Late night? It’s about 6:18.” Mark greeted his friend.  
“IN THE MORNING? You’re funny, goodnight.” Andrea attempted to cover herself with the comforter and roll back to sleep, but Mark stopped her. “You have to get up you have tasks to complete. I got the papers you wanted for the costume.” Mark held up a folder. Andrea sat up and took the folder while continuing to glare at Mark. She opened it to see one sheet of paper. “Jacket, Shirt, Pants, Boots, Sunglasses,” She read, “This is the detailed list for the costume? What do you want it made out of? What are the design colors, What do you want it to be?” She asked anger growing in her voice for being woken up to one line on a paper.  
“You decide. Make it out of the same material as yours I suppose. And make it black. I doubt a design will matter,” Mark responded.  
Andrea raised an eyebrow. “And if I decide to make my costume out of pink sequins you will be okay with yours being black sequins?” She asked.  
“We will look assholes, but we will match,” Mark said with a smile.  
“UH FINE!” Andrea replied. “But do I need to do it now. I am not functional yet.”  
“You can do it later. And like I asked late night?” Mark asked with a curious face.  
“For your information, Tony and I went to bed in our separate rooms about fifteen minutes after Steve left,” Andrea said in her defense.  
“And when did Steve leave?” Mark asked thinking he still had grounds to catch her.  
“About thirty seconds after he was an asshole to you,” Andrea stated.  
“Oh," was Mark’s only reply. “So you guys saw that?”  
“The whole world saw that, Mark. Steve realized it too. He couldn’t even look Tony or me in the face. He ran like a dog with his tail between his legs.”  
“I guess he deserved to feel that way. I don’t feel sorry for him.” Mark said. Andrea grabbed his arm.  
“Give him a chance. He is going through a rough time. I never have seen you be that way with someone. I only get to see that side of you; maybe you need to listen to Fury’s words. You said last night being an assassin was your job, not who you are, remember?”  
Mark regretted saying those words when he did. It was easier to deal with his past alone and away from everyone else. He let out a sigh. “Fine I will, for both of our sanities.”  
“Good,” Andrea said as she rolled over and got comfortable. “Now leave. I am getting more sleep.”  
“Since when did you become the older sibling here? I thought I was the older brother.” Mark asked poking fun at Andrea.  
“You will forever be the older one,” Andrea said under the comforter. “Now let me sleep.”  
“Okay,” Mark said, and he made his way to the door. He closed it quietly for his friend. She was right he thought. I should give him another chance. Mark made his way down the stairs he was heading for the door when he heard “Mark!”  
Mark froze in his footsteps and saw Steve in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. Mark walked over to Steve.  
“I am surprised you trust that orange juice with how many expired things I saw in the fridge,” Mark said as he walked to the counter.  
Steve eyed his orange juice and put it down slowly. “You didn’t check the expiration date did you?” Mark asked. Steve shook his head.  
Mark let out a laugh at Steve’s expression. “I am joking. The juice is fine. Besides, I am sure the super soldier serum gives you an iron stomach.”  
Steve glared at Mark for his cruel joke. Steve did not like anyone messing with his morning juice. “What has you up so early? I never see anyone up at this time. It is usually me until around noon.”  
Mark quieted his laughter and looked at Steve when he responded, “I decided to go into the city and enjoy the sites. Well some of them. It has been some time since I have been in New York and I need to get things for dinner. As we saw, the Avenger fridge is sad. Plus Cola is required in this household.”  
Steve laughed as he recalled Andrea’s reaction to there being no cola in the house. He took another sip of his Orange juice finishing it. “Want company?”  
Mark looked at Steve and tilted his head like a curious dog. Steve smiled when Mark did this. “Don’t you have your routine you do? I don’t want to take you away from it.”  
“Nah, I can go for a run later in the day. That is if you want me to join?” Steve added.  
“Not sure, I was planning on going alone so I could be in my darkness and pain, but hey you said I know nothing of that so why not join me.” Mark made a jab.  
Steve’s face went somber, and he looked down at his empty cup. “Sorry,” He said. “I don’t know what you have been through, and I know you were trying to help. I'm not used to opening up to people. I didn’t mean to push you away.”  
Mark regretted making Steve feel bad. He reached out and touched Steve’s arm. “Hey,” Steve looked up to meet Mark’s eyes, “apology accepted. But tell me, did you arrive at this conclusion on your own or was it Tony and Andre’s death stare that did it?”  
Steve smiled. “Bit of both to be honest.”  
Mark smiled back at Steve. “Well, I can’t fault you for something I understand. So again apology accepted. So are you ready?”  
Steve was dressed in jogger pants, a tee-shirt, and running shoes. Mark was making a point Steve may want to change. “I think so,” Steve replied.  
Mark sighed. “Steve, do you think you want to not look like you are about to run a marathon. I mean we will be just hanging out in the city and getting food for the mansion.”  
Steve let the realization his him, and he smiled. “You’re right. I should change.” And Steve walked past Mark grabbing him by the arm dragging him to the stairs.  
“I’m sorry but what is happening right now?” Mark asked as he was walking backward.  
“Well I am not good at this stuff, so I thought you would help me,” Steve asked.  
“And you felt dragging my by the arm was more efficient than asking and me following you?”  
Steve smiled at the question. “Yup and a bit of payback for your jab earlier.”  
Mark knew he would not live that jab down for a while. “Fine you win. Lead the way. But I don’t think it will be too tough.”  
Steve entered his room, and Mark waited in the hallway. Steve returned to his door. “Are you coming in?”  
Mark gave a sharp look. “Sorry, being a vampire I need to be invited in before I can enter. No, I am not going in while you change.”  
Steve looked confused, “Why not.”  
“Cause I do not think a taken man should strip in front of another man, just saying.”  
Steve’s face went bright red. “I was going to change in the closet, and I wasn’t going to strip in front of you. My God, I see why you thought that, though. No, I am sorry I didn’t mean to imply that.” Steve’s face grew a darker shade of red as he continued. Mark began to laugh.  
“Calm down it is okay. No one will know your attempt to strip in front of me.” Mark said through his laughter. He does look cute when he gets like this, though. He thought to himself.  
Steve was able to calm himself before he replied, “Who told you?”  
“Tony did. Last night, while we were getting the wine. He said you and Bucky had been a thing for a while. That’s why I asked about your pain remember?”  
Steve nodded his head as he remembered. “I am still sorry for that.”  
“Again forgiven! And also you should change, this awkward exchange is fun especially to see you turn 50 shades of red, but we need to head out soon.”  
Steve blushed again and said, “Okay I will change quickly," and left to the closet.  
Mark waited for about five minutes when Steve returned wearing almost the same thing he did. “So you couldn’t decide on what to wear, and since I am good at this, you wear the same thing I am,” Mark replied.  
Steve looked at his clothes and laughed. “I did not even realize I put on the same thing as you. I’m sorry I will be…”  
“No time,” Mark grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled out of his room and down the hall. “What you have on is fine. But we should find you a hat to hide your face more.” Mark remembered seeing a hat in the living room. He pulled Steve all the way down the stairs and into the living room. “Here we are.”  
“I can’t wear that hat,” Steve said.  
“And why not? Does it have lice in it or something?” Mark looked at the hat for any critters.  
“It’s a Yankees hat. I am a Dodgers fan.” Steve said in a stern voice.  
Instead of arguing Mark just threw the hat behind him. “I feel I would not win this fight so let’s just go.” Steve smiled at Mark’s response. “Did you just admit you lost a fight with me?” Steve’s smile went bigger as he poked fun at Mark.  
“Everyone gets one Rogers. Now let’s go.” They both headed to the door.  
It was a beautiful summer day. It wasn’t as hot as it had been over the last few weeks from a heatwave, or some villain is trying to melt the city again, it’s hard to keep track of what causes what anymore. Mark walked to the street and was about to go down the sidewalk when Steve asked, “Aren’t we going to take a car?”  
“You can if you wish,” Mark replied, “But I wanted to walk. It’s not far about a mile to the subway station. And what? Is Steve Rogers afraid of a little walking?” Mark smiled as he continued. Mark heard the footsteps of someone running as Steve caught up to him. “You are stubborn you know that?” Steve said when he met up with Mark.  
“I have been told that, yes,” Mark said with a smile. Steve smiled back at Mark, and they walked into the city together. They opted to go past the subway line and keep walking. Mark was able to see Steve in the sunlight. He didn’t notice Steve was as tall as he was. Mark had been around Andrea so much he is used to people shorter than him. He was 6’2” after all. Even the targets they had were shorter than him.  
About half way on their walk Mark pulled out his music and headphones. Steve gave Mark a confused look.  
“Sorry, I take these everywhere. Andrea sometimes says I wish my life had theme music always playing. She is right.”  
Steve laughed at Mark’s comment. Mark took the headphone and put on in his ear and gave the other to Steve. “Here, it is only fair you get to enjoy my theme music too. Don’t worry, it is a long cord.”  
Steve took the headphone and put it in his ear. He laughed at the music. “Songs about New York? Really?” He said between laughs.  
“We are walking in New York, and I did not know I would be judged for my music. Just enjoy it. It will be nice.” Mark replied.  
“Okay,” Steve said, and they continued walking. They stopped at a coffee shop for something to drink. Mark got an iced coffee with mocha. Steve settled on Green Tea but felt wary about the hot tea when he got it. Mark watched as Steve slowly sipped the hot tea and looked to be in pain drinking something hot during the summer. Mark handed his iced coffee to him. “Here.”  
“But that is yours. I am fine with my tea.” Mark did not believe Steve. “It is a summer day, and you get hot tea. Drink my coffee for now, and I will get you something cold with green tea in it.” Steve gave into Mark’s request, and Mark got him something cold, iced and tasting like green tea.  
Mark handed Steve the beverage. Steve took it and took a sip. “Better?” Mark asked. Steve nodded. Steve handed Mark back his drink, and Mark just eyed his half gone ice coffee. He glared at Steve. “I hope you plan on sharing.” Steve smiled and shook his head no. Mark shoved him. “You are greedy.”  
“Sorry, yours was good too. I guess I like both.”  
Mark smiled at Steve. “Just tell me next time when you don’t like something. It isn’t a big deal to get you something else.”  
Steve looked down. “Sorry.” Steve had paused for a moment before he continued. “I guess I am used to dealing with things as they are and never speaking up. I will let you know from now on, I promise.”  
“You better,” Mark said as he handed his headphone again to Steve. Steve put it in his ear, and they both continued their walk. Steve did offer half of his drink to Mark. “Nah you have it. It is nice to see you enjoy it. It’s cute.”  
Steve blushed as he took another sip of his drink.  
You just called him cute Mark. What are you thinking? He is taken. And now bad life choices will begin. Great this is all you need. What have you gotten yourself into? Blame Andrea. She said to give him another chance. None of this would have happened if you gave him the cold shoulder and went on your own.  
Mark felt a light shove from a shoulder. He turned to Steve smiling at him.  
Remember to thank Andrea for telling me to give him another chance.  
They arrived at the grocery store. “I feel like this store is closer than the walk we took?” Steve asked.  
“That’s cause we zig-zagged through the neighborhoods. I said I wanted to see the sites.” Mark admitted.  
“I thought you meant the landmarks and other stuff,” Steve said confused.  
“Nah I always enjoy going through the neighborhoods and seeing the shops around and the people. You would know didn’t you grow up in New York? You feel more of the city when doing that.”  
“I grew up in Brooklyn,” Steve said.  
“Then we should see the neighborhoods there sometime. It could be fun to find the locally known pizza shop or the best greasy Chinese food place.” Mark said.  
Steve smiled at the idea. “Fine but I lead next time. I can’t let a non-Broklyner lead the way.”  
“Deal,” Mark said. And they entered the grocery store.  
It had taken about five minutes before someone recognized Steve, which meant a crowd of people would surround them. Mark hated this. He just wanted to get groceries and leave, but Steve greeted each person and signed autographs for everyone. “Sorry for this, if you want to get everything, I think I will finish soon and find you,” Steve said to Mark. “Okay,” Mark responded.  
Mark went through the grocery store gathering all he needed for dinner and grabbing three cases of cola. He would have some, but most likely Andrea would drink most of it. He went over to where Steve was. The crowd didn’t look like it got smaller. It looked like it got bigger. Steve still greeted everyone and signed everything. “At least, he is making sure he is greeting everyone and treating them special,” Mark said to himself. Mark decided to walk around the store again to buy some time. He thought it would be better for Steve to think he was still finding things rather than he had been waiting for him to finish.  
About the fifth circle of the store, Steve found Mark. “Sorry about that, There were a lot of them. I didn’t keep you waiting long did I?”  
“Not too long I just finished getting the last of everything.” Mark lied.  
Steve looked at his watch, “We have been in this store and hour and a half. I made you wait didn’t I?”  
“I am a slow shopper Steve, I forgot a lot of things and needed to go back to other aisles multiple times, what can I say.” Mark looked at the kids waving their Autographs as a hello to Steve. “Least you made a few people happy. It's all that matters.” Mark finished.  
Steve grabbed the basket from Mark. “So to the register?”  
“You know I have been holding that basket for an hour and a half, I don’t think I am too weak to take it to the cashier.”  
“I thought you said you just finished filling it?” Steve said.  
“Uh… to the register.” Mark tried to hide his guilty face. He felt Steve shove him with a smile.  
They paid for the groceries and left the store. Both carried two bags, and Mark handed his headphone to Steve for the walk home.  
They both walked in silence until Steve broke it. “You know I am surprised you didn’t say anything to me when you finished getting everything.”  
“What do you mean? I told you I finished when you found me.” Steve gave Mark a serious look at his reply.  
“Okay, you caught me. I finished in about fifteen minutes. I may have walked around the store a few times to let you enjoy your time.”  
Steve paused, and Mark stopped to look back at him. “What?” Mark said.  
“Why did you do that?” Steve looked almost stunned when he found out the truth.  
“Is it a big deal?” Mark asked  
“No, but I want to know,” Steve said almost pleading.  
“Well,” Mark began as he looked away, “you looked happy. All those kids wanting your autograph and you gave them high fives and signed everything. You were happy doing it. I couldn’t take that from you just cause I was waiting. You looked like you were truly enjoying yourself. I wanted you to enjoy yourself. So I walked around a few times, big deal. I think I probably would have walked ten more times if needed. UGHFF…” Mark felt a hug at the end of his sentence. Steve had run into him and given him a big hug. Now Mark was confused, enjoying this but confused. He pulled Steve off of him.  
“Not that it wasn’t nice but what was that for?” Mark asked.  
Steve looked at him. “It’s not a big deal don’t worry about it,” and smiled at Mark.  
Mark could see what looked like a tear falling down Steve’s cheek. He wiped it away for him. “Not to sound mean, but this,” He held up his finger with the tear, “shows me it is a big deal for you. So spill, I didn’t do something that amazing.”  
Steve looked down when he responded. “No one put their needs aside for me before. I know it doesn’t sound like a big deal, but it is to me. You let me have a moment. You waited, said nothing just cause I was happy. You didn’t care if you had to wait. It means a lot that you did that for me.”  
Mark looked even more confused at Steve. “I am not sure if I should speak since I will ruin this moment for the both of us.”  
“Then don’t,” Steve said.  
Mark should have been mad at Steve for being blunt, but he picked up the fallen headphone and handed it back to Steve smiling. “Okay.”  
Steve put back the headphone and continued walking with Mark. Mark noticed Steve walking closer to him than he did before.  
Self, this is a strange one. He looked at Steve, who was still smiling. But he is a good one. Better listen to him and not ruin this. Let’s see how long this smile will last. Mark said to himself.  
Steve smiled the whole way back to the Avenger’s Mansion. Mark noticed him getting closer and closer to him on the walk. Mark knew he should have put some distance between them, but he opted not to. They went into the kitchen and put everything on the counter to sort it and put it away. They heard someone walking downstairs.  
“Morning sleeping Beauty,” Mark said to Andrea. She was still wrapped in her comforter, and her hair was a mess. “Now you see why I call her a dirty little hamster,” Mark said to Steve. Steve laughed.  
Andrea said no words. She walked over to them. She glared at Mark and grabbed the case of Cola, clutching it to her chest. “No jokes until I had this.” She walked over to the table and opened the case. She pulled out a can, tapped the top of it before opening it. She sipped it. “Ahh, that’s the right stuff.” She looked at Mark then at Steve, then back to Mark again.  
“So?” Andrea looked at Steve again. “Should I ask?” looking back at Mark. “What?” she ended the sentence.  
Mark laughed. “Your brain cannot process full sentences yet. Maybe wait until you are three Colas in then ask.”  
“You might be right with that friend.” And Andrea downed her Cola. She opened another and took a sip before spitting it out. “Wait? Why would my brain need to process something unless it was significant?” she said looking at Mark.  
Mark looked at Steve. “Her brain slows in the morning, be prepared for delayed reactions.”  
“Shut it I said no jokes!” Andrea scorned.  
“Until you had one cola, You did, so it’s open season on jokes. And you have nothing to process.” Mark went to get a towel to clean Andrea’s mess. “We went to the grocery store. We just got back. Anymore to process?”  
Andrea raised an eyebrow at the questions. “Is that all?” She asked.  
“And we got coffee and some green tea drink that was really good,” Steve added.  
“Well, you got coffee and that green tea drink. Steve got a hot tea I asked him if he wanted something else. I let him hold my iced coffee while I got him a cold blended green tea. When I came back, my coffee was half gone.”  
Andrea looked at Mark. “And what did you learn?”  
Mark smiled, “Never leave your iced mocha with Steve. Apparently, he likes sweets.” Mark and Andrea looked at Steve, who was a light shade of pink at this time.  
Mark went over to Andrea to clean the mess. Andrea leaned in and whispered, “Is that all?”  
Mark looked at her and said, “Yes he is a taken man remember. That’s all.” Mark felt it would be best to save the conversation about the hug for when he and Andrea are not in front of Steve.  
“Shame,” Andrea said as she sipped her drink. Mark glared at her and grabbed a cola from the case. She hissed at him.  
“So did you get your recording device ready for the day?” Mark asked Andrea.  
“You mean my camera which can pinpoint a person’s abilities in strength, agility, and fight patterns. The camera you had me spend weeks on? Yes, it is done.” She said with a tone of pride at the end.  
“Good I am gonna use it for a bit,” Mark said.  
“What is it for and what are you going to use it on?” Steve asked.  
“It records a person’s abilities based on an average human's potential. I calibrated it to fit those of us who have surpassed average human potential in speed, strength, and fighting style. It measures these areas and shows where a person can improve.” Andrea explained.  
“And I am gonna use it in the training room to see where my agility is at. Like I said before I need to see where that skill is since I don’t use it often.” Mark said to Steve.  
“Oh well, I offered to spare if you needed,” Steve added. Andrea raised another eyebrow at Steve’s comment. Mark just glared at her. “Thanks, Steve, but I am not going to work on strength or fighting style. I am just working on agility. Another time.”  
Steve looked a little disappointed in the rejection.  
“Shame,” Andrea commented. Mark threw the towel in her face.  
“Besides were you going to go for a run. You passed that up to help me out.” Mark added.  
“Yeah I could go on that run,” Steve looked at the time, “It still is early enough.”  
“I don’t know how you two function so early in the morning,” Andrea said.  
The three of them heard someone on the stairs. They saw Tony slowly sulking in for the morning.  
“This, this is my fellow non-morning person!” Andrea shouted holding a can of cola for Tony.  
“Caffeine,” Tony said. “Glorious caffeine.” He opened the can and sipped from it. Mark turned to Steve, who was laughing at Tony. “So you are as used to this as I am?” Mark said to Steve.  
“Yup, I told you I am only one up at that time,” Steve said.  
“Well, I am going to get ready for the training. The camera is in your room?” Mark asked Andrea.  
“The second bag on the side nearest to the bed. It is the only camera in there so you should find it no problem.”  
“Thanks,” Mark said, and he headed for the stairs.  
“Wait up.” Mark heard, and he saw Steve following him. “I am heading up too to get ready for my run.”  
“And you are hoping to wear the same training outfit as me to keep up our twins look?” Mark asked Steve.  
Steve blushed. “I forgot about that,” He said looking at himself and Mark.  
“I needed to remind you one more time.” Mark began to walk up the stairs.  
“I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me today. You didn’t need to be especially after last night.” Mark froze at Steve’s words.  
“Need to be kind? Steve I wasn’t trying to be kind. I was just myself to you. That’s all.”  
“Oh,” Steve said as he walked next to Mark. “Well if that is how you are then I liked getting to know that person.” And Steve grabbed Marks arm and squeezed it. “Still Thanks. I am going to get ready.” Steve went up the stairs and to his room. Mark just stood there frozen. He saw Andrea walk over to see him.  
“So? What happened?” She asked him.  
“I AM SO FUCKED,” Mark confessed.  
Andrea nodded her head in agreeance and walked back to the kitchen. Mark slowly walked up the stairs just realizing how fucked he was. He got to his room and just collapsed on the bed. “Living as an assassin was safer,” He said.  
If that is how you are, then I liked getting to know that person.  
“I am so fucked,” He said to himself again ad he covered his head with a pillow.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Tony  
Tony looked for something to make for a late breakfast or an early lunch. He watched Andrea walk back into the kitchen from the foyer. Andrea sat down at the table still wrapped in her comforter.   
“So what was that about?” Tony asked her.  
“Not sure, but I am thinking things are going to get complicated around here. The fun thing about being around Mark, things are never simple.” She smiled and looked at Tony. “Find anything for food?”  
Tony looked back at the pantry, “Nothing quick, but plenty of stuff to make something. Mark stocked up for sure. In the mood for something or want to get breakfast?”  
Andrea thought as she stretched in her chair. “I feel like that’s how all the food goes bad here. You guys buy it but never make it. Well, now we have Mark to do the cooking, I could go for pancakes personally. Chocolate chip, please.” Andre smiled.   
Tony laughed at Andrea’s comment. It was true the Avengers would buy food and let it sit until it mutated into their next enemy. He closed the pantry. “Well let’s get changed and go for Pancakes,” he said turning to Andrea.   
“Sweet,” she said, standing up and heading for the stairs.   
“So when you said things get complicated… what do you mean?” Tony asked Andrea.   
Andrea shrugged her shoulder. “For some reason, Mark never takes the path of least resistance. That is how it has been ever since I have known him. It does mean we are in for a good show, just as a head up.”  
“I can relate,” Tony added, “I used to be the same way, but I got over it once I started to stop being an asshole.”  
“You still are an asshole. We all are! Just more lovable one,” Andrea said with a smile as they both walked up the stairs. Tony could feel a blush.   
“I am just saying I can relate. The tricky part is Steve always takes the same path too.” Tony went silent for a second thinking whether or not he should continue his thought. He sighed. “I don’t know the full story between him and Bucky, but I see the pain you guys saw all the time. Sometimes it is worse, and there are times I see him just sitting there almost ready to break. I tried to get him to tell me, but he always shuts me out.”  
Andrea put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know. I scolded him for not talking to you yesterday.” Tony looked at Andrea when she said this. “You what?”  
Andrea shrugged her shoulders. “What did you expect me to do, I told him what Mark was asking you when you went to get the wine. I didn’t want him to be surprised. Mark told him to talk to you as well.” Andrea paused and looked at Tony with worry in her eyes. “Tony…he is hurting. I am not sure what Bucky does to him but it is bad and breaking him.” Tony didn’t say any words he just nodded.  
Andrea slowly began her walk up the stairs again. Tony followed her pace taking in what Andrea just told her. Tony tried multiple times to talk to Steve about him and Bucky. Tony knew this began a long time ago, maybe even when Steve and Bucky first ended up together. Steve always thought Tony hated the fact he was gay when Tony hated Bucky. Tony couldn’t care less who Steve loved, as long as Steve was treated the way he should be. Tony needed to try and talk to Steve.   
Andrea and Tony turned the corner to see Steve leaving his room dressed in jogging clothes. Andrea nudged Tony a little and said, “You can try now. See what you can find out about how he has been.” Tony nodded, and Andrea went ahead to her room.  
“So went on an adventure this morning huh?” Tony said to Steve.   
“Yeah I gave up my morning run to go with Mark into the city. I am making up for it now.” Steve said turning to Tony.   
“So how was it? The adventure that is?” Tony asked.  
Tony could see Steve from a big smile on his face. One benefit of getting things out of Steve was he always wore his emotions on his sleeve, at least when he was being Captain America. You can just look at him and tell how he felt. Tony was happy to see the big smile on his friend’s face again. Tony felt better about asking.   
“It was fun. Mark isn’t bad at all. I guess I earned those glares from you and Andrea yesterday. I shouldn’t have been mean and shut him out. I am happy he gave me a second chance,” Steve said as he turned away from Tony making sure his door closed. Steve began to walk down the hall. Tony decided to follow to see what else he can find out. “So,” Tony said, “what happened. You wouldn't smile that big unless something good happened.”  
Steve tried to hide his smile, but Tony made it clear his secret was already out. They began to walk down the stairs. “It was just nice. He shared his music with me for the walk. He said he wishes he had theme music to his life.”  
“I can appreciate that,” Tony added. “I wish I had my rock music playing regularly.”  
Steve laughed. “Mark makes different playlists to whatever is going on. He said Andrea always jokes with him about it. It was nice to have music about New York playing while we walked. We stopped to get something to drink before we got to the grocery store. He got an iced coffee and something for me which was green tea tasting but blended.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow to Steve. “He got you to try something new? I got to ask him his secret. It took me months to get you to try sushi.”  
Steve paused by the front door, and Tony remained near the stairs. “Well, I got a hot tea at first. He saw how much I didn’t want something hot on a summer day. He handed me his iced coffee and went inside to throw away the tea and get me the cold drink. I kind of drank half of his coffee as well,” Steve said while blushing.   
“And he didn’t kill you? He is a good man. Get between me and my caffeine and we will have a problem,” Tony joked.   
“No, he didn’t get mad. I mean he did glare at me when he saw his cup, but he was happy to see I enjoyed his drink. I offered half of mine. But he said I looked to enjoy it too much,” Steve paused for a second, “and said I looked cute.”  
Tony smiled at this. He has never seen Steve act like a teenage boy who received a hello from his high school crush before. It was nice to see how Steve was reacting. Tony wanted his friend to stay like this for a long time. “And then he grabbed you and made out with you passionately?” Tony asked waiting for Steve to respond in his usual manner.   
And he did. Steve turned bright red and had a look of shock on his face. “No! No, I am… I am with Bucky. I would never do something like that.” Steve’s face went serious as he remembered he was with Bucky.   
Damn it Stark, why did you need to go and ruin a good thing? We had to somehow bring Bucky into this. Tony thought to himself. But then he asked. “So you went and got groceries and came back?”  
Steve continued his story. “We went to the store, but Mark got the groceries. I got swarmed by a crowd. He said it was fine and let me sign autographs and take pictures for everyone.”  
Tony paused for a moment as he leaned on the stair rail. “And how long did Mark wait?” he asked.   
Steve looked away embarrassed to say, but he answered. “He waited about an hour and a half. Least that’s how long we were in the store.”  
“I am surprised he didn’t leave you there or yelled at you to hurry up.”  
Steve shook his head, “He didn’t do either and I was curious about that too. He tried to lie and say he was a slow shopper, but I finally got him to tell me the truth.”  
“Which was?” Tony waited patiently for the rest of the story.   
“He said I looked happy and didn’t want to take it away from me. Mark told me if he had to, he would wait even longer. Mark didn't mind since he saw how much I enjoyed being with the people. And then...” Steve trailed off.   
“Just tell me already!” Tony shouted. “You have been leaving me on cliff hangers this whole time. Just finish the story.”  
Steve smiled. “I gave him a hug, and it lasted some time. And we walked back here just listening to music. It was… Nice.”  
Tony just stared at Steve. “That’s it? A hug? Rogers get back to me when you two do the horizontal dance or at least when you two make-out.” Steve began to turn pink which went darker into red as Tony continued. “I don’t know how things were in the 40s, but a hug isn’t as scandalous as it used to be. And I would rather hear about when you do something dirty moving forward.”  
Steve looked at Tony, red in the face. “Tony I would never!” Steve had started before he was cut off by Tony.   
“Yes, you would tell me. After all the stories I told you about my night time adventures, I would say it is fair for me to hear about yours. I am a modern man and not afraid to hear about my best friend’s fun.” Steve went even redder, but a smile was on his face.   
Tony walked over and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
Steve looked at Tony. “Thanks,” Steve said.   
Tony smiled. “And it’s great to see you this happy again. It has been a while since I have seen you like this or turn that shade of red.”  
Steve laughed at Tony’s joke. “I will admit today feels good, better than I have felt for a long time,” Steve said between his laughs.   
Tony put his other hand on Steve’s shoulder and held him firm in front of him. “Maybe you should do something to keep this happiness for you. I know you have had it rough with Bucky. You don’t tell me everything, but I see it. And I look at you today, and I can’t help but wonder if this is better.”  
Steve avoided Tony’s eyes. Tony could tell Steve was thinking the same thing. “I will put thought into it; now I am going to go for my run.” Tony let go of Steve and watched him leave the door. “Will you do anything about it?” Tony said to himself. He turned around and went up the stairs. Tony changed into jeans, boots, and wore his Metallica tee-shirt. He met Andrea in the hallway.   
“Any luck finding out what happened from Steve?” She asked him.  
Tony nodded. “He told me the whole morning. The whole story had Steve smiling as he told it. I guess all positive signs for those two.”  
Andrea put her hand to her chin as if she were deep in thought. “Hmm. That would explain Mark’s comment of “I am so fucked” to me earlier. I couldn’t talk to him before he went to the training room but I figured what you got out of Steve will be enough. Pancakes?”  
“Pancakes,” Tony agreed, and they went down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. Tony drove which scared Andrea, mainly because she is not used to someone breaking ten traffic laws in less than two miles. They arrived at the breakfast diner and sat ready to enjoy pancakes.   
They spend the time discussing the conversation Tony had with Steve and trying to figure out what happened. Tony told Andrea what Steve told him. Andrea sighed, awed, and gasped at all the appropriate parts of the story. Tony found it funny she was so involved in the story. They finished their meal at the end of the discussion. Andrea stated Mark’s reactions when they saw them get back, and she figured she should find out more. Tony and her agreed something must be missing to this puzzle. What else would explain the reactions to be so significant from both Mark and Steve?   
They drove back to the mansion. Andrea claimed victory for not throwing up with Tony driving. They entered the mansion to see Mark sitting at the kitchen table with his head down.   
Both Tony and Andrea walked over to him.   
“Have we hit the low after this morning’s high emotions?” Andrea asked Mark. Mark just growled. He handed her a camera. “Here,” he said, “Analyze the data and get it back to me.” Andrea took the camera; Tony was curious, but he figured Andrea would explain to him later what Mark meant. He looked at Mark and saw a photo in his hands.   
“What’s with the picture?” Tony asked curious to the photo. Mark lifted his head and handed the picture to Andrea. “Here, this might help explain some things.” And he slammed his head back on the table.   
Andrea looked at the old photo. “Sepia toned. Nice. From your hay days in college?” Andrea joked and looked at the picture more clearly. “Wait someone in this picture looks familiar. I see Mark and someone who looks like you Tony.”  
Tony froze at the comment. He walked over and took the photo as Andrea handed it to her. He looked at it. “It’s from the war. Back when the super soldier serum was in development.” He looked at the people in the picture. “This doesn’t make sense. That's my dad in the photo and…” Tony paused and looked at Mark, “you. You’re in the picture too. You look a few years younger, but it’s you. How is this possible?”   
Andrea turned to Mark. “So letting him know your little secret?” Mark lifted his head looking at Andrea, “On how I age so well. Sure. Besides you know, and so does Natasha and Fury, what’s the harm of another knowing.”  
Andrea looked at Tony and explained. “Mark has something inside him that causes him to age slowly. He ages about one year for every five of ours. So he looks twenty-eight now, but he is a hundred and forty, give or take a few years.”   
Andrea smiled at Mark. He gave a sarcastic look back at her. Andrea always poked fun at Mark’s age whenever she could. Mark continued the explanation. “So, in short, I have lived through a lot. I was there before Steve got the serum. I met him, well off hand met him, but met him. I also knew your father Tony,” Mark paused for a moment and then said, “Sorry he was an asshole after Steve went missing I knew him before that, and he was a good man, but Howard Stark was horrible after the war.”  
Tony did not know what to say. No one had ever actually said what he knew to be true about his dad. Mark was the first person Tony knew who understood how Howard Stark became a horrible man. He felt validated by Mark’s words. “Thanks, it’s nice to know someone else saw it,” Tony said. “But how did you meet my dad?”  
Mark held up his hand and formed a knife. “Who do you think he asked to make Steve’s shield. I can manipulate metals, and he thought I could make multiple weapons out of the Vibranium, but that’s too complex to make out of thin air, even for me. I formed the shield. I said some of my weapons still exist and are used to this day.”  
Tony’s jaw dropped. He was not sure how to take this in. Even Andrea, who knew Mark's secret about his age, was finding it difficult to take in. “So where does Steve fit into all of this?” Andrea asked.   
Mark sighed. “Like I said, I met him before the super soldier serum. He was being shown off to all the important people, and I doubt he remembers me, but…” Mark paused, “I remember him.”  
Andrea gasped. Tony just turned to her waiting to see what she discovered. “Oh, my God. Have you had a crush on Steve since before he was Captain America?” Mark slammed his head on the table confirming Andrea’s question. She squeaked at the answer and looked at Tony.   
Tony just laughed. They knew a piece was missing somewhere, and they found it. “Well my friend, you are fucked,” Tony said.   
Mark quickly got up and grabbed the photo out of Tony’s hand; he did it so fast Tony could only see a blur. Before Tony could ask what that was about he heard the front door open.   
“Hey,” Steve said looking at everyone. Tony was impressed how keen Mark’s assassin skills. “Hey Steve,” Tony said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Steve  
Steve walked over to his three teammates. “Did you guys get the call from Fury?” Andrea and Tony looked at one another confused. Mark sighed and responded. “I did, he apparently wants us to go over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha and Clint are back, Winter Soldier found some new information he is looking into. Fury has a mission for us, something about an Ezekiel Stane,” Mark replied.   
Steve saw Tony’s eyes widen. “The Iron Monger is out of prison. Great this is just what we need. Well, I guess we will get ready to head over to S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“I will go upstairs and change. Meet down here in 15 minutes?” Steve said. Everyone nodded. Steve went up the stairs first, and he saw Andrea and Tony follow behind, most likely getting ready for the trip to S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve wondered if Tony told Andrea about the day. Even if Tony didn’t, he was sure Mark said something to Andrea. Steve looked back down when he reached the top of the stairs, curious as to why Mark was not heading up.   
Steve went to his room to shower and quickly change. He wore the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform which consisted of boots, combat pants, and a basic black tee-shirt. He knew Mark would tease him for copying his black again. Steve smiled at the thought.   
Steve left his room and went down the stairs. He saw Andrea and Tony ready and waiting while Mark remained in the same place he had been when he left. “Ready to head out?” Steve asked. “Yup,” Andrea replied for the others. They left the mansion and got into the car to drive over to S.H.I.E.L.D. When they arrived on the 15th floor, they noticed the repairs were further along than expecting from when Andrea broke into S.H.I.L.E.D. Steve could hear Andrea say “Sorry,” to some of the workers as she passed by them. They arrived at the conference room. They saw Natasha and Clint waiting for them, both sitting on opposite sides of the table. Mark took a seat next to Natasha; Steve saw her smile when he sat down. Steve took his place at the other end of the conference table so he would be opposite of Fury when he joined. Andrea sat next to Mark which did not leave a spot for Tony to sit next to her. Tony sighed and sat next to Clint, who looked furious from what Steve could tell. Steve was not sure why Clint looked so angry; his anger seemed to be pointed at Natasha and now Mark.   
Steve watched Tony lean over to ask Clint, “Something happen between you two on the mission?” Clint just looked down. “She wouldn’t tell me the truth,” Steve interjected, “The truth about what?” Clint looked over at Steve then pointed at Mark, “The truth about him.”   
Mark gave a look to Natasha, “What did you tell him?” Natasha just gave a smile, “That you are a person from my past. The rest he seemed to make up in his head. So why not ask your questions now, Clint,” Natasha offered.   
“I will,” Clint answered. “So what are you to her? I saw how she reacted to you in the hallway. She doesn’t do that to just anyone. Let me know if you were romantic with her. I think I should know about her past lovers especially those that are still alive,” Clint let out.   
Tony began to laugh; Andrea joined in. Mark and Natasha gave a smile. Clint’s face turned red with fury. “What is so damn funny? Is it good to all of you to do this to me and torture me?”   
Steve had to admit he also was confused. The other members knew something he and Clint didn’t.  
Mark finally answered Clint, “Clint it is more likely you are a past romance of mine than Natasha. She is a former student. Natasha can form attachments to her teachers, that is normal. Andrea and her feel like I am their family, that’s why she had the reaction she did. It was like seeing a close family member you haven’t seen in years. Not a lover.”  
Clint looked dazed for a moment. He took in all the information then it looked like a lightbulb went off, “Wait you’re…”   
“Yup,” Mark answered cutting Clint off. Clint looked relieved. “Sorry for accusing you of all that, I guess I didn’t know what to expect.”  
Steve was still confused. “Wait what does this all mean?” Steve asked.   
Natasha looked at Steve, “You think you are the only one here who likes men? Mark does as well. That’s why Clint is so relieved.” Natasha turned to Clint, “And as for you, Mark treats Andrea and me like family. I admit that’s why I reacted like I did. I was pissed Mark disappeared for so long, but it was like seeing an older brother I haven’t seen in…” Natasha paused to count the years.   
“Twelve years,” Mark finished for her.   
Steve had a lot to process with this information. He did not know Mark was interested in men. And he was upset Tony knew this information but didn’t tell him. More to the point, Mark trained Natasha twelve years ago? If Steve guessed his age, it seemed impossible for him to be that young and train Natasha. Natasha was older than Mark, at least, he guessed. He was confused by this information.   
“Wait,” Clint finally said, “Twelve years ago?” Clint looked at Mark and then Natasha. “How is that possible?”   
Mark looked at Clint, “I can answer that but tell me Clint are you implying Natasha looks old? Or that I look young for my age?” Mark said with a smile. Natasha made a sharp look at Clint.   
“Er…never mind, I withdraw the question,” Clint said scared of Natasha at this point. Natasha just leaned back in her chair and squeezed Marks arm affectionately. Mark smiled at her and handed one of his headphones to her to listen to music during the debriefing; she took it. Steve had never seen Natasha act this way to another human being. He also saw Clint still red with jealousy even though he knew the truth about Mark.   
Steve could feel his jealousy deep down. He wondered what theme music Mark had for this meeting. He wanted to be the one to sit next to Mark and smile at one another. Steve had to push this aside. You are still with Bucky remember. You can’t have these thoughts. Steve told himself. For all you know you might not deserve these things. He finally said to himself. He was told before the serum, people did not want him. He didn’t think anyone would notice him. The only person who did was his friend Bucky. And after the serum, Bucky paid more attention to him. Now that they reunited, Bucky still gave Steve attention but always reminded him before the serum, no one would look at him. It was painful for Steve to remember this. He was happy Bucky cared for him, though, despite what the other Avengers said.   
Steve snapped back into attention when he saw Fury enter the room. “I see we all are here.” The team looked around. “What about Thor,” Tony asked.   
“He is still in Asgard. The training here seemed to bruise his ego more than we realized. He will be back when he is ready, for now, we got a few things to update you on.”  
“Like why these two are six days early getting back?” Mark added.   
“Exactly. It seems Winter Soldier found some interesting information while undercover. Red Skull may be back,” Fury said looking at Steve. The team looked to Steve, who could not hold back his anger at this news.   
Andrea leaned to Mark, “Guessing bad news?” Mark leaned back to answer her while still watching Steve, “Really bad news Bears,” He said. Andrea nodded in understanding.   
“Where is he?” Steve asked.   
“We are still finding out that information. We had Winter Solder go through some weapons factories which lead him to believe Red Skull is behind the manufacturing. We don’t know what his goal is currently other than starting a war of course,” Fury paused as he put up a picture on the monitor. “As you can see from this, we can tell it is a weapons factory but the writing on the wall in this office we can’t decipher.” Steve saw the strange symbols on the wall, and he had never seen such writing before. Fury continued, “We think it is a cultic writing of some kind. The teams are working on analyzing it. All we know is it is old.”  
Steve saw Mark react to the writing. Mark leaned over to Andrea and whispered something. Andrea looked at the picture and nodded in confirmation. He saw Mark lean back and look as though he was thinking intently not listening to Fury at this point. Steve was curious what was going on in Mark’s head. Then Fury’s voice broke through his thoughts.   
“So we will have Natasha and Clint meet Winter Soldier at the new location. This is no longer a pick-up point. You will be going with a team of soldiers. We think these are Red Skull’s armies. You are going to break in with Winter Soldier and find out all you can from the workers and any soldiers there. I want Red Skull’s location. Once we find that out, we will hunt Red Skull down.”   
Steve nodded at the last part. He was going to take down Red Skull once and for all. Red Skull is the reason he was left frozen in the ocean. He thought Red Skull was the one who murdered Bucky but instead brainwashed his best friend into the winter soldier. His friend… his boyfriend. Steve thought to himself. He could not let that evil exist in this world.   
“So Natasha and Clint, I need you or organize your team when we are done here. Take who you feel is best for this mission. I don’t want failure. Understood?”  
Clint and Natasha nodded at Fury’s orders.   
Fury looked at Natasha and Mark. “Are you listening to music while I am debriefing mission?”  
Mark waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah yeah we heard you, Red Skull possibility, Natasha and Clint will find the information and bring it back, and Captain America will lead us to kill the man, so a war won’t break out, any questions? Good next mission.” Mark smiled.  
Steve couldn’t help but crack a smile at how brave or stupid, he had yet to decide, Mark acted to Fury. Steve felt worried when he saw Fury smile.  
“Some things never change I see,” Fury said through his smile.   
“They do not, old friend. You know what to expect from my work. Let me know what task you got for me,” Mark replied. Fury’s smile grew, and he passed folders to Mark, Andrea, Tony and Steve.   
“Ezekiel Stane is out of prison. He broke out three weeks ago and had been underground. We know he will target Tony. All we know is he has been getting materials to build robots, we are not sure what the robots are for, but he gathered very specific material. He plans to attack at Tony’s charity tonight. We do not know his motive, but we need the Avengers there and ready.”  
“So what’s the plan,” Mark asked. “I doubt this man will be willing just to attack knowing the Avengers are there,” then he paused and looked at Andrea, “But he doesn’t know we are part of the Avengers.”  
“Exactly,” Fury confirmed, “You two will be undercover. I will have Captain be on bodyguard patrol for Tony. As far as Ezekiel Stane will think, only one Avenger will be present to protect Tony. He will believe that we are underestimating him, and he will strike.”  
“So undercover work, awesome. What are we going undercover as?” Mark opened the folder. He glared at Nick Fury, “This is payback for holding a knife to your throat isn’t it?” Mark said.   
Nick Fury just replied with a smile. Andrea grabbed the folder and opened it, excitement in her voice, “We are going undercover as a punk rock band! I can’t wait to see how we look.”  
Mark just rolled his eyes, “You win this round Fury,” he said.  
“I always win,” Fury acknowledged. “So Mark and Andrea will be undercover. We have all the items in preparation here for the event. Captain, your suit is here and ready along with yours Tony. Mark and Andrea, we have the outfits for you in the barracks, Be ready for the charity event tonight. Everyone has their tasks now head out.”  
Andrea was bouncing in her chair in excitement over being a punk rock star. Mark just glared at her. “I wish I had your enthusiasm.” She turned to him, “Come on, it won’t be that bad.” Mark opened the folder to show his outfit. “You’re right; It is going to be worse.” Each of the members began to leave to prepare. Steve always left the conference room last; it was a habit of his. He saw Mark grab Natasha before she left. He heard their conversation.   
“I hope you are not going to tell me to be careful, you know I will come back just fine,” Natasha said to Mark.   
“If I didn’t think that then I wouldn’t have taken you as one of my students. I wanted to tell you not to be so tough on him,” Mark pointed with his eyes toward Clint, “I know you were having fun, but he seems like he cares.” Natasha looked away. “He does,” She said, “but you know how it is. It can be tough when people had it rough like we did.”   
Mark gave Natasha a hug, something Steve never saw before, someone hugging Natasha that is. And he heard Mark say, “I know, we both have horrible pasts. But we need to work on not letting it hurt our future.”   
Natasha pulled from the hug and looked at Mark. “I guess I can work on it especially if you are telling me you are as well. Your past is much worse than mine.” She smiled.  
Mark smiled back at her, “It is, and it sucks, but we will get through it.” Natasha left. Steve was unsure if he should ask Mark about his past. Natasha knew about it, but he didn’t know what he was allowed to know.  
“She doesn’t know about my whole past you know?” Mark said, and Steve knew he was addressing him, they were the only two left in the room. “She doesn’t?” Steve responded.   
Mark shook his head. “The only one who knows the most is Fury. Natasha and Andrea know about the same amount now. But no one knows about the whole story.” Mark never met Steve eyes while he spoke.   
“You said before you don’t have the last name, is that true?” Steve asked.   
Mark finally turned to Steve, half smiled, and said “I don’t even have a first name. Mark is something I gave myself from what people used to say to me. I was trained to be a killer since the day I was born. I was called ‘The Mark’ because of the cuts I left on people. You can find old folklores which speak about me. I used to hate ‘The Mark’, but then over time when I called myself Mark, I grew to like it. It is something that stuck. And when I started to train people, they needed to call me something. I never knew my family. I am not sure if I even had a family. So when I take in a student, I give them what I didn’t have.”  
Steve walked over to Mark. “You know I see how they respond to you. You are worth more to them than anyone else I have seen. I have never seen Natasha be that way to anyone. And you and Andrea act like siblings. They both treat you like an older brother. It leaves me jealous a little.”   
Mark looked curiously at Steve, “Jealous? Why?”  
Steve turned red for a moment, “Well I…” Steve didn’t want to admit he wanted the same attention from Mark, more attention, a different kind of attention but he covered up his words, “I never had siblings. So it makes me sad when I see how you guys are.”  
Mark laughed at Steve, “Steve, you are a terrible liar.” Mark said. “But I won’t pry.”  
Steve smiled at the kind gesture Mark gave him. He didn’t know if he could tell the truth. “So do you know where you came from if you don’t know your parents?”  
Mark sighed, “I still don’t know. Some mysteries are lost to even me. I know these powers, but I don’t know how I came to have them. I wish I could give you more information on it, but I don’t even know.” Mark looked down.   
Mark began to walk to the door, “We better get ready for the mission.” Steve nodded and followed. He wasn’t sure what just happened. Had Mark just opened up to him? If he did Steve felt he shut him out with the lie. He promised Mark he wouldn’t shut him out, but Steve couldn’t say what he was thinking. Steve still was not sure what was going on inside of him. But he knew he needed to figure it out soon.   
Steve went to the barracks to dawn on his Captain America uniform. He picked up his shield. He looked at it. His shield was always something that gave him comfort. He felt better when it was near him, safer somehow. He figured it is because it is the only thing that froze with him, and went through what he did. He placed the shield on his back and left to find the others.   
“I am gonna kill Fury for this!” Steve heard from behind a door. He knocked on the door. “Open it, and you may die from laughing at how ridiculous I look.” Steve tempted fate by opening the door. He saw Mark with his disguise on with an angry face. Steve smiled. “You don’t look bad.”  
“I look like an asshole, Steve.”  
Steve paused for a moment. “Not calling me Captain?”  
“I said I would call you Captain in the field. Right now we are at S.H.I.E.L.D. Where I am sure, somewhere Fury is laughing at how he got me back by having me in this stupid costume.” Mark gestured at the outfit.   
Steve looked at Mark. The costume was over the top but showed Mark’s features. Mark was built but not as muscular as Steve. He was as tall as Steve even when Steve had his boots on. The shirt hugged Mark and showed him off to Steve. The leather jacket was a nice touch to show the bad boy side which Steve seemed to enjoy. Then Steve saw the blonde wig on Mark and laughed.   
“See, I look like an asshole. Some 90s punk band knock off.” Mark said as he removed the wig.   
“You don’t look good with blonde hair; I like your dark hair better. Maybe you don’t need the wig.”  
Mark smiled. “Not all of us can pull off blonde hair like you Steve,” And Mark put the wig on Steve. “Yup still works on you even when wearing the uniform. Guess I am cursed to have dark hair forever.” He smiled big at Steve.   
Steve took the wig off and put it on the chair. He looked at Mark, “That curse isn’t bad when it looks good on you. I like how your hair is,” Steve put his hand through Mark's hair, “Maybe you don’t need to have the wig on at all.”  
Mark looked frozen in time. Steve saw his expression, “Sorry I didn’t mean…” Mark grabbed Steve’s hand. “It’s okay.” Mark smiled. Steve was now the one frozen, but Mark let go of his hand and picked up the wig. “I think you are right,” Mark threw the wig in the trash, “I don’t need it.” And Mark walked out of the room, “Come on the others are waiting for us to head out.”  
Steve still stood there. It’s okay. Mark was letting him show signs of affection. Steve was not even sure what made him put his hand through Mark’s hair. It was instinct. He didn’t think of anything. And when Mark grabbed his hand he felt worse when he let go. Steve knew this would be worse when Bucky came back, but he couldn’t help feel close to Mark. Mark opened up to you. You closed him out again. You didn’t tell him how you felt. The one thing Steve could say from this whole exchange is he did not think Mark looked like an asshole the way he was dressed, if anything, Steve liked how Mark dressed.   
Steve headed to the door to meet the others for the mission.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Andrea  
Andrea was preparing her equipment in the banquet hall where the charity event would held. She loved the costume, mainly since it stuck to her typical style. Andrea wore ripped jeans, high heels, a see-through blouse with a tank top underneath and a black bra. She enjoyed wearing the pink hair as well. She worked quickly as she heard Mark approach her.   
“Everything set on the security network?” He asked her.   
“Just about,” She replied. Her eye glowed green from her contacts, and everyone knew this was her in her work mode. She was working to set up all the exits to be free to not only monitor them for the Iron Monger but to ensure the guests could escape if things got messy during the charity event.   
Tony filled Andrea in on the Iron Monger and what to expect. Andrea could not believe Ezekiel’s father was the one who caused Tony to have the Arc reactor in his chest. Andrea understood why Tony had to do what he did to save his life, and felt a strong need to stop the man who was trying to take over Stark Industries and ruin Tony’s life.   
Andrea’s eyes went back to hazel. “All done. I can monitor everything from my computer. We are set if things get bad, and we can get people out quickly.” Andrea looked up at Mark, “Shouldn’t you have blonde hair?”  
Mark smiled, “I looked like an asshole. So I opted not to. Let Fury yell at me later. I am sure he got a picture of me in the wig at S.H.I.E.L.D. to mock me later.” Mark looked around, “Where are Cap and Tony?”  
Andrea’s eyes went green briefly before she answered. “I see them in the VIP box. Tony is dressed and ready, and Steve is acting as his bodyguard.” Andrea stood up, “Should we check their status before we begin?” Mark nodded and led the way.   
Andrea was excited to be on her first mission in the field as an Avenger. She had been on hundred assassination mission, but this one was different. Andrea was on the front lines in a new persona. She did not know what to expect. Andrea watched Mark as he walked. She thought back to when Mark would be on missions and wondered how often Mark had been on the front lines. He did not seem nervous about the whole thing. She was hoping to mimic his cool during this mission; she wanted to make a good impression to the Avengers, especially Tony.   
They arrived at the VIP room. Steve was waiting outside. “Ready to check-in before the party starts?” Mark asked Steve.  
Steve nodded and opened the door leading the way for Andrea and Mark.   
Steve covered the plan with them. Steve would remain close to Tony. Tony was the one throwing the charity, so he needed to be there to greet the guests. This is where Mark and Andrea would come in. Tony listed them as guests of honor for Tony’s event, who is known to invite strange music guests to these events. They would mingle with guests and be close to Tony in case something happened. Steve confirmed if any guests are in danger, the priority remains the guests. Get the guests out, and then we will regroup to stop Iron Monger. Andrea and Mark confirmed their tasks and left the room.   
“Are we expected to leave one another in danger?” Andrea asked Mark.   
“Life of a hero,” Mark said to her, “Be ready to lay your life on the line for the public.”  
Andrea thought about this for a moment. “I see why people value us then. We put ourselves on the line for them. That explains why crowds swarm Tony and Steve when they are in public. They appreciate us.”  
“Some of us,” Mark added.   
“What do you mean?” Andrea asked.   
‘Never mind, you have your stun batons ready?” Mark asked.   
“Yup,” Andrea pulled out her weapons, “I have them hidden under the jeans. No one will know they are there. So I am set to kick some ass.”  
Mark smiled at her. “Let’s hope this goes smoothly. Iron Monger is no joke, and I am curious about those robots he has built.”  
Andrea wondered the same during the mission briefing. What robots could this Ezekiel be working on?  
“If there are robots,” Mark added, “I need you to work on hacking their system. Shut them down or find their weakness.”  
“Okay,” Andrea confirmed.   
Mark looked at the entrance, “Looks like they're letting people in, let’s mingle,” Mark said with a smile.   
Andrea returned the smile.   
The charity was full of a ton of high profile people. Andrea did not know Tony ran in this type of circle. There were politicians, CEOs of companies, royalty. Andrea found this amusing. She thought back to the man who feels at home in his lab just welding away at a new invention. This may be the circle Tony was born into, but Andrea knew he preferred to be inventing and working with his hands. She thought herself lucky to know the real Tony Stark and not the one the tabloids knew.   
Before long Tony joined the charity, about two hours after it began. “Fashionably late,” Andrea said to Mark. “He is Tony Stark, what would you expect from him?” Mark asked Andrea.   
And then it hit her. She was going to see the Tony everyone else knew. Would she like this Tony? She would have to see how he was.   
Tony was greeting guests. Andrea and Mark decided to take turns being close to Tony. One would be nearby just in case something happened, and the other would survey the area looking for anything suspicious.   
Tony was playing the part of host too well according to Andrea. Sure Tony was being friendly, but to the women, Tony was too friendly. Andrea wanted to walk up to him and throw a drink in his face while shouting at him. One moment she almost did if Mark didn’t grab her by the arm to stop her. “Switch,” he said to her. “But…” she tried to say, but Mark glared at her. “FINE!” and Andrea stomped off to check the surveillance feed.   
She thought she was alone until she heard, “Hello little lady.” She turned to see Tony. Andrea turned back around attempting to give him the cold shoulder.   
“Yeah I would figure you would be mad at me,” Tony said.   
“And why would I be mad at Tony Stark. From what I heard he is living up to his image,” Andrea said turning to look at Tony.   
Tony put up his hand as if he were hit in the chest, “Ouch that was a low blow.”  
“Was I wrong?” Andrea said.   
“Partly, This is the Tony Stark everyone expects. I have to play up the image. But it doesn’t mean I am acting on my wants.”  
Andrea looked away, “So what is it you want?”  
Tony handed Andrea some champagne, “Guess.”   
Andrea smiled at the gesture. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Andrea felt much better knowing the Tony she did. Andrea figured the Tony he had to show was the fake Tony. She got to learn about the real Tony and would want to learn more.   
“So am I still supposed to guess?” Andrea asked.  
“Shut up and enjoy the moment,” Tony said.   
“Oh-kay,” Andrea replied and rested her head on Tony’s shoulder. She felt the moment was just right until she heard and explosion.   
“FUCKING HELL!” Andrea shouted. Tony began to head toward the guests. “Check the damage and see if anyone is hurt, get the people out,” He told her as he ran toward the crowd to get them out of the front exit.   
Andrea was pissed at Ezekiel; he ruined a snuggly moment. She would not let him get away.   
“Where are you?” Andrea heard Mark over the communicator.   
“Near the sound system, opposite side of the explosion. Where are you?” She replied.   
“I am at the back getting the people out. The majority of the guests got out; I am heading toward the explosion. I think Tony said he is in the front, help him with the guests. Cap is meeting him there. I will make sure this bastard won’t get through.”  
“Not if I stop him first,” Andrea replied. “I am on my way, see you soon.”  
Andrea ran toward the front, she saw the crowd and helped people out of the building. She searched for Tony and Steve. Andrea couldn’t find them. She stuck to the plan and helped out the crowd of people. When the last few people left, she contacted Mark.   
“Mark, I can’t find Tony and Cap. You sure they will be here?” Andrea asked with worry in her voice.   
“They last said they would, they went silent on me, I am heading toward you now.”   
Andrea looked for Mark; She saw him on the far end jumping through the debris of the explosion with ease. Andrea waved to him and then they saw a flash of electricity.   
The light blinded Andrea. She felt someone grab her and pull her to the side. When her eyes could focus she saw she was in Mark’s arms, and they were under a table. “What happened?” She asked.   
“It was the Iron Monger; he tried to shock you,” Mark looked at Andrea, “I think he got Cap and Tony.”  
Andrea just froze. Mark got up first. “Looks like he left with them.”  
Andrea slowly got up, processing what she heard. She looked at Mark, “What do we do?” Andrea felt helpless. “It happened so fast. We got the people out. No one was hurt, but he got them. Ezekiel got Tony and Steve.” She couldn’t do anything to stop the Iron Monger from getting to Tony. She wanted to protect Tony. Then she felt a bump on her head.   
“Hello! You are a superhero now, captures happen. And as a techie what was it I asked you to put on Tony?” Mark said to Andrea.   
Andrea lite up. “I forgot about the tracker.” Her eyes went green. “It looks like a warehouse, about five miles away from us.”   
“So now we plan a rescue mission,” Mark said to her. “Ready to be the hero you wanted to be?”  
Andrea’s eyes turned back to Hazel, and she pulled out her batons, “Ready.”  
And they both ran toward the exit, ready to go to the warehouse where The Iron Monger held Tony and Steve.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Tony  
Tony awoke in a room with a headache. He noticed he was handcuffed to a chair. The last thing he could remember was running toward the crowd of people before seeing a flash of light. Then he remembered Steve was near him in the flash. Tony turned to see Steve there handcuffed to a chair as well. I guess we both got hit by the flash. Tony looked around. He could tell they were in a warehouse. Tony saw the security feeds in front of him. He waited for Ezekiel to show himself. He always enjoyed the dramatics.  
“Awake I see Stark,” Said Ezekiel. Tony was right.   
“Well, I needed a little nap after my party. Sorry to keep you waiting. So what have you been up to Zeke?” Tony said sarcastically.   
Tony felt a smack on his head. It made his headache worse.   
“You will show respect, Stark. You and Captain America are here to see what I have done to take over everything. You both will die here today,” Ezekiel spoke.   
“You have made that claim before Zeke. What makes this different?” Tony questioned.   
Ezekiel gestured to the screen, “Because when you die, I will work with these to destroy the city.”  
Tony squinted at the screen he could barely focus on it, but then he realized what kind of robot the Iron Monger was working on. “You made a robot version of the Avengers?” Tony asked.   
“Why stop at just taking your life and company Stark? Why not take the team you cherish so much. So yes, These robots and I will be The Dark Avengers,” the Iron Monger gloated.   
“Psh, the Dark Avengers, lame name Zeke,” Tony mocked.   
Ezekiel punched Tony in the face. Tony could taste metal in his mouth. He spat the blood out. Then he heard Steve begin to wake up.  
“Oh you’re awake, good let's break out and kick his ass, Cap.”  
Steve slowly stirred and realized the situation, but before he could respond Ezekiel interrupted, “If you wish to blow up, go right ahead. I attached a bomb to your cuffs, break them, and you both go up in flames.”  
Tony looked at Steve; Steve froze. They did not think they would be stuck like this. Steve looked at the screen, “What are those?”  
“You missed the explanation,” Tony replied, “Apparently Zeke’s obsession with me got to the point where he made his robotic versions of the Avengers.” Then Tony had an idea, “But you are missing two.”  
“What do you mean I am missing two?” the Iron Monger questioned as he looked at the screen.   
“You will meet them soon, they will be here to bust us out,” Tony said with a smirk.   
Then they heard the doors crash open. The Iron Monger looked at the screen. Tony could see from the dust, Mark walking through the door. Perfect timing he thought. “See told you they are here.”  
Ezekiel turned to Tony, “It is just one man and he doesn’t look like any of your previous members. He probably arrived, and you are hoping to throw me off. But either way, it will be good to test my robots out on a new toy.”  
Tony felt worried. He did not know Mark’s abilities. Mark may be the best assassin the world has seen, but a head-on fight against robot versions of the Avengers and Ezekiel. He would need to find a way out so Steve and he could help Mark in the fight.   
“Hello?” They heard from the monitor, “Anyone home? I knocked, but you left the door open. A tad rude to not greet a guest,” Mark replied.   
Tony knew Mark was luring out Ezekiel. It was to create a way for him and Steve to break out.   
“I will deal with this pest,” Ezekiel said as he left the room.   
“We need to find out how to break out as soon as possible and help Mark. He can’t take on an entire robotic team of the Avengers,” Tony said to Steve.   
Steve nodded, “Any ideas? We don’t know what is attached to these handcuffs; otherwise, I could break us free.”  
“Let me think,” Tony said. He saw the monitor and Zeke made it to Mark already.   
“And who do we have here?” Ezekiel said to Mark.  
Mark gave a sharp look, “Well I just wanted to know if you heard the good word of our lord and savior, Jesus Crist, What the hell do you think I am here for? You crashed a charity, kidnapped Captain America and Tony Stark, I broke into a warehouse 5 miles away to just talk to you about Jesus. I am here to kick your ass and bust them out. But I feel bad fighting someone who has an intellectual disability.”  
Tony turned to Steve, “His evil villain banter is better than mine.” Steve nodded in agreement.   
“Er…I knew that ” the Iron Monger said, “and I do not have a disability!”  
“No you just want to be Tony Stark, I think that is an obsession, another mental illness if you took it this far,” Mark replied.   
“You don’t know how far I have taken it,” the Iron Monger gestured, powering on the Dark Avenger robots.  
“Serious?” Mark said. “This is the definition of crazy, you made dolls to match Tony’s real friends,” Mark looked at the robots, “and you missed two.”  
“I did not miss two!” the Iron Monger shouted.   
“Yeah yeah, believe what you wish,” Mark replied. Mark formed a samurai sword in his hand, “You’re going down either way.”   
The Iron Monger smiled, he ordered the Hulk Robot to go forward. The Hulk Robot moved with the same speed as the real Hulk. He lunged at Mark and all Steve and Tony saw was smoke before something flew at the camera, making it go black.   
“Did Mark just throw a knife at the camera?” Tony asked Steve.   
“I think so, or it could have been debris from the fight,” Steve said. “So how do we get out?”  
“We wait,” Tony replied.   
“Wait?” Steve said, “for what?”  
“Not what, but who?” Tony smiled.   
Then the heard the boards above move before it slid across. Tony greet Andrea with a smile. “Glad to see you.”  
“Glad you two are in one piece.” Andrea’s eyes glowed green, “So bombs on the cuffs, I will work on disarming them.”  
“That would be great,” Tony said, “We need to get to Mark to help him. Iron Monger has robot clones of the Avengers.”  
Andrea paused and looked up, “Oh we know. This was part of the plan. Mark has it handled.” She returned to disarming the bombs.   
“You figured out what his robots were before breaking in?” Steve asked.   
Andrea spoke as she worked, “Ezekiel may want to be as smart as Tony, but his security system is child’s play. He might as well put his password as 1234. His plans were all over the place when I hacked in. Mark will keep them busy, and I had the task of breaking in and finding you two.”  
Steve and Tony looked stunned at what these two had planned. “Will he live?” Steve Asked  
“He has healing abilities,” Andrea added, “Mark is practically indestructible, that is if they can land a hit on him.” She disarmed the first bomb.   
“Done, now on to the other,” Andrea said as she went to Steve.  
“What is he?” Tony finally asked. His mind had been curious about Mark since he joined the team and he formed knives out of thin air.   
“He is the world’s deadliest assassin,” Andrea replied. “Anymore, we both aren’t clear. He doesn’t know how he came into his powers. And I can’t answer something not even he knows.”  
Tony just sat back, “Alien?”  
“No, he lived on earth, that is confirmed. And he has been around for over a hundred years remember,” Andrea answered.   
“What?” Steve said.   
Andrea paused her work, “Shit sorry, I am not sure you were supposed to know that Steve. But now you do, yeah he is about a hundred and forty years old. Makes even you feel young huh?” Andrea went back to the bomb.   
Tony saw Steve’s expression. Tony knew about this information but seeing Mark take out the camera’s so Tony and Steve couldn’t see the fight meant he was hiding his strength. Tony figured this out, and he was sure Steve did as well.   
“Done,” Andrea said.   
Steve broke the cuffs and was about to leave before Tony shouted, “Hey don’t forget me.” Steve returned and quickly snapped the cuffs and then headed out of the door.   
“Is he alright?” Andrea asked Tony. Tony was not sure how to answer. He did not know why Steve looked so angry. So Mark hid his strength, He was still on their side. And Mark didn’t know about his past. Andrea was right, how could Mark explain something he didn’t know. “We better follow,” Tony said to Andrea. She nodded and led the way.   
Andrea stopped short of Steve. Tony walked next to Andrea to see the robots all in pieces on the floor, and the Iron Monger on the floor knocked out. The only person standing was Mark in the middle of the warehouse.   
“Hey guys,” Mark said the three of them, “Fancy meeting you here.”   
Before Andrea or Tony could respond, they saw Steve walk straight to Mark. Tony was not sure what Steve was up to. Steve walk right in front of Mark, leaned back and threw a punch straight at Mark’s face.   
“Steve no!” Tony shouted but Mark caught the punch in his hand, glaring at Steve. Tony saw both Steve and Mark glare at one another before Steve withdrew his fist and rubbed his knuckles.  
“That took very little effort, didn’t it?” Steve asked Mark. Steve remained stoic as he spoke to Mark. There was a long pause before Mark spoke.  
“It did,” Mark confirmed.   
Steve looked down, and Tony could see Steve’s fist was beginning to turn purple from a forming bruise. Tony didn’t know Steve could punch that hard or that Mark could block that type of punch with ease. It also worried Tony that Steve would try to hit Mark with such force. “Why wouldn’t you tell us?”  
“Was it important to know I can easily take out armies?” Mark said as he watched Steve. Mark’s face changed as he saw how worried Steve looked rubbing his knuckles and looking away from Mark. “Or would it cause fear?” Mark asked.   
“I still would have accepted you.” Steve didn’t look at Mark while he spoke and Tony was not sure what he sensed in Steve’s voice. It did sound like fear.   
“You can’t even look me in the eyes right now.” Finally, Steve looked up. It looked like Steve’s reaction is what Mark was expecting. Mark took in a deep breath and turned around, “No one has accepted me when they know what I can do. Don’t lie to yourself, Steve.” And Mark began to walk out of the warehouse, “I called S.H.I.E.L.D. They will be here soon to get Ezekiel. He will be out for a few hours.” Mark continued walking as Tony and Andrea stood there looking at Steve.   
Tony saw Andrea walk over to Steve. She just stood there in silence next to him. “Give him time Steve. What he told you is true. Maybe he needs to see it from you to believe it.” And Andrea looked at Tony, “Let’s go.”  
Tony walked up to Andrea; she grabbed his hand. “I might need something to hold on to, I don’t do well when Mark gets this way,” Andrea said to Tony as they walked.  
Tony looked back at Steve who was still standing there looking down, “But who is going to be there for him while Mark is like this?” he asked Andrea.   
Andrea paused and bit her lip thinking for a moment. Tony then saw her run back to Steve, grabbing his hand, “Come on.” She said. Steve followed her. Steve still had the same somber expression on his face, he said no words as Andrea pulled him along. Then Andrea met up with Tony, grabbing his hand again, “I guess we will hold his hand while Mark is like this. Mark won’t be like this long,” She looked at Tony and smiled.   
Tony smiled back at her, and the three of them walked out. “You’re right; we will need to be here for him,” Tony said, agreeing with Andrea.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Steve  
Mark hadn’t shown up to the debriefing after the mission. Over the next three days, Steve would see very little of Mark. He had hoped to catch him in the mornings before Steve left for his run or in the training room, but Mark was always gone before Steve had a chance to speak with him.  
Steve tried to ask Andrea what was going on; she gave him very little information. “When he reveals his powers to people, he gets like this. I have only seen it happen one other time, Steve,” Andrea told him. “It has something to do with his past. When he sees people react he always just closes off. I don’t know how long this will go for or when he will speak to you again; I’m sorry I don’t have more information.”  
Steve asked what allowed Mark to be open with Andrea about his powers. Andrea couldn’t answer that either. “I am not sure. I knew he was strong since the day I met him. Over time I just kind of knew this is how he is. Maybe it is because he took me in he didn’t feel the need to hide? I am not sure. I can’t even tell you the day I saw him use his powers fully. It was a mission, but I just saw it as the job needed to get done, and Mark got it done,” She paused when explaining this to Steve and realized what it was that might have triggered Mark. “I never questioned his motives either. I never asked him why he hid it from me or made it seem like I was scared of him. When you did that to him, he might have thought something else entirely. When he used his powers on a mission, I just hugged him at the end, excited we have accomplished another successful mission. It was an average day, a regular mission. Sorry to say Steve but you acted differently to him, and he took it badly.”  
Steve took Andrea’s words to heart. He did act differently toward Mark. Steve tried to punch him in the face and confronted him on his strength when Mark caught his punch with ease not even flinching. Steve knew he messed up. The three days showed it was him who screwed up when he found out Mark had been in the lab with Tony and Andrea. Steve could have entered the lab to join them but who knows what would have happened. Steve did not know how to fix this. He was going to do his best to fix it, though.  
He tried to see how Mark was reacting to Tony. Tony did not have much to say about the situation. “I don’t know what to tell you, Steve. He hasn’t changed when talking to me. When he came down in the lab, it was like we all were hanging out in the kitchen. We made jokes, talked; He asked about the projects Andrea and I were working on, Andrea and he acted like siblings… nothing changed. I didn’t ask him about his powers or why he hid them, but he did explain it to me on his own.” Tony said when Steve asked him. “I… I know we’re best friends Steve, but I don’t think it is my place to say what he told me. I think you should ask him yourself. It would be better coming from Mark.” Steve wanted to ask Mark, but Mark wouldn’t even be in the same room as Steve, Steve was not even sure Mark would be on the same floor as him at this point.  
Steve tried to find Mark still. He went to the kitchen before dinner to see if he could find Mark cooking. When he arrived each time, all he would see the food prepared with three plates made for everyone. At least, Mark was still thinking of Steve to leave a plate for him. Steve felt worse when he thought of this. Even though he had hurt Mark, he was still thinking of Steve. Steve had to do something; maybe he should just confront Mark.  
Steve decided on just that. He went up to the second floor and walked right up to Mark’s door. He froze. Was he going to confront him? Was he ready for this? Steve gathered his doubts and knocked on the door.  
The silence was his response. Steve knocked on the door, “Mark I know you know it’s me, we need to talk.” Steve was answered again by silence. He checked the door, and when he realized it was unlocked, he opened it and walked in. He saw Mark sitting there listening to music looking over files he had gotten from Fury. Mark didn’t look up at Steve he just removed his headphones, “Sorry, I guess my music was too loud to respond. An ordinary person would take the silence as no one being home, not an opportunity to come in.”  
“You knew I was at the door; your skills are better than that. We need to talk, about what happened at the mission,” Steve added, worried about how Mark would respond.  
“What is there to talk about? You found out I can take down the Iron Monger and his robotic Dark Avengers with no problem. Or is it that I can block a punch from you with ease when you are trying to hit me in the face,” Mark still didn’t look at Steve. Steve felt uneasy standing there. He could tell he was nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other. He decided to continue.  
“We need to talk about how I treated you when I found out,” Steve added.  
Mark closed the files and turned away from Steve. “You acted like everyone else does, Steve. You were no different than the countless people who feared me when they find out what I can do. It was a typical reaction. It's okay; you see me as the monster I was made to be.”  
Steve was stunned at Mark’s words. Did Steve see him as a monster? Was Steve afraid of him and that’s why he reacted the way he did? Steve couldn’t answer these questions on his own, but maybe his reaction answered them for Mark.  
“I don’t see you as a monster, Mark,” Steve finally said.  
Mark got up and picked up some books, throwing them on the bed to be in front of Steve showing their titles.  
“The Demon Warrior, The Demon Blade, The Ghost Warrior of the Forest, all these stories are about me. Me and how I was a hundred years ago,” Mark said to Steve.  
Steve touched the covers of the books; they were old. Steve would not have believed Mark, but he knew Mark’s secret of how he ages. He was aware that Mark was well over hundred years old. He looked at the covers again.  
“These covers show a little kid on them,” Steve said as he looked up surprised.  
“Yeah well, a hundred years ago, I did not look like a twenty-eight-year-old man. I was a kid. As far as I know, I was made to be a killer. Those stories show how a child raised with one objective will turn out. I raised fear in people who I never even met. And if they did meet me, I would have been the last thing they ever saw in their life.”  
Steve found it difficult to take this all in. Raised to be a killer he thought. Mark had been made to be a killer. Mark didn’t know anything else as a kid. Steve could see why being seen as a monster was hard on Mark.  
“But you are not a killer anymore,” Steve said.  
Mark laughed at Steve’s comment. “Yeah? What do you think I do as the world’s deadliest assassin? I am still a killer Steve. I just do it for good reasons now, not mindlessly as I did in those stories.”  
Steve couldn’t question Mark’s words. He was still a killer, an assassin. He did it for good, though, to help people and make sure those who tried to do harm were put down for good. Steve thought back to the day they went to the grocery store, how Mark had treated him. How Mark made him feel good inside and feel like he mattered even if the only thing Mark did was wait so Steve could sign autographs and take pictures with his fans. Then Steve thought of the hug he gave Mark and how it made him feel. How every exchange made him feel. This could not be the killer who made him feel this way, it was Mark who did.  
“A killer wouldn’t be able to make me feel good about myself, or laugh, or… make me happy that you did the small things for me,” Steve finally said.  
Mark turned to Steve. The first time Mark had looked at Steve in three days. Steve felt happy he finally can look into Mark's eyes again.  
“You treated me like Steve, even now, you are mad at Steve Rogers and not Captain America. I haven’t had someone see me as Steve fully. Even at S.H.I.E.L.D. preparing for the mission. I was in the Captain America uniform, and you still called me Steve. You joke with me as Steve,” Steve paused for a moment and realized what he had done wrong this whole time. “It’s not fair,” he continued “for me not to see you as Mark and only see your powers. You see through the super soldier and Captain America costume to see me. I should have looked past the powers and seen you. I messed up, didn’t I?”  
Steve watched as Mark formed a smile, “Yeah you did.”  
Steve felt happy he was able to make Mark smile. “Are you laughing at me for apologizing?” Steve added.  
Mark laughed at Steve’s question, “No, I just…” Mark was still smiling, but then he gave a really confused looked to Steve. “Did I do all that for you?” Mark asked.  
Steve could feel his face flush. He didn’t realize he let some of his emotions out. “You did,” he answered, “And I have missed having you around.”  
Mark made another curious face at Steve, “You realize we have interacted with one another for two days and I ignored you for three. I am not sure if that means you had enough time actually to miss having me around.”  
Steve didn’t know what to say. Mark was right, and maybe Steve was letting more out than he wanted. “I don’t know. I guess since the first day I expected that’s how things would be here. And then the morning with you, I just figured it was something that we would do every day. I guess I sound crazy now huh?”  
Mark walked over to Steve, “Yeah sure do, friend,” and smiled.  
Steve missed this; missed Mark poking fun at him playfully and missed that no matter what Mark would not hinder Steve to be himself. Steve just smiled back. “I don’t know. You’re not like anyone else I ever met.” Then Steve realized what he said and how Mark would take it. “I mean you are different… to me. Wow, I am not doing good at this. I just don’t know what to say,” Steve added.  
“Then don’t say anything at all,” Mark said as he hugged Steve. Steve felt all the tension of this conversation leave him. He relaxed as Mark had his arms around him. He stood there for a good minute before he broke the silence, “So am I forgiven?” Steve finally asked.  
“I thought I told you not to say anything at all,” Mark said lifting his head to meet Steve’s, smiling, and showing his teeth. Steve never noticed how much he liked this smile. He couldn’t help but smile back at Mark. And Steve realized he was only inches from Mark’s face. He felt his heart race once he realized this. What is going to happen? He thought to himself. And then Mark let go, nothing will happen. Steve thought, and he slowly felt disappointed that nothing did happen.  
Mark still stood there smiling, “So what did you have planned for the day?” Mark said finally breaking the silence.  
“I was just going to go to the training room and use the punching bag,” Steve answered.  
“Guess I will see you around then,” Mark said as he sat back down on his bed and picked up the file he was looking at earlier. Steve took the hint and began to walk out of the room, before he left he heard, “Steve!”  
Steve turned around to face Mark. “I missed you, too,” Mark said with a smile and put on his headphones. Steve just smiled and left the room. As he walked down the hall, Steve saw Andrea grabbing something from her room. She looked up at him, noting his smile. “So you two made up?” She asked Steve.  
Steve nodded, “Yeah we did. It was a more intense talk than I thought it would have been.”  
“And did this intense conversation lead to other intense things?” Andrea asked putting a hand on her hip. Steve turned red. “No just talking, and a hug to make-up,” he said.  
“Shame,” Andrea sighed. “If only you two could see how you look at one another, maybe you would think differently,” and she went down the hall to the stairs.  
How do we look at each other? Steve wondered if everyone was picking up on something he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t want to understand what was going on for him. He went to his room to change.  
Steve was working on his fifth punching bag when he saw Mark walk into the training room. He stopped to look at him, “Hey.”  
“Hey yourself,” Mark said as he walked over. “So do you enjoy taking on defenseless punching bags?” Mark asked as he eyed the four broken punching bag on the floor.  
Steve laughed, “It’s the only way to get my endurance and strength up.”  
Mark looked at him, “No it’s not. In fact, it's keeping your endurance and strength stagnant. You won’t improve if these are your only opponents while you train.”  
Steve leaned on the punching bag, “What do you suggest?”  
“A sparring partner,” Mark said as he walked to the center of the room, “You told me you would volunteer to spar with me, Why not take that up now.”  
Steve looked at him with worry in his eyes. He did offer to spar with Mark in the beginning, but before he knew the truth. “Won’t that be a little unfair to me?” Steve finally asked.  
“How are you expected to grow in your skills if you don’t take on stronger opponents? And don’t worry I am a master at managing my strength. I will only go a little bit higher than your strength, and as you train to match mine, I will slowly go up more. That way it’s like lifting weights and putting on more weights the more you train, get it?”  
Steve smiled and walked over to the center, “I get it, but why are you doing this for me.”  
Mark looked as though he was coming up with a thoughtful answer. “Well, you want to get stronger. The Steve I have come to know seems to want to push himself and those around him. So what better way for you to do it?” then Mark smiled a mischievous smile, “And it will be fun to throw you around on the floor. Who knows you might like it too.”  
Steve turned bright red from that comment. He did miss how Mark knew how to make him smile or turn multiple shades of red. “And who says I won’t be the one throwing you around on the mat?” Steve responded.  
“That’s only if I allow you to,” Mark said, “And who knows maybe I will let you.” Steve couldn’t help but turn even darker red.  
“So ready to get your butt kicked Steve?” Mark asked.  
“Does that mean you are going to be watching my butt the entire time?” Steve replied as he got into a fighter stance.  
Mark laughed. “So he has jokes, I didn’t know the modest Steve Rogers had it in him.”  
“You bring it out of me,” Steve said playfully. Mark didn’t take a defensive stance. “Well ready when you are,” Mark said.  
Steve hit the mat hard. He lost count after the 9th time he hit the floor or the wall, or Mark put him in a hold… well, Steve kept count of those. He was exhausted. He felt every muscle in his body hurt. He never put himself through a workout like this before. Mark walked over to him.  
“See this is how you build yourself up. You never felt an exercise like this because you never had someone stronger than you to manage it,” Mark said looking down at Steve.  
Steve looked at Mark; He didn’t even break a sweat during this whole training. Steve was hoping to see some exhaustion on Mark. “You sure you only went a little bit above my strength, you don’t even look tired,” Steve Said between breaths.  
“I have a many more years of training. I can manage my energy output and only use what is needed. So it takes a lot to make me tired.” Mark walked over to grab two water bottles, came back, and sat next to Steve.  
“I was hoping to throw you at least once,” Steve said reaching for the water bottle.  
“Only if I let you,” Mark said making a face. Steve laughed at the face Mark made. “And I didn’t feel like letting you. It was much more fun throwing you around. And call it payback for what was said three days ago.”  
Steve sat up and took a drink of water, “So now we are even?”  
“I don’t know? I might harbor a little more anger toward you. Let’s go another three rounds and see where my anger is at.”  
Steve shoved Mark playfully causing Mark to fall over. Mark just remained on the ground giving Steve a serious look, “You shouldn’t have done that.” Mark said.  
“And why not? What are you going to do about it?” Steve taunted playfully.  
Mark maintained his serious look and held up his water bottle. He slowly unscrewed the cap.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Steve said.  
And Mark just replied with a smile when he took the cap from his water bottle.  
Steve tried to get up to run, but Mark was too quick for him. Mark grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him down, pouring water all over Steve’s head. Both were laughing in the aftermath.  
“I can’t believe you just did that,” Steve said wiping the water away from his face.  
“Really? Cause I can.”  
“You are something else you know that,” Steve said. Steve could not fully understand why he was different with Mark. Steve was always the stoic soldier, able to respond to situations quickly and efficiently. He never found it easy to show affection to others or even acted like this with Bucky. Somehow Mark was able to pull out the real Steve. Steve leaned back and laid there for a while thinking about what just went through his head. He did not know how long he was in silence, and he did not realize he was using Mark’s leg as a pillow. Steve quickly got up when he realized it.  
“Well, now my leg is cold. Thanks, Steve,” Mark said as he stood up.  
“Why didn’t you tell me I was lying on your leg?” Steve asked Mark.  
Mark turned to Steve, “Cause you looked comfortable and like you were thinking about something. I didn’t want to bother you when you were comfortable. So I endured the pain of my leg falling asleep. No biggie.”  
“You always do that for me. Why?” Steve asked.  
“You enjoy questioning my motives don’t you?” Mark said. “Well, you don’t seem to notice when you are happy and enjoying yourself. Something always gets in the way. In a way I guess I am just taking care of ya. Someone’s got to watch out for you and make sure you are taken care of.” Mark smiled as he headed to the door.  
“And who is going to take care or watch out for you?” Steve asked Mark as he slowly followed Mark to the door.  
“Don’t know,” Mark paused and let a long period of silence pass, “It’s been a long time since someone tried to take that job.”  
Steve heard the words and realized the deeper meaning behind them. It’s been a long time meaning someone tried before. Steve didn’t want to ask. He felt like today was enough of serious discussion.  
“Time to get cleaned…” Mark paused as he opened the door. “Hi? Can I help you?” Mark said to someone behind the door.  
“You can help by moving,” Steve recognized the voice, and he felt both happy and sad at the same time.  
“Steve,” a man shoved Mark to the side and ran to hug Steve.  
“An asshole you know Steve?” Mark asked.  
“He’s not an asshole,” Steve said, and he turned to the man to kiss him, “Welcome back Bucky.”


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Mark   
Mark walked down the stairs leaving the two lovers in the training room. “What an asshole,” Mark said to himself. Bucky had already made a bad impression on Mark, not to say he had a good idea based on how he saw Steve react to the mention of Winter Solder.   
Mark made his way down to the foyer where he saw Clint and Natasha waiting. “Mission success,” Mark said as his greeting to them. They both looked mad.  
“Did you two make up or is there something else I am missing?” Mark asked.   
“We made up,” Natasha said.   
“We are just not happy Bucky is back,” Clint added. “He is an asshole.”  
“I noticed,” Mark said. “What did he have to say about Red Skull?”  
“Another reason we are angry. Bucky found out Red Skull is alive. Hydra remains active more than ever. They seem to be looking for something according to Bucky,” Clint finished.   
“And we have no idea what they are looking for. So our task will be to find this mysterious item and stop Hydra while killing Red Skull. Am I on the right path?” Mark stated.  
“Yeah exactly,” Clint confirmed. “And Fury is here to see where we need to focus on training.”  
“And where is the one-eyed, man?” Mark asked.   
“You ask, but you knew I was coming up from the lab after getting Andrea and Tony,” Fury said behind Mark.   
Clint and Natasha flinched since they didn’t notice him standing directly behind Mark. Mark didn’t move a muscle. “Always fun to ask like I don’t know you are there. So Everyone is here but Thor?”  
“We couldn’t contact him. We figure still in Asgard. We are not sure. We will have to continue without him for now. We need to find a better way to reach him,” Fury confirmed.   
Mark saw Tony and Andrea come from the lab. Andrea was holding her recording equipment which she uses to analyze a person’s abilities. “You are recruiting Andrea to do you analysis?” Mark said glaring at Fury.   
“She volunteered and you know she has the best equipment for the job,” Fury said.   
“If I hear about her ‘volunteering’ to work in the science lab at S.H.I.E.L.D. I will do more than just hold a knife to your throat,” Mark threatened.   
“I know, trust me I won’t allow it,” Fury said looking at Tony and Andrea, “Besides I think she has a liking for being a part of the Avengers.”  
Mark looked at Tony and Andrea. He smiled and thought maybe I don’t need to be the only one looking out for her now. “So to the training room? How do you want to do this?” Mark asked Fury.   
Fury just smiled, “You will see. Let’s all head up to the third floor.   
Mark didn’t feel like mentioning Steve and Bucky were on the third floor. He felt it would be nice to embarrass Bucky for being an asshole to him earlier by having the team walk in on them. What they walked in on was not Mark was expecting.   
Steve and Bucky were at a screaming match in front of everyone. “Whoa,” Tony said, “were these two like this earlier?” Tony asked   
“No I left them, and they looked like something out of a romance Novel,” well Steve did Mark answered.   
“Times like these I wish I had some popcorn,” Tony said.   
Andrea walked up next to Tony and pulled out a bag of Cheese Puffs. She opened it and offered some to Tony. “You’re the best,” he said, and she smiled. Mark grabbed the bag from her. “Hey,” Andrea protested.   
“What you always steal my food, I felt like collecting my dues,” Mark poured some to his hand and gave the bag back to Andrea. She huffed at him.   
Mark offered his share to Natasha, but she didn’t want any, Clint took some instead.   
The Avengers ate cheese puffs and watched as Steve and Bucky were yelling at one another. Then Mark realized Bucky was doing the majority of the yelling. “Is it always like this,” Mark asked turning to Natasha and Clint. Natasha just looked down; Clint answered, “All the time. This isn’t even the worst of it. Bucky can make some harsh low blows to Cap. We don’t know why he just puts up with it.” Mark began to wonder the same. Earlier today, Steve was adamant about talking to him to make things better. Now he is trying to argue with Bucky and Bucky is just yelling at him like this Mark couldn’t take it much longer. He wiped his hands of the cheese residue and walked over to the two fighting.   
Everyone else just watched as Mark walked over to them, not sure what he was going to do, to be honest. Mark wasn’t sure what he was going to do. If worse comes to worse; he could just punch both of them knocking them out, but he wasn’t sure if he could do that to Steve. He would punch Bucky several times, though.   
The two arguing didn’t even notice Mark walk up. “Hey!” Mark shouted the two stopped to look at everyone, “I’m sorry we walked into this lovers quarrel, but we have a training to do in case you forgot.”   
Steve looked away; He looked ashamed that everyone saw this fight.   
“And who the hell are you?” Bucky said to Mark.   
“The person stopping this fight. If you haven’t noticed Steve is the leader of this team and demands some damn respect from you no matter what your relationship with him is like. So don’t say another word to him, or else I will put you throw a wall,” Mark threatened.   
Steve looked at Mark, unsure how to take the fact someone was defending him. Bucky looked at Steve, “We will finish this later.” And Bucky walked to join the other, “No, you won’t,” Mark said.   
Bucky froze in his tracks. “What did you just say to me?”   
Mark walked right up to Bucky; Steve tried to protest, but Mark did not even hesitate. He stood face to face with Bucky, “I said you won’t. You will never yell at him like that in my presence again, or I will make your life hell.”  
Bucky took a step back, “And who the hell is this guy?”  
Nick Fury stepped forward. “I would say he is your sparring partner for today’s challenge. Andrea, set up the equipment. I wanted to see how people would do when paired against one another, looks like we have our first volunteers.”  
Andrea set up her equipment easily but still got some cheese residue on the tablet. “The camera is set, sir. Whenever they are ready, we can begin.”  
Steve walked up to Mark, “Mark you don’t need to do this,” Steve looked at Bucky then back at Mark, “Why are you doing this?”  
Mark’s expression softened as he answered Steve, “Someone has to protect you, Steve. I decided to step-up. Besides this is training, Bucky and I are paired up, so we have to do this.”   
Steve grabbed Mark’s arm, “Be careful, I don’t want you hurt because of me.”  
Mark smiled, “Did you forget who you are talking to? I will be all right.”  
Steve smiled back, “For a second I did, I guess I forgot about your powers and just worried about the fact you could get hurt.”  
Mark turned his head in confusion, “You forgot about my abilities?”  
Steve nodded, “I just saw you as someone who was being there for me. I don’t think I could have handled you being hurt because of me.”  
Mark put his hand on Steve’s where he held Mark, “I won’t be, go watch on the sidelines. And don’t worry I will go easy on him.”  
Steve nodded, still looking wounded from the argument. He sat where Mark stood before, between Natasha and Andrea. Andrea put her arm on Steve’s shoulder and offered him some cheese puff. Steve took some.   
Mark turned to Bucky; Bucky had anger burning in his eyes, “Do I even want to know what that was about?” Bucky then turned to Steve, who winced at Bucky’s stare.   
“You probably should,” Mark said, “That’s how you should treat Steve instead of what you have been doing. So weapons or no weapons?”  
Bucky thought for a moment and responded, “Weapons. It will be good to make you bleed for that.”  
Mark formed his Samurai sword in his hand, “If you can hit me that is.”   
Before the fight, Nick Fury walked over to Mark to whisper something to him. “I know Bucky is on everyone’s shit list, but go easy on him. We need him for Red Skull. Just rough him up.” Mark nodded.   
Nick returned to the side of the training room, “Ready?”  
Both Mark and Bucky got into a fighting stance.  
“Begin,” Fury shouted.   
Mark started off by throwing two daggers and then his sword at Bucky. Bucky smiled, He knew he could easily dodge the projectiles. He held up his metal arm to block the daggers and sidestepped to avoid the sword.   
That’s when Bucky saw Mark sliding in on the same side he threw the sword. Mark grabbed the sword in the air and placed the blade into the ground to bring his body around. Before Bucky could react, Mark kicked Bucky in the back sending him tumbling forward to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Mark pulled his sword out of the ground and made it evaporate, “This fight is over.” He said and began to walk over to the others.   
Clint was the only one who had his jaw dropped. He looked at the others who were not reacting. The only one who was doing anything was Andrea, who continued to eat her cheese puff. “What the hell was that?” Clint finally said.   
Mark looked over to him, “Bucky getting what he deserves,” He said taking a seat between Andrea and Steve. Andrea handed him her cheese puff; Mark took some. “You should have held back more,” She said. “He is going to be feeling that for a few days.”  
Mark looked over at Steve. “Maybe I should have,” Mark said. “But I think it is justified.” Mark put a hand on Steve's shoulder; Steve didn’t respond. “Or maybe it wasn’t,” Mark said.   
“He was holding back?” Clint said, “Why am I the only one surprised by this?” He finally asked.   
“Probably cause you are the only one who has yet to see me in action,” Mark said.   
“And you are going to train us up to get to that point?” Clint asked.   
“I am going to try to, no guarantees, plus you each have something different to work on, so the equivalent to that to your best skills,” Mark said.  
“I am glad you are on our side,” Clint said. “It would suck going against you.”  
“Thanks, Clint,” Mark said. The thanks was more for the fact that Clint didn’t react too badly to Mark’s powers. He didn’t see him as a monster, he just was in awe of his abilities, and happy Mark was on their side.   
Steve finally turned to Mark, “Did you mean what you said before?” Steve looked to be lost in thought; Mark did not know what he meant. “About which part, Steve?” Mark finally asked.   
“About… protecting me? Being the one to step-up for me?” Steve said in a low voice.   
Mark just smiled, pulling Steve closer for a side hug. “Yup, I think you are stuck with me for a while, so that’s how it will be.” Steve smiled.   
Bucky finally got up from where he was lying. He started to walk over to Mark; he was limping.   
Mark leaned over to Andrea, “You were right, I should have held back more.”   
“Yup,” She said as she put another cheese puff in her mouth. Tony reached over to take some from her. “I feel we are about to see another show,” Tony said to Andrea.   
“Yup,” She replied to Tony the same as she did with Mark.   
Bucky stopped a few feet from Mark. Bucky looked at Mark's arm around Steve’s shoulder. “What the hell are you? And what the hell do you think you are doing?” Bucky said to Mark.   
Mark left his arm around Steve, “I am doing something that should have happened before, putting you in your place. As for what I am, I am someone you should never cross again if you know what is good for you.” Mark’s eyes went very dangerous. It shook Bucky a little to see those eyes.  
“Like I said before, if I ever hear you yelling at Steve like that again, a kick is the least of your worries,” Mark continued.   
“You are some freak or monster,” Bucky said to him.   
Mark could see both Andrea and Steve look at him, but Mark would let the words affect him this time. “You’re right I am, remember that next time you decide to hurt Steve.” Mark kept his gaze on Bucky. Bucky huffed and walked in the direction of the door. “I am going to check out these injuries; Steve are you coming?” Bucky said.   
Steve paused for a moment, and stood up, letting Mark’s arm fall from him. Steve slowly walked over to Bucky. “Well, are you going to help me? Least do something right.”  
“No Bucky, not this time,” Steve said to Bucky. Now everyone’s jaw dropped but Andrea’s and Mark’s.   
“What did you say?” Bucky said to Steve.   
“Not this time, you earned these wounds, I think you should go on your own,” Steve said looking into Bucky’s eyes.   
Bucky whispered something to Steve. Steve looked like he was punched in the stomach. Mark was about to get up again, but then Andrea grabbed his arm, “No,” She said. “You are reacting emotionally. It’s like what you said to me, think logically not emotionally.” Mark settled back down and looked at her. “Since when did the student surpass the master?” he asked her.   
“Since you two won’t admit how you feel about one another,” She smiled with cheese puff residue all over her mouth.  
“You’re a mess,” Mark said wiping some of the cheese puff residues from her mouth. “I can do only so much; Steve needs to make a choice.”  
“And it might take longer than you hope,” Andrea said.   
“NEXT MATCH,” Mark said, “My two former student up.” Andrea punched Mark in the arm for saying that, “I knew you were going to do that,” She said to him. Mark just laughed.   
Bucky and Steve decided to see the match before leaving. Andrea got up, and so did Natasha. “Ready?” Andrea asked Natasha. Natasha nodded. They both went to the center of the ring preparing themselves.   
Tony leaned over to Mark, “So how much of a chance does Andrea have?” He asked. Mark smiled. “Why not just watch and enjoy the show. They should be evenly matched in strength if that is what you mean. It comes down to who can win by strategy.”  
Tony nodded. Mark saw Tony excited to see the match and looked over to see Clint was just as excited. Mark rolled his eyes.  
Andrea pulled out her stun batons and readied herself. Natasha took a defensive stance. “Ready?” Fury said.  
“So how does it feel to be the second best female assassin?” Andrea asked Natasha.   
“Second best? Maybe you haven’t heard of my reputation. I am the best,” Natasha replied.   
“Yeah, the fact you have a reputation shows you don’t know how to remain an assassin. We use stealth, not gloat about our victories. You were the best until I came onto the scene.”   
Natasha’s eyes narrowed at Andrea, who just responded with a smile. “Begin,” Fury shouted.   
Everyone else was on the edge of their seat for this match, other than Mark. Mark knew what to expect.   
Natasha lunged a kick at Andrea, Which she blocked easily and slid to the other side of the room to avoid Natasha. “Thirty-seven,” Andrea said.   
“What?” Natasha replied.   
“Thirty-seven,” Andrea continued, “it’s how many daggers you have hidden on you. Know your opponent. Or did you miss that lesson from Mark?”  
Natasha then began to throw daggers at Andrea; Andrea deflects each one quickly. Andrea then ran forward and swung her batons at Natasha. Natasha dodged each swing easily with a few close called. Andrea hit a few button on her baton which causes a large electrical pulse knocking her and Natasha back.   
“Twenty,” Andrea said. Natasha was angry at Andrea for knowing the number. She ran forward throwing her daggers, Andrea blocked each one and acted like she would swing a baton, but instead switched to kick, landing a hit on Natasha. The kick sent Natasha sliding backward. “Eight,” Andrea said. Natasha threw six more daggers; Andrea dodged each one and Natasha came at her with two daggers in her hand. This fight now became a close combat one. Andrea and Natasha exchanged blow per blow, each one blocking the other’s attempt to hit. It looked like a stalemate at this point. Then Andrea let a flash out of her batons, blinding everyone. Andrea was then hit with a kick sliding her a good ten feet back. Andrea stood ready for another attack. Natasha refocused and saw Andrea reading herself.   
Then Andrea powered her batons off and began to walk to the side, “This fight is over.”   
“It sure is,” Mark agreed with Andrea.   
“What do you mean? I am still standing?” Natasha questioned.   
“You didn’t see the mine I put under you,” Andrea pointed to where Natasha stood. Natasha looked down to see a mine explosive under her.   
“It doesn’t have explosives in it, but if we were in the field, I could have detonated it with my baton. You would have been dead. This fight is over.” And Andrea walked to sit next to Mark. “Take a piece of that humble pie, Former best female Assassin,” Andrea said as she took back her cheese puffs.   
Tony was just staring at Andrea. Mark noticed Tony’s jaw still was open. Mark took a cheese puff from Andrea and put it into Tony’s mouth. Andrea laughed at this, and she closed his mouth. Tony began to chew the cheese puff. Tony looked at Andrea, “That was the hottest cat fight I have ever seen.”  
“Luckily I won,” Andrea said with a smile to him.   
Natasha walked over to sit Near Clint.   
“Don’t be made Natasha,” Mark said, “The fight was evenly matched. Andrea just strategized better. She knocked you off your game by telling how many daggers you had on you, and you didn’t expect her to take a hit to place a mine.”  
Natasha just huffed. Andrea looked a little worried, “Was the humble pie comment too much?” she whispered to Mark.   
“Nah,” he said. “I think she needed to hear it. It will push her to train harder. She will rematch you in the future so heads up.”  
“I thought the humble pie comment was also sexy,” Tony said to Andrea. Andrea put another cheese puff in his mouth to shut him up.   
Mark laughed. Then he looked over to where Steve and Bucky were. They left already. He was wondering if Steve was okay. He knew he made things worse for Steve, but he meant every word. He would have to see how this plays out.   
“Who’s next?” Fury asked.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Tony  
Tony walked down the stairs sore from his battle. He did not think it was fair he had to fight against Clint without his full Iron Man suit on. He agreed he needed to hone in his hand to hand combat skills but Clint is a walking arsenal of arrows, he didn’t stand a chance. Clint was happy to win and gloated to Tony about it until Tony left.   
Tony turned the corner of the second floor to walk to his room. He needed to change out of his torn training clothes. Andrea offered to look at his wounds, but Tony felt his ego bruised more than anything. He could not believe he lost his fight when Andrea won hers. He said he would meet her in the lab later. Andrea had to analyze the data from the matches for Mark and Fury.   
Tony looked to see Steve sitting outside of his room, and he seemed to be crying. “Everything okay?” Tony asked. Steve just looked up at Tony then looked down. Steve didn’t say a word. Tony could not take this any longer. He grabbed Steve’s arm, lifting him up. “Come on, we need to have a chat.”  
Tony dragged Steve to his room. Tony let Steve sit on the bed, and he went to get Steve a towel. “Here,” he said handing Steve a clean towel. “Thanks,” Steve said to Tony as Steve cleaned his face with it. Tony sat down next to Steve. “What’s going on? I can’t sit back and let this continue. What did Bucky say to you that made you look like he punched you in the stomach? What does he say to,” Tony gestured at Steve, “do this to you?”  
Steve sat there in silence. Tony decided to let him have a moment to collect his thoughts, so he went into his walk-in closet to change out of his training clothes. Tony dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. He walked over to Steve and sat down. “Ready to tell me?” Tony asked Steve. Steve nodded his head.   
“Bucky has always been a friend to me. He had known me before the serum worked on me at the military base. He saw me as the scrawny little kid, but he still talked to me. When I was that little kid, no one looked at me. No one paid attention to me, let alone any guy.”   
Steve took a deep breath in and held back his tears as he continued. “He didn’t show me any attention before. But after the serum, Bucky did. When we fought in the war, he was the first guy to notice me. He said he always liked me before the serum too, just never thought to show it. So in this time when he came back to me when I thought he was dead, I thought it would be great to be with him.”  
“But that’s not how it is, is it?” Tony asked.   
Steve shook his head. “No, when he sees me get any attention from anyone, he yells at me. He reminds me of the kid I used to be. The scrawny kid, the kid no one would ever love.” Steve couldn’t fight the tears anymore. “He makes me feel I am that kid when he gets this way. Unloved. I only have Bucky; he is right. Guys will only see me for the super soldier serum and what it does to me. Bucky is the only one who sees me as me, he knew the scrawny kid before and after. He is right, if I didn’t have this serum, then I wouldn’t be loved.”   
Tony put his hand on Steve’s back. The best way he knew how to comfort Steve. “Do you think Mark sees the serum in you when he looks at you?”  
Steve looked at Tony, shocked at the question. “I…I don’t know. He might.”  
“Do you really believe that Steve, or is that what Bucky made you believe?”  
Steve looked down, “I don’t know anymore.” Steve wiped his face with the towel Tony gave him.   
“If you ask me,” Tony said, “I think a person as powerful as Mark, who needed to live in the shadows because of how people saw him at face value would understand you more.”   
Steve just remained silent. Tony continued, “If you guys just see how you look at one another, you would know I am right.”  
Steve laughed through his tears. “Andrea said the same thing to me earlier today.”  
“I would listen to her, she is a smart woman,” Tony said.   
“What about you?” Steve asked.   
“Me? Well, I am not into guys, so I don’t think Mark and I exchange looks like you two do,” Tony added.  
Steve laughed. “No, I meant what about you and Andrea. She seems to be the first woman in a while to put you in line. What’s going on with that?”  
Tony leaned forward to lean on his knees, he sighed, “Timing seems to be against us. I tried to charm her at the charity event, but then Ezekiel attacked so we had to deal with that.”   
Tony thought for a moment, “I will figure out a way to wow her yet. Who knows at least her and I acknowledge our attraction. You keep hiding from the one you have to Mark.”  
Steve looked away. Tony sat in silence with Steve for a minute before he asked, “Steve, what do you want?”  
Steve took in the question. He looked like he was processing it. He finally answered, “I want to feel safe, and protected by someone, and give the same back to him. I want to feel his warmth and for him to see me for who I am, Steve Rogers, not Captain America. But I don’t know how to find that.”  
“Do you think Bucky is the one to do that for you?” Tony asked.   
“I used to think he was,” Steve began, “but now I am not sure. I don’t like feeling this way, Tony. I have never felt broken down like this before.”  
“Then you should stop it. Find someone to build you up more. Someone who makes you happy and brings out Steve more,” Tony said with a smile.   
Steve nodded. Tony stood up. “Take all the time you need in here. I am heading to the lab. If you need me, I will be there. I think you need time to think alone. So you can use my room.”  
“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said as he began to lie on the bed.  
“What are best friends for? But I didn’t say sleep in my bed.” Tony glared.   
Steve threw the towel at Tony. Tony caught it and laughed. “let me know if you need me, I mean it. I te seeing you like this,” Tony said gesturing at Steve. Steve nodded.  
Tony walked out of his room and walked toward the lab. He saw Mark and Andrea talking near the stairs. He met them.   
“How is he?” Mark asked.   
“Better than I expected,” Tony said. “I can’t believe you broke up the fight and beat the crap out of Winter Solder.”  
“I can,” Andrea said hitting Mark on the arm. “You always do stupid things like that.”  
“Can’t help it, I am always the protector,” Mark said with a smug look on his face.   
“Yeah, well let’s hope Steve sees it that way,” She added.   
“I think he does,” Tony said. “By the way, I have something for you two, come down to the lab.”  
“Oh presents, awesome,” Andrea said as she followed.   
“I am hoping it’s a car,” Mark said.  
“What the hell do you need a car for?” Andrea asked.   
Mark shrugged his shoulders, “Big Pimpin'?”  
Andrea laughed, Tony smiled at this. “I doubt you will be big pimpin’ after the show you gave today,” Andrea added.   
“True,” Mark said.   
They made it down to the lab, Tony handed them two small boxes.  
“So not a car,” Mark said.   
Andrea and Mark opened the boxes to see a phone in each one.  
“My company makes them. I give them to each of the Avengers. It’s a Starkphone,” Tony said.   
Andrea and Mark both exchanged looks and began to laugh, both falling to the floor.   
“What?” Tony asked.   
“STARKPHONE!” Andrea and Mark said at the same time.   
Tony gave a sneer, “It’s made by Stark Industries.”  
“Does that give an excuse for the narcissism?” Andrea asked.   
“Does it come with Starkmusic? Or Starktunes?” Mark asked.  
Tony looked away, “It comes with Starktunes…” He answered.   
Another roar of laughter came from Andrea and Mark.   
“I didn’t need to give you two one. I just thought you would want it now you are part of the Avengers.” Tony justified.   
Both Andrea and Mark got up, still laughing. “No it is nice, it will be good to have a phone we don’t need to get rid of every three weeks,” Mark said through his laughter.   
“Want me to set yours up?” Andrea asked Mark.   
“You read my mind,” Mark handed her his phone.   
“I will have it for ya tonight,” She said.   
“Alright, I am going to look at the reports from Winter Soldier on Red Skull see if I can figure out anything about what he is looking for. I will be back for the phone, don’t bedazzle it,” Mark said to Andrea.   
“But what if I put a rainbow and a unicorn on it?” She asked innocently.   
“Then you are gonna want it as your phone,” He said.   
“True,” She answered, “See ya later then. I hope to have our costumes finished soon too. Hopefully tonight.”  
“I will leave you two to your sciencing,” Mark said as he left the lab.   
“Rainbows and unicorns?” Tony asked Andrea raising an eyebrow.  
“Shut it, a unicorn is my spirit animal,” She said with a smile. And she put the phone near her work station.   
“What a mess today was,” Andrea said. “Who knew the drama of the Avengers, and saving the world, and such?”  
“The life of a superhero,” Tony added.   
“Do you really think Steve is going to be okay?” Andrea asked Tony.   
“I had a chat with him. Finally, got him to talk about things. I think he will be,” Tony paused for a second, “I left him to figure it out but pointed him on the right path.”  
“If only those two saw how they look at one another,” Andrea said.   
“That seems to be the quote to describe their relationship,” Tony said with a smile, “I said that to Steve during out talk. He said you told him earlier.”  
Andrea nodded, “I did. I guess life is never simple no matter who you are.”  
“In life’s defense, this is Mark and Steve we are talking about,” Tony said.   
“True,” Andrea agreed as she sat at her work bench. “I don’t know what is going to happen between those two. It is scary to think about.”  
“Well let’s have them worry about each other for now, they did a good job pushing things along earlier,” Tony added as he sat next to Andrea.   
“Or they did a good job pushing each other away. It is so hard to tell where this stands,” Andrea put her head on the table, “You just want the best for your family. Mark wanted it for me that’s why he ultimately agreed to join the Avengers. I just want the best for him.”  
“Well, he is part of the Avengers now too, right. You can look out for one another,” Tony said trying to cheer Andrea up.   
Andrea shook her head. “He isn’t,” She sighed, “It’s a long story, and I don’t know all the details, but Mark told me about it. S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t allow him to join fully. He is labeled as a rogue agent for now. He is mainly here to train us. When his job is done, S.H.I.E.L.D. will have him leave.”  
“Why would they have a big powerhouse like him leave?” Tony asked.  
“For that exact reason, no one knows about Mark’s full potential. I only know of one person who has ever seen Mark at full power.”   
“Fury,” Tony said.   
Andrea nodded, “They share a past I know little about. Mark has always maintained a good relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. by being on the outskirts of their radar. Now he is in the spotlight with the Avengers, the higher ups will be keeping an eye on him.”  
“What are they looking for?” Tony asked.   
“Mark doesn’t know sure. He thinks they are looking for some way to control him or put him down for good. Mark doesn’t lie when he says many people fear him. The higher-up board members and individuals on the United Nations question how S.H.I.E.L.D. can trust and manage such a warrior.”  
“And as far as we know, he has no weaknesses,” Tony said.   
Andrea froze, she swallowed hard. “As far as we are aware,” She said.  
“Well let’s lighten the mood a little, you’re right it has been a long day,” Tony stood up and went to the mini fridge. He grabbed two colas and two champagne glasses.   
“What is this?” Andrea asked.   
“I thought we could continue what we were doing before Ezekiel attacked,” Tony poured the soda into the glasses. “No if I remember, you were angry at me and stood over there,” Tony pointed.   
Andrea looked to the other side of the room, “And?”  
“Well go over there and be mad,” Tony said.   
Andrea stood up and walked to the area Tony pointed. “Okay I am mad you made me get up now,” She said.   
“Well you were mad I was flirting with some women,” Tony said.   
“SO YOU ADMIT TO FLIRTING!” Andrea shouted.  
“That’s it, that anger, hold on to it. You were over there sulking in your anger.” Tony said.   
Andrea huffed and crossed her arms.   
“You’re a good actress,” Tony said.   
“I am not acting, you’re an ass,” Andrea answered.   
Tony walked over to her, carrying the two glasses filled with soda. “And I came over and showed you the truth.”  
“The truth? And what truth is that?” Andrea asked not taking the glass.   
“I said I need to put on a show for the people donating to the charity,” He tried to hand the glass to her, “But who do you think I would rather be spending that night with.”   
Andrea couldn’t help but smile; she fought to maintain her angry face, but the smile crept out. She took the glass. “And who was it you wanted to spend that night with?” She asked through her smile.   
Tony grabbed Andrea by the waist and pulled her close, “If I recalled I asked you to guess.” Andrea smiled big, showing her teeth. “You are so cheesy,” She said.   
“And if I remember, you love cheese,” Tony said with a smile.   
Andrea put her head on Tony’s chest, “I do, so much so.”  
“Jarvis,” Tony said, “How about some music for the mood.”  
“Yes, Sir,” Jarvis responded, and some 80’s music began to play.  
“Jarvis!” Tony shouted, “I wanted something more romantic.”  
Andrea laughed, “No Jarvis leave it,” She looked at Tony, “I am an 80’s music fan too, this is perfect.”   
Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Andrea, “You always seem to surprise me differently each day,” Tony said.   
“Shut up,” Andrea said as they swayed to the music, “Don’t kill the mood.”  
Tony laughed. And he rested his head on Andrea’s. They spent the rest of the evening dancing, not working on any of the projects. Mark would have to wait for his phone to be ready in the morning. Right now Tony was enjoying the dance with Andrea.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Andrea  
Andrea woke up in a great mood. She was humming to herself as she got dressed. She was up earlier than normal for her. She loved the night before. She was sad it only was dancing, but it was one of the most romantic things she had ever experienced. She did not know Tony Stark had it in him to treat her like a princess and with cola none the less.  
Andrea dressed in her regular ripped jeans, deciding to wear sneakers instead of heels, and had a long shirt on. She made sure her hair was tamed before leaving the room. She noticed she was skipping down the hallway; she decided to collect herself before someone noticed. She still hummed down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She saw Mark sitting there eating cereal. Andrea skipped to the fridge and grabbed a cola, She took a seat next to Mark, tapped the top of the can and opened it.  
Mark eyed Andrea as he ate.  
“What?” She asked.  
Mark raised an eyebrow.  
“I did not have sex last night thank you very much, I am just in a good mood.”  
Mark rolled his eyes.  
“I DIDN’T!” she shouted, “For your information, we spent the night dancing to 80’s music. It was awesome.”  
Mark narrowed widened his eyes at Andrea.  
“No, we didn’t kiss either.”  
Mark’s face made a sneer.  
“Yes I wanted to, but I didn’t, I don’t know why I didn’t,” Andrea said.  
Mark put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
“I mean he is Tony Stark, we know his reputation.”  
Mark looked at Andrea.  
“Yes, he treats me differently than what we read. He treats me well.”  
Mark put his elbow on the table resting his head on his hand.  
“Well, he made us re-enact the part before Ezekiel attacked. It was cute. He even brought champagne glasses full of cola.”  
Mark put his head up.  
“And we danced, he wanted romantic music, but Jarvis put on 80’s it was cute.”  
Mark rolled his eyes.  
“I am not hopeless. Is this coming from the one who can’t even say to Steve how he feels? I think you are not in a place to talk.”  
Mark’s eyes narrowed at Andrea.  
“I’m sorry…” she said, “You’re right your situation with him is very different. Does that mean Tony is treating me differently than other women?”  
Mark widened his eyes.  
“He did say I surprise him differently every day, it was sweet.”  
Mark tilted his head.  
“Yeah, it is different for Tony to act that way. What should I do?”  
Mark rolled his eyes again.  
“It is not that easy. I don’t want to be another Stark trophy.”  
Mark bobbed his head and stared at Andrea.  
“Yeah, I guess I am worried about that. You’re right, he is not acting like I am. I mean he didn’t make a move yet either. What do you think it means?”  
Mark took another spoon full of cereal into his mouth and just sighed.  
“I was hoping you would say that. He is trying hard. He does seem to want to impress me.”  
Mark shrugged his shoulders.  
“What do you mean? There are many reasons he would want to impress me!”  
Mark just closed his eyes and took another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
“You’re an asshole you know that, I hate you!” Andrea said.  
Mark just smiled.  
“Yeah, I don’t hate you. Thanks for the talk. Your right Tony is trying to impress me. I will try to not let my thoughts of how he was in the past influence me.”  
Mark smiled again.  
“Yes, I know you know how that is. So did you talk to Steve after the training yesterday.”  
Mark looked away, and his smile faded.  
“He will come around. He can’t avoid you for long, but I think you made the right choice in giving him space. Tony said he had a talk with him.”  
Mark looked back to Andrea.  
“I think he will talk to you soon. I think he is starting to realize how he cares. It just is tougher for him than it is for you, hard for to believe that.”  
Mark made a face to mock Andrea.  
“Oh, hush you love me.”  
Natasha walked into the room, “Are you talking to yourself Andrea?” she asked.  
“No,” she answered, “Just having a heart to heart with Mark.”  
“So he didn’t talk to Steve?” Natasha asked.  
“No, he didn’t. He gave Steve some space after the matches,” Andrea answered for Mark as he ate.  
“Well Steve took lots of space, he is on the couch sleeping,” Natasha said.  
Andrea and Mark stood up to look in the living room. There they saw Steve asleep on the couch. Mark stayed standing while Andrea took a seat.  
“Looks like he had a rough night,” Andrea said. “ Any idea what happened?”  
“There was no fight if that is what you are asking,” Natasha said, “From what I gathered. After he had talked to Tony, Steve went to the living room and watched tv until he fell asleep.”  
Andrea looked to where Mark was and noticed he was gone. Both Natasha and Andrea walked over to see Mark putting a blanket over Steve.  
“He is hopeless isn’t he,” Natasha said to Andrea.  
“That’s what makes him Mark. He was always that way to us,” She said to Natasha smiling.  
Natasha smiled at that sentence. “You’re right, he wouldn’t be the person we see as an older brother if he was any other way.”  
Mark came walking back, “What?” he finally spoke.  
“Nothing,” both Natasha and Andrea answered, and all three went into the kitchen.  
Natasha grabbed an apple from the counter to eat, Andrea eyed Mark’s cereal before he slid her the rest of it. “Thank you,” She said.  
“Whatever,” he said with a smile. “So we don’t know why Steve slept down here?”  
“If I were to guess,” Andrea began.  
“You enjoy doing that,” Mark interrupted.  
Andrea glared at him, “As I was saying, if I were to guess he would have been thinking a lot about the talk he and Tony had. Maybe he wanted to be alone to think about everything.”  
“Your insight knows no bounds,” Mark said to Andrea. She flung some of the cereal and milk at him.  
“Well whatever he is going through, it looks like a lot. Is he talking to anyone about it?” Natasha asked.  
“Tony said Steve finally said what was going on to him. I don’t know the details, but at least, Steve is finally talking and getting it out,” Andre answered.  
“Good, I hate seeing him after a fight with Winter Soldier,” Natasha said.  
The three of them heard footsteps, and Steve entered the kitchen. He looked exhausted, and he still had the blanket wrapped around him. Andrea saw Mark smile at the sight of Steve and gave him a look.  
“SHHHH shut your face,” Mark said to Andrea. She smiled.  
“Morning,” Steve said.  
“Morning,” The other three replied together.  
“Want me to make you anything for breakfast?” Mark asked.  
“Just tea, I had a rough night,” Steve answered.  
Mark stood up so Steve could take his chair and Mark went to make tea for Steve. “Thanks,” Steve said as he put his head on the table.  
Andrea smiled a goofy smile as her eyes followed Mark around the kitchen. “Shut it,” Mark said to Andrea, she continued the look.  
“Was I ever like that when I was your student,” Natasha asked Mark.  
“Like her?” Mark gestured to Andrea, still keeping her goofy look on him, “You were worse. I am surprised you don’t remember. For some reason when I take in a student this is how you guys behave.”  
Natasha smiled at Andrea mocking, Mark. “Now that you mention it I remember. I did act like a pain in the butt to you.”  
“You still do,” Mark added.  
“He loves us, he really does,” Andrea commented.  
Mark sighed, “I hate you both.”  
“NO YOU DON’T,” both Natasha and Andrea answered at the same time.  
Mark paused, “Okay that was creepy.”  
“Too much noise,” Steve said.  
Mark finished making the tea and brought it to Steve, “Here,” Mark said.  
Steve took a sip of the tea, “Thanks, it's good.”  
“Well I thought you might like something sweet since you drank my coffee the other day,” Mark said.  
Steve smiled and took another sip.  
Andrea made her face again, and this time, Natasha joined in, Mark looked at them, “thirty-seconds, that’s all it would take for me to end your life.”  
Andrea looked at Natasha, “He does care about us,” Natasha said. Andrea nodded.  
Steve continued to drink the tea, and Mark rubbed his back. “Was it really that rough of a night?” He asked Steve.  
Steve just nodded, he seemed to be holding back something, but said, “The couch is not the most comfortable. I had trouble sleeping.”  
Mark didn’t question he just nodded and went to clean up the kitchen, making sure to hit both Andrea and Natasha as he walked by them.  
“Rude,” Andrea said.  
Mark didn’t reply, he just cleaned the mess.  
They all heard a ringing go off.  
“What the hell is that?” Andrea asked.  
“Our Avenger communicator slash membership cards are going off. It’s how S.H.I.E.L.D. reaches us remember,” Mark answered.  
“Oh,” Andrea said, “I left mine upstairs, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. want?”  
Natasha and Mark looked down at their card and looked up at one another. “We got a mission; they found a Hydra hideout. We are taking it down,” Mark said.  
“Oh good I finished our costumes, We have something for the mission,” Andrea said.  
Steve stood up quickly, “I am going to suit up I will meet you guys,” and he left to get ready.  
“Well I guess we will suit up as well,” Mark said to Andrea, “Get the others, Natasha, we will meet you when we ready.”  
Mark and Andrea dressed in their costumes, for the short time she had, Andrea loved the work she did. She looked at Mark in his suit. “You look like you are about to enter the matrix. I love it.” She said.  
Mark looked at Andrea, “So went with something similar to mine but with pink trim in it huh?” Andrea spun in her costume. “I was not going to do a catsuit. I like jeans so of course, I am doing something similar to you.”  
“You look like the female character from Tron,” Mark said to her.  
“Shut it, I like it. And that is good, right? What better way to represent Lucinda, the technology knight.”  
“Let’s meet the others,” Mark said to Andrea. She nodded, and the went to meet the rest, all ready for the mission.  
“How are we getting there?” Mark asked.  
“There is a hanger in the mountain. We will take the elevator down to it and take a Quin Jet.” Tony answered Mark.  
Mark glared at Andrea, “How did you miss that in your schematics?” he asked her.  
“I didn’t, I just didn’t tell you,” She said with a smile.  
Mark rolled his eyes. They went to the hanger and boarded the Quin Jet. They were all present, minus Thor. But this was the first mission they would have as a team. Andrea saw Winter Soldier in the jet as well; she was wondering how this mission would go with him here.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Mark  
The team closed in on the location of the Hydra base. Mark was not sure what to expect. The team was here, minus Thor and they had to work together to make sure they gathered all the information to apprehend Red Skull if he was at this base. Mark looked over to Winter Soldier; he still looked pissed from Mark throwing him into the wall. Mark wasn’t concerned about Winter Soldier’s anger; Mark felt justified in his choice to hurt Winter Soldier. Everyone else was preparing for the upcoming mission. Tony asked Steve, “So what’s the plan, Cap?”  
Steve turned to Tony, Steve had a serious look on his face. “We will attack in three teams. Iron Man and Lucinda, you two are with me on the front. We will attack the base head on.”  
“Um, are we sure that is good, I mean I never have been on the front lines before,” Andrea said.   
Steve smiled, “You will be fine, we saw your skills earlier. I will need you to cover me by deflecting bullets if needed. Tony has his armor, if I attack with my shield, then I will need you there.”  
“Oh…kay,” Andrea replied with a sigh.   
Mark laughed, “You will be fine. I am not worried about you or Natasha; my students don’t fail.”  
Andrea gave a smile to Mark, but she still looked nervous. Mark understood why. This was her first mission with the team, it was expected for her to be nervous. “So what are the other teams, Steve?”  
Steve turned around to look at Mark, “I thought you were going to call me Captain while on missions?” He said.   
“We are in the Quin Jet, not on the front lines yet. And answer the question,” Mark replied with a smile.   
Steve smiled. “The second team is Black Widow and Hawkeye. You two will enter the building from the east side. Get in and see what you can find out.”  
Tony looked at Steve, “Which means you are making the third team…”  
“Me and Winter Soldier,” Mark cut Tony off.   
Andrea looked at Steve, “That seems like bad news bears to me,” she said to him.   
“Are you sure you want to do that?” Tony asked Steve.   
“Steve is our leader, and he made the teams based on his best judgment,” Mark answered. “I am fine with it; I trust Steve’s decision.” Mark looked over to Winter Soldier, “Are you fine with it?”  
The Winter Soldier huffed, “Don’t get in my way and we will be all right.”  
“Right,” Mark said, “So what will the third team do?” Mark asked Steve.   
Mark saw a wave of relief wash over Steve. Steve looked happy Mark supported his decision and answered, “You and Winter Soldier will enter the building from the west side. Hopefully, we find something here which can lead us to Red Skull.”  
“So don’t think he is here?” Mark said to Steve.   
“No, he wouldn’t let himself be found out so quickly. But we can gather something here and maybe see what they are up to.”  
Mark nodded at Steve. Five minutes later the Quin Jet landed, and the gunfire began. Tony took to the air to take care of the torrents. Andrea followed Steve deflecting bullets as they went forward, Steve used his shield to deflect the barrage of bullets as well, and when there was an opening, he threw it to take out some of the soldiers. Hawkeye ran into the woods waiting for Black Widow; she grabbed Mark’s arm, Mark turned to her. “Be careful, I am not sure if he will have your back,” Black widow said gesturing to Winter Soldier.   
“I am always careful. See you when the mission is a success,” Mark said, and both departed to the woods to sneak past the guards.   
Mark quickly maneuvered through the woods making it to the west side of the building in a few minutes. He assessed the best way to enter the building. He saw an air vent near the roof. He threw a dagger attached to a chain to the roof. He used the chain to climb the wall. He left the chain for Winter Soldier, who followed soon after him. Mark opened the vent, “I will take point,” he said to Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier just shrugged his shoulders, “Make sure your Comlink is on.” Winter Soldier commanded Mark. Mark nodded and rolled his eyes as they entered the vent.   
They found themselves on the third floor with no guards around. Mark figured the guards were all outside fighting back the other teams. This would make their task easier. Mark and Winter Soldier made their way through the hall until they reached a fork. Mark gestured for Winter Soldier to search one way while he went another.   
Mark continued down the corridor, then he heard metal doors slam shut behind him. “What the hell?” He looked around, “I didn’t trip a trap.” Mark looked one more time before radioing Winter Soldier, “Winter Soldier be careful I think they know we are in here, the doors just slammed behind me,” Mark said over the Comlink.   
“Maybe you set off a trap?” Winter Soldier replied.   
“I don’t set off traps; I set them,” Mark replied. “I didn’t see any surveillance camera so they must be tracking us another way. Watch your back.”  
“Roger that,” Winter Soldier replied.   
Mark looked around, still feeling unsure about this situation. He looked around the room for anything. Mark didn’t see anything which looked suspicious to him or stood out. He cautiously continued down the corridor.  
Then Mark heard gas being pumped into the room. He looked up, and the gas was coming through the emergency sprinkler system. “Shit,” he said. “I know this was too weird.” He jumped up to the pipes grabbing hold of the pipe to keep him up. He used his other hand and put it around the sprinkler to form a metal cover to seal it from letting more gas into the room.  
He jumped down, “Black Widow, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, fall back, this building is filled with traps. They were prepared for us, and They are looking to take us out,” Mark shouted as he ran to the next sprinkler head.   
“What’s your situation?” Black Widow asked.   
“I am in a room that has some gas being pumped into it. I am sealing the pipes. I don’t know what the gas does, but they won’t take me out this easily. I will see you on the outside. Meet up with Cap and the others we should make this all out fight unscathed,” Mark said as he sealed another sprinkler.   
“Roger that,” Black Widow said, “Hawkeye and I are falling back, we will meet up with the others in a few minutes.”  
“Roger that,” Mark said. “Winter Soldier did you get that?”  
“I did,” Winter Soldier replied, “I am backtracking and will leave how we got in. I will meet up with the others.”  
“Roger that,” Mark said.   
Mark worked to seal the last sprinkler. “There,” he said as he dropped to the floor. Mark looked behind him to the giant metal door sealing his exit. He touched it. “To complicated of a metal to manipulate,” he said to himself then knocked on the doors, “And too thick to break down without tapping into my strength.” He thought for a moment, then turned to walk down the corridor. “Well, I am already here might as well see what lies ahead.”  
Mark looked at the door as he walked away. He could not help but think it was odd to have a security door made of such complex metals and that thick. This room didn’t hold any secrets, it was a hallway. He shook the thought from his head and continued down the corridor. Then another metal door slammed in front of him. “Oh crap,” he said.   
Mark then heard the pipes above him rattling. The pipes he had sealed were building pressure, and one by one began to burst. He quickly held out his hand and formed a metal gas mask, “I hope this works.” He looked up to see if there was an exit, he only saw a forest of pipes. “Who knows what else those pipes hold, better not chance it.”  
“Mark, what is your location?” Captain America said over the Comlink.  
“Still inside. I am in a room filling with gas. I tried to seal the pipes, but they burst from the pressure. Working on an escape currently,” Mark said as he looked down below. The gas was filling the room, and he could see it building up at the bottom.   
“Did you guys notice any traps outside? Seems they were prepared inside for us,” Mark said to Captain America.   
“Lucinda hacked the system, she locked over 30 traps, but she said they are being set off by someone, not triggered by ordinary means.”  
“I knew I didn’t set off a trap,” Mark said. “Lucinda, can you find the source of the traps or shut them off?”  
“Little busy,” Andrea said over the Comlink. “And no, I can’t track the source, it keeps bouncing around the building, when I pinpoint one location it moves. Whoever set off the trap is in there. They are using an old model for the system; I can’t even hack it if I wanted to. You need to remote.”  
“Wonderful,” Mark said. “Well I am stuck in here, might as well see if I can find the person.”  
“You’re stuck?” Captain America said, “Is the gas still flowing and what is your location.”  
“Gas is still entering; I am going to find an exit. I am in the west end of the corridor. There is a thick metal door, too complex for me to manipulate without exhausting most of my energy, I am going to finding a way down.”  
Mark jumped down from the walkway. The gas was building up, and he hoped his gas mask would work. He looked around and found the concrete to be weak enough for him to break. “Here goes nothing,” He said as he punched the concrete floor, breaking it, and causing him to fall. He landed on his feet. He looked around, “Well that worked.” The gas thinned out because of the opening but continued to pour in. He ran west to see if he could find a way out. He heard a noise behind him; he turned around. The floor began to spark, “Shit!” He said as he jumped and grabbed the pipes, Mark saw the electricity flow through where he was just standing. “Why do I get the hard tasks?” He asked himself. He looked around and jumped to a large pipe on the side. He began to walk across, cautious of what would be next for him. “I am not setting things off, someone knows I am here,” Mark said to himself.   
He made it to the end of the corridor and had to decide between two paths. He took the one heading south in hopes it would get him closer to the group.   
“Mark, what is your status?” Captain America said.  
“Oh you know, just almost got electrocuted. Always a good time. Still in the building looking for an exit or the source of these traps, whichever I run into first,” Mark replied.   
There was a pause, “Be careful, Mark,” Captain America said.   
“Why is everyone saying that to me? I will be,” Mark responded.   
Mark continued down to the hall and reached a dead end. “Well this could be a dead end, or…” he punched the wall, making a hole. “When a window closes or something along those lines,” Mark said to himself. He entered the room. He saw computer monitors and a control panel. “So this must be where the person was triggering the traps.” He looked at the system; Lucinda was right, this is too old to hack. He smashed the system. “Problem solved,” He said as he walked out of the room, then he heard a timer. He looked over to see a bomb with only ten seconds left counting down. “Why me?” he said as he ran down the hall at full speed, the bomb went off, Mark was a safe enough distance away from it.   
“Mark is everything okay?” Mark still heard the ringing in his ears.   
“Mark answer me! Are you alright?” Captain America said with desperation in his voice.   
“I am fine, aside from the ringing in my ear. Why do I feel like I am a mouse in a maze?” He answered.   
“We are clearing out the soldiers, meet us out here soon,” Captain America said to Mark.   
“You make it sound like I am taking a leisurely stroll through this place,” Mark said.   
He continued down the hall. “I went through gas, electricity, and a bomb. Someone was not taking it easy with these things. And I still don’t know what that gas was for.”   
He went down the hall and heard the familiar sound of a metal door closing behind him, “And gas time I guess,” He said. But no second metal door. “Huh, a new trap?” he looked around before moving. He wanted to get any advantage he could. He saw nothing, not even a sprinkler system. “Stay alert, Mark,” he said to himself.   
Mark continued down the hall, and then he jumped quickly into the air. Metal spears came through the walls, hidden by the forest of pipes. He decided to remain on the high ground and used the pipes to navigate down the hall. When he reached the end, he dropped to the walkway.   
“Nice try,” He said then the metal doors shut in front of him. He just glared at the door, turned around and leaned against it. “Well if I were to guess, I would say someone is leading me somewhere,” He looked over the walkway. “On to the first floor,” he said as he jumped down. He did the same as before, breaking the floor and entered the floor below. “Ground level,” he said to himself. He decided to head in the same direction he would have on the level above. He wanted to reach the end.   
“Mark you have been in there too long, I am coming in after you,” Captain America said to Mark.   
“Calm down Steve, I am fine, just multiple detours is all,” Mark said back to Captain America.   
“You have me worried, the others got out quickly, you are faster than them, and still not out.”  
Mark sighed, he was a little surprised Steve didn’t say anything about Mark not using code names. Steve must have really been worried, “The traps seem to lead whoever is in them down a specific path. I figured I would follow and see what’s at the end of the Rainbow. Maybe it will give us a clue.”  
“Negative, this facility is like what you said, a trap for all. We have some wounded, Lucinda got most of the traps, but some went off before she disabled them.   
“Are you alright?” Mark asked.  
“I’m fine, just worried about you,” Captain America replied.   
Mark felt relief sweep over him. He began to walk forward, “I will be fine, I am practically indestructible remember?” Then Mark heard a click, “Fuck.”  
And explosion went off all around the room, Mark had nowhere to run. He felt a louder ringing in his ears, “Well I am deaf now.” He said and felt a sharp pain in his leg; he looked down. “And a pipe through the calf, that’s what I get for not paying attention.” Mark pulled the pipe out, wincing at the pain. His leg healed quickly.   
“Cap I am…” Mark noticed his ComLink was knocked off by the blast. “Great he is never gonna forgive me for making him worry.” Mark stood up, surveying the area. “Seven bombs, and I still lived. Even I am surprised,” He said, and then he heard the gas flowing through the open pipes. “This person needs more than three traps to cycle.” Mark formed his gas mask again and looked for a way out. He noticed the walls were metal, completely encased in concrete. The metal was thicker than in the other rooms. He turned to the way he entered; the debris covered his escape. “Fuck my life,” He said through his gas mask. He looked up and thought he could break through the ceiling. He threw his dagger up with a chain attached to it. He pulled himself half way up before he felt a shock and let go of the chain. “Metal casing, bombs, gas, and electricity, lovely.” He threw his dagger up at the ceiling again. “If I do this right I can get through, it will sting, though,” Mark said to himself. He bent down and prepared himself; he jumped up, covering his head with his arms, smashing through the ceiling.   
“I hate whoever built this place, This is not a fun house,” he said as he walked down the hallway. He saw Captain America run around the corner, “Steve! Don’t move!” Mark shouted, but Captain America just turned to see Mark and ran toward him, “Shit,” Mark said.   
Mark sprinted, closing the space between him and Captain America. Then he saw a metal door close behind Captain America. Captain America turned to see the door, and Mark appeared behind him. “Crap, I was worried there was a trap here too,” Mark said out loud. “What are you doing here?” Mark said to Captain America.  
“We felt the explosion. You didn’t respond to the Comlink. I don’t know, I just ran in looking for you, I am just glad to see you are okay,” Captain America looked at Mark with relief. Mark saw a smile form on Steve’s face.   
“It will take more than seven bombs to kill me…scratch that. I don’t need a room filled with eight bombs,” Mark said. Mark looked around wondering what this room held. “Look for gas, electricity, or bombs,” He said to Captain America.   
Captain America nodded and looked around the room, “Is there a way out?” He said to Mark.   
“I have been making my own doors, So we might need to do that,” Mark said as he looked up at the ceiling. “So if the pattern repeats,” he said to himself and jumped off the walkway. “We will go down, I started at the top, and there was a trap with gas in it. I am hoping down will be the safe way,” Mark said to Steve. Then they heard the gas fill-in the room. Steve began to cough. “Steve!” Mark shouted as he jumped back up to the walkway. Steve had collapsed from the gas. Mark went over to Steve, and he realized he needed to do something now, or else Steve could die.   
“Fuck it,” Mark said. He picked up Steve and concentrated for a minute. Mark’s eyes turned black and yellow, a dark aura formed around him. Slowly marking showed on his arms and face. He took in a deep breath and held Steve close to protect him. He lunged at the metal door, ripping through it like paper; He flew through the building until he and Steve were outside. Mark braced Steve as they crashed into the snow. Steve was still coughing.   
“We need help!” Mark shouted at the others. The rest of the team ran to Mark and Steve.   
“What happened?” Tony asked as he landed near them. “A gas inside, it doesn’t affect me, but it made Steve collapse, I don’t know what the gas was,” Mark said picking up Captain America. He felt the uniform loose of Steve. “We need to get him medical attention now, maybe Lucinda can analyze it.” Tony and Mark headed for the Quin Jet. Mark noted Steve’s uniform felt even looser on him. “Is…is he shrinking?” Mark asked.   
Andrea came over to Steve with her eyes glowing green. She analyzed Steve’s body. “He is shrinking,” She said. “What did that gas do?” She asked turning to Mark. “I don’t know, but we need to get him to S.H.I.E.L.D. and find out.”  
Steve began to cough uncontrollably, gasping for air. Mark looked at Andrea with wide eyes, “That’s not a poison cough,” he said to her. “It’s an asthma cough,” Andrea finished Mark’s sentence. “The gas is reversing the effects of the super soldier serum,” Andrea said. They all hurried back to S.H.I.E.L.D. as they watched the once great Captain America revert to that skinny little kid who grew up in Brooklyn.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Steve  
Steve could not believe what had happened to him. Andrea’s guess had been right. The gas at the warehouse had reversed the effects of the super soldier serum. All the test results showed the effects were temporary, and his body needed to break down the composition of the chemicals in the gas, but it was unknown how long he would be like this. Steve was that scrawny little kid from Brooklyn again. He could not stand to be around the other Avengers. The others were supportive and let him know he was still their leader, and he would be back on the front lines soon enough. Steve felt worst for Mark. He felt Mark blamed himself for what happened to Steve. How could Mark have known what the gas would do to Steve, it had no effect on Mark. And Steve didn’t regret his choice of running in to find Mark. When the explosion went off, he feared the worst. He did not remember Mark was practically indestructible. He thought Mark was hurt and he rushed in blindly to help him, no matter what the cost. He felt what he faced in the warehouse was much worse than not being able to help Mark.  
Steve hadn’t talked to anyone since he returned from S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone visited him at S.H.I.E.L.D. except Mark and Bucky. The two people he wanted to see the most weren’t there. He didn’t know what to think about this. He hadn’t talked to Bucky since the day of the matches. Steve felt it was best to talk to Bucky now. When he returned to the mansion, he walked up the stairs. He had forgotten how short he used to be. The railing looked much higher than it used to be. He felt happy no one saw him as he walked to his room. He didn’t know what he would say to anyone else. He focused on talking only to Bucky. He walked to his room and slowly opened the door. He saw Bucky sitting on the bed looking at him as he entered.  
“Well look who is back from S.H.I.E.L.D., the scrawny little kid who grew up in Brooklyn,” Bucky said.  
Steve felt the sting of the words as he shut the door. “Hi, Bucky.”  
“And look what you have gone and done to yourself now, that gas really did take away the effects of the super soldier serum.”  
“The people at S.H.I.E.L.D. said it was only temporary, but they don’t know when it will wear off,” Steve said as he slowly walked over to the bed.  
“Are you happy with yourself?” Bucky asked Steve.  
“What do you mean?” Steve asked Bucky.  
“You had to go and run in and save your little assassin, didn’t you? You don’t think I can see how you two are? It serves you right to end up like this even if it is temporary,” Bucky said as the angry grew in his voice.  
“I didn’t ask for this Bucky. I acted like I would if anyone else was in that building,” Steve defended himself.  
“Bullshit, Steve,” Bucky said as he grabbed Steve hard and turned Steve to face Bucky. Steve felt more pain now without the serum. “I saw how you kept radioing him when he didn’t come out. How worried you were looking back at the building waiting for him to come out,” Bucky shoved Steve back and stood up from the bed to look down at Steve. “Do you really think he is going to notice you now?” Bucky asked.  
Steve shut his eyes at Bucky’s words. “I don’t think anything,” Steve said.  
“Come on Steve, you noticed it. He only looked at you because you were Captain America. It is how everyone else looked at you after you got the serum in you. Everyone noticed you then, but only because you were Captain America. I am the only one who paid any attention to you before the super soldier project.”  
“You don’t know that,” Steve said.  
Bucky bent down to get right to Steve’s face. “He is going to see the worthless little kid from Brooklyn like everyone else did. I am sure you remember that. No one even looked your way Steve; you were nothing to everyone else.”  
Steve felt tears begin to roll down his face. “Is that why you didn’t see me at S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Steve asked.  
“I figured you needed to be reminded of the past. You were nothing then like you are now. Wait and see that freak of an assassin will ignore you like all the other guys did. You are nothing without that serum. You shouldn’t even be in this mansion right now. No one will find you any worth here. You were ignored back then, and you will be ignored for a few more weeks.”  
Steve felt the tears fall into his hands. He didn’t know what to say to Bucky. Maybe he was right; maybe he was worthless now like he was back before the super soldier project. No one ever got to know Steve; they only wanted to know Captain America. Steve could feel himself shaking from the pain he felt inside.  
Bucky grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him up off of the bed, “You should go. I don’t have time to deal with someone as worthless as you, Steve. You can come back when you are finally worth something, or you realize I was the only one who spoke to you before the serum.”  
Steve just froze, his body could not react. He only felt pain build in him. He finally let out a sigh and grabbed his shield from the bedside and left the room.  
“You will learn I was right eventually,” Bucky said as Steve closed the door behind him.  
Steve didn’t know where to go or what to do. He just walked down the hall to the dead end, sat against the wall, and cried. Steve didn’t know how long he had been there. He hoped no one would see him, but he didn’t have such luck.  
He saw Mark walking down the hall, Mark paused as he saw Steve. Mark stood there for a little while, looking as though he was thinking something. Then he began to walk to Steve. Steve was able to stop crying so Mark wouldn’t notice.  
“Hey,” Mark said.  
“Hi,” Steve said back.  
Mark leaned against the wall and slid down to sit next to Steve. They sat in silence for a good long while.  
“So I got to tell ya something,” Mark began.  
Steve thought the worst was coming out. He heard Bucky’s words run through his head. This is where Mark was going to write him off because he wasn’t Captain America. Steve braced himself.  
“I’m sorry… for everything,” Mark said  
Steve looked at Mark, “What?” he said.  
“It has come to my attention from people in this mansion, mainly Andrea and Natasha, that I have been a complete asshole to you.” Mark looked at Steve, “Sorry for that.”  
“What are you even sorry for?” Steve asked.  
“Well for starters, not seeing you while you were at S.H.I..E.L.D.” Mark paused for a second, “I kind of blamed myself for this happening to you. I didn’t know if you could look at me once we found out what happened.”  
“You shouldn’t blame your…” Steve tried to say, but Mark put his hand up to stop him. “I knew there was gas, I should have protected you, I should have gotten out faster and not worried you. And most importantly, I should have been there for you when you needed support. I am an asshole, and others in this house will point out that same fact.”  
Steve didn’t know how to respond to Mark. He was not expecting this. Steve didn’t think Mark would blame himself so much for what happened. Steve just held his shield tighter to his chest.  
“You are pretty attached to that thing huh?” Mark said eyeing Steve’s shield.  
Steve nodded, “Yeah I don’t know why but it is sort of a security blanket for me. I feel better when it’s near me.” Steve hugged his shield a little tighter.  
Mark smiled, “Be right back,” and he stood up. Steve watched Mark walk to his room; he disappeared for a few seconds and returned holding a picture. Mark sat back where he was earlier.  
“Wanna hear a story?” Mark asked.  
“Huh?” Steve replied.  
“Do you want to hear a story?” Mark asked again.  
Steve smiled, “Sure,” he said.  
Mark cleared his throat. “So not to sound cliché, but once upon a time,” Steve laughed at this. “No interrupting,” Mark said. Steve put his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter.  
“Once upon a time, there was this scientist who found a rare metal. He was able to unearth all of it, but he wondered what he was going to make from it. He finally decided to make a weapon for a great warrior. But he worried he would not be able to work the metal properly and destroy it. So he asked a man who was a master of manipulating metal to help him. He enlisted the help of this man, but the man did not want to use his talent for just anyone, he wanted to meet the warrior. The scientist said that the warrior was going to drink a magical potion to make him get stronger, faster, tougher, but still offered the man to meet the warrior before he drank the potion. So the man went to a gathering where he met the warrior. The warrior was small, some would call him scrawny.”  
Steve’s eyes light up as he began to realize the people in the story Mark was talking about.  
“But the man saw fire in the small warrior. He saw greatness in him, and he saw how much heart he had. And maybe the man thought the warrior was cute too but let’s not get into that. After meeting the little warrior, the man agreed to make the weapon.” Mark handed Steve the picture. Steve looked at the photo, and he saw himself, Howard Stark, all the people he remembered from the lab, and he recognized Mark.  
“So the man made a shield for the warrior,” Mark finished.  
Steve remained silent looking at the photo. “So you… you made my shield?”  
Mark nodded with a smile.  
“And you knew me before the super soldier serum? Did I meet you after?”  
“Yes, I met you at a gathering before the experiment. You were being shown off to many people including the president, I doubt you even remember meeting me. But I remembered meeting you. And no, after I made the shield I had to leave for a mission for the Allied forces. They didn’t mind enlisting the help of an assassin. And you went through the experiment, you went through your missions and filmed your PSAs,.”  
“Don’t mention those,” Steve cut mark off. Mark laughed.  
“And sadly I didn’t see you again in person until weeks ago. I notice the same qualities in you now as I did before you went through the experiment. And here you are, just like the day I met you.”  
Steve held his shield close, “You noticed me back then?” he asked Mark.  
Mark looked at him confused, “Of course I did, did you not listen to the story? I just didn’t have a chance to actually talk to you.”  
Steve leaned over and rested his head on Mark’s arm, “Thanks for the shield,” He whispered.  
“I would have never made it for anyone else you know. Howard begged me to do it, but I said my weapons are made for special individuals. Then I met you, and at that point, I insisted on making it.”  
Steve wrapped one arm around Mark’s arm and held tight, “Do you mean that?”  
Mark turned his head to Steve, “I do, and probably why I blame myself for letting something bad happen to someone so great. I am still sorry Steve,” Mark looked away.  
“Don’t be,” Steve said, “I would have charged in again if we were put in the same situation. I was worried about you. I think I can deal like this for a little while just to know you’re safe.”  
“And sorry for not seeing you at S.H.I.E.L.D., that was still bad on my part,” Mark added.  
Steve hugged Mark’s arm to show he forgave him.  
“So did the Story help?” Mark asked.  
“With what?” Steve questioned.  
“We not to be mean but your eyes are red and puffy. I couldn’t let you sit here and be sad. I thought the story would help you feel better,” Mark said.  
“It did,” Steve answered, “Thanks.”  
“Anything else to make you feel better?” Mark asked  
Steve thought for a moment then bit his lip, “Yeah, but I am a bit embarrassed to say.”  
“Is it that bad?” Mark asked.  
“No,” Steve answered, “My mom used to make me hot chocolate when I felt sad, It always helped especially at night.”  
Mark smiled and stood up, “Well then, let’s get you some hot chocolate,” He said while holding out his hand. Steve grabbed his hand, and Mark pulled him up. Steve realized how short he was when he only reached up to Mark’s chest.  
“Come on,” Mark said putting his arm around Steve. They walked down the hall together. Steve felt safe. Steve couldn’t help but smile. He looked at his shield, and now he knew the man who made it for him had his armed wrapped around him. The shield Steve earned for being himself, that scrawny, little kid from Brooklyn.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
Andrea  
Andrea came up from the lab. She had worked all night. Mark had her run some analysis on the photos Winter Soldier retrieved from his mission. She wouldn’t have minded it if Tony had been here. He had to leave for business in California. She looked forward to him coming back today. Tony said he wanted to surprise her and she was excited about what he had planned. She hoped more would happen than on the night they danced in the lab.   
Andrea walked into the kitchen but paused and walked backward seeing Steve asleep on Mark in the living room. Mark was awake, and he was combing his fingers through Steve’s hair. Mark looked over to Andrea; she gave a grin and two thumbs up. She saw him mouth the words shut it. She saw Mark lift Steve gently and put a pillow under his head for support, making sure the blanket stayed on him.   
Mark walked over to Andrea, “So you made up I see,” she said to him.   
“Well as a good friend put it, I was an asshole, so yeah we made up,” Mark said to Andrea.   
She went to get breakfast and a cola. “Sit,” Mark said, “I will make something.”   
“Pancakes,” Andrea said.   
“Pancakes,” Mark answered her. Andrea smiled and sat at the table. She did her ritual of tapping the can twice on the top before opening it.   
“You look like you haven’t slept either,” Mark said to Andrea.   
She spat some of the cola, “Wait you didn’t sleep?” She raised an eyebrow.   
Mark shook his head, he didn’t feel like acknowledging her insinuations, “Steve had a really rough night. I found him crying. I talked to him and told him about his shield. Then I made him hot chocolate, and he fell asleep. I stayed awake to make sure Bucky didn’t come by.”  
“Always the protector,” Andrea said.   
“You know it,” Mark said with a smile as he put a pan on the stove and began to blend the pancake batter.   
“Was he in awful shape?” Andrea asked Mark.   
Mark nodded, “I don’t know what Bucky said or did to him, but I have never seen anyone like that.”  
“Bucky is an asshole,” Andrea said as she took a sip of cola.   
“Seems to be a popular title around here,” He said as he poured the batter into the hot pan.   
“Don’t forget the chocolate chips!” Andrea added.   
Mark sighed as he went to the cupboard and got the chips, putting them in the pancake.   
“Thank you,” Andrea said with a smile.   
“So did you get a chance to analyze those photos?” Mark asked Andrea.   
Andrea sighed, “That’s what I was doing all night. You were right about those symbols, they are old. Ancient, like older than you,” Mark made a face at Andrea’s comment, “But being the brilliant person I am, I found out their origin.”  
“And what did your brilliance find?” Mark asked.   
“They are ritual symbols. The circle and symbols are used to create something in the ritual. Like I said they are old. Archaic I believe. Not even Dr. Strange could decipher them I bet.”  
“Well if you can’t, I doubt anyone could,” Mark added as he put the second pancake on the plate.   
“What do you think Red Skull is up to?” Andrea asked.   
Mark sighed as he poured the third pancake into the pan, “I don’t know. Something about the photos and the last mission doesn't add up to me. That factory was a maze of traps.”  
“Do you think the traps were meant for Steve?” Andrea asked.   
“It looks like that right? I mean the gas reversed his super soldier serum, but the analysis showed it was not meant for that, sort of a side effect of the gas.” Mark got lost in his thoughts.   
“Don’t burn the pancake!” Andrea said.   
Mark flipped out the third pancake and poured another, “I don’t burn anything, ever.”  
“Yeah yeah, just make sure they are crispy,” Andrea said. “So you and Steve made-up, that’s one positive thing.”  
“Have you and Tony made out yet?” Mark asked.  
“We are saving ourselves,” Andrea said. Mark laughed.   
“What I can wait,” Andrea said crossing her arms.   
“No you can’t,” Mark said sliding a plate to Andrea.   
Andrea kicked him. “Didn’t hurt,” Mark said. She punched him. “Didn’t hurt.” She poked him with her fork. “Stung but healing ability so didn’t hurt.”   
“You’re an asshole,” she said.   
“Now that hurt,” Mark said. Andrea laughed at him. And she noticed he made three plates of pancakes.  
“Why did you make three plates?” She asked.   
Mark didn’t respond, he just pointed behind her. Andrea then saw what looked like an exhausted Steve turn the corner, “Morning,” Steve yawned.   
Andrea turned back to Mark, “Sometimes you scare me when you do that.” Mark just put a forkful of pancake in his mouth and smiled at her.   
“What smells so good,” Steve asked.   
“Chocolate chip pancakes, pull up a seat there is a plate for you,” Andrea answered.   
“There is?” Steve asked.   
“Yup Mark decided to not be an asshole today and made you some,” Andrea felt something hit her hair when she finished. She put her fingers through her hair and stared at Mark. “Did you just throw butter in my hair,” she narrowed her eyes as she finished her sentence.   
“Yup,” Mark said.   
They both turned to Steve laughing at their exchange. They stopped their bickering and enjoyed breakfast, happy to see Steve smiling again.   
“This is really good,” Steve commented.   
“Glad you liked it,” Mark said.   
“See Steve, it 's nice to have Mark around for a few things,” Andrea said. Mark glared at her and quickly took her plate. “Hey I wasn’t finished,” Andrea protested.   
“You are now,” Mark said. Andrea crossed her arms in protest.   
Mark sighed, “Go get some sleep, you have been up all night, and Tony comes back later today. You said he had a surprise for you. Rest up so you can enjoy it.”  
“Fine!” And Andrea did her best to act as if she were still mad stomping out of the room. She heard Steve laugh at her actions.   
Andrea climbed the stairs and felt her hair again. “Now I am going to have to shower because of Mark,” She said to herself. Andrea went to her room and took a shower. She felt tired after staying up all night and decided Mark was right and she napped.  
Andrea felt someone poking at her head. She opened her eyes to see Tony. “wake-up sleeping beauty,” he said.  
“What time is it?” She asked.  
“I got back early, so I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t think you would still be asleep,” Tony said.   
“Long night,” Andrea replied.   
“Well get ready and let me know when you are ready for the evening,” Tony said.   
Andrea said okay, but since her head was still on the pillow, she was sure Tony heard “me pay.”  
Andrea got dressed in her usual attire not knowing what to expect. She says Tony dressed casually as well and she was relieved she dressed appropriately.   
“Come on,” Tony said, “My surprise is waiting for you.”  
Tony walked Andrea to the third floor which and revealed another set of stairs.   
“Are we going to the roof?” She asked him.   
Tony just nodded, and Andrea squeaked at the idea of being on the roof of the Avenger Mansion with Tony. She rushed up to beat him to the top. They emerged from the stairs and looked around. They saw two other people up here. Andrea was curious as to who else was up here. She walked over, and she saw Mark and Steve looking at the New York Skyline.  
“Why must you ruin everything?!” She shouted at Mark  
“It’s my purpose in life,” He said turning around to see Andrea. “Besides we were here first, you are ruining our time.   
“LIES!” Andrea shouted. And she heard Tony laugh. “You know you two are the weirdest people I have ever met. You act like siblings when you aren’t even related. How is that possible?” He asked her.   
“We are a rare breed,” She answered.   
“You sure are,” Tony grabbed Andrea by the hip and pulled her close. “Why not make it a double date, I think these two are overdue for a date,” Tony said nodding toward Mark and Steve.   
“What are you two plotting?” Mark asked  
“Your demise!” Andrea shouted back. And she looked at Tony, “You’re right, it won’t be bad. If anything, you and Steve will see a comedy show.” Tony laughed at Andrea’s joke and held her hand leading to the blanket he had set up for them.  
“See we set up here first,” Andrea said to Mark.   
“Squatter’s rights,” He said as his rebuttal.   
Andrea tilted her head, “That’s not even how Squatter’s rights work!”  
“Don’t care,” Mark said.   
“Ugh!” Andrea yelled as she sat next to Tony. Her anger lasted about 3 seconds when she saw Mark wrap his arm around Steve. Tony was right. This can be a double date.   
“So got any other surprises?” Andrea asked Tony. Tony reached around to pull out some cola and then he brought out his phone. “Some soda and I thought we would listen to music.” Andrea smiled and grabbed the cola, making herself comfortable resting against Tony’s chest. He grabbed a can of soda as well and put on some romantic music.   
“What? No 80’s music?” Andrea asked. Tony laughed, “No I thought this would be better for the mood for us to just relax.”  
Andrea rested her head under Tony’s chin. She watched the skyline as the music played. Andrea did enjoy this. She looked across the horizon and stopped in front of Mark and Steve, they seemed to be making jokes.   
“You know,” Andrea began, “watching those two is like watching a rare documentary on National Geographic: the courtship rituals of the world’s deadliest assassin with the super soldier. Maybe we should film it and make millions.”   
“I don’t think I need to make more millions,” Tony added, “And would you really film this?”   
Andrea looked up at him, “Of course! For blackmail purposes only, though.” Tony laughed at her. Andrea enjoyed feeling Tony laugh as she lied against him. She looked over to Mark and Steve. Mark was convincing Steve to do something. Steve seemed to be protesting. Finally, she saw Mark grab Steve and pull him close, just swaying to Tony’s music playing. She saw Steve rest his head against Mark’s chest.   
“Well finally,” Tony said.   
Andrea picked up her head and looked at Tony, “Oh you are one to talk.” She said.   
“Oh really?” Tony said raising an eyebrow.   
“Yes really,” Andrea said. Then Tony grabbed her and pulled her close, She felt her heart pulse rise as he slowly put his lips to hers. Finally, She thought, and she kissed him back.   
Tony lifted his head and smiled at her, he did have a surprise for her after all. Tony looked up, and Andrea saw the smile fade from his face, She looked in the direction Tony was looking. “Shit!” She said.   
That’s when they heard the explosion.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Tony  
Tony looked up, still shielding Andrea in his arms. He saw Mark was doing the same to Steve. “What was that?” Tony shouted.  
“Looked like a missile, ground deployed,” Mark shouted back. Tony pulled Andrea from his chest, “Are you alright?”  
“No,” She answered, “Why do assholes have to ruin a good time?” She said. Tony laughed at her.  
Tony and Andrea stood up and ran to where Mark and Steve stood. “Looks like that took out a wall on the main floor,” Mark said.  
“What will we do?” Steve asked.  
Mark looked at Steve, “Isn’t that what we ask you? You’re still our leader remember. You are that little warrior I remember., start acting like it,” Steve looked unsure hearing Mark’s words.  
“Hey,” Mark cupped Steve’s face in his hands, “You’re still our leader, You go down with Andrea and Tony and assess the situation. I will try and hold them off waiting to hear orders from you, okay?” Steve looked at Mark.  
“Mark is right, Steve,” Tony said, “You’re still the leader of the Avengers. We can manage this, and you are still our strategist. You play a part in this too.”  
Steve nodded, “Okay let’s go see what’s up. Be careful holding them back,” Steve said to Mark. “Aren’t I always?” Mark replied.  
Mark took a few steps back and jumped over the edge, throwing a dagger with a chain to help him descend. Tony, Andre, and Steve went inside to see who was still in the mansion to help. They ran into Clint and Natasha.  
“What the hell was that?” Clint asked.  
“The mansion is under attack,” Steve said, “We need to quickly assess the situation and plan a counter attack.  
“Where is Mark?” Natasha asked.  
“Holding back the attackers giving us time to plan,” Tony responded. “Come on we can plan in my lab, I need to put on my suit.”  
They all hurried to the lab where Tony dawned his Iron Man Suit. Andrea ran a radar scan of the outside area to see how many attackers were out there. “Looks like we have a lot out there,” Andrea said. Andrea popped up a screen showing an array of red dots around the mansion. “We need to plan fast,” She said. As they looked at the screen, they saw dots slowly disappearing. “Looks like Mark is taking them out,” Tony said.  
“Can we set up a connection to Mark?” Steve asked Andrea.  
“Done,” She said before Steve finished his sentence.  
“Mark?” Steve said out loud.  
“Hear ya loud and clear little warrior, what’s the plan?” Mark replied.  
Tony saw Steve hid a blush before he responded.“What are we looking at as our attackers?” Steve asked.  
“Well looks like military defense robots. And before we guess who it is, I can already tell you, they have this horrid Hydra emblem on them.” Mark said.  
“Heavy artillery?” Tony asked.  
“No missiles. Looks like that was just one robot who attacked the building, and he’s down already. Submachine guns, grenade launchers, and they have spears they like to shoot out at me it seems,” Mark said.  
“Do you mean harpoons?” Clint asked.  
“Yeah those,” Mark confirmed.  
“We need to have a team attack and team defend, Mark you remain on the front near the entrance they blew up, make sure they don’t do more damage,” Steve said.  
“Got it, Steve,” Mark confirmed.  
“Clint and Natasha, use your stealth. Get behind them and launch an attack from behind,” Steve commanded.  
“Got it,” Clint said. He and Natasha left to complete their task.  
“Andrea, Tony, you are with me. We will guard the entrance and make sure they won’t come in. We will fight holding them off as long as we can. Tony, you take point, you can do the most damage and knock out more than we can right now.”  
“Got it,” Tony said. “And Cap, here,” Tony tossed him a gun. “It’s based on my repulsion system for the Iron Man suit. You can still help out in this fight.”  
“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said.  
Andrea pulled out her stun batons and readied herself for battle. The three of them went upstairs and toward the opening in the wall the missile made.  
Mark had taken out many robots already it seemed, but more were coming. Tony flew out to help Mark.  
“Hey, there old Iron Side, ready to kick some ass?” Mark said.  
“How long were you waiting to say that?” Tony asked him as he blasted two robots to their left.  
“Since I jumped from the roof, to be honest,” Mark replied as he dashed forward slicing a robot in half.  
Mark looked back at the mansion, “Andrea make sure to keep Steve safe, okay?”  
“You already know I am on it,” She replied.  
“You know she will take care of him,” Tony said.  
“Yeah I know,” Mark said slicing into another robot. Andrea’s eyes went green to see the status of the robot army. “Looks like Natasha and Clint are taking them out from behind, their numbers are thinning,” Andrea said over the Com-Link.  
“So the fight will be over soon. Bummer, looks like you won’t beat my high score, Tony,” Mark said.  
“We will see about that,” Tony challenged as he launched a miniature missile taking out four robots. “And you had a head start, might I add.”  
“Excuses,” Mark replied.  
Mark and Tony had worked to clean out the robots, “I feel this is the part where something bad happens,” Mark said.  
Then they saw two heavily armored robots emerge from the trees.  
“You can’t tell, but I am glaring at you right now, you just had to say something didn’t you,” Tony said.  
“For the record, I know you’re glaring. I can feel your stare burning into me,” Mark added. And he ran toward one of the robots, He swung his sword at the armor, but it didn’t pierce it, “This isn’t good, Tony see if you can bust their armor somehow,” Mark shouted.  
Tony shot his repulse beams at one of the robots; he left a small dent in it. “Well you did better than my sword,” Mark said.  
Mark quickly scanned the robot. Mark moved too quick for the robot to hit him. Finally, Mark paused to look at Tony. “Idea, Tony when I throw my sword up hit it with your repulse beam.”  
“Alright, ready when you are,” Tony said arming his repulse blaster waiting for Mark.  
Mark tossed his sword in the air, and it spun quickly, Tony hit is with the repulse beam sending it immediately to one of the robots like a spinning electrical saw, slicing into the robot. “There,” Mark said, “hit it with a missile!”  
Tony launched a rocket at the opening, and it caused the robot to blow up.  
“Well one down,” Tony said. Both Mark and Tony saw the other robot heading for Andrea and Steve.  
“We have to take it down fast,” Mark said. Before Mark and Tony could repeat their plan, the robot opened fired at Andrea and Steve. Mark and Tony froze.  
“Are you guys okay?” Tony asked.  
“I am fine,” Andrea said, “But Steve has been hit.”  
“No,” Tony said he saw Mark run in a blur to Steve. Steve was shot in the chest but still alive. Andrea stood behind Mark who was kneeling next to Steve. Tony arrived near them a few seconds after Mark.  
Andrea’s eyes went neon green. “His blood pressure is dropping, and his pulse is slowing down,” Andrea said. Tony realized Andrea ran a medical scan on Steve in only a few seconds. Mark looked to be thinking and finally turned to Andrea.  
“Andrea, go get my spare sword and daggers,” Mark said.  
“Mark are you sure?” Andrea asked.  
“If I don’t do this he will die, Go. Tony watch my back, don’t let the robots hit me while I am busy,” Mark said.  
“What are you going to do?” Tony asked.  
“Save his life, now watch my back,” Mark shouted.  
Tony kept the robot busy and away from Mark, Andrea arrived with a sword and daggers. Tony watched as Mark held his hand on Steve’s wound. Mark’s hand began to glow red. Tony could see the energy draining from Mark as he held his hand there, Andrea was putting up her force field to offer more protection, and she helped hold Mark up. After a minute, Mark’s hand stopped glowing red, and Tony saw Steve cough.  
“He saved him,” Tony said to himself. Tony watched Mark get up, he said a few words to Andrea, and she nodded, remaining there to protect Steve with her force field. Tony saw Mark, he looked weak, and he didn’t think it was possible from what he has seen so far.  
Although Mark looked weak, he still moved fast, drawing the attention from the robot, leading him away from Andrea and Steve. Tony followed.  
“Got a plan?” Tony asked Mark.  
“What we did before worked, should we try it again?” Mark asked.  
“After you,” Tony said.  
Mark threw his sword up, in the same way, he did last time, and Tony blasted it with his repulse beam, but their aim was off this time. The sword only left half as big of an opening as the other time.  
“Shit,” Mark said, “Can you still hit it?”  
“I can try,” Tony said, “But it is a smaller target and will be tougher.”  
The robot was hit by a blast from behind; it was Steve shooting it with the gun Tony gave him. The robot turned around and set its sights on Steve.  
“Shit times two,” Mark said as he ran toward Steve, pulling out his daggers.  
“This is bad,” Tony said, “I will try and hit him.” Tony flew behind Mark. Even though Mark looked like he had weakened, he was able to keep up with Tony. Tony stopped in front of the robot, and Mark stopped in front of Steve. Tony shot his missile at the robot, hitting his target but the robot still stood.  
“Tony move!” Mark shouted, and Tony saw a dagger go flying by him with a grenade attached to it, right in the opening he had made. The robot blew up sending Tony, Mark, and Steve flying backward. Tony stabilized himself in the air and saw Mark and Steve had been blown into the side of the Avenger Mansion. Mark had braced Steve’s impact. Tony saw Steve move, and then he slowly saw Mark begin to move, he flew over to them. “You guys okay?” Tony asked them both.  
“I’m fine thanks to Mark,” Steve said.  
“I am alright,” Mark said as he held his side when he got up. Tony had never seen him wounded before. He thought Mark had healing abilities. Tony saw Andrea run over to Mark.  
“You’re hurt, is it bad?” She asked.  
“I'm all right,” Mark said to her. Andrea had a worried look on her face. “You may think you are, but you’re hurt, badly by the looks of it.” She said trying to assess the wound.  
Mark just winced away, “Just a broken rib or two, maybe a punctured lung, I will be okay.” He said with a smile.  
Then they heard an explosion as the smaller robots emerged from the trees, Natasha and Clint were leading them toward the other Avengers. Mark looked at Andrea, “Are these the last of them?” he asked.  
Andrea’s eyes went green for a second. “From what I see, Yes these are the last of them.”  
“Then let’s take them out,” Mark said pulling out a dagger.  
“You’re staying in the back,” Tony said. “I know when someone is holding back a serious injury, I do it all the time. Andrea and I will fight, you say back to protect Steve.”  
Mark gritted his teeth at this but agreed. Tony and Andrea went to eliminate the other robots.  
Andrea took out two robots with one throw of her baton, bouncing the electrical side of her baton off of each. She threw her second baton at a robot who was about to attack Natasha.  
Tony repulse blasted four robots at once. He looked to see Clint take out the last one with an arrow. They won the battle. Tony landed and was walking to meet the others when he heard Andrea shout, “There is one about to shot at Mark and Steve!” Clint readied his bow when Tony turned around to see one of the robots he thought he took out was still powered on. The robot shot at Mark and Steve, Mark covered Steve protecting him, and Clint shot an explosive arrow through the robots head finally taking him down. The others watched as both Mark and Steve looked unharmed. Tony watched as Mark said something to Steve, and Steve just looked up smiling and shaking his head. Steve began to walk toward the others, Mark followed him slowly. Steve walked up to Tony. Tony flipped the faceplate of his helmet up and patted Steve on the back, “You still go it I see.”  
Steve smiled, “I guess I do.”  
Tony walked with Steve, and they looked at the other Avenger’s whose faces were pale. Tony turned to look back and saw Mark collapsed on the ground in a pool of blood. The other Avengers ran to Mark, but Tony just grabbed Steve and held him back. Steve fought to run to Mark, but Tony held him back knowing Steve was beginning to lose it. Tony knew it was what was best for Steve. Steve gave up fighting and just cried into Tony’s shoulder.  
Tony just heard Steve ask, “Why?! Why?! Did he protect me at the cost of that?” Tony was silent for a brief moment. He grabbed Steve by the shoulders and looked at him when he asked, “Why do you think?” Steve paused for a moment staring into Tony’s eyes, then more tears welled up in them. “I might lose him now, though.” Tony hugged his friend, hoping Steve wouldn’t lose Mark.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Steve  
Steve sat in the waiting room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. medical wing. He never felt so cold in his entire life. Steve wanted to feel warmth, someone’s warmth, but all he felt was a cold chill that went down to his bones. Steve wiped the tears from his eyes when he looked up. It had been five hours since they got Mark to S.H.I.E.L.D. The doctors gave no news. He didn’t know what to expect. He thought of the possibility of losing Mark; his vision blurred with tears in his eyes when he thought this.   
Steve blinked letting the tears run down his cheeks. He looked around the room and saw Andrea had been crying as much as him. She buried her tears in Tony’s shirt. She didn’t let go of Tony since they arrived. Tony just rubbed circles on her back, doing what he could to console Andrea.   
Steve saw Natasha holding Clint’s hand. Natasha had been fighting back her tears, but Steve saw some trails of a few which escaped her eyes. Clint just sat silently near Natasha, only holding Natasha’s hand.   
“Will he make it?” Steve heard Andrea ask Tony, breaking the silence.   
Tony just sighed, “I don’t know, Mark was hurt badly. I think he will make it, though, he is indestructible remember.”  
Andrea just nodded, burying her head in Tony’s side again, wiping away her tears. “You’re right, he is, he will make it,” Andrea said.   
“He said he would be careful,” Steve said. Andrea and Tony looked over at Steve. “He told me he is always careful. Mark wasn’t careful this time,” Steve felt the tears fall faster down his cheeks. “And now we might… I might lose him,” He said wiping away his tears, Natasha and Clint turned to Steve.   
No one knew how to help Steve. They all felt hopeless, but then Andrea slowly let go of her grip of Tony. It was the first time since they arrived she left him to go and walked over to Steve. Andrea held out her hand; Steve looked at it. After a moment, he put his hand on hers. Andrea brought Steve over to where Tony and she were sitting. She sat Steve between herself and Tony. Tony looked unsure of what Andrea was doing; Steve was also unclear what she was doing. Then Andrea hugged Steve, reaching far enough to capture Tony in the hug too. Steve let himself be hugged by Andrea, and then he felt Tony supporting him through Andrea’s hug. Steve let himself cry more, this time, surrounded by warmth. “You won’t lose him,” Andrea said as she squeezed Steve a little tighter. “None of us will,” Tony added. Steve just let himself be embraced by the hug. He didn’t know how much time passed. They all heard the door open, Steve and Andrea quickly sat up, and everyone looked to see who was walking through.   
Nick Fury walked through the door. Steve felt disappointment; he hoped one of the doctors would come through sharing positive news. Fury walked through, anger showing on his face. He walked past the Avengers, his back to them. Then Fury punched a wall hard enough to crack it, Steve jumped at the punch. “Can someone tell me how the fuck this happened? Mark is indestructible. Yet the scans show none of his powers are working. He cannot manipulate metal, his strength and speed are decreased, and worst off he cannot heal. He has four broken ribs, three bullet wounds, and a punctured lung. How the fuck did this happen?” Fury shouted.   
“Mark doesn’t have his abilities?” Tony asked.   
Fury at Tony with a sharp look, “It seems he doesn’t. Now I will ask again, what the fuck happened that put my friend in this state?”  
There was a long period of silence; Steve felt his heartbeat in his head.  
“He… he has a weakness,” Steve heard someone say. He looked over and realized the words came from Andrea, she was looking at the floor.   
“A Weakness? I find that hard to believe Silvio!”   
“Cause I am the only one who knows,” Andrea said.   
Fury’s eyes went wide, “You’re not lying, are you?”  
Andrea shook her head. “Mark has another power, the ability to heal others. It is different than his ability to heal himself. He needs to focus his energy on a singular point, and he can heal another’s wound.” Andrea paused to wipe away a tear before continuing. “He showed me this ability on one of our earlier missions. I had been shot in the leg. It limited my mobility, and we needed to leave quickly. Mark healed my leg. It took only a few seconds. I was fully recovered, the bullet even came out. That’s when I noticed Mark couldn’t use his abilities. I got him to tell me. He said when he uses his healing on others; it drains whatever gives him his abilities. He feels weaker and can’t manipulate metal. He lost his abilities for a week. Mark said he thinks how long he is without powers depends on how severe the wound he heals on the other person.”  
Andrea looked at Steve before she continued, “Steve you were shot through the chest. I analyzed your vitals. Your blood pressure was dropping, and so was your heartbeat. Mark knew what healing you would do and he didn’t care. He healed you to save your life. Right now, he is a normal human in that operating room. No different than us here.” She finished.   
The room was silent. Steve felt his head flood with thoughts at this information. Why would Mark make himself vulnerable to save him? And if Mark knew he could not heal why did he still shield him and protect him? Mark suffered real wounds with each hit Mark took to save Steve. Why would he do this?  
“That son of a bitch,” Fury said, “Why didn’t you tell me, Silvio!?” Fury yelled at Andrea. Tony grabbed her and shielded her from the shouting, “You know why she didn’t tell you, Fury,” Tony said, “Mark asked her not to. I think you are angry with Mark not telling you, not Andrea,” Tony added.   
Fury thought for a moment, “I know why he didn’t say anything,” he turned the Avengers as he continued. “This information does not leave this room, it stays between us, hear me? If I hear this getting out, I will have all of your heads on a silver platter.” Fury turned to Andrea, “Silvio I need you…”  
“I am already on it,” she said cutting Fury off. “Mark had me prepare a program to erase any medical information if this ever happened. I put the bug in the system. As things are written and recorded on him, it is being erased as it is transferred into the data stream. I was ready in case this happened. I… just didn’t think it ever would,” she finished. Tony got up and sat between Andrea and Steve, she hugged Andrea tightly, she rested her head on his shoulder.   
“Well luckily you won’t be saying goodbye to the assassin today,” Fury added.   
Everyone looked up at Fury, “What?” Andrea asked.   
Fury just smiled, “That son of a bitch is indestructible. I don’t know how he did it with all those injuries, but he is stable and pulled through.”  
Steve felt tears fall down his face, these tears felt different from before, it felt like it washed all the worries away from him. “He is going to make it?” Steve asked.   
“Did you hear me, Rogers?” Fury asked, “I said he is indestructible. Yes, he will live. You guys can see him soon, But he might still be resting.”  
Fury then left the room, and the others stood up. Steve looked at Andrea, “You should go first with Natasha. He is like family to you. It should be family first.” Steve said.   
Steve felt Andrea grab his hand, “You are coming with us. It is family, but it’s all loved ones. You are coming,” and she pulled Steve through the doors with her. Natasha followed, keeping pace with Andrea. The three of them walked up to the door of the recovery room. They paused for a second. “Ready?” Natasha asked Andrea and Steve. They both nodded, and Natasha opened the door.   
There they saw him. He was resting wrapped in bandages stained with blood. Mark was resting in the hospital bed. Steve felt he should be crying, but he felt no more tears being able to form in his eyes. They circled around him.   
“I never thought I would see him like this,” Natasha said. “I feel like this is a bad dream.”  
Andrea kicked the hospital bed, “You IDIOT! Why do you do this to us! You always think you can just do things and make it by just fine. This time was a close call, but it will take a while for you to make it up to us!” there was a moment of silence. Andrea kicked the bed again, “I know you are awake, you are just being an asshole again!”  
Steve saw a smile form on Mark’s face. Slowly Mark opened his eyes. He spoke, but his voice was frail, “You have a screech to wake the dead you know?”  
“I will screech all I want to wake you from the dead, then I will kill you again myself if you pull something this stupid again!” Andrea said as she slowly fell to hug Mark, “You giant asshole.”   
“Sorry to worry you, I am indestructible though remember,” Mark replied.   
Andrea looked at him then at the medical equipment around him, “I am sorry…what? Indestructible? Try lucky.” Then she put her head back down into the hug. “Don’t do that again.” She finally said.   
Mark looked over at Steve, “Hey,” Mark said.   
Steve hugged Mark, he felt next to Andrea in the hug. Steve had no words. He was just happy to hear Mark speak again. He wasn’t sure he would ever hear Mark speak again if he would ever make Steve laugh again, hear Mark bicker with Andrea again, or feel Mark’s warmth again. He lied there in the hug not saying anything. Andrea got up; Natasha came in to hug Mark saying, “You know Andrea is right. If you die, we will find a way to bring you back, and I will help her kill you for making us feel this way.” And Steve felt Natasha get up.   
“We will leave you two alone,” Andrea said. “We will let Tony and Clint know you are awake.” Andrea and Natasha walked toward the door. “You’re still an asshole!” Andrea said as she shut the door.   
Steve could feel Mark laughing at Andrea’s comment. Steve didn’t know how long he was lying there. He felt Mark begin to brush his hand through Steve’s hair. Steve just closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe this moment he felt was almost lost, moments ago he thought he wouldn’t be able to experience any of this ever again.   
Steve lifted his head and looked at Mark. Mark put his hand against Steve’s face, and he felt Mark’s thumb rub the wet spots away from near Steve’s eye. “I really made you worry didn’t I?” Mark asked.   
“Why did you do this?” Steve finally asked. Mark just smiled at him. Steve saw Mark slowly slide to one side of the bed. “Come here,” Mark said as he slowly pulled Steve to lie next to him in the hospital bed. Mark wrapped one arm around Steve and Steve rested his head on Mark’s chest.   
“I told you why,” Mark began, “Someone has to protect you, and I stepped up.” These words rang through Steve’s mind. Steve felt a hand on his back, it was Mark’s, and he was rubbing Steve’s back to comfort him. Even though Mark was the one injured and in a hospital bed, he was the one comforting Steve.   
“What made you step up?” Steve asked.   
“You are full of a lot of questions. You do know I was in surgery right?” Mark said.   
“Sorry,” Steve said. He could feel Mark laughing. “It’s fine. And again I told you that answer. I am wondering if you listen to me when I speak to you.”  
“You did?” Steve asked.   
Mark nodded, “I sure did, little warrior. Or did you forget the tale of the little warrior who earned his shield?”  
Steve wrapped one arm around Mark to hug him. “I…I just don’t get it?” Steve said.   
“What is there not to get Steve?” Mark asked.   
Steve thought for a long moment to organize his thoughts as best as he could. He sat up to speak. “You come into our lives, and I find out I have this strange pull to you. I get to know you, and I feel safe. The one thing which gave me comfort after I was unfrozen from the ice, I found out came from you. I lose my super soldier abilities and,” Steve paused for a moment and looked directly into Mark’s eyes, “you don’t treat me any differently. You somehow see me. And I am Steve to you. I didn’t ask you to step up and protect me, but you did, and I’m happy you did. I never felt pain like I did when I saw you on the ground. I just…” Steve looked away from Mark’s gaze, “I just don’t really get all this. It is a lot at once for me.” Steve felt Mark's hands brush his hair.  
“What do you think it means, Steve,” Mark asked.   
Steve just slowly lowered himself to lay back on Mark’s chest. He hugged Mark. “It means you are an asshole for scaring me like Andrea said. Sorry for the bad language,” Steve said. Mark laughed for a long while. Steve enjoyed this, he felt Mark’s chest move with each laugh. He was happy to make Mark laugh.   
Steve felt Mark’s head resting on his, “You look exhausted. Why not get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up,” Steve heard Mark say. Steve slowly moved to get comfortable and used Mark as his pillow. He shut his eyes and smiled. He didn’t fully know what everything meant, but he was happy Mark stepped up. He was happy Mark saw him as a little warrior. He was happy Mark was alive. Steve felt a kiss press against his forehead was as he fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Andrea  
Andrea ran around the lab all morning. She had to complete multiple tasks which Mark entrusted her with while he still recovered in the hospital. It had been about a week since the assault on the Avenger Mansion. Mark told Andrea a long list of things to complete to make sure the Avengers were training and ready for another attack if it did happen. Andrea felt overwhelmed, not only was she not made to be the trainer for the Avengers, she needed to build some of their new equipment, and analyze their progress for Mark to see the growth of each individual. Along with this, she had to train herself and worked on the projects in the lab. She felt frazzled all morning and into the afternoon in the lab. She noticed Tony just watching her move around the lab for some time, she didn’t know what he was staring at her for.   
“You know, for the last thirty minutes, you have been just going around in circles, not actually doing anything,” Tony said to her.   
Andrea paused, she realized he was right. Andrea had been running to one part of the lab and then remembering another task, and going to a different part of the lab and repeating the process. She held her lists of tasks, and she didn’t know what to do.   
Tony grabbed the list out of her hand and looked at it. “Let’s see if there is anything I can help you with,” Tony said as he looked over the list. Tony’s eyes went down the list to the end. Then he folded the list and looked at Andrea. “You finished everything on this list, why are you overwhelmed?” Tony asked her.   
Andrea looked at him in disbelief; she grabbed the list and went through it. She did complete everything on the list. Andrea didn’t notice all the things she did complete since she was worried about not completing them or failing at a task. She folded the paper and looked at Tony. “I guess I was worried to fail everyone by not completing the list or my tasks that I didn’t notice I did it all. It has been a rough time for me. Mark gave me this list, and I had my own work, and he told me to maintain the training while making sure everything was done. Both Mark and Steve cannot be on the front lines, meaning we are down two teammates. Mark almost died which I am still shaking from. I haven’t been able to sleep because I keep thinking of what I need to do and I feel a lot of pressure to be there for the team with all this going on,” Andrea said in a hurry.   
Tony grabbed her by the shoulders, “Breathe,” he said. Andrea took a breath in and let it out slowly. “Feel better?” Tony asked. Andrea nodded her head. Tony took the list out of Andrea’s hand and put it on the work table. “You have been a busy worker here. You did everything and more to keep up with the tasks and be there for the team. I think you earned a break and the rest of the day off.” Tony said.   
“But I have so much more to do, I mean that list is done, but what other things need to be…” Andrea was cut off. She was not interrupted by words but instead felt Tony’s lips on hers. His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips and pulled her closer. Andrea wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck. She parted her lips and kissed him deeper. Tony moved one hand to the nape of her neck to support Andrea. He kissed her deeply and passionately, and Andrea allowed him full control of herself in the kiss. Tony pulled away for a second and looked around. “No interruptions and no explosions.” He said smiling at her. Andrea laughed and pulled Tony in for another kiss. Andrea felt the tension leave her body. She felt safe in Tony’s arms. She didn’t know how long they had kissed, but she felt herself catching her breath at the end of it.   
Tony looked at her, running his fingers through her hair. “So you are not allowed to work anymore. Instead, we are going to get Chinese food and watch horrible tv for the rest of the day. Maybe kiss some more.” Tony said.   
“Maybe?” Andrea said. And right on cue, Tony pulled her in for another kiss. “Definitely,” Tony corrected himself. “Now go get changed into pajamas, and I will have Jarvis order food. We will meet at the couch and get comfortable for a relaxing evening.”   
Andrea smiled and nodded at the idea. She needed the rest of the day off, and to spend it with Tony made it that much better. They both left the lab and Andrea went up the stairs while Tony got the cola from the fridge and put it in the living room before having Jarvis order food.   
Andrea quickly changed and headed downstairs. As she approached the end of the stairs, she saw Steve walk into the mansion.   
“Another overnight?” Andrea asked.   
Steve blushed; he didn’t think anyone saw him enter the mansion. “Yeah I came back to shower and change my clothes, and then I am going to head back,” Steve said.   
“How is Mark doing?” Andrea asked. She was jealous Steve was able to see Mark at the hospital so much, and she had to be left with the long list of tasks. But then she remembered tonight and how it will be spent with Tony, and she didn’t feel jealous anymore.  
“The doctors say he is healing well and recovering from the surgery. Fury won’t let him leave the bed until he is fully healed. Mark hates it, though. He especially hates it when I come back to the mansion. He says he might die of boredom without me there. But I have to come back here for a few things. Mark never seems bored when I am there with him, though, so it makes me feel worse when I am leaving.” Steve said.   
“I think he can stand to be bored and tortured for what he put us through,” Andrea said. Steve laughed. Andrea noticed something in Steve’s hands. “Is that a sketch pad?” She asked.   
Steve looked at his hand which held the sketch pad. Steve nodded. “Mark said I should bring it and try and find a book in the library he hasn’t read. Finding him a book is tough, every book I brought he has read at least three times.”   
“I told you to bring the book on the theories of Quantum Physics for him. I am sure he hasn’t read that,” Andrea said.   
“Oh that reminds me,” Steve said, “Mark told me to tell you, ‘You are evil for suggesting that book.’”  
Both Andrea and Steve laughed as Steve repeated Mark’s words.   
“So you draw?” Andrea asked. Steve nodded. “I am not a professional. I just draw what comes to me. It is more something I enjoy doing. Mark told me to bring it the third night he was at S.H.I.E.L.D. I did. And I felt bad he wasn’t doing anything while I drew. He always seemed just happy with his music lying next to me. That’s when I tried to find him a book,” Steve said.   
“So what do you draw?” Andrea asked. Steve blushed. “It is kind of personal, no offense. I don’t show anyone.”  
“You haven’t shown Mark?” Andrea said.   
Steve paused for a moment and realized, “You know, he never asked. I think it is a little weird I have been sketching in front of him for the past few days and he never even tried to look over to see what I am drawing.”  
Andrea smiled, “I think he just wants you to do something you like since you are choosing to be stuck in the hospital with him. He won’t ask if he hasn’t yet. And he will never sneak a look. He probably thinks you will show him when you are ready to or want to.”  
“Yeah,” Steve said, “I need to go grab more charcoal while I am still here. I am going to go see if I can get a book then get showered, changed, and head over. What are you going to do?” Steve asked.   
Andrea smiled when she remembered her plans for the night. “I finished the list Mark gave me, so Tony and I are gonna have the night off with bad tv and Chinese food.”  
“No explosions?” Steve asked.   
“Does everyone know about our luck with interruptions? I don’t know there might be one on tv,” She smiled.   
“I hope you two have a good night then,” Steve said as he walked up the stairs, “I will see you later.”  
“Tell Mark I said ‘Hi!’” Andrea said. She saw Tony walking down the stairs past Steve wearing his pajamas.   
“Are you really wearing Iron Man pajamas?” Andrea asked him.   
“Yes, it is called branding,” Tony defended. “And this coming from a woman with unicorns on her pajamas.”  
“IT IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL!” Andrea shouted, holding her arms up and falling to Tony. Tony caught her, and she quickly gave him a peck on the lips. “Is the food ordered?” She asked.   
Tony nodded, “It should be here soon. Should we get comfortable and decided what to watch?” Andrea smiled and led the way for Tony.   
They got comfortable on the couch, but then the food arrived. Andrea refused to move, so Tony went to get the food. He came back and put all the food on the table. He sat down next to Andrea. “So what will we watch?”   
Andrea thought for a moment and replied with, “Something which is entertaining, but if we decide to make-out, we won’t be distracted by missing parts of the plot,” and smiled.   
Tony laughed at her and decided to put the television on a station playing many of the crime shows Andrea likes on repeat. They sat back, Andrea resting against Tony eating Chinese food. Then Andrea heard something which sounded like shouting.   
“Is that the show or is something going on?” She asked.   
Tony turned down the television, and they could hear shouting coming from the second floor. Andrea and Tony looked curiously at one another and decided to investigate. They both went up the stairs, and the shouting got louder, they knew they were approaching the source.   
Tony and Andrea walked to Steve’s door; they determined this was the source of the shouting. Tony mouthed “What should we do?”   
Andrea didn’t reply, she didn’t have time for this nonsense. She opened the door. “What’s up guys?” Andrea looked and saw Bucky and Steve standing there. She was happy to see that Steve looked to be standing firm and not just sitting back and listening to Bucky yell at him.   
Bucky walked over to Andrea, “Steve was just telling me why your pathetic assassin friend would even consider looking at him. For some reason, Steve has this notion that your friend would consider liking him. Like anyone other than me would see him as anything other than Captain America. And with how he is now, it is even funnier to think someone would like him.” Bucky said.   
Andrea felt the anger rise in her. He fists clenched, she would have punched Bucky in the face and probably set him on fire right then and there if she didn’t feel Tony’s hand on her wrist. His touch was the only thing holding her back from clawing Bucky’s eyes out.   
“It is not laughable, Bucky,” Steve said. “He cares about me.” Steve had paused for a moment before he continued. “He cares about me more than you ever have. Mark sees me as Steve. He always has. He doesn’t care I am Captain America, and he makes me feel like it doesn’t matter I am. He knows how to make me feel cared for just by looking at me, which is more than you ever have!” Steve let out.   
Andrea smiled. She was happy Steve was able to say this. She let her anger subside as she let Steve handle this.   
“I said we are done. I am done hearing your words. You don’t care about me. I appreciate you being there for me in the past, but now, you are never there for me. I don’t want to feel weak. Mark makes me feel stronger even when I am like this,” Steve gestured to himself noting the side effects from the gas, “he has done more for me in a few weeks than I can even think you have done for me in years. We are done!”  
Bucky walked back to Steve and grabbed his arm, “You are telling me we are done? I am the one who says when we are done. You are worthless and have no right to say you are leaving me. No scrawny little kid is going to say that to me!” Bucky shouted.   
Andrea walked behind Bucky and punched him in the back of the head. Bucky sidestepped from the impact and took a moment to realize what happened. He looked at Andrea with anger in his eyes.   
“Steve said what he needed to, you lay a hand on him, and what I did won’t compare to what Mark will do.” Andre threatened.   
“What do I care, he has been gone, how could you even fall for someone who has been gone for a week?” Bucky looked at Steve. Bucky didn’t know what happened to Mark. The Avengers did their task and kept it a secret, but Steve spoke the secret.   
“Mark has been in the medical wing at S.H.I.E.L.D. I have spent almost every night he has been there with him, or maybe you didn’t notice since I do mean nothing to you, Bucky.” Steve said.   
“What?” Bucky said.   
“Steve has been spending his time with the person he wants to be with. He said you are out. He wants to spend his time with Mark. So you heard what he said,” Andrea said crossing her arms, “You going to make this easy or difficult?”  
Bucky sneered at Steve and shoved him as he walked by him. Andrea was about to punch Bucky again, but Tony stood in Bucky’s path, “Apologize to Steve,” Tony said.   
Bucky looked back at Steve who was getting up from the ground. “For a little shove?” Bucky asked.   
“For everything horrible you have done to him,” Tony said. Andrea smiled at Tony. She was proud to see him standing up for Steve. “We saw this fight, and I am sure there have been many like this. Andrea said what we do will not compare to what Mark will do. Be smart about this.”  
Bucky glared at Tony for a minute and then looked over his shoulder, “Sorry…for everything. Happy now?” Bucky said.   
“It was something,” Tony sidestepped and let Bucky pass.   
Bucky left the room saying curse words, mainly about Mark and Steve. Andrea decided to ignore Bucky. She checked on Steve. Tony came by her side.   
“You okay?” She asked putting her hand on his shoulder. Steve looked up with a smile. “Yeah, I am. That was tough, but thanks for being there. I had to say it to him. He needed to hear the truth.”   
“And you needed to hear it too. You should go, you don’t want Mark to die of boredom, I am sure he misses ya,” Andrea said.   
Steve laughed and smiled showing his teeth. “You’re right. I am glad this is done, though. Thanks,” Steve said then he hugged Andrea. Andrea hugged him back. Steve then let go and walked to Tony. “Thanks for being my best friend,” Steve said and hugged Tony. Tony hugged Steve back and said, “You should have let me know sooner. This could have happened a while ago.”  
Steve still smiled. “It happened at the right time I think. It’s over, and that is all that matters.”  
Steve gathered his things, and then Andrea asked, “Do you need us to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Bucky won’t try anything will he?”  
Steve shook his head. “I think your punch scared him off. And if that didn’t you are right, Mark would do much worse things to him than any of us ever could if he hurt me.”  
Andrea and Tony walked Steve to the door and told him to call if anything happened. Steve left for S.H.I.E.L.D. When the door closed, Andrea jumped onto Tony and kissed him. “You are a really good friend to Steve,” She said.   
“You know, I can be a really good boyfriend too,” Tony said.   
Andrea cocked her head, “To Steve?”  
Tony let out a roar of laughter. He put his forehead against Andrea’s, “No, not to Steve, he seems to be swooning over someone already. I was talking about someone else.” Then Tony kissed Andrea. He kissed her intensely, parting her lip and taking control of the kiss. Andrea allowed him to. Tony then picked Andrea up during the kiss and carried her to the couch. There, he set her down and continued the kiss. Andrea didn’t know how long they kissed, she remembered seeing the intro of the show when she was carried in and when they stopped, the credits began to show.   
“Time for Chinese food, then later more kissing?” Andrea said.   
Tony picked up the cola and opened it. “You forgot about the cola,” he said.   
Andrea grabbed the can from him, “That was implied. I never forget the cola.” And she cuddled next to Tony to actually watch an episode.   
Andrea woke up and looked down to realize her pillow was Tony. They had fallen asleep during a show. It wasn’t too late, the only reason Andrea woke up was to use the bathroom. She figured all the kissing tired her and Tony out. She looked at the clock and saw it was only ten o’clock.  
She got up slowly making sure the blanket still covered Tony. She decided to leave the television on since it provided her with enough light to see. She began to walk up the stairs and turned down the hall toward her room. She saw something down the hall, and she couldn’t tell who it was. It looked like two people at the end of the hall. Andrea tiptoed as to not disturb them. When she reached her door, she realized it was Steve talking to someone. She was curious as to why Steve was here. She figured he forgot something and came back to get it, maybe a toothbrush or something. She waited to see if she could figure out who was the other person. When Andrea’s eyes focused to the darkness, she saw who it was.   
It was Bucky. Andrea decided to wait and see if this would be a repeat of the earlier events. She saw the two of them talking, and it seemed to be a civil discussion. Neither was arguing. Andrea then saw Bucky put his hand on Steve’s face. She wasn’t sure who she was angry at, Bucky for doing that or Steve for not pushing Bucky away. Steve said it was over. Andrea gripped the door frame so tightly she knows she left some marks in the wood. Then she saw Bucky lean over and kiss Steve. “No,” Andrea whispered to herself.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Mark  
Mark couldn’t sleep last night in the hospital. Steve didn’t return from the mansion. He said he forgot his charcoal and would be back really quick. He left around nine o’clock and never came back. Mark worried if something happened. It wasn’t like Steve to not stay true to his word. Mark needed to leave S.H.I.E.L.D., he had been here long enough. There were no other procedures to do; Mark could have left a few days ago. Least he thought he could have.   
The doctors checked on him in the morning. They looked over his wounds and checked his bandages. The doctor looked at the computer for notes and looked confused. “Are you set for discharge?” The doctor asked Mark.   
It took Mark a minute to realize what happened. The doctors had no notes on him. This was not the regular doctor who checked on him. Andrea deleted all notes in the medical files, so he didn’t know he was ordered to rest until he was fully healed. “I am set to discharge today if there are no complications. Least that is what I was told. There aren’t any complications, are there?” Mark asked innocently; when he knew this was his chance to be free.   
“None that I can see from examining you. Your surgical wounds healed faster than expected. You still have bruising on your ribs, and they look to be healing, but they are still wrapped, that takes time. I think we can prepare everything for discharge.” The doctor said.   
Mark felt sorry, but only a little bit. He was sure Fury would chew out this doctor for letting Mark go, but Mark wanted to leave. The doctor went to get everything in order and a clean set of clothes for Mark. Mark had to wear the standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform to leave. He hated the uniform. He put it on since it was his salvation to the outside. The doctor explained how to treat his wrappings for his ribs, and Mark only half listened. His mind was wondering where Steve went to last night.   
Mark left S.H.I.E.L.D. and felt the sun on his face. He felt he should walk through the city to return to the mansion, it would be good to get some fresh air, and he didn’t feel any pain from his ribs. Mark began to walk.   
Mark walked a long while; he thought an hour passed as he was lost in his thoughts. He didn’t think something bad happened to Steve, or else someone would have notified him. Andrea or Natasha would have at least shown up to tell him what happened. He continued his walk.  
Mark didn’t realize where he ended up, he looked around, and the area looked familiar. He realized this is where he and Steve walked the first morning at the Avenger Mansion. Mark thought back to that day. He smiled, remembering how Steve acted when he got him the blended green tea drink. Then Mark thought he would surprise Steve. Mark searched around and found the coffee shop. Mark went inside and ordered the drink he had gotten Steve and the same iced coffee for himself. This time he could enjoy the whole iced coffee.   
Mark began his walk to the mansion. He thought back to how Steve hugged him on that day. Mark was caught off guard when it happened. He still is caught off guard when Steve finds great joy in the things Mark just does. Mark does not think to specifically do things to just be nice, he just does them. Steve saw this and always appreciated the gestures Mark would do for him. Mark wondered if things should fit this well. Steve found great joy and appreciation in things Mark did naturally. Mark would just look at Steve and see his wonderful qualities and smile. Steve could do something as simple as sketching and Mark would just smile when he saw him do this. Mark liked watching Steve sketch, it was interesting to see how intensely he focused on his work, how he would get lost in the sketch. Mark never wondered what Steve sketched; he was more interested in the artist.   
Mark arrived at the Avenger Mansion. “Well it’s still in one piece, that’ s a good sign,” he said to himself. He saw the wall which once had the giant hole in it from the assault now was repaired. Mark thought back to that day. He could not tell you why he did what he did. Mark wanted to say he put more thought into his actions, but he feels it was more of an impulsive reaction backed by his emotions. He felt he needed to protect Steve, and he did. Mark looked down to where his bandages lie under his clothing. He knew the cost of what he did, and he didn’t care. Mark knew if the same situation occurred he would do the same thing, and like before he would just react, not think. Mark knew when he did, the yelling he got from Natasha and Andrea would be much worse, but Mark would deal with that if it meant Steve was safe.   
Mark walked to the door and was about to open it when the door opened on its own. Mark looked to see a six foot tall, broad-shouldered, blonde haired man standing in front of him. It was Steve. “Hey,” Mark said.   
Steve looked at Mark. “Hey,” he said in a surprised voice, “how did you get out? Are you all healed?” Steve asked.   
“I broke out, to be honest. I still have bruising and a broken rib or two, but I was worried when you didn’t come back last night. So I tricked the doctor and got out.” Mark looked Steve up and down, “So is this why you didn’t come back last night? And here this is for you.” Mark said handing Steve the drink.   
Steve took the drink and looked at it. He took a sip and then he slowly smiled. “Is this…”   
“Yup,” Mark cut off Steve, “I thought I would surprise you, but I think you got me beat with the toxins from that gas wearing off.”  
“Yeah, I woke up like this actually. We had to run a few tests here to make sure I am back to normal. Looks like I am back to full strength now.” Steve said.   
Mark walked in grabbing Steve’s arm and squeezing it. “I’m glad. I mean I am gonna miss the little warrior but he still here.” Mark said smiling. “So what stopped you from coming back last night? Did something go on when the effects wore off?”  
“No that’s not what happened? Steve said.   
Mark tilted his head, “I am confused. So what then…”  
“I thought you were leaving to see that assassin,” Mark heard. He turned and saw Bucky walking over in their direction.   
“His name is Mark. And broke he out, so he is back with us,” Steve said.   
Mark looked even more confused with Steve. Since when was it alright for Bucky to make a jab at him and it be okay? And since when did he and Bucky become so friendly after their fight?   
Bucky walked over to Steve and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and kissed Steve on the cheek. Mark couldn’t help his expression when he saw this. He was more confused than ever. Bucky saw Mark’s reaction and responded to it.   
“We made-up, last night so we are back together,” Bucky said.   
Mark just looked at Steve, wanting to say something but no words would come out right now. He saw Steve move Bucky’s had from his waist, a late gesture to hide the shock and hurt from Mark.   
“You brought Steve a drunk I see, anything for me?” Bucky asked.   
Mark just held out his drink and let it fell to the floor, spilling on Steve and Bucky. “You might want to drink that. I feel like vomiting personally.” And Mark walked to the stairs and began to climb them.   
“Mark wait!” Steve said. Mark froze on the stairs with his hand on the railing. “We just sort of talked. We had a big fight, and afterward, Bucky spoke to me and apologized for everything. We talked and…and I have a long history with him. I can’t throw that away. He made me feel noticed and treated me special and…”  
“Steve, shut up,” Mark said. Steve just froze, looking at Mark. Stev had never seen Mark react this way before. “You need to just not speak.” Then Mark took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “I can’t hear anything you have to say. I can’t even look at you right now.” Mark released his grip on the railing, he realized he crushed the metal leaving an imprint of his fist on the railing. He didn’t care. He continued to walk up the stairs. Mark heard Bucky walk over to Steve, “Look what he did to the railing, I told you he was a monster.”  
Mark paused when he heard this at the top of the stairs. He hoped Steve would say something against this, something to defend Mark. All Mark heard was silence. He continued down the hall. He went into his room and just sat on his bed. He quickly got out his music and put his headphones on. He let the music play and tried to calm himself, but all he felt was a multitude of pain. He never thought Steve would do this to him. He figured that was his mistake. He allowed himself to trust Steve, and then this happened. He just sat there with music playing for a long while, not thinking of anything, trying to numb the pain.   
Mark heard his phone go off. He picked it up and noticed a text message was sent. He opened the phone and read the text. It was from Andrea. It only read “I’m sorry.” Mark held the phone for a second shocked again. He quickly stood up and left the room. He went to her room and noticed she wasn’t there. He immediately sent a text, “Open the lab,” to her. He went down the stairs and saw the door open to the lab. He ran down the stairs to see Andrea and Tony sitting there.   
“How long did you know?” Mark said.   
Andrea didn’t respond. She just looked away. Tony looked at Andrea confused at the question.   
“Um hi,” Tony said.   
“Hey Tony,” Mark said then turned to Andrea shouting, “How long did you fucking know?!”   
“Whoa!” Tony said, “What is this about?”  
Mark gestured to Andrea, “Why don’t you tell us?” He said.   
Andrea sighed, “Last night I woke up and went upstairs to use the bathroom. I saw Steve here. He was walking to Bucky, talking not arguing. And then I saw Bucky and Steve kiss.” She finally said.   
Tony looked as shocked as Mark.   
“And you let me just walk into that?” Mark said, “No warning, nothing?”  
“What was I supposed to say, Mark? Hey the guy you opened up to, and we see how you two look for one another, the man you almost died for tossed you aside for his abusive ex?” Andrea asked.   
Mark collected his anger. He realized he only let it out now and it was directed at Andrea. “Sorry,” he said.   
“It’s fine, you’re pissed. Anyone of us would be…” then she paused and thought for a second, “Actually when everyone knows we all will be pissed about it.” She added.   
“I’m confused, are you telling me,” Tony looked at Mark who looked like anger personified, “it is true. Fuck, he is such a dumbass.”   
“One of the words I would use to describe him right now,” Mark said.   
Andrea stood near Mark, “What are you going to do?”   
Mark sighed, “Nothing right now. If I use my reaction to you right now as a gauge, I shouldn’t do anything. I will just react with anger.”  
“Good call,” Andrea said.   
Tony looked lost in thought. Then he just smashed his tool on the table in front of him to the floor, “What is he thinking? He is a fucking dumbass!?”   
“Told you everyone else would be pissed. I don’t know what to do about this situation,” Andrea said.   
“I thought everything was set perfectly after we saw them yesterday,” Tony said.  
Mark looked at them both, “What?”  
“We heard them fighting,” Tony began, “Bucky was horrible to Steve. It seems he enjoys to verbally abuse Steve. But Steve stood up to him. He said he cared about you. He told Bucky it was over. Bucky left after Andrea punched him. And we made sure Steve was okay. We saw him leave to go see you.” Tony said.   
Mark just shut his eyes as he spoke, “He did come to S.H.I.E.L.D., he forgot his charcoal. He left at nine o’clock, and never came back.”  
“I saw them around ten, so it makes sense. I just wish I knew what was said. How Bucky did this. He had to have said something specific to Steve to get him back after what we saw,” Andrea said.   
Tony and Andrea could hear the breaking of the workbench as Mark’s hands clenched the bench.   
“I can find out,” Tony said, “But is it worth it? I mean what do you want right now Mark?”   
Mark sighed, “I don’t know. If you asked me this morning, I would have a definite answer, but right now I see anger.” Mark said.   
Mark opened his eyes and Andrea and Tony just stared at him, wide-eyed.   
“What?” Mark asked.   
“Your eyes,” Andrea answered.   
“Their black and yellow,” Tony added.   
Mark went over to a computer screen and looked at his reflection. He saw his eyes black and yellow, “Fuck!” he said.   
“What is happening?” Andrea asked.   
“This happens when I tap into my full power, I just can usually control it. It could mean my powers are back.” Mark said.   
He attempted to form a metal dagger in his hand. Nothing happened. “Not that.” He said. He thought for a second and realized his emotions might be letting his powers come out more than he intends. He can’t use his powers, but physiological additions which occur when he taps into it might be slipping through.  
“I need to get my emotions under control,” Mark thought for a second, “got sunglasses in the meantime?”  
Tony went over to his side of the workbench. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses, “Here,” he said handed them to him.   
“Thanks,” Mark said.   
They stood there in silence, realizing the situation. Mark then turned to Andrea. “So out of curiosity, how violent did your thoughts get at them?” He asked.   
“I have fifty-eight plans on how to kill Winter Soldier and make it look like an accident,” Andrea said smiling.   
“I needed that,” Mark said smiling. He walked toward the stairs and began to climb them, “I am going to get this,” pointing to his eyes, “under control. We can talk later.”  
“I’m sorry,” Andrea said.   
“Me too,” Tony added.   
Mark just walked up the stairs then said, “Me three,” Before he left the lab.   
Mark decided the best possible way to help him manage his emotions would be to focus on training. He tried music and talking, but that led to his eyes changing.   
Mark went into the simulation room. He knew focusing on projectiles would be his best bet for getting his mind off of his pain. Mark set the speed and evasion skill to ten. He knew he could handle it even if he couldn’t tap into his powers. Mark stood in the center of the room and began the simulation. The projectiles came quickly at him, about twenty at once. He dodged them easily. He maneuvered his body around the projectiles and ran through the room. Mark had allowed for 3 round of this before he checked his eyes. “Good,” he said, “They’re back to brown.” He thought for a moment and decided to do one more round before calling it quits. He went let the timer countdown and began dodging the projectiles. He jumped into the air and flipped backward. He landed on his hand and felt a sharp pain. The pain caused him to fall down, “Fuck!” he said as he held his side. “I shouldn’t have done that.”  
He heard the emergency stop go off and the door open. He looked over and saw Steve entering the room. “Great,” He said. Mark held his side. He wasn’t sure if he hit the bruise really hard or broke a rib again.   
“Mark, are you okay,” Steve said as he stepped over kneeling near Mark.   
“I’m fine, thanks,” Mark said turning away from Steve. “Were you watching me?”  
Steve hesitated for a moment. “I went looking for you to talk. I tried to ask Tony and Andrea, but neither one of them would speak to me. I guess they found out the news.” Steve said.   
“Well it would make sense why they wouldn’t talk to you, I should have followed suit,” Mark said. He sat up still in pain. He felt his ribs, he was glad to feel nothing too damaged.  
“We need to talk,” Steve said.   
“No, we don’t, Steve,” Mark replied.   
“We need to speak if we are going to work together and be on a team. You and I were close, I don’t want to lose that,” Steve said.   
“You should have thought about that before you decided on your actions last night,” Mark spat out.   
“Mark…” Steve said, and he touched Mark’s back, Mark winced away, “Don’t touch me, Steve.”  
Mark couldn’t see Steve, but he knew those words hurt Steve. But Mark couldn’t stand Steve’s touch right now. The warmth and trust he had felt before that made him happy, only made him want to throw-up right now.   
“I… don’t know how to fix this,” Steve said.   
“Maybe there is no fix to this Steve.”  
“But I want it to be fixed, and I am trying,” Steve said.   
“Wanting and trying are not enough right now. You broke it, and you can try all you want, but if it cannot be fixed, then it cannot be fixed,” Mark said.   
There was a long period of silence. Mark made sure the sunglasses were still covering his eyes. He felt his emotions were more under control than before, but he didn’t want to chance Steve seeing his eyes if they did change.   
“Is there anything I can say?” Steve asked.   
“Steve, I have lived for over a hundred and forty years. I have lived through many things which people experience only once in a lifetime. I only felt pain similar to this once a long time ago.” Mark began. Mark took a deep breath in and continued, “That was situational, and I couldn’t be angry with the person for long. This, this is different. The pain I feel now is far worse than I did before.”  
“What made it worse?” Steve asked.   
Mark paused and decided to answer Steve’s earlier question, “You asked me what you could say to make this better, tell me why? That might be a start.”  
Steve sat on the floor before he began. “Bucky and I had a fight before I saw you at the hospital. When I left Bucky, it was over. I didn’t want to even talk to him again. I came back for the charcoal later, and I found him in our room. He tried to talk to me but I wouldn’t let him speak, I went out into the hallway, and he finally asked me if I thought it would work with you.”  
Mark looked over at Steve when he said the last part. The first time he looked at Steve during this conversation.   
“I began to tell him how it would work. I felt many more emotions with you than I have with anyone else. I told him I felt we could be together for a long time…then Bucky asked how I felt about your powers.” Steve said.   
Mark felt his stomach turn. He didn’t know what to expect.   
“Bucky said he was worried because you don’t age as quickly as the rest of us do, he asked me if I was okay with that. I told him I was thinking more of now and in the moment but when we spoke about it… you age one year for every five years I will age, Mark. You will look thirty-eight when I am eighty-eight, even though we look the same age now. He told me he wanted what was best for me even it wasn’t with him. He started to treat me like Steve. And then he kissed me, and it was different than how he kissed me in the past. I felt his feelings in the kiss. And then we made love in our room, not sex but love. I felt emotions with him, and they were strong. In the morning, things were great between us. With him, I can grow old, I can’t with you Mark.”  
Mark heard the words, he didn’t respond for a moment. Earlier events in the day made sense to him. “I am gonna throw-up,” Mark said.   
“I’m sorry Mark, but your powers…”   
“Make you a monster,” Mark finished Steve’s sentence. Mark felt his eyes well up with tears; he never thought he would hear this from Steve. But it made sense. Steve never defended or corrected Bucky when Bucky called him a monster, Steve now felt the same way about Mark.   
Mark got up and began to walk out of the room. Steve got up as well, “Mark,” Steve said as he touched Mark’s arm.   
Mark winced away, “I told you to not touch me. You know what the worst part of this is? I saw you for Steve Rogers. I saw you and saw the little warrior before the super soldier experiment. Even when I arrived here, I saw you for Steve. I remember you telling me that was something you wanted; you wanted to be seen as Steve Rogers and not Captain America. You are a God damn hypocrite.”  
“What?” Steve said.   
Mark turned to Steve and began to shout, “You want to be seen as a person, and no one ever did. I show up and only see you as Steve. Even on the field, you had difficulty with me seeing you as Steve, but you enjoyed it. When you lost your powers, you didn’t change to me. You were still Steve. I asked for the same in return, for you to see me as who I am, and now you look at me as if I am a monster. You didn’t correct Bucky earlier when he called me one because you look at me the same.”  
Steve adverted his eyes from Mark. This confirmed to Mark what he just said. “The worst part of everything, the part that makes this pain feel so bad for me,” Mark said, “is I allowed myself to fall for you. And you did this. I let you in, and that is my mistake. I should have gotten out as soon as I got Andrea in.”  
Mark began to walk away, he felt his tears run down his cheek. Mark paused as he stood in the doorway. “I wonder if you ever saw me as Mark,” he said. And Mark left the room. He heard a loud crash figuring Steve punched something in the simulation room. Tony will have to fix that later. Mark heard Steve running toward him.   
“Wait…” Steve said, “What are you going to do?” Steve asked.   
Mark paused his walking. “I might return to my old way of life: taking missions and loving around this world alone. In a hundred and forty years, I have only found one person who saw me for me. It was the best time for me,” Mark smiled for a moment, and then it faded. “He died in battle, so the love was short lived. I thought I found someone else who did, but I was wrong. It might be better for me to just exist in the shadows.” Mark continued walking leaving Steve in the training room.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Tony  
Tony knew Andrea was right about the other member’s reactions to Steve’s behaviors, he just didn’t know how bad it would be. Andrea stopped talking to Steve unless it was necessary, and Tony knew the multiple plans Andrea had to murder Bucky and make it look like an accident.   
Natasha didn’t respond any better than Andrea did. Natasha would constantly have her knife out when Bucky was present, looking like she was ready to strike and kill him in an instant. Natasha didn’t speak to Steve either unless needed; she mainly resorted to sharp looks. Clint did the talking for Natasha. Clint doesn’t talk to Bucky to begin with, and this caused more reason for him not to speak. Clint would give the commentary to Steve about his actions, though. Clint would say things like, “Dude you are a complete dumbass! You and he are meant to be together, do you see how you look at each other? Do you really think Bucky wanted you until Mark came along, you feel the emotions from Mark then Bucky shows up to take you away” and Tony’s personal favorite, “Dude he almost died for you! That is like some Nicolas Sparks romance novel shit. It is meant to be!”  
Tony tried to talk to Steve about what happened. Steve didn’t give much information to Tony. Steve went into shut down mood as he did when he hid the abuse Bucky gave him. Steve would only answer with “We are two different people,” or with, “Bucky changed, and I can be with Bucky. I can’t with Mark.” Tony only heard lies from Steve, the worst part being that Steve believed the lies. The good thing from this is Mark managed to control his eyes changing. Mark would come down to the lab more to talk to Tony and Andrea. Tony found having both Mark and Andrea around is better than any television show a person could watch. He was happy to see his friend was back to his humor and he got to see him smiling more often.   
It had been about three days since Mark broke out of the medical wing of S.H.I.E.L.D. and came back to the mansion. Andrea implemented the training routines Mark wanted, and Mark could supervise everyone’s progress now.   
Tony had just finished his routine in the training room. Natasha, Andrea, Clint, and Mark were all in the training room working on the routine. Tony could feel the burn from this routine. He never felt this intensity when Steve would train them. Tony walked over to the side of the room where Mark was sitting and sat down next to him. Mark was listening to his music as he watched the others, Mark took out one headphone when Tony sat down.   
“You are getting better with your hand to hand combat, reaction time, and reckless behaviors,” Mark noted.   
“You measure my reckless behaviors?” Tony asked.   
Mark nodded, “Along with speed and strength. But yeah I noticed when you make last minute decision you decide on the most impact on the enemy, and not thinking of residual damage or how it affects you. You are making smarter choices.”  
“I am a scientist, I look for the best result for what I am doing,” Tony defended.   
“So is the result the part that changed, or is it the reason?” Mark said as he looked at Andrea.   
Andrea was training in her ability to deflect projectiles and her speed with Natasha. Tony looked at her and thought about Mark’s question.   
“If you don’t repeat this, I have a reason to be less reckless,” Tony said.   
“HEY ANDREA!” Mark shouted. Tony quickly cupped his hand over Mark’s mouth, and Tony just heard Mark laughing.   
“What?” Andrea replied.   
Mark broke free from Tony’s grip; Tony feared what Mark would say. “I want you to increase your speed. You mastered the pace Natasha has been going at with the daggers. Natasha doubled the rate of throwing the knives, and increase the total number you throw, Andrea can handle it.”  
“Okay,” Andrea and Natasha replied.   
“I hate you,” Tony said.   
“I think you are part of the group to where I say, ‘no you don’t,’” Mark said with a smile.   
Tony smiled back, “Is it sad to say I don’t?”   
“Nope,” Mark said, “Welcome to the club.”  
Tony laughed at the comment. He did feel Mark and Andrea joined well with the Avengers, minus the recent events. Tony felt he trusted both of them. He got along with them in the mansion and on a mission they trusted him as much as he trusted them. Tony couldn’t think of better members to join. He may have other reasons for liking Andrea joining.   
“Clint, if you want to get better stop second guessing yourself! You are a skilled archer, which one second could be the difference between life and death,” Mark shouted.   
“How the hell can you tell that?” Clint asked.   
“It’s what I am here to do. Once you are able to just shot without that second needed, we will increase your difficulty. Your accuracy is improving,” Mark said.   
Tony looked at Mark, “How the hell can you tell that?”  
Mark smiled, “When you grew up, living and breathing this stuff, it is instilled in you. It is second nature to me.”  
“Should I be scared?” Tony said.   
“Only if you ever have to fight me,” Mark said.   
“Noted,” Tony said.   
The training continued, and then Steve and Bucky entered the room. Tony could feel the air become dense. Steve decided to sit next to Mark to watch the others train, Bucky sat next to Steve.   
“Hey,” Steve said.   
“Hi,” Mark said. Tony noted how Mark did not say hello to Steve like he did only four days ago.   
“How are your injuries? Any better?” Steve asked.   
“They are healing, so by definition, yes better,” Mark said. Tony has not seen Mark be this cold before, he was slightly frightened.   
“You two are late for training; do you not find it necessary to stick to the scheduled routine Andrea made?” Mark asked.   
“We know we are late, big deal,” Bucky replied.   
“I was asking Steve, not you,” Mark said. Mark never met either of their eyes; he kept his eyes on those training. Tony was curious how far this would go. He also wished he had popcorn.   
“We had our own training we were doing in our bedroom,” Bucky said, trying to get on Mark’s nerves. Bucky went to touch Steve, but a dagger hit the wall between Steve and Bucky.   
“My bad,” Andrea shouted, “Can’t control where they go when I deflect.”  
Tony saw Mark form a smile on his face, that’s when Tony realized Andrea did that on purpose.   
“Well watch! I don’t need a dagger harming the goods,” Bucky said.  
“Maybe leave so you are not at risk, or don’t and get stabbed, I don’t care,” Andrea said.   
Tony then began to smile himself. He found it funny mainly because Andrea was serious about not caring if Bucky got stabbed.   
“So you two don’t find training valuable?” Mark asked Steve and Bucky.   
“I do, I just was told I need a stronger opponent and you won’t spar with me even though I asked,” Steve said.   
“Actually you offered to be my sparring partner, seeing as I don’t need one, that’s why I didn’t ask. You still have exercises to complete which will do the same effects. What’s your excuse Winter Soldier?”  
“Got none, I don’t see the point of taking orders from something not human,” Bucky said. As soon as the words left his mouth, another dagger hit the wall near his head.   
“LUCINDA!” Bucky shouted.   
“That wasn’t me, it was Natasha,” Andrea replied.   
“Sorry, slipped. We have been training a while,” Natasha said as her reply.  
“Nice aim on the slip, though,” Andrea said.  
“Thanks,” Natasha replied.   
Tony could see Mark laughing lightly, he found himself laughing at the two women as well. Tony would expect Clint to shoot an arrow soon, and Tony would launch a projectile if possible, but he wasn’t in his Iron Man suit. These four protected Mark mainly cause they know he would protect them, and Tony knew they all felt the same way about the situation.   
“You guys can call it a day,” Mark said.   
As soon as Mark said this, Clint dropped to the floor. “Thank God, I feel pain in places I didn’t know was possible. I guess that means this is working,” Clint said.   
Andrea and Natasha walked over to him, “How do you think we got so good?” Andrea said. “Try going through years of this,” Natasha added offering a hand to help Clint up. They went to get water from the side.   
“So you won’t help me spar?” Steve asked Mark.  
“From what I heard, Bucky is helping you with that in the bedroom,” Mark said. Then Tony watched Mark get up and begin to walk over to the others. Mark usually gives a report on what he sees improving to each of them, they all have been feeling the improvements and were ready for the next attack on the city.   
“Why not spar with me now?” Tony heard. The question came from Bucky. Mark turned around looking at them for the first time.   
“Last time I did that, you almost ended up in the hospital so I would rather not,” Mark said.   
“Bucky he is still healing,” Steve said.   
“So? He is the world’s best assassin, why not prove it. Spar with me,” Bucky insisted as he stood up and walked over to Mark, standing chest to chest. “Unless you are afraid?”  
“I am not afraid cause my wounds healed yesterday, my powers are back, and I don’t feel like putting you in the hospital, so no,” Mark answered and took a step back.   
“You’re healed?” Steve said, almost relieved.   
“Yes,” Mark answered.   
“And the monster has his powers back,” Bucky said trying to provoke Mark.   
Tony watched Mark’s reaction, Mark didn’t even blink. He just turned around and began to walk away.  
“If you won’t fight, then I will make you fight,” Bucky said.  
Bucky ran toward Mark and began to launch a series of kicks and punches, Mark easily dodged each swing and kick keeping his stoic face. Bucky tried to get one good roundhouse kick in and Mark just jumped back.   
“You finished?” Mark asked. And as Mark began to walk away, Bucky pulled out a handgun he had hidden.   
“Bucky, NO!” Steve shouted. Bucky took aim, and Mark turned to him, not moving. A shot fired and the only sound heard was the bullet deflecting from Mark’s sword.   
“You can’t catch me off guard I saw the gun the moment you took your first swing, pathetic. Worse you had the intent to kill aiming for my head,” Mark said in a serious tone.   
“Of course intent to kill, I don’t like freaky beings on my team,” Bucky said.   
Bucky took two other shots, both deflected by Mark’s sword. Tony realized Bucky was crazy, well crazier than Tony first pegged him to be.   
Tony saw the other three about to run over, “Keep your distance,” Mark shouted. “I don’t know if a stray bullet will be near you, least from there you can dodge.”   
Tony looked over to his side and saw Steve walk over to Bucky. Steve walked next to him and put his hand on Bucky’s gun, “You need to put this down,” Steve said.   
Bucky began to comply but then shoved Steve down to the ground. “If I can’t take him out then I can try for her,” Bucky aimed his gun at Andrea. Tony felt the world move slowly. He could not do anything from this distance, and he didn’t have any way to protect her. He still stood up and began running toward Andrea. Tony heard the gunfire. He froze.  
Mark was standing in front of Andrea, he held a hand to his chest as his wound healed and the bullet came out. Then in a blur, Mark held Bucky to the ground by his neck.   
“You call me a monster, but I think we have two different definitions of the word,” Mark said. Then he lifted his hand off of Bucky. Bucky was coughing and gasping for breath when Mark let go. No one helped Bucky. Tony felt the actions were justified and possibly upset Mark didn’t cause bodily harm to Bucky. Tony looked at Andrea who was just smiling at Mark. Tony ran to her.   
Tony grabbed her and picked her up in a hug. “Whoa, you should know I would be fine, Mark was here,” Andrea said.   
Tony just smiled, and he slowly put Andrea down, “I know, but for a second, I thought I lost you. It was a horrible feeling. I didn’t think about our protector here. I just thought I was too far to protect you and I thought you were lost to me forever,” Tony said.   
Andrea smiled and hugged Tony. Tony lifted Andrea’s chin with his hand and kissed her. It was the first time they kissed in front of anyone, but Tony didn’t care. He wanted to let Andrea know he was happy she was safe his arms through his kiss.   
“Finally,” Clint said.   
Natasha and Mark looked to Clint, “You are a few days late on saying that Clint,” Mark said. Natasha nodded in agreement.   
Clint looked at them both, “Serious? Why am I the last to know?”  
Tony broke from the kiss and just hugged Andrea tightly. Tony now knew what Steve felt when Mark was hurt. Tony couldn’t understand if he felt this way right now after he thought he lost Andrea, how anything would cause him to turn his back on her.   
Tony looked back to Steve who was getting up, but Tony saw Bucky raising his arm to take aim at the back of Mark’s head. Before Tony could say anything, Steve grabbed the gun from Bucky and punched him.   
Bucky hit the floor, he lifted himself and spat blood out of his mouth. “What the hell Steve?” Bucky asked.   
“I don’t know why I ever believed you. You know how to manipulate me and make me see things how you want me to see them. And now you try to kill Mark and Andrea? Mark is right your definition of a monster is different than even mine,” Steve said.   
Steve broke the gun in his hand. He had a few cuts from the metal, but better than it being used again.   
“Well one thing is now right in the universe,” Clint said.  
“But it doesn’t mean all things are as easily solved,” Natasha said to Clint.   
Steve walked over to Mark. “I’m sorry. I really messed up. I hurt you really badly. I let him manipulate me and say things I didn’t believe before. I don’t know what else to say, just sorry,” Steve said as he held his arms open for a hug.   
Mark backed away, “I told you not to touch me,” Mark said.   
Tony knew Steve could not fix this that easily. He looked at the others who hoped it would but knew it would not be that easy of a fix. Tony and Andrea saw how hurt Mark was from Steve. An “I’m sorry, ” and a hug would mean nothing to Mark right now.   
Tony saw Steve give a confused look. “Mark…I don’t know what else I can do. I really messed this up. I treated you horribly, and I just want to fix it.”  
“I told you before Steve,” Mark said, “You can’t always fix something you break. From what I recall, you had an issue with my powers. You didn’t like I was a monster who didn’t age as you and Bucky put it. Nothing of that has changed. So why would I think you have?”  
“Mark…I” Steve began, but Mark just walked away.   
“I told you it was easier in the shadows for me, I have been thinking to return to how my life was before I came here,” Mark stopped and turned to Tony and the rest, “These four are the reason I stayed. They are training well and might not need me, I don’t know if I will stay,” Mark turned to Steve, “You broke this, and I'm not sure if it can be fixed.”  
Tony could feel Andrea hold tightly on to him as Mark spoke. He was aware that she realized Mark might leave the team, but this is the first time he or Andrea heard Mark say it. Tony just watched as Mark left the room. Tony turned to Steve. Steve looked broken and hurt from what Mark said. Tony slowly let go of Andrea and walked over to Steve.   
“I am sorry Steve,” Tony began, “But you didn’t see how he was when this happened. I am not sure if you can fix this either,” Tony said as he hugged his friend. And then he felt his friend hug tighter as Steve cried into Tony’s shoulder. The team felt for both Mark and Steve, but none of them could argue Mark’s words. None of them knew if this could be fixed.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Steve  
Steve didn’t see Mark after what went on in the training room. Steve knew he needed to handle a few things before he could even speak to Mark. Steve moved Bucky out of his room the night of the training incident. He didn’t give Bucky an option. Steve packed all of Bucky’s belonging and left them near the door.  
“So you are just going to kick me out?” Bucky asked.  
“Yes, you overstayed your welcome in my room, Bucky. You can move into the room on the other side,” Steve said as he slid Bucky’s belonging to him. Bucky picked up a bag and a box and just looked at Steve. Steve didn’t avert his eyes from Bucky; he wasn’t going to show he was scared of Bucky.  
“You know he will never love you again. You fucked up Steve. He knows you only see him as a monster. And he will see you as that scared kid from Brooklyn, he knows who you really are now. He can never see you as I do, he sees the pathetic kid everyone else does.” Bucky said as he held his things.  
Steve looked away and down at the last box. Steve picked it up and put in on top of the box Bucky was holding. “You can leave now,” Steve said. Bucky just smirked as he backed away and began to walk down the hall. “You will be back when you realize he sees you as nothing, like everyone else does,” Bucky said as he walked. “I might take you back if I am feeling generous.”  
Steve didn’t respond to Bucky as he left. Steve couldn’t help but think of Bucky’s earlier words. “You know he will never love you again.” Those words still circled in Steve’s mind. He didn’t know if Mark would ever let him be close to him again or if he would ever love him. Steve remembered how Mark looked when Steve told Mark what Bucky said to Steve. Steve knew it was a horrible thing to say, and his reasons could not justify the pain he saw on Mark's face.  
Steve decided he would manage his emotions how he normally did, take them out on the punching bags in the training room. He changed into his workout clothes and closed the door. Steve turned around, and he found himself staring at the door to Mark’s room. Steve felt the irony of the fact he and Mark were physically so close to one another, but now distances apart because of what Steve did. Steve put his hand on Mark’s door. He hadn’t seen Mark today; it might be for the better while Steve works on how to fix this.  
“You can’t always fix something you broke.” Steve wanted to prove these words wrong. He wanted to fix this no matter what. He was taking the first step; Bucky was gone from his room. Steve knew the next steps would be much harder than just picking up things and sending them to the other end of the mansion. Steve let his hand fall off Mark’s door and then began to walk down the hall to head to the stairs.  
Steve felt the punching bag rip as he sent it flying into the wall. It was the fifth punching bag Steve had torn today. He realized he was working through the bags quicker than he normally did. Steve went to get his water. He looked at his phone next to his bottle. He knew he had to talk to someone about everything. Steve tried his best to work the phone when he picked it up. He still struggled with the modern technologies of today. He opened the phone and began the text application. He found the person he wanted to talk to and typed, “Can you talk?” and sent it.  
Steve waited only a few minutes when he got a reply. “Yeah, Andrea and I are just working on a few things with the Iron Man suit. She can manage it without me. Where are you?” Tony sent back.  
“Training room,” Steve replied.  
“Be there in five,” Tony wrote back.  
Steve knew Tony was the only person he could talk to about this. Tony was still Steve’s best friend since he unfroze from the ice years ago. Tony and he struggled at the beginning, but now he trusted Tony with everything. Steve thought how he hadn’t been the best of friends to Tony lately. Steve kept things to himself mainly because he didn’t even know how to talk about it; he needed to talk about things now, and Tony could help him figure out what would be the best thing to do.  
Steve heard the door open, and Tony entered the training room. Steve just sat near the wall as Tony walked over. Tony eyed the punching bags in the corner, “I hope I didn’t walk all the way up here to talk about how we are out of punching bags,” Tony said as he walked over and sat next to Steve.  
Steve laughed, “No, I…” Steve paused for a second to think. Tony just waited for Steve to finish his sentence. “I need to talk about everything that happened over the last week. It’s all a big mess, and it is my fault,” Steve said.  
“Well it is about time,” Tony said. “But for the clarification, this is to help you and Mark, because I am hashtag team Mark, not team Bucky.”  
Steve looked at Tony confused, “Hashtag?”  
Tony just laughed, “I will explain it to you later Cap. The point is, I hope to help you and Mark.”  
Steve just nodded. “I kicked Bucky out. I felt it was the best step to take first. I just don’t know what to do next other than talk to you about it. I know this has been long overdue, I’m sorry for that.”  
Tony just slapped Steve on the back in a friendly manner, “I get some of it, Steve. I am upset you went through all this alone is all. I didn’t know how bad Bucky was until that night. I should have pushed more as your friend to find out and help you out. Maybe we both could have done more for that situation,” Tony said.  
Steve just smiled at Tony, “You’re right.”  
“There is one thing you need to help me understand, though,” Tony started.  
“What?” Steve asked.  
“When we were in here the other day, and Bucky almost shot Andrea, I felt so powerless. I couldn’t help her, I could have lost her. So many emotions went through my head when I saw Bucky hold the gun at her. When I heard the shot, I felt the world go dark until I saw Mark standing there as a shield for Andrea. She was alive, and then the world brightened. I didn’t want to let her go when I hugged her. She was alive and okay, and I just felt so happy. I can’t describe it any another way,” Tony confessed.  
“Yeah?” Steve asked for Tony to continue.  
“Well, my point is, what I went through was very intense. It was a jolt of multiple emotions good and bad all at once. I went through that, but I can only imagine what you went through with Mark was amplified. You saw him hurt, we took him to the hospital, waited while he was in surgery, and you were there when he woke up. After all that, and then staying days and nights with Mark at the hospital, what would make you go back to Bucky? We all figured you two were finally the couple you should be,” Tony finally said what everyone else in the mansion was thinking.  
Steve just sighed, “There is more to it than just all that,” Steve began.  
“Well I am here to chat, “Tony said as he got comfortable, “So let’s chat.”  
Steve took a deep breath. He did not know how to explain everything he felt about the situation between him and Mark, but Steve decided to start on the day he began to feel strange.  
“Things were intense for me Tony. I never felt this way for someone. I did think I lost him. I never felt pain like that before, and I lost many friends and close ones from being frozen and in the war. I couldn’t even begin to describe how I felt in the hospital when Mark woke up,” Steve began, Tony remained quiet. Tony just listened to Steve.  
“When I was in the hospital with him alone, Mark explained things to me about how he felt and why he did what he did for me. He saw something in me many years ago which caused him to make the shield for me. He said he saw the warrior in me, courage, strength, and he thought I was cute,” Steve smile. “But I couldn’t get it. I couldn’t understand why Mark would see all this in me. He saw such good qualities in me, and over the days I would spend with him at S.H.I.E.L.D. I would ask him what I was doing to have him see all this, and he would just say that I was myself. I wouldn’t allow myself to accept his words.” Steve paused leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.  
“He is perfect Tony. I don’t know how to explain it, but he just fits with me. When he does things he does them to make me smile, make sure I am comfortable, or just because he wants to do them for me. He sometimes looks at me sketching and just smiles. He likes how I look when I am just doing something natural to me. He always thinks of me when he does something and asks me if I need anything. He doesn’t put me in the background, to Mark I am the primary focus. I…” Steve had paused before he finished his thought, “I don’t deserve him. I realized this every time I look at my shield, when Mark makes me something because one time I said I craved something, or when Mark goes out of his way to make me comfortable. When I came back here to get my charcoal and Bucky was talking to me, I knew Bucky was right. I don’t deserve someone like Mark. Even as a fighter, Mark is better than me. He stepped up and did so much for me, I had nothing to give him back, he deserves someone better than I can ever be. This is why I went back to Bucky. Bucky is far from perfect, but I deserve to have that. I’m not something Mark wants.”  
Steve ended his thoughts. He and Tony just sat there in silence. Tony finally broke the silence.  
“Are you sure you were never something Mark wanted?” Tony asked.  
Steve turned to Tony. “Are you joking? You saw me when I had the super soldier serum wear off. I was nothing. I grew up as a kid who was always sick but never did die from a cold. I am only lucky the serum didn’t kill me, and I could be Captain America. That’s the only thing I can offer to this world. I have nothing to offer Mark.”  
“I don’t think Mark sees it that way,” Tony said in a stern voice.  
“What makes you so sure?” Steve asked Tony.  
“You didn’t see how angry he was Steve. He was hurt. His emotions were off the charts. Mark cares for you, a lot. He told me he made your shield for you. And you just said the reason he did. Mark sees much more in you, I think he sees more in yourself than you can, to be honest. Bucky fed into the pain of your past and made it stronger, Mark sees past it all and sees you. You can’t see what he does. You are scared he sees the true Steve Rogers, so you rather be with Bucky, who makes you feel like shit, makes sense,” Tony said.  
“I don’t want to be with Bucky,” Steve said, “but, I did ruin things because I was scared I am never going to be enough for Mark. He does deserve more than me.”  
Tony slapped Steve on the back of the head. “Ow!” Steve said.  
“Sorry,” Tony said, “Maybe I have been around Andrea too much. But you are dumb. You know deep down you deserve Mark, Steve. And he deserves you. I’m the only one who can speak about the past haunting the present. I did horrible things, and everyone knows it, but still, Andrea treats me this way, and I like it. She sees me now, and I respond back to how I see her. I care about her, Steve. You care for Mark. You need to tell him this and let him know what made you mess things up. You screwed up, but you can try.”  
Steve rubbed the back of his head then looked at Tony, “Do you think I can fix it?”  
Tony stood up, “I believe you talking to Mark and trying shows you think you both deserve one another. I hope you can, Steve. Trying is better than just sitting back in self-pity, though. But Mark isn’t here for you to talk to him,” Tony finished.  
Steve stood up, “Well where is he?” Steve asked.  
“Mark left after the day with Bucky in the training room. I’m not sure when he will be back,” Then Tony felt Steve grab him by the shoulder and spin him toward Steve.  
“He is gone? For good? You sure you don’t know when he will be back?” Steve asked with urgency in his voice.  
“I don’t know when he will be back, Steve. He is…” Tony said but was cut off.  
“I need to find him, Tony. Can you find him? I need to talk to him before I lose him,” Steve said with pain in his eyes. Tony nodded, “I can find him, Steve. But he…”  
“Then tell me where he is, I will go get him,” Steve said.  
Tony just sighed, “Okay, we can use the computer in the lab to find him.”  
Tony and Steve went down to the lab. Steve had more urgency than Tony had about getting to the lab. Steve and Tony entered the lab and saw Andrea. Andrea just looked at Steve. Steve didn’t know how to read her emotions toward him. Andrea looked more curious as to why Steve was in the lab. Then Andrea looked at Tony.  
“Whatcha doing?” She asked Tony.  
“Getting Mark’s location on the map so Steve can find him,” Tony said as he typed on the computer. Andrea just looked at Tony confused and then at Steve realizing what was going happening. “Is that a good idea?” Andrea asked Tony.  
Tony just looked at her, “Trust me, I think it is. And if Mark gets mad, I will take the blame,” Tony said.  
“Okay,” Andrea said and went back to work on the Iron Man suit.  
“Here he is,” Tony said showing Steve the screen.  
“Can you send me there?” Steve asked Tony.  
“I can have the Quin Jet drop you off, you will need to parachute in on the location,” Tony explained.  
Steve looked more carefully at the map. It was in the mountains not far from them. It would be cold up there, and the Quin Jet needed to be here in case the Avengers needed it. “Alright, I will go suit up and get my things. Have someone ready in thirty minutes for me. I will go get Mark, tell him everything, and bring him back,” Steve said.  
“Everything?” Andrea asked, looking at Tony then Steve.  
Tony looked at Andrea, “We had a good chat, he is ready to see Mark and talk to him.”  
Andrea smiled and stepped away from her work walking to Steve. “Is this true?” Andrea asked Steve. Steve just nodded at Andrea’s question.  
“Good, go get suited up and be here in fifteen minutes. I will pack your gear. Where Mark is, you will need someone who knows the terrain and how to survive it to pack for you. I will get you a bag. You better bring him back,” Andrea said.  
Steve smiled at her, “Okay,” was his only response. Andrea spun Steve around and pushed him to the stairs, “Well stop talking and go get ready! I will see you soon,” she said.  
Steve left the lab with Andrea’s help and went to get suited in his Captain America suit and grabbed his shield. He paused for a second looked at his shield, running his hand across the front knowing more about what the shield means to him. Steve met Andrea, and she had a large bag packed for him. “This should hold you in the case of an emergency. Get him, tell him what you told Tony, he will listen,” Andrea said handing Steve the bag. Steve realized Tony must have told Andrea about their conversation. It made Steve more confidence about this plan if Andrea was supporting it. She knew Mark better than others here; Andrea is the one who should support the plan. “Thanks,” Steve said.  
“Don’t mention it. Tony will fly you. We don’t have anyone else here who can piolet the Quin Jet and be trusted with it. Clint is off at S.H.I.E.L.D. right now with Natasha. Best of luck Steve,” Andrea said hugging him. Steve was shocked she was hugging him. Steve figured he was on the death list along with Bucky for what he did to Mark. If Andrea could forgive him, then maybe Mark can. Steve wrapped his arms around Andrea, “Thanks, this means more than you realize,” Steve said before leaving for the Quin Jet. He was going to bring Mark back.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Mark   
Mark had been walking through the snow heading toward his next location. “It’s fucking cold,” he said to himself as he saw his breath in front of him. He was heading to another Hydra base. “There was nothing important at the last one, maybe the next one will have something,” Mark said as he pulled out the mission files. He read them as he walked. “This one is a meeting place for an exchange of weapons, might be promising,” he said. Mark paused to put his files back into his backpack. He had been traveling locating smaller bases which were suspect to hold Hydra agents. Mark found two already which did indeed keep Hydra agents, but no information on their plan. He left each base burning to the ground with corpses of Hydra agents.   
Mark requested to go on a solo mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. He had been gone for three days and found himself to be productive locating the bases. He already knocked down two, and he hoped it would take four days to complete that task; he was ahead of his schedule.   
He continued walking in the snow, he knew this would keep him away from all that was happening at the Avenger Mansion, Mark didn’t know how much longer how could stand to be near Steve before he broken down to his emotions. This was better for him and would allow him to work on things away from everyone. Mark missed these days, being alone working. He enjoyed having Andrea along but comparing the five years they worked together to his lifetime of being alone, he found more comfort in working alone.   
Mark froze in the snow, “An airplane,” he said to himself. Mark put down his bag and looked at his files again. “They are early, by two days. This is bad.” Mark packed his back up and began to run; he flung a dagger up in the trees with a chain connected to it. He used his speed as momentum to swing himself up to the trees with the chain and then allowed the metal objects to evaporate. He would take to the trees for now. He saw what looked like someone dropping down. Mark looked confused. The files read the parties would travel by car, not be aired in. Mark then began to jump from tree to tree. Mark moved swiftly, not even the snow disturbed in the trees as he jumped from tree to tree. He stopped.   
He saw a man dressed in a black coat; Mark decided to watch the man. The man was looking at a map and using his compass to find which direction he should go. Mark saw the man’s map and recognized the location marked on the map was the same place Mark was going. Mark was right, they were arriving early.   
Mark decided not to act; he waited until he could figure out who this man was or if others would join. Mark followed the man from the trees for ten miles. The man looked to be searching for something or waiting for others, but no others showed up. Mark decided it was time to see if he could interrogate the man and get something out of him.   
Mark waited for the man to take a break. The man rested against a tree, sitting in the snow. The man looked to be military of some sort, but his coat covered him well enough to cover any particular clothing or something to give away his identity. Mark climbed down from the tree and silently hid behind the tree the man used to rest. Mark waited for his opportunity, forming a dagger in his hand ready for the man.   
The man slowly stood up and began to prepare to resume his travels. Mark decided to strike now. Mark jumped from behind the tree and lunged at the man pinning him to the tree and holding the dagger to his throat. Mark couldn’t see how the man look since he wore the hood of his coat. “Who sent you?” Mark asked, “give me the answers I need, and you might live in a cell at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Mark held the dagger closer to the man putting just the tip of the dagger to the man’s throat.   
“TALK!” Mark shouted.   
“Mark?” the man asked. Mark looked up at the man and used the hand he had used to pin the man to pull the hood back. Mark’s eyes went wide when he saw the Captain America hood over Steve.   
“Steve? What the fuck?” Mark said as he let go of Steve. Steve collected himself, shaken from Mark’s attack on him. “I came here to find you,” Steve said.   
Mark just backed away from Steve. Mark couldn’t manage all the thoughts going on in his head. He left to go on these missions to get away from Steve, to clear his head and think things through. And here Steve was standing in front of him in the middle of the snow. “What do you mean find me?” Mark asked.   
“You left the mansion. Tony told me you were gone and he didn’t know when you would be back. I thought you left for good. You talked about going back underground, back to the shadows. I couldn’t let you go, not yet.” Steve looked down when he finished his thought.   
Mark turned around and threw his dagger at the nearest tree. The dagger went through the tree and stuck in the one behind the first tree. “I wasn’t leaving for good. I asked Fury for a solo mission to get away from the mansion. Tony didn’t know when I would be back cause it was unclear when the missions would be completed,” Mark said.   
“Oh,” Steve said. He looked embarrassed at the how he reacted to the situation. He was here in the middle of the snow wearing his Captain America suit looking to convince Mark to return when that wasn’t the case. “Tony was trying to say something, now that I think back on it. I didn’t let him speak. I kind of just jumped into things when I thought I would lose you,” Steve said.   
“It is like you to do things you are thinking without considering what others have to say or feel about situations,” Mark saw Steve sting from that jab when he finished it. Mark still meant his words. “Come on, you were a little off on your trail. We will head toward the mission. When I finish this, an extraction was supposed to happen, unless I found out more information. That is where we will leave.”  
“And if you find out more information?” Steve asked.   
“Then I will put you on the helicopter set to get me and continue my mission,” Mark said coldly. “Get your stuff we are heading this way,” Mark said as he led the way. Steve picked up his bag and followed Mark. They both walked in silence for about three miles. The sun began to go down at this point. Mark watched the sun setting as he thought about why the hell Steve was here. He said why but what did Steve care if Mark went back to his old ways. Steve made it clear through his actions he didn’t care about Mark, least this is what Mark was trying to remember. He couldn’t help but fight against other thoughts in his head.   
Mark stopped and put his bag down. “It’s getting dark, we should camp. We are about a mile from the meeting point. They are set to meet tomorrow,” Mark looked around and found a small cave nearby, “We will use that for cover.”  
“I will gather wood for a fire,” Steve said.  
“Um, no you won’t. I know you are used to being in the field as a soldier, but this is an assassin’s job. We won’t be making any fires,” Mark said.   
Steve looked at Mark confused, “It’s cold, and I see you shivering, we need a fire.”  
“I am cold, but a fire at night, on a mountain. It’s a giant signal flare, and we don’t need to give away our position to anyone. They could be miles away and still see a red flash of fire on a mountainside. No fire,” Mark said.   
Steve just nodded; looking impressed Mark knew all this about being hidden.   
“We have this cave; it will provide enough cover for us. I have been living out here for days, I think I can survive one more night, If the wind becomes too rough or blows in, I can create a barrier for the front of the cave,” Mark said.   
Steve began to walk to the cave and stopped at the opening, “Are you coming?” Steve asked.   
“I am going to do one last look around from the trees to see if something is around,” Mark said. Mark walked to a tree and quickly jumped up the branches and reached the top. Mark saw Steve go into the cave. Mark sat on the high branch and just collected his thoughts.   
“Why does he need to be here?” he said to himself. Mark could not help fighting the conflicting thoughts in his head. He still felt angry at Steve for what he did, but he still cared for Steve. Mark didn’t know how strongly he cared for Steve until he showed up here. Mark was pissed. His plan to avoid Steve and bury the emotions seemed to be working; least Mark hoped it was working. Then Mark remembered the mission. Steve was going to see him in full assassin mode, not him as a member of the Avengers, but him as the assassin the world knows. He needed Steve to not see him like that. Mark thought of what he did at the other bases; he didn’t want to reinforce what was already said about him.   
Mark jumped from the branch. He landed on the ground with ease and headed for the cave. The cave was a few degrees warmer than the outside but still cold. Mark saw a light at the far end of the cave and headed for it where he found Steve.   
“I hope this light is okay?” Steve asked.   
“It’s fine,” Mark said.   
Steve looked to be struggling with his own emotions. He looked like he was afraid to do anything which would piss Mark off. Mark didn’t like seeing Steve like this, even if he was mad at Steve.   
Mark let out a sigh, “Steve listen, I am not trying to be mean, but this is my element. I know you are a soldier and you’re not used to these missions. I didn’t mean to scorn you for not knowing.”  
Steve looked to be less tense when Mark spoke. “So you’re not mad at me?” Steve asked.   
“I am still fucking pissed at you!” Mark shouted. “I’m just pissed at you for what you did to me and you showing up here.”  
Steve just looked away, he had his coat wrapped around him, and he held his shield close to his chest. Mark saw Steve do this and remembered how Steve’s shield had always been a security blanket for Steve.   
Mark felt sorry for what he said, but he wasn’t going to let Steve know. Steve showed up here and now he coward at Mark for knowing how angry he was at Steve. Mark went into his bag.   
“Please tell me you at least brought food,” Mark said to Steve. Steve nodded in his response and pulled his bag near him. “I have extra food for you if you need it,” Steve said. Mark shook his head at the offer. “I was going to give you some of my food if you forgot to pack any is all,” Mark said as he pulled out an energy bar and some dried fruit, “You will need to eat food more than I will, you burn through food at a quicker rate. I’m not sure if Andrea remembered that when she packed your bag,” Mark said.   
Steve looked at Mark surprised, “How did you know she packed my bag?” Steve asked.   
“That’s her handy work, I can see it from here. I will be sure to talk to her later about why you are here, along with Tony. I know you said you jumped to conclusions but they gave you my location and I am betting Tony was the one who flew you in earlier,” Mark said putting his bag against the wall for support to rest on while avoiding looking at Steve.   
“Don’t be mad at them,” Steve said, “They were just trying to help me,”  
“So I should be mad at all three of you for this?” Mark asked.   
Steve took a bite of his dried fruit Andrea packed for him before he spoke, “No, just who you should be mad at. You can’t be mad at them for helping a friend out.”  
“So I shouldn’t be upset they pissed one friend off by helping another one out, makes sense,” Mark said sarcastically. Steve looked like he was going to fall apart in front of Mark.   
“You are still really mad aren’t you?” Steve asked.   
“Yes,” Mark said, “Among other things.”  
“What other things?” Steve said.   
Mark sighed and paused for a moment before speaking, “Steve, I am going to need you to stay here when I go to complete the mission tomorrow. I will come get you when I’m done. I will take you to the extraction point with me, and we will either leave tomorrow, or you will head back, and I will stay on my mission, good plan?”  
“But you can use my help,” Steve said to Mark, almost hopeful Mark would take his help.   
“Steve, I am in assassin mode. I will be fighting as one tomorrow. I will be attacking the enemy. I…” Mark paused for a second taking a bite of his energy bar, “I don’t need you seeing me like that, okay?”  
Steve looked like he was thinking about what Mark said. “Why don’t you want me to see you out there in the field?” Steve asked. Mark just lost it.   
“Because I will be the monster assassin you and Bucky put so well to me over the last few days. If you don’t recall Bucky tried to shot me because of what I am. Your boyfriend, yeah he tried to kill the person you played for a fool and apparently meant nothing to you about!” as Mark was shouting he saw Steve was shivering from the cold, Mark stood up while he was yelling and grabbed something from his bag.   
“I don’t really need that on me okay? I don’t need you here seeing me kill people as the assassin people feel and fully using my powers. What will happen then huh?” Mark still shouted and looked into the bag Andrea packed noting the material he had was not in the bag as well. “You will tell Bucky, and he will just what? Let it go? He will not try the same thing before or worse?” Mark unfolded the material, it was a blanket and covered Steve with it, but still yelled at Steve. “Or will you just look at me a monster even further and I have to deal with that for the rest of my life. It hurt when you said it, I don’t need to see the expression on your face every time I look at you after you see it!” Mark finished and sat down at his original place, crossing his arms and looking at Steve.   
Steve was confused. He held the blanket closer to his body, “I kicked Bucky out. We’re done. What he did I could never forgive, he tried to hurt you,” Steve said.   
“No offense, Steve, but I heard you kicked Bucky out before and then the story continued to you kissing him and then making love to him, as you put it,” Mark replied, looking away.   
Steve let out a sigh, “We never had sex. And Bucky kissed me that night, I never kissed him back.” Steve said.   
Mark looked over at Steve, “I doubt each time you told me you guys had sex you lied about.”   
Steve nodded his head. Mark couldn’t believe this, either Steve was an excellent liar, or this has a bigger meaning to it. Mark waited for Steve to continue the conversation, Steve just held the blanket to his face and breathed in, “You shouldn’t be real you know,” Steve said.   
“Thanks,” Mark replied looking more pissed than before.   
“That’s not what I meant,” Steve said, “You were just yelling at me, and you saw I was cold. You gave me your blanket. You…you shouldn’t be so kind to me.”   
“You were cold, what else was I supposed to do?” Mark asked.   
“Let me stay cold while yelling at me, or make me feel worse and colder by kicking me out of this cave. That’s what I would have expected really,” Steve said.   
“I’m not sure where this is going,” Mark said, “Are you happy I am mad at you?”  
Steve shook his head, “It pains me that you are mad at me. I messed up, and I know it. But what I am trying to say is…” Steve paused and breathed in before letting it out, “you are perfect to me, Mark.”  
Mark just looked at Steve, “And that explains you treating me like shit?”  
Mark saw the pain in Steve’s eyes when he said it, “No it doesn’t explain that. That is all me.” Steve closed his eyes and then opened them before he began to speak again, “I never knew someone like you. I grew up knowing no love other than from my mom. When she passed away, I was old enough to be an adult and tried finding it. With how I was, no one accepted me for myself. I was treated like trash by everyone; no guy ever even looked at me. I met Bucky, and he spoke to me sure, but never actually saw me. When I became Captain America, people paid attention to me but only wanted me for my looks or my body, people still continued to not care about me, even when I had the super soldier serum in me I felt unlovable.”  
Mark felt his anger ease from his body as he listened to Steve, he let his arms fall to his side and listened as Steve continued. “I found Bucky and yeah we had a relationship, a horrible one. He was awful to me and made me remember every day I was worthless. I am worthless, least that’s what I thought until I met you, Mark. You made me feel like being myself was okay, like being me was the best thing I could do for you. I thought I had a firm handle of accepting that especially when you told me all the reasons you did everything for me in the hospital, but I am still weak, and I was wrong.” Steve took a bite of his fruit before continuing.   
“Bucky found me the night I went back to get the charcoal. He had me tell him what I could offer you? What could I do for you? I explained to him earlier how I felt about you and what you did for me, but I couldn’t answer him. I have not been able to protect you. I have not been able to be there for you. Bucky told me it was only a matter of time you left me for someone better. He kissed me and told me to stay with him cause he knows what I am and I can’t be more to other people, and he is fine with that. I believed him.”  
“And then you slept with him,” Mark said.  
Steve shook his head, “To be honest with you, we haven’t been intimate for a while, about a year. We always fight. I am sure Bucky leaves to find others to satisfy him.”  
“Then why lie to me?” Mark asked.   
“Bucky said it would be the best way to push you away. He told me if I thought I could be something more for you and didn’t fear you leaving me, then I should just go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. if I thought otherwise then I needed to push you away to be with Bucky,” Steve said.   
Mark thought on this while Steve remained silent after bearing his soul. “You think I would leave you?” Mark asked.   
“Like I said you have been perfect to me. I thought you could have better, want better was more what I thought. Bucky hates you, he has since the day you and I met he has hated you,” Steve said.   
“Couldn’t tell,” Mark said. Steve smiled at Mark’s joke.   
“He and I argued a lot when he came back. It was the worst of any argument we had ever had before. He wanted you gone. He made me think I was nothing to anyone and you would leave me soon. He had me think all this, and I believed it. In the end, though, I hurt you. I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me for it. I can’t ever forgive myself for how I hurt you, though, so one of us should,” Steve said.   
“So then why keep up the lies?” Mark asked Steve.  
“I didn’t want to, but Bucky was going to make things worse. I wanted to take back everything when I saw you in the simulation room. I wanted to just hug you and tell you it was a lie, I messed up and say my reasons then. I didn’t because…” Steve paused, “I guess because I was afraid you would hate me forever. Now I think my fear has come true.”  
“I don’t hate you, Steve,” Mark said.   
Steve looked at Mark hopeful, “You don’t?” he asked.   
Mark shook his head, “You are a complete idiot and have a horrible past, but I don’t hate you. I am still mad, though, don’t get me wrong.”  
Steve nodded his head and then started to get up.  
“Stay there,” Mark said. Steve stopped midway getting up and then sat back down.   
“I just wanted…,” Steve began, but Mark cut him off. “I asked you not to touch me remember? Please just stay there.”  
Steve looked down, looking at his food since there was nothing else to look at. “Why?” Steve finally asked. “I want to show you I care and I can’t because you keep me at arm’s length like this.”  
Mark looked at Steve with deep eyes, “I just need you to, okay.”   
“Just tell me why, Mark. Help me understand,” Steve said.  
“Do you know how fucking hard this is for me, Steve?” Mark said. Steve just looked at him unclear of what Mark meant. Mark continued, “Yeah, at first, I was pissed at you and couldn’t stand to be around you. But now, I can’t look at you without fighting the urge to hug you, hold your hand, or just be near you. It fucking sucks. I had to fight this for days back at the mansion. Every time I would see you I would have an urge to either punch you in the face or hug you and hold you close. Then when the anger started to go away, the urge to hold you became more than I can handle. I asked Fury to send me on these missions so I could get away from you. How pissed do you think I was when I finally started to feel better, and you show up here? It’s fucking hard Steve alright, so do me the honor by not being near me,” Mark said.   
Steve looked surprised by what Mark said. “What do I do to make you feel that way? I would have stopped so it wouldn’t be tough on you,” Steve said.   
Mark sighed, “Its nothing and everything you do Steve. It can be from you smiling, to you laughing, you just being there holding your shield tightly, me smelling that plain soap you use when you shower that smells like the 1940’s, you just sitting there sketching. In short, you being you does that. I can’t ask you not to be you, so I left.”  
Mark paused for a second when he thought of his list, “You know I never asked you. What were you sketching?”  
Steve blushed, “I sketch things on my mind, whatever I think of. I sketch landscapes to people,” then Steve looked over at Mark, still red in the face, “Since the day at the grocery store I sketched you.”  
“Me?” Mark said, “Like one of your French ladies?”  
Steve laughed at Mark’s joke, “No. To be entirely honest since that day I couldn’t stop thinking about you. So I sketched you. I sketched how you looked in that intern suit the first day, even how you dressed when we went into the city. I drew you in your uniform Andrea designed for you. I sketched how you looked in battle and even when you in the hospital bed. My favorite part to sketch is your smile and,” Steve looked at Mark, “how your hair falls on your face.”  
Mark realized he had hair falling in front of his right eye; He combed his hair back with his hand. “So we are both crazy about each other, but you decided to listen to Bucky and mess it all up really badly and now what?” Mark asked.   
“I don’t know,” Steve said, “I am trying to fix it one step at a time. I ended it with Bucky for good, and I came to find you to tell you everything and be honest with you. From there, I am not sure. I think you can tell me that part.”  
Mark thought for a long moment, “Time, Steve,” Mark began, “I think time will help figure this out.”  
“Will we figure it out together?” Steve asked.  
Mark just smiled, “We can talk when this mission is over. I have to say Tony and Andrea were right for you to find me and tell me this.”  
Steve stood up, “I asked you to…” Mark began, but this time, Steve cut him off, “Quiet, I see you shivering over there as well, you need to stay warm.” Steve sat next to Mark and covered both of them with the blanket. Mark didn’t argue Steve. Steve smiled at him, “First time I got you to let me take care of you huh?” Steve said. Mark just smiled, “Shut it,” He said. They both sat there in the glow of the lantern light. Steve fell asleep resting his head on Mark’s shoulder. Marked looked at Steve and sighed, “I am so fucked aren’t I?” he said to himself.   
It was morning, Mark didn’t sleep. He let Steve rest on him, and he kept watch for anyone coming by the cave. Mark left Steve still sleeping in the cave when he left, Mark left his stuff so Steve would know he would be back. Mark had to get to that meeting point.   
Mark arrived at the meeting point early. He could the arms dealing have arrived but no Hydra agents yet, he kept a safe distance from them until he could confirm Hydra agents were present. Mark saw another van approach the arms dealers. Mark saw the Hydra insignia on the van, he moved to a closer position. Mark watched as he could see the Hydra agents talking to the arms dealers, Mark began to prepare himself, his eyes changed to black and yellow, and markings slowly appeared on his body along with a dark aura around him, he controlled the aura to be small and only go from his body a little. Mark looked around and counted twenty-eight men, one sniper in the far hills he would need to deal with later. Seems the Hydra agents were going to double-cross the arms dealers, little did they know they all would be dead soon. That’s when Mark saw Steve. Steve was hidden in the hills near the sniper. Steve was going to go after the sniper, most likely his way of helping. Then Mark saw another Hydra agent following Steve from a distance. “Shit, “Mark thought. If he went to help Steve, everyone else would get away. And if he didn’t Steve could be seriously harmed. Mark then realized if he did the plan he was supposed to do, Steve would see how he got his assassin reputation. Mark didn’t care at this point as long as Steve could be safe. Mark formed his samurai sword in his hand and then left in a blur. The Hydra agents and the arms dealers didn’t know what his them. One by one each man had his throat sliced open and fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds, each of the twenty-eight men were on the ground dead. Mark then ran toward Steve and the snipper. Mark saw Steve get behind the snipper and both looked at the scene below in awe. Steve raised his shield and took out the snipper from behind. Steve then turned around to see the Hydra agent holding a gun up to Steve. Steve froze, Mark ran faster.   
The man grinned as he pulled the trigger and Steve fell to the ground. Steve didn’t feel any pain. He felt his chest, and he noticed no wounds. He looked up to see Mark in front of him. Mark’s sword was through the Hydra agents chest, and the man fired two more shots at Mark. The man then said something about a monster before he finally died.   
Mark let his sword evaporate and turned to Steve. Mark looked at the stunned look on Steve’s face realizing Mark still had his markings and eyes changed. He was waiting for Steve to react negatively, but Steve stood up and hugged Mark. “Thanks,” Steve said, “I thought I was a goner for sure,” and squeezed Mark tighter. Mark felt his marking disappear and his eyes change back. Steve pulled Mark back to look at Mark, Steve smiled. Mark smiled in reply, and then Steve moved Mark’s hair from his eyes.  
“Come on, I need to see what they were buying,” Mark said to Steve.   
They both searched the vans and found only regular weapons and materials to build bigger guns. “This makes no sense,” Mark began, “Its basic materials, nothing special. I found this at the other hideout as well.”   
“There is this,” Steve said handing Mark a paper. It was a location of another warehouse. “Looks like I have a fourth stop to make,” Mark said.   
“I am coming with you,” Steve said.  
“No, you are going back to the Avenger Mansion like I said. I need to get to this place quick and, no offense, you can’t travel as fast as I can,” Mark said. Steve just nodded to Mark.   
“I will take you to the extraction point and wait for the helicopter to get you,” Mark said. And Mark did that.   
Mark got Steve to the extraction point where the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent landed to pick them up. Mark informed the agent another warehouse was located and made a plan for another extraction. Steve waited outside the helicopter while Mark planned with the agent.   
Mark finished with the piolet and went over to Steve, “He is going to take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D.”   
“So was this a complete failure on my part, or was it good I came and talked to you?” Steve asked.   
Mark let a moment pass before he stepped forward and hugged Steve, “We will talk when I get back, It wasn’t a waste of time at all little warrior,” Mark said as he pulled back from the hug.   
“You know I am not little anymore right,” Steve said standing tall. Mark walked up to Steve and Steve realized Mark was a few inches taller than him. “You are still little to me, now head back. I will be back at the mansion in a few days,” Mark said as he eyed the helicopter. Steve picked up his bag and looked at Mark. Steve leaned in and kissed Mark on the cheek, “I will look forward to it,” Steve said. And he went to enter the helicopter. Mark stood there as he watched the helicopter take off and leave. He waited until the helicopter was out of sight. He picked up his bag and began walking to the next Hydra warehouse. “Well…if I wasn’t so fucked before, I sure am now,” He said to himself as he continued through the woods.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Andrea  
Andrea continued working on the Iron Man suit in the lab. She was angry, Tony disagreed with her calculations, and he didn't think she was right. She felt the best way to prove him wrong was to show him.  
“Finished,” She said.   
“Good now you can see how I was right,” Tony said, “Ready to test it out?”  
“One second,” Andrea said as she went to the far end of the lab, she turned a table and used it as a shield, “Ready,” she shouted.   
“Dramatic,” Tony said. The argument before had been the first time Andrea fought with Tony. She did not think it was a bad fight; they both just got loud because each person believed they had the correct answer. She knew she was right though and was going to provide it.   
Tony worked on the Iron Man component for the repulse blaster. He aimed it and prepared the test. He started it up and then the mechanism began to short circuit. Tony back away and saw it blow up, luckily he was not hurt.   
“Told you,” Andrea shouted from the table. Tony just glared at her.   
“What did she tell you?” Steve said as he walked down the stairs.   
“Nothing,” Tony said. Andrea just walked up to him glared at him. Tony went into a staring contest with her for a brief moment and then put his hands up in surrender, “FINE! You were right, I was wrong. Happy?” Tony said.   
“Ecstatic,” Andrea replied. She turned to greet Steve, “Welcome, tell us the tale of your adventures of bringing back the assassin.”  
Steve sat on the workbench and just looked at Tony, “You could have tried harder to tell me he was on a mission, not leaving the team.”  
Tony was cleaning off the residue from the explosion, “I tried, you kept cutting me off. Besides, I think you needed the motivation.”  
Andrea laughed at Tony’s comment, “I agree with Tony, you needed to think the worst to act how you wanted. So tell us! Is he back with you?” Andrea said as she looked up the stairs hoping to see Mark walk down.   
“He found another warehouse; he won’t be back for a few days.” Steve began, “We are talking.” Steve said.   
“Well you kind of needed to talk, I’m sure he probably had a knife to your throat before you said who you were,” Tony said.   
Steve laughed, “How did you know?” Steve asked.   
Andrea walked over to Tony, “Told you, you owe me dinner for losing that bet.” Tony rolled his eyes, “I should have known better than to bet against you on something about Mark.”  
Andrea smiled at Tony, “Please, you didn’t hate losing that bet too much. It means dinner with me.” Andrea hugged Tony’s side when she said this.   
Tony hugged her back, “You’re right, this isn’t the worst bet I lost. It might actually be the best one I lost.” Tony looked at Steve, “So, on talking terms, what do you mean?” Tony asked Steve.   
“We talked awhile. I shared with him what we know I should have; I told him how I feel about him. He told me how he feels about me. We agreed to talk more when he gets back. Then I kissed him before I got on the helicopter,” Steve blushed when he said this.   
“You made-out with Mark?” Andrea said as she let go of Tony and went over to the workbench. She sat down and put her elbows on the table, resting her head on her hands as she continued, “Tell me about it all. I want to hear the details. Did you like it? Did he make you feel things? Did you see fireworks?”  
Steve was turning darker red as the questions continued, Tony began to laugh. “Andrea, I think you are making Steve a little uncomfortable with the questions.”  
Andrea turned to Tony, “But I wasn’t there! I need to live vicariously through Steve for this one.” Andrea turned back to Steve, “So tell me, how was it?”   
Steve looked down and at the table before he spoke, “I only kissed him on the cheek. I wasn’t brave enough to kiss him on the lips,” Steve went even redder if that was possible.   
“Not brave enough? The man who runs into battle and fights unspeakable evil and villains, was afraid to kiss Mark on the lips?” Andrea asked with a stoic face.   
“In his defense, you are talking about the world’s deadliest assassin,” Tony said.   
Steve met Andrea’s eyes and laughed at her facial reaction to him. “I don’t know. I was afraid of rejection this time. I made progress. Can we give me that?” Steve asked.   
Andrea sighed, “Yes we can, but I want fireworks next time I hear a story from you,” she said pointing her finger at Steve. Andrea smiled, “But I’m happy you two are taking steps to work this out.”  
“I’m happy you are talking to me again,” Steve said to Andrea.   
“Thank him,” Andrea said pointing to Tony. “If it were not for that man, you wouldn’t have had my help.”   
Everyone heard Tony’s phone go off, he had a message. Tony walked over to his phone and looked at it. “It seems I got a thank you from Mark as well,” Tony said.   
“What’s it say?” Andrea asked.   
Steve looked curiously at Tony as well, wondering what Mark sent Tony.   
Tony began to read the message, and then he laughed. “Seems I’m in the club with you and Natasha,” Tony said to Andrea. Tony had cleared his throat before he read the message, “So, Steve thought I left the team and decided to find me. How did he know where I was? I guess this is your doing. Given the events which happened, I have decided to spare your life... Thanks for everything Tony.” Tony put his phone down still laughing, Andrea was laughing at that message. “You are in the club!” Andrea said.   
Steve looked at Andrea and Tony, “A club?”   
Andrea turned around back to Steve, “It’s what Tony says when he sees how Mark acts with Natasha or me. Tony now sees himself in that club. I guess he is happy to have Mark consider him a close friend,” Andrea said to Steve.   
Steve looked to be jealous Tony was now part of the club, at least this is what Andrea saw in Steve’s reaction.   
“Calm down, Steve,” Andrea said.   
“I’m just his friend, you want to be something else for Mark,” Tony finished.   
Steve smiled, “Yeah,” he stood up from the workbench, “you’re right. I do want to be something more than a friend to Mark.” And Steve began to walk toward the stairs.   
“I hope you told him that,” Andrea said.   
“I will,” Steve said as he walked up the stairs.   
“He better,” Andrea added as Tony walked near her.   
“He will… eventually. He already did the impossible I think. He began to fix things with Mark. I didn’t think it was possible,” Tony said then looked at Andrea.  
“So it’s about eight o’clock. I owe you dinner, what do you want?” Tony asked.   
Andrea looked up like she was thinking, “I don’t know. Throw out some ideas,” she said.   
“Tuna?”  
“Gross, no.”  
“Pasta?”  
“Closer,” Andrea said with a smile.   
“Is this now a guessing game?” Tony asked. Andrea nodded at him with a smile. Tony returned the smile before continuing, “Chicken and broccoli alfredo?”   
Andrea just smiled big and nodded her head.   
“Okay I will order some, let’s get cleaned up, and we can watch movies while we eat,” Tony said.   
“So living room in what thirty minutes?” Andrea asked.   
Tony looked at her and smiled, “No I think we should have a more private area. Let’s meet in my room in thirty minutes.”  
“Why Mr. Stark,” Andrea said sarcastically, “What type of woman do you take me for?” She said with a smile.   
Tony grabbed Andrea and pulled her close. Andrea was caught off guard by the gesture and just looked up at Tony. Tony put his hand through Andrea’s hair cradling her head and kissed her deeply. Andrea felt herself turn to mush when Tony kissed her. She had never felt his passion so strongly before. Tony pulled away, “A woman who is smart, beautiful, funny, and worth it all,” Tony said gazing into Andrea’s eyes.   
“Thirty minutes, be ready!” She said as she walked to the stairs to quickly get ready. Andrea struggled up the stairs, she still felt like jelly after that kiss.   
Andrea went to her room and got ready. She showered and dressed in her pajamas, hoping this would be a comfortable hot date. She left her room and knocked on Tony’s door. Tony opened the door wearing Pajamas as well. A classic red pajama bottom but wore an Iron Man shirt. Andrea smelled the food in the room. “Ready for our dinner?” Tony asked. “Yup,” Andrea answered.   
Andrea begged to pick the movie. Tony finally let her pick the movie. Andrea decided on an old childhood favorite and put on The Little Mermaid, Tony laughed. “What?” Andrea said to Tony.   
“If I were to pick a cartoon movie you would love, this would have been my first choice,” Tony said. Andrea smiled at this and Tony brought the food over. Andrea and Tony ate quickly and got under the covers for the movie.   
“Why are you so cold?” Tony asked.   
“I am always cold, it’s a weird thing I know,” Andrea replied. “It is mainly my feet that feel cold, I forgot to wear socks.”  
Tony got up, and Andrea felt colder without him on the bed. Tony went to his dresser and then returned to the bed. “Here,” Tony said handing Andrea a pair of dress socks. She took them and looked back at him, “What no Iron Man dress socks?”   
Tony smiled. He went back to the dresser, and retrieved Iron Man dress socks. Andrea grabbed them from his hand, “I will wear these,” She said with a smile. Tony laughed at her. Andrea put on the socks and cuddled up next to Tony when he got back in the bed. They watched the movie. When the credits rolled, Andrea said, “I love that movie.”   
“I love being in bed with you,” Tony said. Andrea turned to Tony, and he picked her up and put her on top of him.   
“Is that all?” Andrea said, and Tony pulled her in to kiss her. Andrea let Tony take the lead with the kissing. Tony put his hands through her hair and held lightly, enough to allow Andrea to give him more control. Tony parted Andrea’s lips with his tongue, and they began to kiss passionately in his bed. When they stopped kissing Tony looked at Andrea. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, “I love you as well,” he answered her earlier question. Tony pulled Andrea closer and slowly they allowed the other to remove the opposites clothing. Andrea looked at Tony’s Arc reactor, she loved the blue glow, and how it hums, she touched it gently and then went back to kissing Tony.   
Tony removed his boxers; Andrea did not wear underwear to remove. She and Tony looked at one another knowing what was going to happen tonight. They stared into one another’s eyes. “I love you too,” Andrea said and kissed Tony.   
That’s when they both heard and Explosion from the hallway, “Are you fucking kidding me!” Andrea said. Tony and she looked at one another and laughed. They quickly dressed and went to investigate the noise.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Steve  
Steve sat in the library and sketched. He couldn’t focus on anything else other than his memory of when he was in the cave with Mark. He found himself happy thinking of that moment while he was sketching.   
He was honest about what he told Mark. Steve was sketching him. Steve was trying to capture the look on Mark’s face when he kissed him on the cheek. Steve paused for a moment to look at the sketch. He liked to see Mark’s smile. Mark had been smiling from the kiss, and Steve felt he captured it well. He hugged his sketchbook. He felt silly hugging it but somehow made him feel like he was hugging Mark at that moment. Steve thought back to the conversation. The beginning of the conversation was intense. Steve told Mark how he felt about everything, well not entirely everything. Steve realized he didn’t tell Mark how he felt about him. Steve saw Mark as perfect for him. Steve looked at his sketch of Mark again and remembered how Mark treated him.   
Steve remembered the first morning Andrea and Mark were here at the Avenger Mansion. Mark let Steve walk with him to buy food. Steve could never forget how Mark went and got him another drink just cause he saw how unhappy Steve was with his original choice. Then Steve remembered when Mark got out of S.H.I.E.L.D. and brought the same drink to him. Steve broke Mark’s heart that day.   
Steve couldn’t help but remember how stupid he was for all he had done. Steve felt he lived up to the things Bucky always said to him by his own choices. When Steve was with Mark, none of the things Bucky every said to him could apply. Steve wanted Mark back at the mansion soon. He missed him. Steve could help but miss Mark since the day he came back to the mansion. Steve knew this was his fault, he wondered how things would have been if he didn’t do what he did.   
Steve figured he and Mark would be how they were while Mark was in the medical wing at S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve just needed to be with Mark, and things would be wonderful. They would laugh, joke with one another, and things would naturally grow from there. It was strange for Steve, to feel something form so organically without even thinking about it. Steve stopped the growth but was happy it still had a chance.   
Steve realized he crushed his charcoal when he hugged the sketchbook. There was a large stain on his shirt and on his sketchbook. Luckily the huge didn’t ruin the picture. Steve looked at the picture again and realized he had to fix Mark’s hair. He focused on the smile and Mark’s eyes so much he missed the part he enjoyed drawing the most. Steve liked to draw Mark’s hair because it seemed to be the part that fit Mark the most. It would be in Mark’s face sometimes, he would casually move it or would be perfectly placed and managed with no way to mess it up. Steve’s favorite was in the mornings, where Mark’s hair would be wild but a few brushes with Steve’s hand he could fix the hair.   
Steve remembered the first time he brushed his hands through Mark’s hair. Steve just reacted, without thinking when he did it. But he likes the feel of Mark’s hair in his hands. Steve remembered apologizing and Mark telling him not to be sorry. Steve needed to finish the drawing, so he got up and headed for the door.   
He looked down at his shirt again to assess the stain before leaving the library. Then Steve remembered how he dressed similarly to Mark on the day of the groceries. Steve didn’t mean to do it, but he laughed to himself when Mark made a note of it. Maybe Steve was paying attention to Mark more than he would admit to himself at that time. He opened the door and walked down the hall.   
Steve walked toward his room; it always was tough to walk near Mark’s room knowing he wasn’t there. Steve began to get lost in his own thoughts as he walked. Steve walked by the stairs and felt a bump, he ran into someone without noticing.   
“Hey,” Steve heard. Then Steve turned to the person excited at the greeting he got.   
Before Steve was the subject of his sketch, Mark arrived back.   
“I thought you would be gone for a few days,” Steve said with a surprise.   
“I could always leave and come back in a few days,” Mark joked with Steve. Steve just smiled and hugged Mark.   
“No. I think today is fine, I would miss you more if you were gone longer,” Steve said.   
“You do know it has only been a day since I last saw you right?” Mark asked.   
“Are you saying you didn’t miss me either?” Steve asked.   
“Don’t turn this around on me,” Mark said. “You sounded like you wanted me gone longer, and didn’t even say hello to me.”  
“Hey,” Steve said as his greeting and hugged Mark again. Mark hugged Steve back but still wore all of his gear, so maneuvering was difficult. “And yes I will admit I missed you,” Mark said.   
Steve smiled at Mark’s words. He held Mark longer than normal. He didn’t want to make the mistake he did before by not showing Mark what he meant to him. Steve finally let go.   
“So what were you up to?” Mark asked as the two of them walked down the hall. Mark removed his bag as they walked to carry it in his hand.   
“I was just in the library sketching. I couldn’t sleep; too much was on my mind. So I decided to draw,” Steve answered.   
“And what did you decide to draw?” Mark asked.  
Steve turned red at the question. “This is the first time you asked me that question,” Steve said.   
“Yeah, but your red face gave it away. So drawing me huh?” Mark said.   
Steve just nodded to Mark. Steve hoped Mark didn’t ask to see his sketchbook, he was worried what Mark would think of his drawings, and how many of them were of Mark.   
“What happened to your shirt?” Mark looked over to see the stain. “Are you trying to match my style again? I am not generally covered in dirt you know,” Mark said.   
Steve laughed, “No I broke the charcoal, and I got it all over me and my sketchbook. I was walking to my room to get another one when I ran into you.”   
“When you were lost in thought about something and didn’t even say hello to me, I remembered thirty seconds ago,” Mark said.   
Steve laughed again; Mark knew Steve was daydreaming. And Steve was lost in his thoughts again now. He was thinking about how good it felt he and Mark were talking normally again. He missed many things about Mark when he wasn’t speaking to Steve. Mark always made Steve laugh and brought out Steve’s goofier side.   
Mark dropped his bag by his door. “So gonna be a long night of sketching for you?” Mark asked.   
“Depends,” Steve answered.   
“Depends? On what?”  
“What other options are available to me,” Steve said making a face at Mark. Mark just let out a light laugh. “It seems you have a few ideas as to what you want as options,” Mark said.   
“I do,” Steve said as he grabbed Mark’s hand. Steve interlocked his fingers with Mark’s. Mark just smiled at Steve, who was already smiling at Mark. Mark just began to open his door when Steve felt Mark let go of his hand and grabbed Steve jumping to the side falling to the floor.   
There was a large explosion. Blue flames burst out of Mark’s room along with metal daggers. Steve felt Mark covering him on the floor as they waited for the explosion to die down. Mark got up and looked over at the damage. Steve slowly stood up and saw the fire damage from the blue flames which there still were some left from the blast. Then Steve looked to see daggers against the wall across from Mark’s door.   
Steve saw Andrea and Tony first approach the explosion. Steve noted Andrea wearing an Iron Man shirt, boxers, and Iron Man dress socks. Tony was wearing pajama bottoms which had unicorns on him and a plain light blue shirt, both comically small on him. Steve was confused.   
“Explosion interrupted something again?” Mark asked eyeing Andrea and Tony.   
“Fucking story of my life,” Andrea shouted. She looked over at the damage. “What happened?”  
“What does it look like?” Mark said.   
Andrea took a moment to assess everything then looked directly at Mark, “An assassination attempt?” She finally said.   
“That’s my guess,” Mark said. Mark walked over to the flames and looked at them. “Looks like arcane fire, difficult to make.” And Mark looked at the daggers, pulling one out and holding it in his hand. “It’s made of pure iron,” Mark said looking at Andrea.   
“Does someone think you’re a demon?” Andrea asked.   
“What?” Tony asked looking at Andrea.   
“Arcane fire and iron weapons. These are folklore items to use against demons. The culprit must think Mark is a demon,” Andrea answered Tony.   
“She is right,” Mark confirmed. “Someone thinks I am a demon and wants me dead, or seriously injured.”   
Steve couldn’t believe what he heard. Someone wants Mark dead? Steve looked at Mark, who seemed to be thinking about something. Steve couldn’t imagine who would want Mark dead.   
Steve then heard Natasha and Clint run from the other end of the hall. “What happened,” Natasha said.   
“Oh same ol` same ol`,” Mark said, “another person working to assassinate me.”   
“What?” Clint shouted.   
“There was a trap set in Mark’s room, a bomb it seems. From what we gathered, it has arcane fire and iron daggers. Someone wants Mark dead and thinks he is a demon,” Tony answered.   
“You figured that out on your own Stark?” Clint asked.   
Tony smiled, and then Andrea glared at him, “No, Andrea did,” Tony answered. Andrea smiled at Tony.   
“And should we ask about your attire?” Natasha asked. Clint began to laugh when he noticed it. Tony only glared at Clint and answered Natasha with a “No.”  
Steve watched Mark walk past the others, “I will be back I need to head to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Mark said.   
Steve followed, “Wait, I will go with you.”   
“It’s okay Steve, I just need to ask Fury something is all,” Mark said.   
“But someone is trying to kill you,” Steve said as he continued to follow Mark. The rest followed and watched the interaction between Mark and Steve.   
“So they are talking now?” Clint asked.   
Natasha looked at Andrea. Andrea sighed as she walked, “Yes they are talking. The quick rundown is Steve went to Mark when he was on a mission, confessed his feelings, kissed Mark,” Natasha gasped at the news, “on the cheek,” Natasha looked disappointed to the clarification, “and they plan to work things out. So as you see, they are better. Oh and Bucky was kicked out of Steve’s room,” Andrea ended the update.   
“The last part we know,” Clint said, “Dude is loud and doesn’t sleep. We hear him all night bitching about something.” Natasha nodded confirming Clint’s words.   
The four other Avengers waited on the second floor as Mark and Steve went down the stairs.   
“Mark let me go with you. It’s not a big deal, but I will feel better knowing you are safe,” Steve said as they walked down the steps.   
“Steve arcane fire and iron weapons aren’t a weakness to me. The person who set this up went based on folklore, nothing else. I will be okay,” Mark said to Steve.   
They both reached the front door, Mark went to open it, and Steve closed it shut. Mark turned around to Steve. “Steve what the hell, I am trying to figure out who planned this and all I need to do is talk to Fury. What’s the problem? It’s okay. I will be back, why are you so worried?” Mark asked.   
Steve remained silent, just staring at Mark. Steve was remembering when Mark was hurt protecting him and how they figured out Mark’s only weakness. It almost cost Mark his life because he protected Steve.   
Mark just looked at Steve waiting for an answer.   
“Well if you got nothing I need to go,” Mark said as he turned around to open the door. Steve slammed the door shut when it opened. Mark sighed.   
“Steve, what is your deal?” Mark said as he turned and when Mark did, Steve pushed Mark against the door and kissed him. Steve felt this was the best way to show Mark what he was feeling. Steve held Mark back by one shoulder and kissed him. Steve realized it wasn’t the most romantic way to hold Mark, but he didn’t want him to leave. Steve felt Mark’s hands move up his back and one hand rested on the back of Steve’s head, and Mark leaned forward to kiss Steve deeper.   
“Can I say it this time?” Steve heard Clint ask.   
“As far as we know, this time, you can,” Tony answered Clint.   
“FINALLY!” Clint shouted, and the other three laughed. Steve felt Mark’s hand let go of the back of his head and he assumed he was pointing one specific finger up at the four on the second floor.   
“Let’s leave these two be, we saw the show,” Natasha said.   
“Aw,” Andrea said, “Fine, least we got to see the first kiss,” she said. Steve heard them all walk away. Mark put his hand which was giving the other’s a gesture at the base of Steve’s lower back pulling him closer to Mark. Steve never felt a kiss like this before. He knew Mark’s strength, but right now he felt gentle to Steve. He felt Mark taking care of him. Steve felt Mark part Steve’s lips with his tongue, and Steve let him. Steve felt all the emotions he felt for Mark through the kiss. Steve felt safe, cared for, and so much more than he could describe. Steve let himself give into Mark’s kiss. Mark pulled away from the kiss, Steve felt a little sad the kiss ended. Mark took one hand and cupped Steve’s face. Steve didn’t want Mark to leave now more than ever. He wished he could just stay like this for a long while. Mark just looked into Steve’s eyes and Steve saw Mark smile. Steve enjoyed that smile and returned the smile with his own. Mark leaned in kissing Steve again, both still smiling. Steve felt Mark kiss him deeper than the first time, but with his hand gently brush Steve’s face and going through Steve’s hair. The kiss ended, and Steve didn’t know how long it lasted. Mark just rested his forehead on Steve’s forehead.   
Steve smiled as he felt Mark hug him. “I will be back,” Mark said. “I know you missed me. I missed you, too. I will be back. This is not okay, and I won’t be fine if I can’t figure something out and make sure you all are safe.”  
“I’m not going to win this argument, am I?” Steve asked.   
“No,” Mark answered. “I need you here to protect them.” Steve knew Mark meant the other Avengers.   
“I will be back in a few hours. I will come find you when I get back, deal?” Mark asked.   
“Deal,” Steve said. And Steve kissed Mark.   
“You know, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Mark said.   
“You bring it out of me. I made the mistake of now showing you how I feel. I’m not doing that again,” Steve answered. Mark held his smile and kissed Steve.   
“I will be back,” Mark said as he opened the door. This time, Steve didn't slam it closed. Steve stood there just looking at the door. “You better come back, I will be waiting,” he said to the door.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Mark  
Mark arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. He went straight to the person who would have answers for him, Fury. Mark walked into Fury’s office. Fury was speaking with someone, but Mark did not care.   
“When were you going to tell me you knew Red Skull’s plan?” Mark shouted to Fury.   
Fury looked up from his conversation and just stared at Mark. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Fury said.   
Mark walked over Fury’s desk, He saw Thor standing there, it looked like he was speaking to Fury.   
“So Thor is back from Asgard? His pride is better?” Mark asked.  
“What does the assassin speak of?” Thor asked Fury.  
Fury closed his eye and let out a sigh, he opened his eye looking at Mark before he spoke, “So you didn’t buy that lie huh?”  
Mark crossed his arms, “Not at all. Thor may have great pride as a warrior, but he would rather train to be stronger than go off hiding.” Mark looked over to Thor, “So what were you up to?”  
Thor looked at Fury, “You said my pride kept me away, you insult me, Fury.”   
“I needed to say something that seemed believable and not to worry the others,” Fury said. “I needed to keep it a secret until we confirmed what you thought was happening. Now tell Mark what you found out.”   
Mark looked at Thor, “What’s going on? What did you find?”  
Thor took in a deep breath, “I discovered one of our strongest mages had been looking for an artifact. It is part of a legend where it can be used against a great beast. The beast in the legend is a mighty dragon with the power to manipulate metal. The dragon’s power is wanted for making powerful weapons; this artifact can bind the beast, and take his powers. It is said the dragon ate a legendary stone which gave it its powers. Since then it was hunted for the power of the stone. The beast no longer exists, but the artifact does. The mage went to find the artifact, I went to stop him.” Thor explained.   
“And let me guess, the mage was Loki?” Mark said.   
“Yes,” Thor continued, “I heard rumors Loki was working with mortals to obtain the artifact. They paid Loki with knowledge, and he agreed to get the artifact for them if he could get more knowledge about the artifact and who they were going to use it against.”  
“Well that solves the last of the puzzle,” Mark said.   
“What do you mean?” Thor said.   
“I am curious as well. You stormed in here claiming I knew what Red Skull was planning. Say what you know Mark,” Fury said.   
Mark looked at Fury, “You don’t know? Well, this is a first, I am one step ahead of Nick Fury,” Mark smiled, but then his smile faded as he explained.   
“When Winter Soldier returned from his mission, he came back with photos which looked like ritual practices. Red Skull was trying to create something but failed. He didn’t know how to recreate what had been made over a hundred years ago,” Mark explained.   
“What was he trying to recreate?” Fury asked.   
“Me,” Mark answered. “Red Skull is trying to create another warrior like me, but he failed, and now with the information Thor found out, it’s clear he is after me.”  
“All we know is Loki got an artifact for someone. What makes you think it’s connected?” Fury asked.   
“There was an assassination attempted on me tonight,” Mark said.   
“What?” Fury said stunned.   
“Someone used arcane fire and iron weapons in a bomb in my room. Both are old folklore weapons to use against a demon. I’m not a demon, so it does nothing to me. But I guess Loki told them to try it and see what will happen if he seeks knowledge. Now Loki and Red Skull know I’m not a demon,” Mark said.   
“I’m still confused, what makes you think Red Skull would enlist Loki?” Fury said.   
“Think of me as a weapon, that is what Red Skull sees me as. If you cannot recreate the weapon, what do you do?” Mark asked.   
“You steal the original,” Fury answered. Fury looked at Thor, “Can this artifact do what you say?”  
“Based on legend it can,” Thor answered. “Mark has to have something linked to the dragon of the legend which would make Loki believe it would work on him.”  
“My metal manipulating powers would be a key indication. The stone part as well is interesting. Maybe it’s whatever was fused into me years ago, creating me,” Mark said to Thor.   
“I will be on high alert for Loki so we can find him and get answers,” Thor said.   
“Don’t bother, Loki doesn’t know the information. He is hoping to gain the knowledge. This will cause chaos which Loki loves. He will be on the sidelines watching, but he won’t know what will happen. He just wants a show,” Mark said.   
“You might be right,” Thor said. Thor turned to Fury, “What should we do. This artifact in the hands of Red Skull will be very dangerous. If Red Skull can get a hold of Mark’s abilities, who knows what they will do?”   
“He will use my abilities to change the standard weapons he has been acquiring into something more powerful,” Mark said. “The materials I found in the warehouses were cheap. I found the same from the arms dealers. It didn’t make sense, but now it does. Use my abilities to change the metal into something stronger and more dangerous for weapons.”  
“And start a war,” Fury finished.   
“Exactly, with you down one powerful warrior to stop him,” Mark said.  
Fury and Thor said in silence with the information Mark provided them. Thor broke the silence. “We need to inform the others of this and plan an attack.”  
“We don’t know where Red Skull is or when he will strike,” Mark said.   
“Telling the others would cause a panic and won’t allow us to have a chance to get Red Skull,” Fury said while thinking about the information.   
“This stays between us,” Mark said.   
Thor looked at Mark surprised, “Are you sure? I know some of the others will be angry if we do not tell them, especially Captain.”   
“It says between is Thor,” Mark repeated himself. “I will figure out how to tell them. We first need to find the best time for Red Skull to strike. He attacked the Avenger Mansion and knows I am not a pushover. I have been attacking his warehouses and broke deals with arms dealers. He knows to plan carefully if he wants a chance to use the artifact against me.”  
“Will he use Captain America against you?” Fury asked.   
Mark knew Fury would figure out what had been happening between him and Steve. Mark looked at Fury, “if Red Skull touches him then you will see a massacre of Hydra agents.”   
“He still can use him against you,” Fury said. “We can’t take that chance.”   
Mark sighed, “I will work on telling everyone. We need to figure out how this assassination attempt was set up in the mansion without anyone knowing. Maybe this will lead us down the right path. When I know Red Skull will strike, we will tell the team and let them know what he has planned.”  
Fury stood up, “Sounds like a plan,” and walked over to Mark. “He won’t get you, old friend,” Fury said putting a hand on Mark’s shoulder.   
Mark looked at Fury, “You know I don’t go down without a fight.”  
“I have only seen you fall once, and that was to protect Rogers. Be careful,” Fury said. Mark nodded to Fury.   
“Thor, I need you to get any information on this artifact you can. We need to know what we are up against, even what it looks like will help,” Fury ordered.   
“I will question anyone I can and return ready for battle,” Thor said.   
“This is going to be one hell of a fight, Thor. We are going to need you especially if Red Skull succeeds,” Mark said.   
Fury glared at Mark, “Why are you talking like we are already on the losing side? We will take him down like we always do,” Fury said.   
Mark smiled in reassurance but felt unsure about the upcoming events. Mark left Fury and Thor in the office. He didn’t know what to do about all this, Red Skull was after him. Mark normally would be able to handle this on his own, but now he had too many people to worry about whom Red Skull could use against him. Mark missed working alone.   
Mark arrived at the mansion. It was very late; he figured everyone was asleep already. Mark walked up to his room and looked at the damage from the bomb. He walked over and saw most of the furniture had been burned by the fire. “Looks like I will be sleeping on the couch tonight,” Mark said to himself.  
“No, you won’t,” Mark heard. Mark already knew who it was. He heard Steve standing there for a while.  
“Can’t sleep?” Mark asked Steve.   
“No, I couldn’t,” Steve said as he walked into Mark’s room. “I was also waiting for you to come back from S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“I told you I would be back,” Mark said with a smile.  
“Any news?” Steve asked.   
“Thor is back from Asgard, he will give us an update later on what he was doing. He was talking to Fury. I updated Fury on the assassination attempt. He didn’t know anything about it or what it means,” Mark said. He didn’t lie to Steve, he just didn’t say everything.   
“So what are you going to do now?” Steve asked.   
Mark looked over at Steve and sighed, “Sleep. It has been a few days since I have gotten any sleep. I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed, but mine is a little well done for me.”  
Steve laughed and sat next to Mark. “I told you, you are not sleeping on the couch. You can take my bed,” Steve said.   
Mark smiled at Steve, “One day we are fighting horribly and the next you offer me your bed. Is this a way to say you want make-up sex?” Mark asked.  
Steve turned red, Mark knew he would. “I didn’t mean that. Oh gosh, it sounds that way, doesn’t it? I meant you can sleep next to me in my bed, and be comfortable. I mean I am not saying no to the future but for tonight…” Steve was cut off.   
Mark had put his lips to Steve’s. Steve went quietly to the kiss. Mark pulled away and massaged the nape of Steve’s neck. “I know what you meant; I’m just having some fun is all. I’m going to shower and change. I will knock on your door when I’m ready for bed.”   
Steve smiled and leaned over for another kiss from Mark. “I will see you soon,” Steve said, and he got up going to his room. Mark got up and went into the bathroom. He got to see how he looked after days in the wilderness. He laughed at himself at how messy he looked. “This is what Steve wanted to kiss?” Mark said to himself. He started to get cleaned. Mark showered and changed into his sleepwear. He only wore shorts and a tee-shirt for sleep. Mark looked in the mirror at his hair. “No point in managing this now, it will only get messier,” Mark said running his hand through his hair. “I need a haircut,” He said to himself. Mark left his room and walked the three steps to Steve’s door. Mark knocked. Steve opened the door.   
Steve looked at Mark and just began to laugh. Mark smiled. “I couldn’t think to do anything with my hair so it will look like a puff ball for now,” Mark said.   
Steve just ran his hand through Mark’s hair, “I like it,” Steve said. Steve looked at Mark and how he was dressed, “I think this is the plainest I have ever seen you dress,” Steve said. Steve looked at Mark and made a note of their height, “I was hoping you were lying about my height, it seems you are taller than me.”  
“Told you, little warrior,” Mark said as he walked into Steve’s room. Steve closed the door, but Mark still stood near the door. Mark felt strange, days ago he couldn’t be near Steve because of his anger, and now he was in his room getting ready to sleep. Mark just looked at Steve, Steve was smiling at Mark.   
“What? Aren’t you tired? I thought you’ve been up for days?” Steve asked Mark.   
Mark just stood there lost in his thoughts, not sure how to respond to Steve. Mark felt Steve running his hand through his messy hair. “You seem like a lot is on your mind,” Steve said. Steve was right, Mark was thinking of everything going on here at the mansion. He was struggling with his relationship with Steve, and now Red Skull was after him. Mark had too much he was worried about. Mark’s eyes went distant.   
Mark felt Steve grab his hand and walk him to the bed. Mark sat down but was still lost in his thoughts.   
“Anything you want to talk about?” Steve asked.   
“I’m not sure,” Mark said. “There’s too much for me to focus on. I don’t even know where to begin.”  
“Why not begin with the one thing bothering you the most,” Steve suggested as he held Mark’s hand. Mark asked the only question he was thinking, “Should I be here? In your room I mean. I’m not sure if this is alright. It’s been a hell of a few weeks for me.”   
Steve moved closer to Mark. “I want you here. If you want to be here, then you should stay. I don’t want to scare you off with too much. I just don’t want you on the couch, and I haven’t been able to really sleep since we were at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve confessed.   
Mark looked at Steve, “Really?” He asked.  
Steve nodded. “I always have had trouble sleeping. I only really slept when I was next to you at S.H.I.E.L.D., and since then my sleep has been worse. I miss you being next to me.”  
Mark just leaned back and lied on the bed, Mark let out a sigh. “This is a big mess which seems to be simple but feels much more complicated to me,” Mark said. Steve leaned over Mark just looking at him, “Then why don’t we just make it simple?” Steve asked Mark.   
“And how will we do that?” Mark asked.   
“Figure it out,” Steve said. Mark looked into Steve’s eyes like he was waiting for something. Then Mark just grabbed Steve and put him to the bed, Mark still looked into Steve’s eyes. Steve smiled back at Mark, and they kissed. Mark ran his hand through Steve’s hair while his other hand went to the lower part of Steve’s back to pull him closer to him. Steve just let Mark kiss him, and then Mark lied next to Steve when he pulled from the kiss. Steve just looked at Mark. “I made you feel confused about us,” Steve put his hand through Mark’s messy hair, “But it will be better. I will fix it. I know what you mean to me now, and what I mean to you. Nothing will make me question it again.”  
“Let’s hope nothing else makes you question it,” Mark said wrapping his arms around Steve to get ready to sleep.   
“Nothing will,” Steve said as he turned to get more comfortable facing Mark. Steve rested his head on Mark’s chest. “Nothing can,” Steve continued, “Not now that I know how I feel.”  
Mark looked at Steve in confusion. “What?” Mark said.   
Steve just hugged Mark with his arm; there was a long silence as Mark waited for Steve to answer his question. Steve leaned up and looked at Mark. “I love you, Mark. It took a while to realize it, but I do and have for some time.”  
Mark grabbed Steve and kissed him until they fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Tony  
Tony stumbled up from the stairs of the lab, he was tired. He and Andrea had been up all night looking to see who planted the bomb in Mark’s room. Andrea was set on finding the culprit, but she and Tony had no luck finding out who hacked the system. Even Andrea couldn’t find anything in the system. Andrea fell asleep on the workbench, and Tony let her sleep. Andrea was exhausted from working tirelessly to find out who would try and kill Mark. Tony needed coffee.  
Tony walked into the kitchen and saw Mark there cooking. “Morning,” Tony said. “Morning,” Mark replied, “Coffee is made, you look like you need some,” Mark finished as he pointed to the freshly brewed coffee. “You are a god’s send,” Tony said as he poured himself a cup.   
“Any news from Fury?” Tony asked Mark.   
“Some news, Thor is back from Asgard. I filled them in on the assassination attempt,” Mark said.   
“And what does the god of thunder have to say about all this?” Tony asked.   
Mark paused for a second, looking like he was contemplating telling Tony something. Mark let out a sigh before he spoke, “Thor said Loki has been working with Red Skull. Red Skull offered something Loki couldn’t turn down, knowledge. Loki is curious about how an ancient artifact will affect me and how Red Skull can take me down. He helped them get the artifact. Thor had been hunting down Loki in Asgard to try and stop him from getting the artifact. Apparently, the artifact is a weapon that can not only bind but take my powers. My guess is Red Skull wants to use my powers to make powerful weapons to start a war,” Mark finished, tending to the breakfast.   
Tony just sat there, speechless. He didn’t know how much time he let pass before he spoke, “Who knows about this?” Tony asked.   
“You, Fury, Thor, and I know about this. I was going to tell Andrea since she helped with the investigation, but she would tell you eventually. So that’s why you know,” Mark said.   
“Steve doesn’t know?” Tony asked.   
Mark just shook his head. “I don’t know what Red Skull has planned for an attack. If I tell Steve now, he will freak out and go on high alert. This won’t help us out. So I didn’t tell him.”   
Tony thought for a moment. Then he realized Mark made a decision best for all of them. If Mark did tell Steve, Steve would freak out and wouldn’t think rationally. Steve would focus on making sure Mark was safe, and not on taking down Red Skull. “You made a decision for the team I see,” Tony said.   
Mark nodded. “I don’t want to lie to him, Tony. But he needs to focus on what’s best for everyone. He can’t worry just based on me being the target.”  
Tony nodded in agreement. Tony knew Mark was planning something to defend against Red Skull and he would trust his decision. Tony remembered being in a similar position in his past, where he made a choice to put others first. Tony could relate to what Mark was doing.   
“So where did you sleep last night?” Tony asked, changing the subject.   
“Steve invited me into his room. I couldn’t sleep on a scorched bed,” Mark said.   
“I will call to have the furniture replaced as soon as possible for you,” Tony added.   
“Thanks,” Mark said, as he handed a plate to Tony.   
“So good things I hope being with Steve all night,” Tony said as he picked up his fork and looked at the eggs and bacon in front of him.   
Mark paused what he was doing, “Tony?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah,” Tony said with a mouth full of food.   
“Am I making the right call on this? I mean, I care about Steve but based on everything I know, I’m not sure what will happen with Red Skull. Should I let myself give into these feelings when I'm not sure if I will make it out of this one?”  
Tony just chewed his food slowly; he wasn’t ready for such a profound question to be asked. He saw the conflict Mark was thinking wear on Mark’s face. He wanted to help Mark like he helped Steve.   
“Well based on everything you two went through, I would say it would be worse not to give in to the emotions. I get it, you are trying to protect Steve, but I have never seen him happier than when he’s with you. I would say enjoy the time together. And besides, you always say you are indestructible,” Tony said as he took a sip of his coffee.   
Mark smiled, “You’re right. I’m just over thinking this. Red Skull won’t win.”  
“Do you care about him? I know he cares about you a lot.” Tony asked.   
Mark nodded. “He’s just different to me. I’m not sure how to describe it. I just want to enjoy being near him. He kind of scares me how perfect he is to me if I’m fully honest. I…” Mark paused for a moment, “I don’t want to hurt him.”  
Tony looked at Mark with a curious face, “I would think you would be worried about him hurting you again,” Tony said.   
“You would be right if the events of last night didn’t happen and I didn’t find out the artifact Red Skull has in his possession. I’m going up against something I haven’t before,” Mark said.   
“Well, you’re not alone in this fight. You have the whole team backing you. So shut it and just enjoy Steve. You two will be okay after all this,” Tony said as he ate more of his food.   
Mark smiled, “I see Andrea’s bluntness is rubbing off on you,” Mark added.   
“What do you mean? That woman is stealing my charm and other great qualities. I am insulted you said such a thing,” Tony said as he smugly took a drink of his coffee.   
Mark laughed. He put down a plate of waffles on the table. “Thanks, Tony,” Mark said.   
“Anytime,” Tony added as he grabbed a waffle. “Wait, no chocolate chips?”  
Mark sighed and went to the cupboard to get some chocolate chips, “You sure Andrea isn’t rubbing off on you?” Mark asked as he poured some into the waffle batter.   
“Maybe some things,” Tony smiled.   
“How are things between you two?” Mark asked.   
“Intense,” Tony said, “and I like it. We spend more time together, and I see the wonders that woman holds. Her one flaw, her timing with explosions always kills the mood.”  
Mark laughed at Tony’s comment. “She does have horrible timing lately. But she seems to be taken by you Mr. Stark,” Mark said.   
“Most women are Mark. This one, though, she is different. They always say there are plenty of fish in the sea. But Andrea is…she is…”  
“A mermaid?” Mark said finishing Tony’s sentence.   
“That would be the best creature to describe her. I don’t know, I’m hoping to make things more serious with her.”  
“Oh?” Mark asked wondering what Tony meant.  
“I am going to ask her to the Avengers gala. It’s a big PR event we have every year with politicians,” Tony said.   
“And the significance of asking Andrea as your date?” Mark asked as he put more waffles on the table.   
“You need to learn the craft of dating from someone who knows, Mark,” Tony added as he grabbed another waffle.   
“Teach me all knowing one,” Mark added sarcastically.   
Tony laughed as he put a fork full of waffle in his mouth. He spoke after he swallowed the waffle. “I am known to go every year without a date or with Pepper. I always ended the night with a young politician’s intern when I went. This is the first year I am going with a date and leaving the night with her.”  
“So you are making it a public announcement, have you asked her to be your girlfriend?” Mark questioned.   
“This is going to be my way of asking her. I will ask her to the gala, and everyone will know Tony Stark is interested in Andrea. Go big or go home,” Tony added.   
“Make sure I am a good distance away from you both when you ask her. The squeal of excitement she makes might make me go deaf,” Mark said.   
“I like her squeals,” Tony added.   
“This is why you are with her my friend,” Mark paused for a second, “Have you heard the snorkles yet?”   
“The what?” Tony looked confused.   
“You will hear them soon enough, I am surprised you haven’t heard them yet. You will know when you hear it.” Mark said as he prepared more eggs and bacon.   
“Expecting others to join?” Tony asked as Mark made more food. Mark pointed at the doorway and in walked Steve.   
“It is creepy how you do that,” Tony said.   
Mark laughed, “Skills of an assassin, I heard you coming up the stairs.”   
“You know our footsteps?” Tony asked as Steve still looked tired as ever trying to figure out the conversation.   
“I do, it’s not that hard to tell who is walking around. I also know each person’s breathing pattern when you walk quietly,” Mark said as Steve walked over to Mark.   
“Creepy,” Tony added.   
“Morning,” Steve said as he hugged Mark, “This smells good,” Steve looked at the food. “How did you know I was in the mood for all of this?”  
“You talk in your sleep, Steve,” Mark said.   
“What does the soldier say in his sleep?” Tony asked.   
Steve looked embarrassed at Mark’s comment, “I do not!”  
“Oh you do Steve, you talk a lot actually. When I woke up, you were saying how you were craving a big breakfast. I heard eggs, bacon, and waffles. So here you have it,” Mark said.   
Steve leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek, “You are amazing you know that?” Mark smiled.   
“What else did he say in his slumber,” Tony asked.   
Steve looked at Tony, still hugging Mark, and glared at Tony.   
“I am afraid I cannot repeat those things, Tony,” Mark began, “It would compromise how you think of your leader. Steve did say a few things he wished I was doing to him; I guess Steve had a good dream.”  
Steve turned bright red at the comment. Tony was laughing so hard he spat some of his waffle out and spilled his coffee.   
“I will pay a large some to get a recording of it,” Tony said.   
“You wouldn’t dare,” Steve said to Mark.   
Mark just gave a smug look, “I would consider it, depends on how high the bidding goes.”  
“I would give seven figures for a week's worth of recordings,” Tony added.   
“Done,” Mark said. And Steve grabbed his side when Mark said this. “I am just joking Steve, your red face gave away your dream, though. If you didn’t react, Tony wouldn’t have believed me.”   
“Well who said I would deny it?” Steve added. Both Mark and Tony were stunned at Steve’s boldness. “What? I am tired of hiding things. I feel strongly for you Mark. I’m not afraid to say it.”  
“But we will still mess with you about your reactions, though,” Tony added. Mark nodded to Tony’s statement.   
“Speaking of couples and emotions, we have a guest coming,” Mark said.   
“Still creepy how you do that,” Tony said as he looked at the doorway to see Andrea walking in. Andrea walked in and gasped. She looked at Mark and Steve.  
“What?” Mark asked Andrea.  
Andrea just froze there for a full minute before speaking. “How the hell did you get into his cooking bubble? This is huge guys. Steve is in Mark’s cooking bubble, and no silverware or pans are flying around. He must really like you, Steve,” Andrea said as she sat next to Tony.  
Tony saw Mark hide a blush as he cooked. Steve noticed the blush too and turned to Andrea, “You need to teach me how to do that. I need to pay him back for all the times he does it to me.”  
“It is not something you can teach Steve. You are either born with the ability to embarrass Mark, or you are not,” Andrea said as she lifted her hand. “Coke me!” She shouted, and Mark tossed her a cola. She tapped it twice on the top of the can and opened it.   
“So what are we talking about?” Andrea asked.   
“Tony was telling me about a PR event,” Mark answered.   
“The Avenger gala?” Steve asked.   
“Yup the very one,” Tony replied. Tony looked over at Andrea and grabbed her hand. Tony smiled and looked into Andrea’s eyes. She looked at him curiously as to what he was thinking. “I want to escort you to the gala, be my date for the night, Andrea. Let the world see I want to be with you,” Tony said.   
Andrea slowly put down her drink. “Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?” she said.   
“Yes, I am. And I want to make the announcement to the world at the gala. Let them see what a wonderful woman I have at my side,” Tony answered.   
Andrea squealed, “Yes!” and went into an excited squeal.   
Mark walked over and slammed a plate of food in front of Andrea looking at Tony. “I told you to give me a goddamn warning, I said she would squeal. Now I have hearing impairment thanks to you. Not even a fucking heads up, just gonna ask the hooker right here so damn early in the morning,” Mark said. Andrea began to giggle at his reaction.   
Tony looked at Mark, “Did…did you just call her a hooker?”  
“YES!” Andrea said between her giggle, “You saw the hooker come out of Mark just now,” Andrea said as her laughter increased.   
“I can’t with you hooker. On a scale from one to even I cannot with you. Collect yourself and eat a waffle,” Mark walked away, and Andrea turned on her side and laughed harder.   
“Hooker?” Tony asked, and Andrea lost it. She laughed so hard she snorted. Tony looked at her and couldn’t help but laugh. Tony looked at Mark, “Snorkel?”  
“Snorkels,” Mark answered.   
“You told him?!” Andrea said between snorts.   
“You two are the strangest people I have met in a while,” Tony said getting a waffle and putting it on Andrea’s plate.   
“But you enjoy us!” Andrea said.   
Tony just smiled, “I do,” and ate his food.   
Andrea looked at Steve, who was smiling as he walked behind Mark and hugged him. “And how do you feel about us, Steve?” Andrea asked.   
“You two are probably the best things to come along in a long while,” Steve said as he kissed Mark on the cheek.   
Mark smiled and led Steve to the table. “Sit and eat, or I will tell Andrea what you say in your sleep,” Mark said.   
Steve sat down. Andrea looked at him with a grin, “So… what do you say in your sleep?” Andrea asked.   
Steve just turned red, and Mark put a plate in front of Steve. Steve tried to use the food as a way to avoid the question.   
“Don’t worry. I offered Mark seven figures to get us a weeks worth of recordings,” Tony said to Andrea.   
Steve just looked up and glared at Tony. Tony laughed at Steve’s reaction.   
“We have two more joining,” Mark said.   
“Again, creepy,” Tony said. Tony saw Clint enter first then Natasha follow soon after.   
“Smells great in here,” Clint said. “It has been hell without you to cook for us. Please don’t go on a solo mission again,” Clint begged as Mark handed him a plate.   
“Who did the cooking while I was gone?” Mark asked.   
Everyone slowly looked around then settled on Natasha.   
“What? I did a great job. You guys just don’t have a sophisticated palate for my food,” Natasha defended herself.   
“We had brown eggs one morning and you starting a fire another,” Clint said.   
Natasha glared at Clint as Mark handed her a plate. Natasha looked at the plate and at the waffles on the table, “Don’t go on a solo mission for a while,” she said to Mark.   
Tony laughed at all of this. He was feeling this house fill more with people he sees more as a family than teammates. Tony felt in good spirits this morning seeing everyone eating and talking like a giant family. He saw Andrea and Mark bicker in their normal ways, still wondering about the hooker comment. He looked at Steve, who was eating and holding Mark’s hand while Mark spoke with Andrea and everyone. Natasha and Clint making comments back to one another in their weird way to show affection but still were enjoying one another. Tony felt someone grab his hand and looked over to see Andrea looking at him. “You okay? You are quiet,” Andrea asked Tony.   
“I am great,” Tony answered. And he felt great. He felt like the Avenger Mansion was full of a big family, and best of all Andrea was going to be his date at the gala.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Andrea  
Andrea was excited about the gala. She was excited she would be Tony’s guest and that he was going to say to the world she was his girlfriend. Andrea didn’t think this was real. She looked into her closet, pondering her clothes. She didn’t have gala attire. Tony offered to buy her an outfit for the night; she might take him up on that offer. Andrea didn’t want Tony to go with her to get the outfit. Andrea wanted to surprise Tony with what she would wear. She screamed at herself when she couldn’t find anything in the closet.   
“Struggle is real?” Andrea heard someone say. She looked over to see Mark standing there. Steve stood next to him, looking at him with a confused face.   
“The struggle is so goddamn real, you have no idea,” Andrea said. Then Andrea put on her shoes and grabbed the credit card Tony let her borrow and grabbed Mark. “You are going with me to get a dress. You might as well get something for yourself to wear to the gala,” Andrea said to Mark.   
“Who said I was going?” Mark said to Andrea.   
“You have to go! It will be fun, and besides, Steve will be there... you aren’t going with him?” Andrea said looking at Steve.   
“Captain America is going to the Avenger Gala,” Mark answered, “I would go with Steve Rogers, but this is a PR event for the Avengers.”  
Andrea looked at Steve, “You didn’t ask him?”   
“He’s right, Steve Rogers won’t be there. Captain America will be there to represent the Avengers,” Steve responded.   
“But Tony won’t be in his Iron Man suit. You can go with Mark. Come on,” Andrea begged with puppy dog eyes. Mark rolled his eyes at Andrea.   
Steve looked over at Mark, “Would you want to go… with me?”  
Mark looked at Steve, thinking about his answer.   
“I will go as Steve Rogers… if you go with me… as my date,” Steve said studdering nervously.  
Mark smiled, “I feel a bit of peer pressure, here.” Andrea tugged on Mark’s arm when he said this. “Yes! We all know the answer is yes, I will go as Steve’s date. Happy now?”   
Andrea smiled, “Ecstatic, Steve go get dressed we are going to get you guys suits and me a dress.”  
“I have to wear a suit now? I did not agree to this,” Mark protested.   
“It’s a gala. Sorry, your jeans and converse won’t fly there,” Andrea said.   
Steve laughed at Andrea and Mark. “I feel like I signed up for something I will regret,” Mark said.   
“You will regret being my date?” Steve asked.   
“Not that part, the suit part. But Andrea’s right. Go get ready, we will find something for the both of us,” Mark said.   
Steve left the room.   
“And don’t wear the same thing I am this time,” Mark shouted. Andrea and Mark could hear Steve laugh from the hallway. “I will try not to,” Steve said.   
Mark’s face went serious, Andrea made a note of this. “What are you thinking?” Andrea asked.   
Mark had paused for a moment before he said his thoughts, “That Red Skull will strike at this gala. It is the perfect place to strike fear to the public, a PR event for the Avengers.”  
Andrea agreed. Tony filled her in on the information Mark told Tony. She looked at Mark again; she saw something she was not used to seeing. “You look worried,” Andrea said.   
Mark nodded, “I look worried because I am. I have never faced someone so prepared to go against me. Red Skull is prepared with a weapon which can do harm to me.” Mark took in a breath, “I’m not sure if I am going to make it out of this one.”  
“Of course you will,” Andrea said. “You are indestructible, remember? You always come through in the end. He doesn’t know what you are capable of in battle.” Andrea said.   
Mark smiled at her, trying to reassure Andrea. Andrea still knew Mark was worried. “You have all of us here, we will protect you. You do it for us, and we won’t back down from Red Skull.” Then Andrea realized something, “Does Steve know?”  
Mark shook his head, “I don’t know how to tell him. I know I need to but…” Mark paused for a moment looking at the door Steve left moments ago, “I’m just enjoying it while it lasts. I don’t want him to freak out.”  
“You need to tell him,” Andrea said. Mark nodded, “I will just need to figure out how.”  
Steve came back to Andrea’s room, not wearing the same outfit as Mark. The three of them left the room and went downstairs. They decided to drive; Tony somehow let Andrea borrow one of his many cars. Andrea had anxiety about taking one of the expensive sports cars. She opted for a less expensive one.   
They arrived at a fancy shopping area with many boutiques and small shops. Tony said he shops here for his suits and outfits, Andrea decided it was the best bet for them finding anything.   
Andrea led the way with Steve and Mark following. Andrea was excited over all the shops. She decided she would find a dress and a beautiful pair of shoes to impress Tony. As they walked, Andrea saw Mark put his headphones in his ears and put on his music. She glared at him for doing this. Mark sighed and only wore one headphone to hear her speak.   
“Are you going to let me enjoy your theme music?” Steve asked Mark. Mark handed Steve a headphone so he could listen to the music as well. Andrea picked a shop and looked to find a dress. Andrea felt overwhelmed by the choices available.   
“What am I going to do?” She asked Steve and Mark. Steve just looked confused on how to answer. Mark sighed and replied, “You are going with Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Your color choices should be either red or gold. Don’t go short, it is a gala. I suggest a red dress with gold shoes. He will love the ego boost.” Steve just looked at Mark stunned he had that answer. Andrea hugged Mark, “This is why I needed you. That’s a brilliant idea.” Andrea went to find a red dress.   
“Did you come up with that through your assassin skills?” Steve asked Mark.   
“No, I know her style and Tony’s. I’m alright with finding things for people. It best suits a person’s personality,” then Mark paused and laughed, “I guess that can be an assassin ability.”  
Steve smiled. Andrea came back with a classic red dress one would see at an award ceremony. “No,” Mark said.  
“Why not?” Andrea asked holding it up to her.   
“You can try it on, but it covers too much skin for you, you want something either one shoulder or a bare shoulder. If it doesn’t have either, it has to have a long back. This has none of those. Go find another,” Mark said. Andrea just smiled and went on her hunt again.   
Steve just laughed, “I wonder what do you see for me at this gala.” Steve said.   
“You would look great in something classic. That’s your style. I don’t see anything crazy for you. You will be comfortable with that,” Mark said with a smile.   
“And for yourself?” Steve asked.   
“I am not the typical person to be at one of these things, so I need to find something different. Maybe we will have some luck today, if not I will go with something classic,” Mark replied.   
Steve smiled at Mark’s comment. Andrea came back with two red dresses. “Okay, these two are different but fit what you said. I am going to try them on now.” Andrea said as she walked to the back of the shop. Steve followed Andrea but then saw Mark walk to the side.   
“What is he doing?” Steve asked Andrea. Andrea paused and looked over at Mark. “He is one step ahead of us and looking at the shoes. He knows my size and will see if anything is here in this shop for me to wear,” Andrea answered.   
Andrea went into the dressing room and tried on the first Dress. She didn’t feel it was special enough. It was a one-shoulder dress with few details but flowed behind her. She decided against it. Andrea tried on the second dress and didn’t feel happy about it either. This dress was a strapless dress which held tightly to her. She liked it but didn’t feel it wouldn't be enough for her at the gala. She changed and left the dressing room defeated.   
“Here,” Andrea heard as a dress was pushed to her. Mark stood there with a red dress for Andrea to try on. “There are no shoes here you will like, but this dress is perfect. Try it on and then buy it,” Mark said.   
Andrea took the dress and went into the dressing room. She put on the dress and fell in love with it. It was a classic red dress with beading in it. The beads were red fading into gold as beads went down into the skirt. The skirt still flowed, and Andrea felt like a princess in it walking around the dressing room. She looked at the back which was low cut, and she just knew this was the dress for her. She left the dressing room with the dress on and hugged Mark.   
“It is perfect! I don’t know how I missed this. Red and gold beading! And it is sexy but classic. Love it!” Andrea said.   
“Go change, and we can pay for it,” Mark said, and Andrea did just that. She paid with Tony’s credit card. She did not to even know the cost of the dress.   
“So now where?” Andrea asked.   
Steve looked at her and said, “We still need to get us suits and you shoes.”  
“On to the suit shop!” Andrea proclaimed as she led the way. She could hear Steve laughing at her enthusiasm.   
“Is this how she always gets when she shops?” Steve asked Mark.   
“Only when she finds something she loves,” Mark answered.   
Andrea led them to a suit shop which held many different styles. Mark looked at Andrea, “You better find him a classic style and ask them to get it tailored to fit him,” Andrea nodded and took Steve to the traditional suit section. Steve looked back and saw they left Mark to find his own suit.   
“Is he going to be alright on his own?” Steve asked. Andrea laughed.   
“He will find a suit which is best for him on his own. He always does. But you need to be dressed in a classic suit. I guess black suit would be best. What shirt color do you want to wear?” Andrea asked Steve.   
Steve thought it over for a moment looking at all the colors available, Steve looked overwhelmed. “White I guess?” Steve answered.   
“White is fine and classic for you. We can get you a black tie as well,” Andrea said.   
“No, I have a tie I want to wear at home. I will just stick to black and white for the rest,” Steve said.   
Andrea looked at Steve, “Is it a special tie?” She asked.   
Steve smiled, “It is a tie which suits me, I will just say that.”  
“Okay,” Andrea said and asked for a man to help fit Steve. The man didn’ t recognize Steve, which is good. Andrea didn’t want to deal with a crowd of people today. The man took Steve’s measurements, and Andrea said the colors Steve wanted to wear. As Mark said earlier, it was a very classic look. The man told them when to pick up the suit and Andrea paid for it, using Tony’s credit card. She figured Tony would not mind if it meant his best friend was taking Mark to the gala.   
After they had finished paying, Steve and Andrea found Mark. He had just purchased a suit and had it wrapped in a bag.   
“What did you get?” Andrea asked.   
“It’s a surprise, but I will say it’s my style. Do you have shoes, Steve?” Mark asked.   
Steve nodded.  
“Well then I guess we just need to find shoes for you and we will be done,” Mark said to Andrea. Andrea squealed and led the way to the shoe boutique.   
The store was enormous. Mark devised a plan for Andrea and Steve to go one way and for him to go another, meeting in the middle to save time. Andrea agreed and took Steve with her.   
“He seems to be distant lately,” Steve said to Andrea. Andrea didn’t know what to say to Steve. She knew Mark didn’t tell him anything about what was going on and she didn’t want to tell Steve before Mark did.   
“He is just not into this gala stuff. The fact he is doing this shows how much you mean to him,” Andrea said. She was proud of herself for the ability to dodge the real answer.   
“It does?” Steve asked.   
“Mark is not one to be out in public, being an assassin and all. He wants to be there with you, Steve. He would say no to me no matter how much I begged. You just needed to ask him, and he said yes.” Andrea complained.   
Steve blushed, “You make it sound like I have power over him or something.”  
“Steve,” Andrea began, “you do. It’s called love. He cares about you a lot. Did you not pick up on that?” Andrea asked as she grabbed a pair of shoes for Mark to approve of.   
“I did. I just thought I lost my chances from my mistakes. I’m glad we are at this point,” Steve said. “And hopefully will move forward in our relationship,” He added.   
“It will just don’t screw up again,” Andrea said. Steve looked down and tried to look like he was focused on the shoes and not lost in his thoughts. “I won’t,” he replied to Andrea, “I don’t ever want to screw this up.”  
Andrea felt her heart melt for Steve. She liked him and, although she is overprotective of Mark, felt he was a good fit for Mark. Andrea grabbed another pair of shoes.   
“I could only find two,” she said, “Let’s see what Mark found.” Andrea led the way to the middle of the store.  
“If I were to guess, he found the perfect pair for you. He seems to have the skill to know what others around him need,” Steve said.   
“If he only used that skill for himself,” Andrea said. She knew Steve was probably right. She might as well just walked around and grabbing no shoes. Mark would find the right pair for her.   
They met Mark in the middle of the store. Mark held out a shoe box which was Andrea’s size and said, “These are your shoes. Now pay for them and let’s head back.”   
Andrea opened the box and gasped at the shoes. Mark found gold shoes with straps, and it was covered in red stones. It matched the dress perfectly with its opposite tones. She hugged Mark. “Told you he would find the shoes,” Steve said to Andrea.   
Andrea went to the counter and paid for the shoes, again not looking at the price. She didn’t want to throw-up on her new shoes. The three of them left the store and walked to the car.   
“When do we need to get your suit?” Mark asked Steve.   
“The day before the gala,” Steve answered. “You were right; I liked the classic look better. I’m curious what you are going to wear, though.”  
“It’s a surprise,” Mark said.  
“Don’t worry Steve, if it sucks I will bring him back here to get something better,” Andrea said.   
Mark made a face at her as he entered the car. The three of them drove back to the mansion ready for the night of the gala.


	31. chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Steve  
It was the night of the gala. Steve put on his suit he got with Andrea and Mark. He finished getting it just right and looked into his mirror to see how he looked. Mark was right. Steve looked best with a classic look. Steve just smiled looking at himself in the mirror, this style fit him best. Steve didn’t feel it was too showy, but it showed him off in the best possible way. Steve grabbed a tie, it was the last touch to have this suit be his. Steve wanted to wear his red, white, and blue tie to the gala. He wouldn’t go dressed as Captain America, but he still needed to have something which showed his soldier pride. He looked one last time in the mirror to make sure his tie was straight and left his room.   
Steve met Tony in the foyer. Tony was wearing red and black for tonight. His red dress shirt stood out against the black tie and black suit. Tony knew how to dress in a suit. “Ready for the night, Cap?” Tony asked Steve.  
“I’m a little nervous, to be honest,” Steve answered.   
Tony thought for a moment and realized what could make Steve nervous. “This is the first date you and Mark are going on, isn’t it?” Tony asked.   
Steve nodded his head. He was nervous. He wanted to take Mark out on a date before, but their lives got in the way. Then the gala came up, and Mark said he wasn’t going, well he wouldn’t go with Captain America. Mark wanted to go with Steve and would only say yes if Steve went as himself. Steve liked knowing this was something Mark requested. Mark wanted to date Steve, not Captain America. Steve felt his stomach turn again as his nerves took over. Steve looked up to see Natasha coming down the stairs. Natasha wore a long black dress, simple and hugged her body.   
“Going to a gala or a funeral?” Tony joked to Natasha. Natasha just glared at Tony. “I am surprised you are not wearing a full gold suit to match your brand,” she said back to Tony. Tony just smiled, “That’s not a bad idea, I will remember that for next year.” Natasha just rolled her eyes at Tony. Clint came running down the stairs. He was in a navy blue suit and wore a white shirt. His suit was not as clean cut as Steve’s, but Steve figured Clint’s suit was older, so it didn’t have the modern tailoring Steve’s did.   
“Ready to go?” Clint asked Natasha. Natasha waved to Steve and Tony. “We’re heading out now, Thor and Bucky are already there. We will see you two there fashionably late I am sure,” Natasha said as she and Clint left.   
Steve stood there fidgeting waiting for Mark to come down. Tony watched Steve fidget. “Calm down, he won’t stand you up. Mark is helping Andrea get ready. I’m surprised you didn’t hear Andrea shouting for help from him hours ago. Mark has been dressed and ready for a while.”  
“Really?” Steve said. Tony nodded to Steve. Steve had been a little nervous Mark wouldn’t come down the stairs. Steve was nervous all around and didn’t know what to expect this night. He just wanted to see Mark soon and go to the gala with Mark as his plus one. Steve heard a noise upstairs.   
“The next Disney princess is ready! Took a while to turn this frog into a princess,” Steve and Tony heard. Steve knew it was Mark shouting from the hallway.   
“Fuck you!” And Steve recognized Andrea’s voice as she retaliated against Mark’s comment.   
Mark was on the stairs walking down. Steve just looked at him. Andrea was right; Mark would be one to dress differently. Mark wore a black suit, but all the seams had one-half of the zipper to be the trim. Mark wore a gray shirt and had a bow tie. Mark looked like the punk rock version of an Avenger attending the gala. Mark stopped in front of Steve, Steve just smiled as he looked at Mark then he looked down and saw Mark’s shoes. Steve began to laugh.   
“What? There are some things I will not compromise on,” Mark said. Mark wore his solid black converse with his suit. Steve just smiled and grabbed Mark’s arm. “You look amazing,” Steve said. And Mark stood next to Steve waiting for Andrea to come down the stairs.  
“You two can wait in the limo for us if you want,” Tony offered.   
“You kidding me? No. I am going to see this event. Do you know how much work this took? It involved so many tools, I had to use the welding torch you have in the lab at some point,” Mark said. Tony just laughed at Mark’s comment.   
“Tell me, when did you need to use the welding torch?” They heard Andrea shout from the second floor.   
“On your face, now hurry up!” Mark shouted back.   
“Listen here, just because I am in heels don’t think I can’t chase you down!” Andrea threatened.   
“I know that. I am counting on you tripping on the dress when you are chasing me, not the heels,” Mark rebutted.   
There was a long pause, “This is true,” Andrea agreed. “Well do the thing we talked about!” Andrea said.   
“I am not doing that,” Mark said.   
“Do it, or we will wait all night!” Andrea said.  
Mark let out a sigh, “Gentlemen. Now introducing, Lucinda, the Technology Knight, also known as the fair Andrea Silvio escorted by Tony Stark.” Mark said then he added, “I hate you,” under his breath. Steve heard Mark and just squeezed his arm when Steve began to laugh. Mark returned a smile to Steve.   
Then Steve saw Andrea walking down the stairs. Steve was stunned by the dress. The gold beads shined in the light, and the red worked well for Andrea. Steve thought if there was ever an Iron Woman, this is the dress she would wear. Steve looked over at Tony to see his reaction. Tony was just staring at Andrea as she walked down the stairs, jaw wide open. Andrea walked up to Tony and closed his jaw. He smiled at her. He looked at her hair in a faux hawk and looked at her up and down.   
“You look amazing in red and gold,” Tony said. Andrea just smiled at him.  
“Told you it would feed his ego,” Mark said. Andrea hit Mark on the chest. “Don’t ruin the magical moment,” Andrea said to Mark. Tony gave his arm to Andrea, “Ready to go, princess?” Tony asked. Andrea grabbed his arm. “Yup.” And Andrea and Tony led the way. Steve stood there nervous still and looked at Mark. Steve couldn’t be as smooth as Tony, Steve felt a little flustered at the moment.   
Mark saw this and just kissed Steve on the cheek. Steve felt a wave of calm over him. “Ready to go?” Mark asked Steve. Steve nodded and grabbed Mark’s hand as they followed the other two to the limo.   
Tony Stark being himself went all out on the limo. It was the highest end model and had all the amenities.   
“I’m surprised there is no stripper pole,” Mark said. Steve laughed at Mark’s bluntness.   
“In a different life maybe,” Tony began. Then he looked at Andrea and squeezed her hand, “But now things are different.” They rode the limo and arrived at the gala in twenty minutes. There was a large crowd of reporters hoping to catch the politician and other big names who would attend the gala. The reporters also hoped to get some time with the Avengers. Tony stepped out first, He helped Andrea out of the limo, and immediately the reporters went crazy with questions when they saw a woman in red and gold escorted by Tony.   
“Mr. Stark, who is your lady friend? Is she Iron Woman?” One of the reporters asked him.   
“Does this mean the bachelor, Tony Stark, is taken?” Another asked.   
“Is she a paid escort?” Another asked. Steve could hear Mark laughing at that question.   
“No, she is no escort,” Tony said. “She is an amazing woman who not only lets me take her to the gala tonight, but I’m taken by. She and I are together, and the bachelor status is off the table. Let the people know Tony Stark is officially with Andrea Silvio,” Tony said to the reporters. A barrage of questions then flew out about their relationship. Tony knew how to handle the crowd, though, and he pulled Andrea close to him and kissed her. Steve thought he would have gone blind with how many cameras flashed at the kiss. Steve took the opportunity to get out of the limo and help Mark out. No one seemed to be as interested in Steve Rogers on the red carpet; then again, Tony stole the show with Andrea. Steve preferred not to be in the spotlight. Steve walked next to Mark as they walked down the red carpet.   
“You seem very calm for someone who doesn’t like being in the spotlight,” Steve said taking notice of Mark’s poise.   
“It’s always the same thing. People want to know about your personal life and judge you. I stopped caring a while ago. Once you do, it’s easy to just be yourself. Besides, no one knows me, and Tony is taking the spotlight. I’m just happy being here with you,” Mark said.   
Steve smiled at Mark’s words. He grabbed Mark’s hand and then the reporters began.   
“Mr. Rogers, who are you escorting tonight? Are you a couple? Is Captain America coming out of the closet tonight?”  
“Shit,” Mark said.   
“Does Captain America have an announcement for everyone tonight like Tony Stark did? Is there a big secret going on at the Avenger Mansion?”  
“If they only knew,” Mark said to Steve. Steve wanted to laugh at the joke, but he felt flustered by all the questions. Mark looked at him, “You don’t need to answer anything you don’t want to Steve. Who cares what they think, don’t worry about it.”   
Steve never told the public about his relationship with Bucky. This was the first time he was out in the spotlight with another man. Steve paused in his steps. Mark looked at him and knew what Steve was going through. Mark walked up to Steve and whispered, “It’s okay, you don’t need to say anything. I didn’t think of this part. I get what it feels like,” Mark then began to let go of Steve’s hand.   
Steve grabbed Mark’s hand again and held it tighter. “I just have to not care what they think, right?” Steve said to Mark. Mark just smiled, “Right.” The flashes were more than what Tony and Andrea experienced. Steve led the way holding Mark’s hand.   
“Captain America, are these two the new members of the Avengers?”  
“What is your date's name? How long have you been seeing him? Is it official?”  
“Captain America, is this the Avenger who single-handedly took down Ezekiel Stane?”   
Mark looked at the reporter, “How the hell would he know that?” Mark asked Steve. Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Some of these reporters are excellent at their job,” Steve said.   
They continued inside, Tony was still outside with Andrea making his announcement to the world. The venue for the Avengers Gala was huge. So many people were already there. Steve saw Natasha, Clint, and Thor. The only one still in uniform was Thor; usually, Steve would join him but not this year. This year he came as Steve Rogers, not Captain America.   
Mark and Steve made their way over to the others.   
“You put on quite an entrance,” Clint said to Steve. Steve blushed since he knew what Clint meant. Steve looked over at Mark, who was talking to Natasha. “Can you blame me?” Steve said to Clint.  
“Nah I can’t. I think it’s better in the long run for you. What I can do is record the whole red carpet scene and replay it on the big screen back at the mansion.” Clint said as he smiled.   
“You wouldn’t,” Steve said, but Steve knew Clint would.   
“I would and I will. Besides the whole world saw that from what I can guess. What harm is it to replay it all at the mansion?” Clint said.   
Steve just shook his head, “I am never going to live it down.”  
“Would you want to live it down?” Steve heard Natasha asked as she joined the conversation. Steve looked over at Mark who was talking to Thor. “No,” Steve began, “I wouldn’t want to live it down.”  
“Good,” Natasha said, “because then we would have a problem.”   
Steve looked at Mark talking to Thor, it looked like a serious conversation. What could Mark be asking Thor about right now? Thor looked at Steve and came to say hello.   
“Glorious entrance to this festival,” Thor said to Steve as he walked over, “I think you put the egocentric one to shame.”   
“Thanks,” Steve said. “How was Asgard? I hope everything is alright.”   
Thor looked worried when Steve asked. “Much trouble forms in my homeland Captain. I am afraid my brother is up to his old tricks. Some of it spilled over into your world, I do not know the extent of the damage.”  
“Did you track down Loki to know what he did?” Steve asked.   
“Nay, I could not find my brother. I know only rumors of what he did. Nothing is confirmed. I spoke to other Mages on the council to see if they could confirm the rumors. They confirmed them to be true, Loki is working with Red Skull to create chaos in this world.”  
“What?’ Steve asked.   
“My apologies, I thought the assassin told you already of the news,” Thor said.   
Steve looked over at Mark, who looked to be lost in thought while getting him and Steve a drink.   
“No, he didn’t tell me,” Steve said.   
“He fears he cannot protect you this time,” Thor said. “He worries about what Red Skull and Loki have which might be a weapon against him. He has shown fear since I told him the news.”  
Steve was shocked Thor could pick up on Mark’s fear. Steve didn’t know what to do with this information. “Thanks for the update Thor,” Steve said.   
“Forgive me for telling you, Captain. The assassin did not wish for me to tell you. He wanted to have a plan before telling you so you would not worry. Do not be harsh toward him,” Thor said as he went to say hello to other guests.   
Steve walked over to Mark. “So the god of thunder let out my secret huh?”  
“What?” Steve asked.   
“I heard him talking from over here,” Mark said turning to Steve and handed him a drink. “It took them time to find just apple cider; I know you don’t like to drink since it does nothing for you.”  
Steve took the glass, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked Mark.   
“It’s exactly like Thor said. I’m up against something different. I have the god of trickery and chaos working with Red Skull to get a weapon which seems to be the ultimate thing to work against me. I’m scared Steve, and I didn’t want to worry you,” Mark said as he chugged his champagne. “I need another.”  
“You still could have told me,” Steve said to Mark.   
“You’re right,” Mark said as he went to get another glass.   
“That’s it? I’m right? No comment back or explanation?” Steve asked.   
Mark grabbed another glass and then opted to grab another. “Steve you are right. I have nothing to argue that point. I should have told you. I let my fear work on my choices, and I messed up. What more do you want me to say?”  
Steve just looked at Mark. Steve expected a full on argument which would have caused a scene here at the gala. Steve was used to fights leading down that road, which is probably why he kept his relationship with Bucky a secret. Steve stepped forward and kissed Mark.   
Mark looked at Steve with a strange face, “I am confused. Aren’t you mad at me?”  
Steve shook his head. “You are unbelievable you know that?”  
Mark chugged one of the glasses, “Explain this to me since I am confused.”   
Steve just laughed. “I thought this would be a fight. We would yell, cause a scene, and call each other names. But no, you heard me out and said I was right. No argument, no defense. You admitted to doing wrong and just said I was right. I didn’t expect that.”  
Mark just smiled at Steve, “I am not always going to do or say the right thing. I’m wrong at times too. This time, I am wrong. It doesn’t happen often though so don’t get used to it.”  
Steve laughed at Mark’s comment. “Okay, but I will enjoy this time, though. And you don’t need to worry, we will stop Red Skull.”  
“I hope you’re right,” Mark said as he took a sip of his third drink.   
Steve grabbed Mark’s hand. “Come on, let’s go find Tony and Andrea.” And they left to enjoy the rest of the gala.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Mark  
This gala was boring. Mark hung near the wall next to Andrea. “This gala is a snooze fest,” he said to Andrea.   
“I know but what do you expect, we have politicians and high-powered people here. This isn’t a normal party we would go to,” Andrea replied.   
Tony and Steve walked over to Andrea and Mark. “You two look bored,” Tony said.   
“We are,” Mark replied.   
“Well we can introduce you to a few people, and we can chat. This is mainly a PR event to get people on our side,” Steve said.   
“Cause saving their city day after day doesn’t do that,” Mark said.   
“Many people are still wary of having superheroes fight for the government. It’s a delicate balance of power. People don’t like it we have actual powers to use, this keeps them happy and shows we are like them when it comes down to it,” Tony explained.   
“Cause a billionaire and thawed out soldier is just like everyone else in this room,” Andrea said sarcastically.   
“Well maybe we should show them how we are by spicing it up a bit,” Mark said as he looked up and around the room.   
“What are you thinking?” Andrea asked.   
Mark saw what he was looking for. He looked around the room and spotted multiple speakers built into the ceiling. “You have your contacts in that hack systems?” Mark asked Andrea.   
“Always,” Andrea said as she looked up and saw what Mark was looking at. “I’m on it,” she blinked her eyes green and went to work hacking into the sound system. Mark formed scissors in his hand and began to cut Andrea’s dress.   
“What are you doing? You know how expensive this is?” Andrea shouted at Mark.   
“No I don’t, and neither do you. Besides, you can’t dance in a long dress. I’m making it into a cocktail dress,” Mark pointed at Tony. “And if you didn’t notice he was staring at your legs.”   
Tony caught himself, “Um well, are you sure this will be alright,” Tony blushed when Mark caught him. Andrea smiled at Tony.   
“Cut it shorter, and I’ll work on the sound system,” Andrea said.   
“Awesome,” Mark said cutting the dress shorter.   
Andrea hacked the sound system, and soon dance music was playing through the speakers. She and Mark went out into the middle of the hall and began to dance to the music. People just watched the two of them. Mark was able to get Natasha and Clint to join in, and Thor began to join in dancing what looked an Asgard Victory Dance.   
“This is a celebration of warriors!” Thor shouted. Steve laughed at the scene.   
“Can you believe those two?” Steve asked Tony.   
Tony just looked as the crowd slowly began to join in the dancing. “I can, these two will never let us have a dull moment will they?” Tony said to Steve.   
Steve shook his head, and then Steve saw Tony show an expression which looked like he was jealous. Tony began to walk over to Mark and Andrea. Tony looked like he wanted to cut in. Mark, at first, said no and continued to dance away with Andrea. Tony became more jealous. Andrea and Mark started laughing at Tony. Tony finally was able to dance with Andrea. Mark walked over to where Steve stood. Steve was laughing at the show.   
“You two are unbelievable you know that?” Steve said to Mark.   
“We have been told that a couple of time. Besides, you said this is for everyone to see we’re just like them. How else can people see it unless we’re having fun? Everyone is joining the dance floor, it’s better this way,” Mark said.   
Steve nodded at Mark’s words. “I guess this will have those dancing think better of us. I think I see a few older politicians joining the floor. This is some sight to see.”  
“We should join them,” Mark said.   
“What?” Steve asked.   
“Well it’s nice to talk and mingle with the politicians but showing them a good time at the Avenger Gala is the bigger part. And it should be done by the Avengers,” Mark said.   
“I don’t dance, remember,” Steve said.   
“You did before when we first met. How is this different?” Mark asked.   
Steve just stood there nervous to dance. Mark put his hand on his shoulder. “I won’t force you, but I am going to grab one of the older politicians and take them on the floor and show them a fun time. It will be a way for that person to get to know the real Mark on the team.”  
Mark left Steve and went to join the others on the dance floor. To his word, Mark went to one of the older female politicians and asked her to dance.   
“Don’t let my age fool you, I can still move it on the dance floor,” she said to Mark.   
“Don’t let my looks fool you, I am twice your age,” Mark said taking the woman to the floor.  
“What?” the woman said as they began to dance to an old 80’s song.  
Mark explained his story to the old lady, and she was both shocked and happy. She said something about how Mark should show the young people how to respect elders. Mark agreed with her, and the woman put him to shame with her dance moves. “You weren’t joking about your moves,” Mark said to her.   
“Well for once I am dancing with an older gentleman, and I should show you up,” She laughed referencing Mark’s age. The song ended, and she thanked Mark for the dancing.   
Tony and Andrea walked over to Mark. “That is one of the most powerful and influential women in Congress. How did you get her to dance with you?” Tony asked.   
“I just asked her. She has some moves,” Mark answered.   
“Well, it’s good to have her on our good side. She was on the fence about the Avengers, but it seems you won her over,” Tony added.  
“I think she was happy to show up someone older than her on the dance floor,” Mark said quoting the women.   
A slow song began to play. Tony took Andrea in his arms and began to dance with her. Mark smiled at the two and began to walk to where Steve was waiting. Mark felt a tug on his arm; a younger woman was asking Mark to dance with her.   
“Sorry,” Mark began, “I have someone waiting for me.”  
The woman wouldn’t take no for an answer. The older congresswoman came over. “No missy, he said he has someone waiting for him. I know he has some dance moves, but respect the man,” She said batting the younger woman off of Mark. Mark looked to the congresswoman. “So dance moves and the ability to put another in their place, I think you have secrets you are hiding from us,” Mark said to the woman. She laughed. “No dear, I just know who you are looking for, I saw you two walk in. Go to him and enjoy the dance,” the congresswoman said as she shooed Mark away.   
“Alright,” Mark said, “I didn’t know you would put me in my place too.” Mark could hear the congresswoman laugh as she walked away.   
Mark walked to where Steve was waiting but didn’t see him there; instead, he felt his arm tugged again. He sighed and turned to tell the woman again he wasn’t interested, but instead saw Steve.   
“Looks like a lot of people are looking to dance with you,” Steve said still holding onto Mark’s arm.   
“Jealous?” Mark asked. “It seems I’m a popular man here now,” Mark said with a smug face.   
“Maybe I am. Come on, this dance will be with me,” Steve said.   
“What?” Mark said, but Steve pulled Mark to the dance floor. The slow song was still playing, and Steve grabbed Mark close and began to dance with him. Mark just went with the song and fell into the dance. He looked up and smiled at Steve, “I thought you said you don’t dance?” Mark asked.   
“Well if I didn’t dance with you, it seems everyone else was about to,” Steve said.   
“So you were jealous,” Mark said.   
“I was. I should dance with you here, not anyone else. I guess I couldn’t let others have all the fun,” Steve said.   
The two of them danced and enjoyed the song. “I know you are worried about Red Skull,” Steve said to Mark.   
Mark couldn’t look into Steve’s eyes when he asked.   
“Thor told me, this is different for you. He has a weapon made to work against you. Thor said he saw fear in you, and I’ve noticed you have been off the last few days,” Steve said as he pulled Mark closer. Mark rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Mark finally spoke, “I just don’t know how I am going to get through this, Steve.”  
“You will win with the Avengers on your side. You’re not at it alone,” Steve said.   
Mark hugged Steve, “Maybe you’re right, I still don’t know, though.”   
Steve moved one hand to the back of Mark’s head and began to brush his hand through Mark’s hair. “Maybe you need to let me protect you this time. You don’t need to be the one to put yourself on the front lines for everyone,” Steve said.   
“Well stop putting yourself in deadly situations,” Mark said. Steve pulled back and lightly punched Mark in the arm. Mark was laughing at Steve’s reaction. Mark’s laugh died down, and he went in to hug Steve. “Okay,” he said.   
“Okay? To what?” Steve asked confused as to what Mark was answering.   
“I will let you be there for me too. It’s only fair. We seem to be good at being in bad situations,” Mark answered.   
Steve hugged Mark, and the song ended. They walked over to the side of what was now the dance floor.   
“Will you really?” Steve asked. Mark looked at him, “I don’t think I have much choice.” Mark grabbed Steve’s hand. “I think you will do it no matter what, so why fight it?” Mark said.   
“You’re right,” Steve said.   
“Told you I’m rarely wrong,” Mark said with a smile.   
Steve laughed at Mark’s comment. “You’re definitely different than anyone else I have ever met,” Steve said.   
“I have been told that a lot recently,” Mark said.   
“I’m happy to be stuck with you,” Steve added.  
Then a loud crash was heard at the entrance of the gala. Mark and Steve looked up.   
“Red Skull?” Mark asked. They both waited for the dust to clear to see who it was but Steve recognized the tentacles coming from the dust.   
“No,” Steve said, “Doc Oc is here crashing the party.”  
“And here I thought it was someone to worry about,” Mark said.   
“Don’t underestimate him, He is strong, and I don’t have my shield, Tony doesn’t have his suit, and Clint without his arrows,” Steve said.   
Mark sighed, “Really? You guys came unprepared?”  
Steve looked at Mark shocked. “Yeah well granted I don’t need to carry weapons, but Natasha has blades hidden on her, Andrea has her stun batons, Thor has his hammer, and I am here. You three focus on getting the people out, and we will focus on…” Another crash sounded as they saw Mysterio enter the room. “Them,” Mark corrected himself, “We will focus on them.”   
“Be careful,” Steve said, and Steve went to the crowd to help people leave. Tony and Clint joined Steve. Mark ran to Andrea, Thor, and Natasha.   
“So how are we splitting this?” Mark asked.   
“Andrea and I can take Mysterio, you two focus on Doc Oc,” Natasha said.   
“Sounds like a plan,” Mark said. He and Thor went to Doc Oc while Natasha and Andrea went after Mysterio. Mark easily dodged the tentacles. Doc Oc was too slow for him. Thor landed a blow with his hammer damaging one of the tentacles.  
“Thor, I will get in and distract him. He will focus on me. You focus on his tentacles,” Mark shouted.   
“Right,” Thor followed Mark’s lead. Mark would go in close, dodging the tentacles and Doc Oc focused on him since he was closing in and Thor damaged two more tentacles.   
“Why are you here? Did you want an ass kicking that bad?” Mark asked Doc Oc.   
“No, Mysterio and I took the chance to try and get those close to Captain America and Iron Man. Who knew you two were Avengers as well,” Doc Oc replied trying to hit Mark.   
Mark froze when he realized what this meant. Doc Oc and Mysterio were going after him and Andrea, he was hoping to use a weakness against Steve and Tony. Mark was hit by a tentacle when he froze, sending him flying into the wall.   
“Assassin!” Thor shouted, but with Mark unable to distract Doc Oc, Thor got hit by the remaining tentacles.   
Mark got up from the rubble. “That hurt,” he said to himself and saw Doc Oc going toward the crowd. The Congresswoman who dances with Mark was still there, and Doc Oc swung a tentacle in her direction. Mark arrived to catch the tentacle.   
“You okay?” Mark asked the woman.   
“I am fine now,” she said looking at Mark, “Kick this man’s ass for me,” She said to Mark.   
“Will do,” Mark said, and he threw the tentacle aside. Mark formed a metal bo in his hands. He used it to deflect the tentacles from the crowd.   
Mark landed a kick on Doc Oc, sending him away from the crowd.  
“I heard Thor call you assassin, are the rumors true?” Doc Oc said.   
“I am an assassin so I can confirm that rumor,” Mark said as he closed in on Doc Oc to land another hit.   
“You’re not the assassin who lives forever then?” Doc Oc said.   
“You know, no one knew about me until I joined the Avengers. Now everyone and their mother knows about me. This is really annoying,” Mark said as he blocked a tentacle and landed a punch on Doc Oc’s chest, knocking the wind out of him.   
“I knew it was true,” Doc Oc said catching his breath, “I know someone who will pay a high price if I bring you in.”  
Doc Oc stood up and readied his remaining tentacles at Mark. “Yeah,” Mark started, “But I think there is someone else you need to worry about.”  
“Who?” Doc Oc said.   
Mark pointed up, and Doc Oc looked to Thor landing a blow with his hammer sending electricity through the tentacles and knocking out Doc Oc.   
“Grand finish, Thor.” Mark complimented.   
“It is a pleasure to battle with you Assassin, I hope to do it again,” Thor replied.   
“Thor, call me Mark,” Mark said.   
“I will Mark,” Thor said. “Let us join the others.”   
Mark and Thor walked over to Andrea and Natasha. Mark looked at Mysterio. “I don’t even want to know what you guys did to him,” Mark said.   
“Pervert tried to look up my dress,” Andrea said.   
“That would explain it,” Mark said. “Let’s go see the others and check on the guests.”  
The four of them went outside to help Tony, Clint, and Steve tend to the guests. Mark was handing out bandages and helping people check their injuries. The old Congresswoman walked up to him.   
“Young man,” She began.  
“You mean old man,” Mark corrected. The Congresswoman laughed. “Old man,” She began with the correction, “are you truly an Avenger?”  
“Today I am. I can’t stand by while people are in danger. I’ve been living in the mansion and fighting alongside the team so I guess I am?” Mark answered.   
“Are you not sure if you are?” The woman asked Mark.   
Mark noticed the woman had a cut on her arm. He grabbed her arm. Mark cleaned it and began to dress it as he spoke. “I told you I have lived many years, a hundred and forty, give or take a few years,” The woman looked wide-eyed when Mark confessed his age, Mark continued. “I learned you do what’s right. I can protect people with my powers. It’s something I should use to help others. I don’t know if I will stay with the Avengers, but today I am one. People needed my help, and I stepped up. It’s what I do,” Mark said as he finished dressing the congress woman’s arm. “Better?” Mark asked her. The Congresswoman nodded her head, and Mark saw Steve walk over to him.   
Steve was shocked Mark was talking to the powerful congresswoman. “What are you guys talking about?” Steve asked.   
“We were just sharing some philosophy as I dressed her wound. How is everyone else?” Mark asked Steve.   
“No serious injuries, only a few cuts and bruises. It was a good day for us. Everyone else is finishing up,” Steve said.   
“Good,” Mark said as he looked at the congresswoman and he noticed she was looking at Steve.   
“You treat this one well,” The woman said to Steve about Mark. “He is different,” She looked at Mark, “and holds many surprises. If I hear otherwise, I will raise hell,” She finished.   
Steve looked scared when the woman said she would raise hell. Mark laughed. “Seems I made a friend today,” Mark said.  
“You did,” The woman said. She began to walk away, “Take care.”  
Steve looked at Mark, “You do the most impossible things you know that?” Steve said.   
“What do you mean?” Mark asked.   
“Tony has been trying for years to get her on our good side. You meet her for one evening, and she has you in her protective corner. How do you do it?” Steve asked.   
Mark shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe Tony should have danced with her?” Mark asked.   
Steve laughed. “She’s right, you are different.”  
“I hear that too much lately,” Mark said.   
Steve kissed Mark, “It’s a good thing.”


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Tony  
Everyone was exhausted from the Avengers Gala. Things went well until Doc Oc and Mysterio decided to crash the event. Tony still counted tonight as a victory. No one was hurt during the attack, and Mark got many politicians on the Avengers side this evening. Tony couldn’t fully understand how Mark did it. Tony spent years working the political circle to try and get people on their side. It took Mark one night to do what Tony couldn’t. He could learn a few things from Mark.  
Tony walked into the Avenger Mansion and watched as everyone else came inside. Thor decided not to stay at the mansion tonight. Thor said he had his own place to stay in the city. Tony watched everyone else come in and noticed one person was missing, “Where’s Bucky?” Tony asked.  
Clint looked over at Tony, “Bucky left before everything else went down. If you saw his face when Steve danced with Mark, you would know why. He’s still bitter about the break-up,” Clint said.  
“Good,” Mark said.  
“I agree,” Tony said. Tony closed the door, and he saw Clint and Natasha head on up. Mark walked into the kitchen, Steve and Andrea followed. Tony decided a cup of coffee would be nice right now.  
Mark put the pot on and went to the fridge to grab a soda for Andrea, He handed it to her. “Thanks,” She said. The mood in the room was a bit off. Tony couldn’t understand it.  
“We did well tonight people, what’s wrong?” Tony asked. Andrea looked over at Mark, and he spoke. “There is a bounty on my head,” Mark said.  
“What?” Tony said.  
“Doc Oc recognized who I was during the fight. He told me someone is offering to pay a large sum to bring me in, I guess that person is Red Skull. He’s making his move,” Mark said.  
“Natasha and I got information out of Mysterio before we kicked his ass. They were hoping to kidnap Mark and me to get information out of you guys of where the assassin might be. They had no clue one of the people they were fighting was the assassin,” Andrea said.  
Steve just looked down. Mark put a cup of hot tea in front of Steve, “Thanks,” Steve said as he grabbed the cup.  
Tony just sat at the table, “That’s why Clint and Natasha are so gloomy too?” Tony asked.  
Mark nodded; Andrea and Steve let Mark answer for them.  
“Shit,” Tony said. He thought tonight was a victory, but it just caused more sorrow. They knew it was only a matter of time before the villains would swarm the mansion to get Mark for the bounty.  
“What’s the plan?” Tony asked.  
“Those two are going to be in lockup, so we have time. But how long until the press release the information?” Mark asked.  
“Well the press doesn’t know who you are, though,” Tony said.  
“That might be the only advantage we have, but what stops another villain from doing what those two came up with?” Mark asked.  
Tony thought about the idea. It would be suicide for one villain to attack the Avenger Mansion on his own, but a team would prove to be difficult. “So what are we going to do?” Tony asked again.  
Mark thought for a long moment. “We find Red Skull and end this, as fast as we can.” Tony agreed to the plan. Mark continued, “I can’t go into hiding, if someone attacks here, you will need all the help you can get. Thor is back which is good, but we still don’t know what to expect. Maybe we will get lucky, and Doc Oc will say it is not worth the bounty after fighting me, I wasn’t even at full strength.”  
“What?” Tony asked.  
“Tony, I haven’t used my full powers since I have been here. I am fighting at my normal state. I didn’t even need to use my full strength against Ezekiel Stane,” Mark paused for a moment, “He might advise against going against me too. He was scared after I took him down.”  
Tony just looked at Mark, “What is your full strength?” he finally asked.  
“Something which puts fear into many national leaders. S.H.I.E.L.D. faces a debate every time they meet at the UN. Leaders don’t like I’m with S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
Tony just looked at Mark stunned. He would never be able to tell this man had the power to put leaders at the United Nations in fear.  
“What would they prefer?” Tony asked.  
“That I was dead,” Mark answered.  
Tony saw Steve react to Mark’s answer. Steve looked pained to hear someone wants Mark dead. Tony looked back at Mark, who continued.  
“Fury fights the good fight for me every time he meets at the UN to discuss S.H.I.E.L.D. business. I always come up. No matter what I do, the leaders fear I will go berserk or something, and no one will be able to take me down. Red Skull found something, and who knows what the leaders of the world are doing to help him take me out. They might have put the bounty on my head for all I know,” Mark finished as he prepared the coffee.  
Tony looked at Andrea, “Did you know all this?” he asked her.  
“Some of it,” She replied. “I didn’t know how far up it went. I do know Fury protects Mark at S.H.I.E.L.D. I also know this has been going on for years.”  
“How long has this been going on?” Tony asked.  
“To a certain degree, my entire life. Sure nations turned to me and let me be part of the team when it benefitted them. I did what I thought was right. But no one likes someone with more power, and right now I have more,” Mark said, and he handed Tony a cup of coffee.  
Tony drank some of the coffee, he now understood more clearly now. Tony always wondered why it was now they met Mark. He had been in hiding for so long.  
“Do you think the friends you made tonight will help any?” Tony asked.  
“I don’t know Tony,” Mark answered honestly, “maybe.”  
“Well with that I’m going to head to bed. Looks like I got an early task of finding Red Skull tomorrow,” Andrea said as she stood up. She went over to Mark and hugged him. “We will find him and end this,” she said. Mark nodded to her. Andrea began to walk out of the room, “Coming to bed?” Andrea asked Tony. "I will once I finish this,” Tony said holding up his coffee. Caffeine had no effect on Tony. He spent years drinking coffee, and he found he could sleep with no issue after drinking a bunch, one cup wouldn’t hurt him.  
Steve stood up, “I will walk with you,” he said to Andrea. He went over to Mark and kissed him on the cheek, “She’s right, we will end this. And I will protect you from it all,” Steve said. Mark didn’t respond. Steve didn’t know how to take the silence. Tony watched as Steve slowly walked away and then Mark grabbed Steve’s Arm. Mark pulled Steve in for a hug. Steve hugged Mark. Tony noted how Mark could say so much without any words. Steve just smile. “I will see you in bed,” Steve said. And he and Andrea went on up.  
Tony saw Mark pour a cup of coffee for himself, but he put sugar and milk in his coffee. “Enjoy it sweet?” Tony asked.  
“I don’t like the bitter taste of coffee,” Mark said.  
“I, on the other hand, do,” Tony said as he took another sip.  
They sat in silence drinking their coffee until Tony broke the silence, “Is the situation that bad?” He asked.  
“I don’t know,” Mark began, “there are many more factors than I am used to managing. I have a whole team to worry about and then there is Steve.”  
Tony nodded in agreement and took another sip.  
Mark broke the silence this time, “Do you think Red Skull will use him against me?” Mark asked.  
Tony went wide eye at the question. He didn’t consider the option to be available. “I don’t know,” Tony said.  
“Doc Oc said he was hoping to use Andrea and me against you and Steve, and that’s when it hit me. Red Skull could use Steve to get to me,” Mark said and chugged some of his coffee. “If something happens to me… can you make sure Steve will be okay?” Mark asked Tony.  
“Nothing will happen to you,” Tony said trying to reassure Mark.  
“You don’t know that. I know Natasha will be fine she has the support of the team. Andrea has you and the team as well. Steve…just make sure he will be okay,” Mark said.  
“I will,” Tony said without a second thought. He didn’t know what Mark was thinking, but Steve was his best friend. Tony would make sure Steve would be okay. When Mark was hurt, it was Tony who held Steve back as he cried. Steve had been there for Tony many times, he would be there for Steve.  
“Thanks,” Mark said.  
“You aren’t going to do something stupid are you?” Tony asked.  
“If I were, I would have already done it. I’m surprised I didn’t. Like I said, too many factors. Anything I would have done in the past, I can’t now. It would put you guys or Steve in danger. I think the best bet is finding Red Skull and bringing the fight to him,” Mark said as he finished the last of his coffee. Mark stood up and put his cup in the sink.  
“You’re a strange one you know that?” Tony said as he finished his coffee. He stood up and continued, “You join a team and take care of us like family. You worry more about us than your own well-being and expect nothing from us in return. Why is that?” Tony put his coffee in the sink.  
Mark just smiled, “Like you said, I’m a strange one. I guess I never expect anything from anyone. I do what I feel is right. If someone returns the gesture, I appreciate it, but I don’t demand it. Maybe that is why I’m worried. I’m going at this as me against Red Skull and not all of us against him.”  
“I think that is exactly it, you can trust us you know,” Tony said.  
“I do, I just don’t want anyone to get hurt,” Mark said.  
“Well, we can’t expect you to get hurt for us without paying you back. We’ll get Red Skull, don’t worry. This whole team has your back,” Tony said slapping Mark on the back. “I’m heading to bed, my guess is Andrea will drag me out of bed to help her with tracking down Red Skull,” Tony began to walk away, “See you in the morning. Oh and that offer for the seven-figures for what Steve says in his sleep still stands,” Tony said with a smile. Mark laughed at Tony’s joke. And Tony went up to his bed to get some rest for the long day ahead.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
Steve  
Steve woke up from his sleep. He turned in hopes of seeing Mark, but the bed was empty. One day Steve was going to wake-up early enough to see Mark lying next to him. Steve figured Mark was already downstairs preparing breakfast of some sorts, probably something Steve said in his sleep. Steve got up and put on a shirt, heading for the kitchen. As he walked closer to the kitchen, he smelled smoke. He could not believe Mark had burned something, so he rushed to the kitchen. Steve did not see Mark cooking breakfast, but instead Natasha.   
“Morning,” She said putting out the flames. “I had a minor issue with the eggs.”  
“You set eggs on fire?” Steve asked in disbelief.   
“Well… yes,” Natasha confessed. Steve saw Tony and Andrea run up from the lab saying something about a fire. They paused when they saw Natasha in the kitchen.   
“So, no good breakfast today?” Andrea asked. Natasha glared at her.   
“Mark left me the recipe, it just is complicated,” Natasha defended herself. Tony walked over to see the instructions. “Very complicated Natasha,” Tony read the first line, “Crack an egg into the hot pan, I need to use all of my degrees to work on this one,” Tony said. Natasha grabbed the instructions from Tony. “I am good at killing things not making them,” Natasha said.   
Andrea walked over to the counter, “Sorry Tony, I don’t think coffee was on Mark’s list,” She said with disappointment.   
“It is, I just haven’t gotten to it yet,” Natasha pointed it out.   
“Why don’t I help you with that,” Andrea said and put a fresh pot on and grabbed a soda for herself.   
“I think you might have been right about the breakfast part,” Steve said to Andrea as he sat down. Natasha glared at Steve as well.   
“Any luck on the search for Red Skull?” Steve asked.   
“We have leads but nothing yet,” Tony said.   
“We are hoping Natasha and Clint can find out more when they ask their connection underground. It will help narrow the field,” Andrea said.   
“How long have you two been working?” Steve asked.   
“Well I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the lab to start on things last night,” Andrea said.   
“And I couldn’t sleep from the guilt of her working on her own, so I went, that and she dragged me out of bed to help,” Tony added. Andrea smiled when Tony said it to play innocent.   
“And where is Mark?” Steve asked.   
Tony and Andrea both shrugged their shoulders. Natasha answered, “He said he had something important to do this morning. He went somewhere but said he would reach you when he was ready.”  
“Reach me? Do we know what it is about?” Steve asked.   
“You ask a lot of questions we don’t have answers to Cap,” Tony said. “Knowing Mark, it is something important, so when he does reach you, I would go.”  
Steve nodded. He knew Mark always did something after thinking about it. If he were doing something important, then Steve would be there when he was ready. Steve felt his phone in his pocket. It was a message from Mark.   
“That was quick,” Steve said, fiddling with the phone to open the message.   
“You up?” Mark wrote.  
“Yes,” Steve replied.   
“Can you meet me? I have something important to share with you.”  
“I can, Natasha is cooking so I can head out as soon as I change.”  
“Good I can save you from the food poisoning. I will send the address.”  
“Okay,” Steve wrote. And in came the address.   
“Looks like I have to meet Mark,” Steve said.   
“And miss the home cooked meal which nearly took down this mansion?” Tony said. Andrea laughed at his comment, and an egg flew at Tony.   
“You can starve if you wish,” Natasha said.   
“I might just have to live off of the coffee until Mark gets back,” Tony said.   
“I am going, so we don’t know what this is about?” Steve asked.   
Andrea, Tony, and Natasha all shook their head no.   
“I haven’t seen him since last night, so no clue Steve. Sorry,” Andrea said.   
“It’s okay, I will find out soon enough,” Steve said as he left the kitchen to change. Steve went upstairs and changed out of his sleep clothes and into some jeans, he kept the same shirt. He put on his shoes and headed out for the door. As he walked to the door, he could see more smoke while Tony and Andrea tried to help Natasha manage breakfast. He left so he wouldn’t be pulled into it.   
Steve looked at the address and recognized the street name. He did not know how to use the GPS, but he figured he would head to the street and find Mark. Steve walked to the city since it was a beautiful day. He sent a message to Mark.   
“I am leaving the mansion now. I will see you soon,” Steve hit send, and he felt a reply already.   
“Okay,” it read.   
Steve found the street and realized he needed to walk a long distance to get to the number. Steve began his walk and wondered what Mark wanted to meet about. Steve thought Mark might have some sort of surprise for him, especially after everything that happened yesterday. Maybe Mark wanted to make Steve feel special somehow. Steve picked up his pace in hopes of something special awaited him. Then he slowed when he realized how selfish he was being when he hoped something special would be waiting for him. Mark said he needed to say something important. Then Steve paused in his path. Was this a breakup? Steve looked at the messages and re-read them. It sounded like Mark could be ending things with him. It would make sense. Mark would end things with him and go underground to hide from Red Skull. Steve stood there wondering if he should continue walking. He could claim he got lost and the conversation could never happen. Steve felt a pain in his chest when he thought about Mark ending it. He did not know if he could walk anymore.   
Steve’s phone went off.  
“You get lost?” Mark sent.   
Steve realized this was his chance to say yes and avoid it all. Steve paused as he thought of what to do. He figured if Mark were breaking up with him, it would be best to do it now.   
“Sorry, I took a wrong turn, be there soon.” Steve sent.   
“Okay.”  
Steve decided whatever this was he would face it head one. It would be better to know than to not know. Steve continued his walk to the address.   
Steve felt very confused when he arrived at the address. He found himself at a cemetery. He pulled out his phone and sent a message.   
“I think I am lost. I am at a cemetery.” He sent.   
“No you are at the right place, I am waiting in it.” Mark sent.   
Steve did not know what to expect. His previous thoughts were way off. He looked into the cemetery and saw someone sitting in it at a grave. Steve walked over to the person, and when he came into sight, Steve recognized it was Mark. Mark was sitting at someone’s gravestone. Mark looked up to greet Steve.   
“Hey,” Mark said.   
“So this is different for a date,” Steve said. Mark laughed.   
“Sorry, I didn’t know how else to do this. I wanted you to meet someone for a while now,” Mark said.   
“Meet someone?” Steve asked.   
“Steve, this is David,” Mark said pointing to the grave.   
Steve looked at the gravestone. He could make out the first name on the Stone as David. The rest looked worn from the weather. Steve was unsure how to reply.   
“I know this is weird, but this is someone who was really important to me…when he was alive,” Mark said.   
“Hello, David,” Steve said.   
“David is the person who introduced me to Nick Fury. He was really good friends with Nick back when he was just beginning his life as a spy. David and I were on Nick’s first team at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Mark began.   
“David…was… my boyfriend at the time,” Mark said.   
Steve looked shocked. He was meeting the person who Mark was involved with years ago. Steve thought for a moment and processed this information. “Is he the person you said who hurt you other than me?” Steve asked.   
Mark nodded his head. “David hurt me really badly, but it wasn’t his fault. He died.” Mark said to Steve. Steve just nodded, Mark continued.   
“David and I were together for six years before he died. It was the best time of my life. We felt wonderful together, and I couldn’t have asked for anyone else in my life,” Mark said. Steve just listened not letting Mark’s words hurt him.   
“We were in the field. It was David, Fury, and me out on a mission. David got ambushed by the enemy. He always struggled with stealth. They shot him down. I tried to save him, but I can’t heal the dead,” Mark said, and Steve could feel tears well in his eyes.   
“That’s when Fury saw me use my full power. The enemy was down in a matter of seconds, and I was not done with my anger. Fury helped me gain control of my anger, and then Fury watched as I went through the pain,” Mark wiped his eyes.   
“Fury tried to get me to join the Avengers for years since you formed. I refused. I came up with many excuses, but Fury knew I was holding on to the pain from David and preferred to just be alone.”   
Steve looked over at Mark, “What changed?”   
“I decided it was time to try and let go. It was tough, you could tell I was a hard ass and didn’t care to make friends, then something happened I didn’t expect,” Mark said.   
“What?” Steve asked.   
“I met you, Steve,” Mark said.   
Steve understood everything now. Mark had been holding onto the pain of his past, and now he was telling Steve about his pain.   
“I met you, and no matter how much I tried to hold on to the pain I was used to, you made it easier. I felt great with David, but you helped me heal from the pain, and I don’t want to go back there,” Mark said.   
Steve did not know how to reply. He just sat there silently with Mark looking at David’s gravestone.   
Mark broke the silence. “I met you many years ago, and I saw something in you, Steve. It wasn’t until I got to know you when I joined the Avengers that I realized how special you were,” Mark stood up.   
“Fury told me many times I need to let go. I agreed with him but didn’t actually let go. I wanted you to meet David because it’s time I moved on from this.”  
Steve looked up at Mark taking in his words. And then Steve stood up. “So what does it mean that you let go?”  
Mark just laughed at Steve as he wiped his eyes. “I guess I wasn’t clear on that as I thought I was,” Mark said. Mark looked down to David’s grave. Mark sighed, “I am not the best at this, but I will try,” Mark began.   
“I miss David but he is gone, and you are here. He hurt me by dying. I held on to it and when you hurt me the pain got worse. It was the two of you hurting me,” Steve looked away as he remembered what he did, but Mark continued, “it is dumb for me to hold on and keep the pain. I rather make room for something else, someone else.”  
Steve looked at Mark when he realized what Mark was saying, “I am letting go of the pain to let you in fully Steve. I said I fell for you and truth is I love you. I can’t let the pain of the past keep me from what is happening. I can’t worry about the future and let it impact us. I want you near me, and I wanted you to meet David to know about my past, to know what I went through, and know I am letting go, finally,” Steve hugged Mark when he finished. Mark just laughed at the hug. “I know it was a lot. But I rather you know now than later,” Mark said smiling at Steve. Steve felt tears in his eyes.   
“You okay?” Mark asked.  
“I am, I just… do you know how unbelievable you are?” Steve said. Mark looked at Steve confused.   
“I thought somehow you were asking me to meet to break up with me and go underground. And here you are telling me how you feel and saying you are letting go of the past to build something with me. You just...,” Steve said as he held Mark tighter.   
Mark pulled away from Steve, “You thought I was going to break up with you? Wait when did we make it official?” Mark asked.   
Steve laughed at Mark. Steve looked up at Mark. “I did think you were going to break-up with me. I thought you would prefer to break-up and go on your own to find Red Skull on your own.” Steve said.   
“And you would come looking for me,” Mark said.   
Steve thought for a second and nodded.   
“So why cause you pain and fight it all. I feel this way about you, and I don’t want you hurt. I can’t do this alone now anyway, you won’t let me,” Mark said.   
Steve pulled Mark back in for a hug. “No, I won’t. You are stuck with me now.”   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mark said. And Steve just closed his eyes as he hugged Mark. Steve felt more whole right now, he was right in the end. Mark had a surprise for him, nothing Steve would have ever expected. Steve opened his eyes. “So are we official?” Steve asked Mark. Mark laughed.   
“What do you think?” Mark asked Steve.   
Steve pulled back to look at Mark. Mark cupped Steve’s face. Steve closed his eyes and leaned into Mark’s hand. Mark kissed Steve. Steve could not believe he met such a man. He was honest when he said Mark is unbelievable. When Steve think’s Mark is going to do something bad, he goes and surprises Steve with something that makes him feel happier to know Mark. Steve could not have known him just being himself helped Mark so much in his pain. Steve just enjoyed the kiss from Mark. Then Mark pulled away.   
“Come on, we need to go to the grocery store,” Mark said.   
“Grocery store?” Steve asked.   
“Well, I am sure no one ate what Natasha cooked, so we will walk back to a house of starving Avengers. They will beg for something, and we are low on ingredients. Besides, we can walk to that coffee shop again,” Mark added.   
Steve grabbed Marks hand and intertwined his fingers with his. “So let’s go. But I may want to try a new drink at the coffee shop,” Steve said.   
“That is fine, as long as you don’t drink mine,” Mark replied, and Steve laughed leaning his head on Mark's shoulder as they walked. Before they left the cemetery, Steve looked over his shoulder and said, “It was nice to meet you, David, I will take care of him. Don’t worry.”


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
Andrea  
Andrea sat at the kitchen table in pain. She had been starving since Steve left and did not dare touch Natasha’s food. Andrea was certain eggs were not supposed to be that color. She tried to fill up on Cola as much as she could, but she needed food.   
“I am wasting away!” She said.   
“Then eat some food,” Natasha said putting a plate in front of Andrea.   
“I don’t want to die from food poisoning!” Andrea shouted. Natasha huffed at her response.   
Tony just laughed at Andrea. “I feel your pain. Even Clint looks like he will waste away soon,” Tony pointed out.   
Andrea turned her head, still keeping it on the table to Clint. Clint was in the same position she was in on the table.   
“When is Mark coming back?” Clint asked Andrea.   
“I don’t know!” She yelled. “How long has Steve been gone?” Andrea kept up her yelling now.   
Tony looked at his watch, “About two and a half hours,” He yelled back at her.   
“Ugh!” Andrea and Clint said at the same time.   
“You know you need to eat something soon Clint. We need to leave to see what we can find out about the bounty on Mark from our connections,” Natasha scorned.   
“I won’t make it! Go on without me!” Clint said dramatically.   
Andrea and Clint picked their heads up when they heard the door open. They watched as Mark walked in with groceries. “Food!” Tony, Andrea, and Clint all said at once.   
Mark looked over at Natasha, “Sorry I put you on breakfast duty,” Mark said. Natasha walked over to Mark grabbing the bag, “ Don’t worry about it, but I will even admit, don’t skip out on breakfast again.” Mark laughed, and Steve walked in behind Mark.   
“So was your meeting as important as you said?” Andrea asked Steve.   
Steve just paused and smiled at Andrea, “Bigger than I would have imagined.”  
“That reminds me,” Andrea said as she turned to Mark and Steve, “I have been curious about something.”  
“Yeah?” Mark said.   
“Who is the top and who is the bottom” Andrea asked. Tony spit his coffee all over the table, and Clint fell to the floor laughing. Natasha just shook her head at Andrea’s blunt question.   
“What? I am curious is all,” Andrea defended her question.   
Mark looked over to Steve, “Do you want to answer this one?” Steve turned bright red when Mark put him on the spot. “Umm well,” Steve began, “We haven’t gotten to that point in our relationship yet,” Steve answered.   
“Cop out!” Andrea shouted, and Tony laughed at her.   
“I agree it is a cop out, Steve,” Mark said looking at Steve. Steve was turning redder as the conversation went on. “Maybe I should tell her the things you say in your sleep you wish I were doing to you,” Mark said raising an eyebrow. Steve just put his head down on the counter hiding his face from the others. He did not want to show how red it went.   
“Again, seven-figures for a recording,” Tony reminded Mark.   
“Also I think that answered my question, Thank you,” Andrea said. “New question, what is for lunch?”   
Mark rubbed Steve’s back to make him not feel as embarrassed as he did. “Well Steve made a request so hope you guys don’t mind fresh pizza here,” Mark answered.   
“When have you known me to say no to pizza?” Andrea said sarcastically to Mark.   
“Never but there are others here,” Mark said.   
“I support Steve’s choice, Pizza it is!” Andrea said loudly.   
“You get very loud when hungry,” Clint said noting Andrea’s volume.   
“It always happens when she is hungry, be happy she hasn’t reached hangry phase yet,” Mark said.   
“Oh, I am not a good person when hangry,” Andrea said.   
“I seen it,” Mark added.   
“Well great you guys will get to enjoy pizza while Natasha and I have to leave for our mission,” Clint complained.   
Natasha glared at him, “Your two choices were either eat my food or starve.” She said.   
“Or choice three,” Mark said pulling out sandwiches for Natasha and Clint.   
“I go with choice three,” Clint said grabbing the sandwich and leaving the room before Natasha could yell at him. Natasha grabbed the sandwich from Mark, “Thanks,” She said. Natasha left the room to prepare for her mission.   
“So what toppings?” Andrea asked.   
“One track mind this one,” Mark said.   
“She is a woman who knows what she wants,” Tony said to Mark. Andrea smiled at Tony in a cute way, he smiled back at her.   
“Well I figured it would be us four eating, and Steve can put away a whole pizza on his own. So I will make three for everyone, state your topping now or forever hold your peace,” Mark said.   
“Only three?” Steve said to Mark.   
Mark looked at Steve, Steve was giving puppy dog eyes for more pizza. “Fine you win,” Mark put his hands up in surrender, “I will make four.”  
“I want multiple kinds of cheese please!” Andrea said.   
“I second her choice,” Tony added.   
“So two cheese pizza’s with various cheeses,” Mark pulled out 4 different kinds of cheese, “How could I have guessed?” he said sarcastically.   
“Well means we can decide what we want on our two,” Steve said to Mark. Mark just glared at Steve, “You think I am gonna share my pizza with you?”  
“Stand down Steve, Even Tony has learned not to get between me and pizza,” Andrea said.   
“Yeah I still have the scar from the bite she gave me,” Tony raised his hand showing the teeth mark.   
“It was a love nibble,” Andrea said with a smile. Tony just raised an eyebrow at her.  
“So I shouldn’t get between you and pizza,” Steve confirmed.   
Mark laughed at Steve’s worry. “I am just joking, Andrea is serious, though, don’t get between her and any form of cheese. What do you want on the pizza?” Mark asked Steve.   
“Well I got some veggies,” Steve pulled out an onion, green pepper, and mushrooms from the bag. “That can be one.”  
“And pepperoni and sausage for the other?” Mark asked. Steve just nodded. “Okay then, get the flour so we can roll out this dough.”  
“I still don’t know how he got into Mark’s cooking bubble,” Andrea said to Tony. Tony looked up at Steve and Mark. “In all fairness, Steve is tough to say no to when he wants to be included,” Tony said to Andrea.   
Andrea just nodded. Then she looked over to see the mail on the floor. “Hey we get mail?” she asked.   
“We do live here, so yes,” Tony said. Andrea glared at his sarcasm; Tony smiled at her with his teeth.   
Andrea picked up the mail on the floor and looked through it. “Looks like we made headlines at the Gala. There are pictures of Tony and I and of Steve and Mark,” Andrea said handing the paper to Tony. Tony looked at the paper and put in down in anger. “We are on page 5? Why aren’t we the front page news?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“Because the public is more interested in Mark and Steve on the cover. It sells more papers,” Andrea said helping Tony with his damaged ego.   
“You are probably right,” Tony said, “Did you hear? You two are on the cover of the paper.”  
Mark stopped in the middle of cutting the vegetables, “Great more press about me, what does it say?”   
Andrea grabbed the paper from Tony and began to read the story. “All eyes were on Steve Rogers at the Avenger Gala as he brought a mysterious man with him as his guest,” Andrea acted out the adjectives to emphasize the story. “When this reporter asked Mr. Rogers who was the mystery man, Steve replied with “He is my date to the gala. Not much is known about this man given this is his first time being seen in public with Steve Rogers. People say…” And Andrea read the rest to herself and fell to the floor laughing, she began to snort.   
“This must be good if I hear a snorkel,” Tony said and took the paper from Andrea.   
“Well, what does it say?” Steve asked.   
“It doesn’t have my name so who cares? Maybe the reporters aren’t so good at their job,” Mark said as he went back to the cutting the vegetables.   
Tony found the place where Andrea left off, “People say the mystery man is an international gigalo who met Steve on a mission, and since then they have been together in secret.” Tony put down the paper and looked at Mark.   
“I don’t see you as an international gigolo,” Tony said. Andrea laughed louder as she snorted.  
“What’s a gigalo?” Steve asked. And then Tony joined in the laughter with Andrea.   
“It’s a male prostitute or escort,” Mark answered Steve.   
“Oh,” Steve said turning red at his question.   
“Let’s see what the press said about us?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“Read it out loud, I heard our story starts on page 5,” She said mocking Tony. Tony gave her a side eye as he turned to page 5.   
Tony began to read. “Tony Stark once again brings an unknown woman to the Gala. The woman wore a dress which only this reporter would say made her look like Iron Woman. The woman was much different than other Stark women Tony brought in the past. This woman charmed the press with her answered and wowed them with her brilliance as she answered questions about innovations in the technology world. Tony may be trying to capture this woman, but she could be too much for even Tony Stark to handle. If she can keep him under control this reporter hopes to see her next year at the Gala and wonders what she will wear next,” Tony finished. “That’s it? It has nothing really about me?” Andrea just smiled as she climbed back to her chair. “Well it’s all about perspective to the public, they wanted to know about me: the new Stark woman,” Andrea said.   
Tony threw the paper down in a huff and noticed a letter on the table. It was an overnight letter and sent from Washington D.C. Tony picked it up, and the only recipient name it had on it was “Old Man.”   
“Do we know who this is for?” Tony asked. Mark and Steve walked over and saw the person who it was titled to, Mark grabbed the letter. “Looks like it is for me,” Mark said.   
“How do you know? Andrea asked.   
“Well that older congresswoman I helped, she kept calling me young man. I told her my real age and that I should be called old man,” Mark answered.  
“Which congresswoman?” Tony asked.   
“I don’t know her name, Steve said you have been trying to get on her good side for years,” Mark said. “Do you know her name, Steve?”   
Steve just shook his head as he rolled out the pizza dough, “I can’t remember her name but if I hear it I could,” Steve was struggling with the pizza dough.   
“Here let me help,” Mark said as he put down the letter. Tony picked it back up. “Well open it. It is from a congresswoman. She overnighted it. It must be important,” Tony said.   
“I think right now the pizza is important,” Mark said as he showed Steve how to roll out the dough better.   
“I agree with Mark, Pizza trumps Congress,” Andrea said.  
Tony just rolled his eyes and opened the letter. He read it, twice. He needed to make sure he read this correctly.   
“Well, what does it say?” Andrea asked.   
“It’s from Barbra Johnston, The prominent lawyer and congresswoman. I have been trying to get on her good side for years. And here you did it in one night?” Tony asked Mark.  
Mark just shrugged his shoulder, “Well what did Barbra say in the letter?”   
Tony looked at the letter again to be sure. “She is inviting you to D.C. She wants to invite you to a big dinner as the guest of honor. She said she knows it is last minute, but she would like for you to come. She said you need to bring Steve if he goes and she looks forward to seeing the old man who danced with her.” Tony ended the letter with his mouth still open. Andrea closed it for him, and it snapped Tony back to reality.   
“We need to go to the dinner too,” He said to Andrea. Mark went over and grabbed the letter from Tony. Mark read it, and looked at Tony, “It only says for me to bring Steve. I am not sure how she would feel if I brought two other people along.”   
“Write here and ask for two more seats. You need to RSVP anyway. So why not ask for two more tickets to the dinner. Why didn’t you tell me you saved Barbra Johnston and danced with her?” Tony asked.   
Mark gave Tony a serious look. “Well as an international gigalo, I have a code of ethics to not share my clients with others, thank you.” Andrea snorted at Mark’s joke. “Pizza?” She asked. And Mark went back to making the pizza. “We have one cheese in the oven already,” Mark said.   
“Yay!” Andrea squeaked.   
“Do you not know how big this is?” Tony said to everyone.   
“Clearly we do not. But if you need tickets that badly I will ask Barbra,” Mark said making another pizza.   
“She is a political powerhouse,” Tony began, “If we get her on our side, we can have Congress sway future policies to benefit us. And I am sure she knows People in the UN who can help get this whole mess squared away with you being hated by nations,” Tony said to Mark.   
Mark just looked at the letter in Tony’s hands, “That little old lady can do that? Huh… who knew.”  
“Yes, will you write her and ask for tickets now?” Tony said. “We need to send this out today.”   
Mark looked over to Steve, “Want to go to a big, fancy dinner in Washington D.C. with a bunch of Congress bigwigs?” Mark asked. Andrea laughed at how Mark phrased the question.   
“Sure,” Steve answered, “This Barbra will not let me hear the end of it if you go alone. She told me to take care of you.”  
“And we don’t want to piss off Barbra,” Mark said. “So you in Andrea?”  
“Do I get to buy another dress for the newspapers to write about?” Andrea asked Tony.   
“Yes, whatever you want,” Tony said.  
“Then I am in,” Andrea said. “But pizza first!”   
“Well write the letter for me, Tony. I will sign it and ask for two other tickets,” Mark said.   
“Won’t Barbra know you didn’t write the letter? I mean she kind of knows how you are,” Steve asked.   
“Good point,” Mark said, “I will write the letter when I am done. You can have it shipped off to D.C. for us. We will get the tickets and go to the dinner. When is the dinner?”   
“In five days,” Tony said.   
“So, yeah I see the urgency now,” Mark said. Mark pulled out two pizzas and began to cut them.   
“I don’t know how you do these things?” Tony asked.   
Mark looked down at the pizza, “You don’t know how to cut pizza?”   
“No, I mean get into the good graces of Congress. Either way, this is big and can help us out in many ways,” Tony said.   
“We will see how it goes. For now…”   
“Pizza!” Andrea shouted finishing Mark’s sentence.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
Tony  
Tony finished packing his suitcase for the trip to Washington D.C. Tony was still in disbelief Mark got him in at the congressional dinner with Barbra Johnston. Tony attempted for years to be on her good side or at least get invited to the dinner. Mark took one night and got them four tickets to the dinner, originally 2 but got Barbra to agree to let Andrea and Tony come.   
Tony put his suitcase to the side of the room. All four of them would be leaving tonight on a private jet Tony chartered. Tony heard a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Andrea with two bags. “All set for the trip?” She asked Tony.   
“I just finished backing. I need to get us a hotel while we are there,” Tony said.   
“Oh didn’t Mark tell you? Barbra threw in two rooms at this high-end hotel. Mark and I looked it up. Don’t worry, it seems like something only you can afford and we can’t,” She said smiling.   
Tony smiled at her and sat down on the bed. “I am glad it meets my standards, Tony Stark does not stay at a Motel 6,” Tony said with a smug face.   
Andrea rolled her eyes and sat next to Tony, she seemed to be deep in thought about something.   
“Got something on your mind?” Tony asked.   
“A few things,” Andrea said. She looked at Tony. “Do you really think this Barbra lady can have some pull in the UN? Can she sway people to favor Mark and not have them against him so much?” Andrea asked.   
Tony grabbed Andrea’s hand, “I may have money and power, but Barbra knows many more influential people than I do overseas. She was a big time international lawyer and made many friends in high power. She knows more people than anyone else I know. If someone can get them on Mark’s good side, she can. Besides, she seems to like Mark already with this dinner,” Tony said.   
Andrea nodded her head, “I hope you are right.”  
Andrea still seemed to be upset about something to Tony. Andrea was not someone how stayed quiet when something bothered her.   
“What else is on your mind?” Tony asked.   
Andrea moved some hair from her face with her hand before she spoke, “Did you mean what you said? On the red carpet, I mean. It seemed you were focused on the publicity when we saw the paper,” Andrea said.   
“About you being with me and announcing it to the world?” Tony asked.   
“Yes,” Andrea said. “You are Tony Stark, and I get it, you are always in the headlines, but I am just sure where you stand with me. I don’t want to be another Stark lady like the newspaper reporter wrote.”  
Tony cupped Andrea’s head in his hand and turned it to face him, “Do you really think I would do that?”   
“If I didn’t I wouldn’t be asking you,” Andrea responded not missing a beat in the conversation.   
Tony sighed, “It is true my past shows I am not one to settle down with anyone. I have a failed marriage with Pepper and many exes.”  
“This is not building your case,” Andrea said.   
“But I didn’t meet you, someone else who knows my world. You fight alongside us, and you can hack even my security system. The truth is I thought you were beautiful when I saw you the first time at S.H.I.E.L.D.”   
“I recall you saying something like that to Steve on that day,” Andrea interrupted.   
Tony turned to her, “But the truth is you breaking into my system is what had me interested. Then when I saw the woman who did it I was hooked. We work in the lab, and you can keep pace with my racing mind and follow my conversation. You argue back when I am wrong, and I never had that. I feel you understand me outside of the tabloids and get the real Tony Stark. I have a name to live up to, but the part people don’t see me living up to, you do. And you get it.”  
“And this means?” Andrea asked.   
“Andrea, I fell in love with you. You are blunt, speak your mind, argue against me, and always make me laugh in the process. You make me feel I don’t need to slow down my mind, I can just think how I normally do around you. The fact you are one sexy lady is icing on the cake,” Tony said.   
“So not jealous of me taking the headlines away from you?” Andrea asked.   
Tony grabbed Andrea and kissed her deeply. He spoke when he pulled away, “I can’t blame for focusing on you that night. You were stunning, and I meant ever word of making you, my girlfriend. I hope you can manage Tony Stark is all,” Tony smile.   
Andrea smiled at Tony, “Oh I can manage him, but there is one way I have not learned how Tony Stark can be.”  
“Oh?” Tony said raising an eyebrow, “And what way is that?”  
Andrea pushed Tony to the bed, holding him down. “Which way do you think?” She asked. Tony took his cue and grabbed Andrea kissing her deeply. Tony rolled over, so Andrea was against the bed. Andrea let Tony take control of the situation, she knows Tony Stark always took charge.   
Tony kissed Andrea and began to explore her with his hands. Tony’s hands know how to work, he always preferred to do the work on his own in the lab, and he was going to show Andrea how he knows what to do. Tony could hear Andrea breath heavier as he worked his hands around her body.   
Tony leaned up for a moment to remove his shirt then Andrea’s. They continued to kiss as they explored each other’s exposed skin. Tony was going to make his words true to Andrea by showing her what it would mean to be with Tony Stark. Tony moved from Andrea’s mouth to exploring her neck, kissing as he found a new area he did not lay his lips. Tony allowed Andrea’s sounds to guide him to the right areas.   
Tony slowly loosened his pants and he began to remove Andrea’s jeans. They both lay there naked, kissing each other. Tony stopped his kissing and looked at Andrea. He just watched her as she lay there and he brushed his hand against her face. “You are a beautiful woman,” Tony said and slowly kissed Andrea to show his affection.   
Andrea put her hands on Tony’s back and began to scratch at his back as Tony increased the passion in his kiss. Tony left Andrea’s lips and went to her neck. Tony looked up to Andrea’s eyes and asked one question, “Ready?”   
“I have been ready and hopefully no more explosions,” Andrea said with a smile. Tony laughed as he kissed Andrea.   
“Hopefully I will make you see fireworks, though,” Tony said raising an eyebrow.   
“Shut up and come here,” Andrea said pulling Tony closer for a kiss. Tony realized Andrea knew the only way to keep him quiet during sex was to keep his mouth occupied. Tony prepared himself to finally enter Andrea. Tony allowed Andrea’s noises and breathing tell him what was best for her. Tony continued to run his hands over Andrea’s body during the entire experience. He found himself lost in her lust as well. Tony looked to Andrea and say her pupils dilated from the lust between the two of them. Tony found himself lost in Andrea’s eyes during the entire experience. He never felt any other woman like he did with Andrea. “I love you,” Tony said to Andrea and kissed her deeply as they continue to make love.   
Tony did not know how long they actually had sex, or how many times. All Tony remembers is Andrea came into his room with her packed bags and it was evening with the sun preparing to set.   
“You are an amazing woman,” Tony said to Andrea as they both lay there in the sweat of the love making.   
Andrea turned over and rested on Tony’s chest. She just smiled and rested on him.   
“I guess we should clean up before our flight tonight,” Tony said. Andrea just groaned at the thought to leave the bed. She was comfortable, and Tony just brushed his hand through her hair. Tony noticed Andrea turn to her head and taking in a deep breath.   
“What are you doing?” Tony asked.   
“Remembering this, and remembering you,” Andrea said.   
“Remembering me?” Tony said he was not going anywhere. He wondered what she meant.   
“It is silly what I am remembering,” Andrea said to Tony.   
“Tell me,” Tony said.   
“Well, I remember your smell. It is very fitting for you. It took me a while to place where I have smelled it before,” Andrea said.   
Tony just smiled, “And where have you smelled it before?”  
Andrea just hid her face, “In the lab. You smell of natural things, I think that is your cologne, but you also smell of motor oil and metal. I think it is from the Iron Man suit. It fits you.”  
Tony just laughed at the description. He would smell like Iron Man. She was surprised Andrea picked up on the smell. Tony leaned over and kissed Andrea. “Come on,” Tony said standing up and taking Andrea with him, “Let’s shower for our trip.”  
Tony and Andrea spent an hour in the shower, only spending about fifteen minutes actually cleaning up for the trip. Andrea and Tony dried themselves off and dressed for the trip. They each took their bags ready to meet Mark and Steve downstairs. Andrea had kissed Tony before they left the room.   
Tony led the way with Andrea holding his arm as they walked. When they reached the stairs, they saw Mark and Steve at the bottom with their bags waiting. Steve looked to be patient waiting, but Mark had his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. When Tony and Andrea got to the bottom of the stairs, Mark just glared at them.   
“What? So we are adults we had sex. Don’t be sour.” Andrea said.   
“That’s all fine and dandy, but next time,” Mark began to smile, “close the door.”  
“You fucking asshole!” Andrea shouted to Mark, “You didn’t close it for us?!” Andrea slapped Mark as Mark began to laugh.   
“I felt the mansion should know,” Mark said. Tony just hid his blushing face, when Mark said the news. He did not remember closing the door to his room when Andrea entered and he did not remember opening it when they left. Tony looked over to Steve who blushed red, meaning it was true what Mark said.   
“So I have what Steve says in his sleep, and now that happened. My blackmail is building up quickly,” Mark said as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door.   
Andrea looked at Steve, “You need to get something on him!” Andrea said.  
Steve grabbed his bag and looked at Andrea, “He closed the door when you two were kissing. He is just being an asshole like you said.” And Steve walked to Mark.   
Andrea breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God, and that bastard made us believe we put on a show for the mansion,” Andrea said to Tony.   
Tony walked to Andrea and grabbed one of her bags. “You did put on an unforgettable show, but not for the mansion, you did for me,” and Tony kissed Andrea. “The limo is waiting, let’s go.”   
Andrea smiled and picked up her other bag, “To Washington D.C.!” She said as they walked out the door.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
Mark  
Mark just listened to his music during the entire flight. He looked out of the window to watch the scenery as they passed it. The fight was not a long one from New York to Washington D.C. but Steve still fell asleep. Steve used Mark as a pillow for the flight. Mark just thought about what they were going to do, fly to D.C. to meet a woman who holds so much power and influences in the world. And Mark just danced with her at the Avengers Gala.   
Mark saw the landmarks of Washington D.C., and he pulled his headphone off. “Looks like we are here,” Mark said. Andrea looked out the window. “D.C.! This will be exciting,” She said.   
Mark woke up Steve, “Time to wake up, we are here and going to land soon.” Steve just groaned and turned over to get more comfortable. “Come on, I am sure you are hungry this means food soon,” Mark said, and Steve slowly woke up.   
“I thought you said he spoke in his sleep?” Tony asked.   
“He does, but I guess a nap isn’t enough time. It is usually early morning I hear him talk,” Mark said. “And before you say so, I know your offer and where it stands.”  
Mark looked out the window with Andrea. They looked at the landmarks as they flew by them.   
“That wasn’t a long nap at all,” Steve said as he yawned and stretched.  
“About an hour I would say,” Mark said. He looked at the monuments as they flew by them. “You can see the monuments from here, and for the record, no penis jokes about the Washington Monument.”  
“Aw!” Andrea and Tony both said.   
“Okay one joke, but it better be a good one, so think before you speak,” Mark said.   
“Yay!” Andrea and Tony said. Mark shook his head at them. Steve looked confused at the reference they were making. “It’s okay when you blush you will know they made an inappropriate joke about George Washington,” Mark said to Steve. Steve just smiled.   
The plane began its descent, and soon they landed in D.C. They grabbed their carry-on luggage and went to the limo. The drive was the next part of the trip.   
“So any idea about this hotel?” Mark asked Tony.   
“It’s the most expensive hotel in the city, seems Barbra went all out for us,” Tony said.   
“You mean for Mark,” Andrea corrected.   
Tony gave a side eye to Andrea, “Well yes but we are his guests.”  
“I thought I was his guest,” Steve said.   
“Well true but now we are as well,” Tony said to Steve.   
“More like stowaways,” Mark said with a smile.   
Tony gave Mark a glare. Mark looked out the window, “Is this it?” The limo stopped. “Oh, I guess this is it,” Mark said.   
They all got out of the limo. Tony began to walk toward the lobby, and he turned to see Andrea, Mark, and Steve looking up at the hotel in awe.   
“This is a hotel?” Andrea asked.   
“Puts the Avenger mansion to shame huh?” Mark said.  
“I did not think something like this existed,” Steve said.   
“Will you three stop looking like tourists and come on, we need to check-in,” Tony shouted. Then the three followed Tony to the lobby.   
Steve, Mark, and Andrea did the same thing they did outside when they stepped into the lobby.   
“You think it is made of gold?” Andrea asked as she looked at the giant chandelier.  
“That and I think those are diamonds and not lights,” Mark said to Andrea.   
“Why spend so much on this stuff?” Steve asked.   
“To make people like you stare up at it for hours,” Tony said as he walked up to the receptionist. Mark followed after snapping out of a daze from the chandelier.   
“Name please?” The receptionist asked.   
“Mark,” Mark said as he handed the letter to the receptionist, “Guest of Barbra Johnston. I have three others with me. I think there are two rooms.”  
“Oh Mark, yes I have you here under Old Man. Mrs. Johnston picked the rooms for you,” The receptionist went to the back to grab the keys. She returned and handed one to Mark, “And is this Steve?” The receptionist said to Tony.   
“He wishes,” Mark said with a smile. Tony glared at him. Mark did not know if the glare was from the joke he made or the fact the receptionist didn’t recognize Tony. “This is my guest Tony Stark, he is here with Andrea. Steve is there staring at your chandelier with her,” Mark pointed as Steve and Andrea still stood there wondering what the chandelier was made from.   
“Ah yes, so this key is for you Mr. Stark,” The receptionists handed the key to Tony, “My apologies for not recognizing you right away.”  
Tony snatched the key from the receptionist to show his annoyance.   
“The elevator is back there,” The receptionist pointed. “Mark you will be on the 12th floor and Tony, you are on the 10th floor.”  
“Why are we on a lower floor?” Tony asked.   
Mark shrugged his shoulder, “I could tell Barbra you didn’t appreciate being on a lower floor.”  
“No that is fine, the 10th floor will be fine for us,” Tony said.   
“Both are master suites, we only have one on each floor. Those were the highest floors available when Mrs. Johnston booked the rooms,” The receptionist said to Tony.   
“Well I am glad it was a good reason,” Tony said as he walked to get Andrea and Steve.   
“Is that true?” Mark asked the receptionist.   
“No, but it always works when people complain about which floor they are placed. Mrs. Johnston did pick the rooms, though,” The receptionist answered.   
“I thought so. No worries, this will remain between us,” Mark said to the receptionist.   
“Thank you, enjoy your stay,” The receptionist said with a smile.   
“Will do. Thanks.” Mark said as he met the others.   
“So Barbra got us two suites. Apparently, they do not have the same large suites on the same floor, only one per floor the receptionist said,” Tony explained to Andrea.   
“What floor are we on?” Andrea asked.   
“10th floor,” Tony answered.   
“We are on the 12th floor,” Mark said to Steve.   
“Well let’s see these rooms, we already got lost on the outside and the lobby alone, I wonder how the room will look,” Andrea said.   
They headed for the elevator. They hit the 10 button and the 12 button. Tony and Andrea got off on their floor. They agreed to settle in then decide on dinner in about thirty minutes. Steve and Mark rode the elevator to the twelfth floor.   
“Excited?” Mark asked Steve.   
“Yeah I am. This has been a strange adventure with you so far. It is nice to have something nice be done for us now,” Steve said.   
They walked up to their door, and it only said SUITE 1 on the door. Mark opened the door, and both Mark and Steve stared at the suite for about ten minutes. The suite was enormous. There was a giant bed, larger than any bed either of them has ever seen. The bathroom had multiple amenities, and the closet made it seem they brought enough to put in a nightstand. There was a side section which had a pool table and a giant living room with a flat-screen television on the wall. Mark walked over to the window and saw an enormous balcony looking over the city of Washington D.C.   
“I think Barbra spoiled us a little bit here,” Mark said to Steve. Steve just nodded.   
Mark noticed something on the table in the living room. He walked over and noticed it had drinks, flowers and a note on the table. Mark picked up the note, but it was addressed to Steve.   
“Steve you got a secret admirer who left you presents,” Mark shouted to Steve. Steve walked over, “What?” Steve asked.   
Mark handed Steve the note and found chocolates on the table. “Dibs!” Mark said as he grabbed the chocolate and opened it. Steve stole the first one before Mark could have a chance. “We need to cover what dibs means, don’t we?” Mark said with a glare. Steve just smiled at him with the chocolate in his mouth.   
“Well let’s see what the note says,” Mark said to Steve.   
Steve opened the note, and something fell out of it. Mark when to pick it up while Steve read the note.   
“She is doing a lot for us,” Steve said.   
Mark grabbed the note and held the paper which fell. Mark read the note aloud, “Dear Steve, I hope you take these presents and treat Mark well. I told you he was a different type of man. If that doesn’t work then why not take him to dinner. Here is a note for my favorite place to go to in D.C. with my husband. They will give you a three-course dinner, and I have it covered. Treat him well, Barbra.”  
“I think she likes you,” Mark said to Steve. Steve ate another piece of chocolate. Mark looked at the note again. “The note said treat me well, not eat all the chocolate,” Mark said. Steve smiled again, “They are really good.” Mark glared at Steve then grabbed him and brought him down to the couch. Steve laughed at the gesture.   
“So should we try this place tonight? I am sure Andrea and Tony would not mind a special date themselves in the city,” Mark asked Steve.   
“Well, what is the place called?” Steve asked as he reached over for another piece of chocolate.   
Mark smacked Steve’s hand to stop him; Steve kept trying to get the chocolate. “The place is called The Flamagio, sounds fancy.” Steve got another piece of chocolate. Mark glared at him. Steve put the piece of chocolate in Mark’s mouth. Mark took a chew and then spit it out. “What is this? Chocolate covered wasabi? Who does that? I have lived for over a hundred years, but this is the evilest thing I have ever seen,” Mark said.   
Steve laughed at Mark’s reaction. “Sorry, I didn’t know which one I grabbed, each one has been different,” Steve said.   
“I feel you should be made to suffer the same fate as I,” Mark said as he tried to put the piece of chocolate in Steve’s mouth. Steve dodged the attempt and got up from the couch.   
“Really? Going to run? We know I am faster,” Mark said.   
Steve just stuck his tongue out at Mark.   
“And now it’s death by chocolate for you, Steve,” Mark said as he went after Steve. Steve had run to the other side of the room before Mark caught him. Mark got Steve down to the floor, and he began to put the chocolate to Steve’s face, “You need to try it!” Mark said.   
Mark finally gave up and threw the piece of chocolate in the trash nearby. Steve was laughing uncontrollably at the situation. “What?” Mark said to Steve.   
Steve finally stopped laughing and looked at Mark, “I can’t believe you did that? We are grown men, and you chased me down to try and feed me chocolate.”  
“I fail to see your point,” Mark said.   
Steve just smiled, “I don’t know how you bring out this side of me.”  
“Maybe this side of you always existed, now you are enjoying it,: Mark said.   
“Maybe you’re right,” Steve said.   
“Besides,” Mark said as he held Steve’s hands to the ground above his head, “this is fun.”  
Steve just looked at Mark smiling, “It is.” And Mark kissed Steve. Steve couldn’t help but smile during the kiss. He was still smiling when it was done.   
“Come on, let’s get cleaned up. We need to tell Tony and Andrea we are going to that restaurant Barbra told you to take me. They will make do,” Mark said.   
Mark got up, but Steve stayed on the floor for a moment longer.   
“You okay?” Mark asked as he washed his hands from the bathroom.   
“Yeah, just enjoying it all I suppose,” Steve said as he got up and went over to the sink to clean the chocolate off of his face.  
“You seem to be thinking of more than the moment,” Mark said. “So spill.”  
Steve took a breath in, “ I was just wondering how it would be to be with you… intimately,” Steve turned red when he said it.   
“Well you didn’t seem to be upset by the thought,” Mark said.   
“I’m not, it’s just… well, I have only ever been with one person, and that person was Bucky. Even then it wasn’t something I enjoyed. It was always what he wanted and never what I wanted. Sometimes he took too much control. I just have been taking my time now, I am surprised you haven’t pushed it,” Steve said.   
“Well, I figured you had your reasons for not wanting to have it rushed. Don’t me wrong sex is great and I love it, but you are different. I didn’t know how things were between you and Bucky. I didn’t know he was your only experience for sure. I guess I just wanted to let things happen how they should,” Mark said as he dried his hands.   
Steve kissed Mark when he finished his answer.   
“You seem to do that when I answer honestly,” Mark said when they broke from the kiss.   
“I do. I guess I like your answers,” Steve said.   
Steve and Mark met Andrea and Tony in the lobby.   
“So were you guys blown away by the room as I was?” Andrea said.   
“I don’t think we saw the whole room in thirty minutes,” Mark said. “Plus Barbra left some gifts for us.”  
“Oh? Like what?” Tony asked.   
“Well the gifts were for Steve,” Mark said. Steve just smiled. “She left some drinks, flowers, and chocolate. There was a note saying I need to treat Mark right,” Steve said.   
“And in the note was a dinner for two, so Steve and I are going to go. Guess the first night in D.C. the couples will have separate dinners,” Mark said.   
“I am fine with that, gives us each alone time,” Andrea said as she grabbed Tony’s arm.   
“Where is Barbra sending you?” Tony asked.   
Mark pulled out the letter and read the name of the restaurant. “The Framagio, it says.”   
Tony looked wide-eyed at the name. “That place is booked for months at a time. It's hard to get a table, and she gave you a dinner for two?”  
“I am taking that as the place is excellent. And yeah we never heard of it so why not try it,” Mark said.   
“She is going all out for you two, how good was that dance you had with her at the gala?” Tony asked.   
“I thought she showed me up, but hey she is kind enough to do this, why not?” Mark looked to Steve, “Ready?” Steve nodded.   
“We will find a place nearby, we will see you guys in the morning,” Tony said and lead the way out of the hotel.   
“Sounds like a plan, enjoy the night,” Mark said.   
“You, too,” Both Andrea and Tony said as they walked in the opposite direction.   
Mark pulled out his phone and made sure they were going in the right direction. Steve walked next to Mark.   
“So this will be fun, a new place with a big reputation,” Mark said.   
“I just hope they don’t have something weird on the menu,” Steve said.   
“Where is your sense of adventure?” Mark asked.   
“You had chocolate covered wasabi remember,” Steve said.   
“Right, none of that on the menu I hope,” Mark said.   
They arrived at the restaurant, and Mark handed the letter to the hostess. She took them to a private room which was reserved for the prestige when they come to the restaurant.   
“This is different,” Mark said. Steve nodded as they sat.   
The waiter came by and explained there will be three coursed paired with wine for the evening. Steve tried to say he didn’t need wine, but the waiter explained it was for the experience of the taste and the chef recommends it. Steve gave into the waiter. Mark hid a laugh from Steve.   
“What?” Steve asked.   
“You are so adamant about not having wine. The waiter is right, when the wine is paired with the food, it’s about how the drink mixes with the food. You don’t need to drink the whole wine, just enough to go with the food,” Mark said.   
“You know a lot about this,” Steve said.   
“Well when I was only a solo assassin, I would learn how to cook in the kitchens of the cities I lived. The chefs taught me a lot, you see those skills in the kitchen now,” Mark explained.   
“I always wondered where you learned to cook,” Steve said.   
“I traveled for a long time. That’s where I learned, I didn’t have an organization I worked for like S.H.I.E.L.D. My jobs came from the underground. So when I couldn’t find a job or needed a cover, I would be in some kitchen in some restaurant. It didn’t matter to me if it was small or one of the best in the city. I learned, and now you guys get to enjoy the benefits,” Mark said.   
“I seem to get the most of the benefits,” Steve said.   
“Well, when you tell me what you crave in your sleep that covers breakfast. The rest is mainly what I hear people say they have been craving. Then I make it or some version of it,” Mark said. Steve smiled as he listened.   
The first course came, and it was a salad with grilled fruit and bone marrow. Steve was scared to try it. Mark needed to convince Steve he would not die from it. Steve ended up liking the food.   
“You know you have talent as well,” Mark said. Steve looked at Mark as the course was cleared.   
“I do?” Steve asked.   
“Well you are always sketching, I can’t draw,” Mark said.   
“I just sketch, it is no big deal,” Steve said.   
“I didn’t learn cooking this well at the beginning, I had to practice and learn, you have sketching like I have cooking,” Mark said. Steve looked like he turned red when the second course came. Steve recognized the steak but not the vegetables.   
“Are you gonna try the wine with it?” Mark asked. Steve looked at his glass.   
“You didn’t try it on the first course. They served red, I prefer white to red. So I won’t be drinking it,” Mark said.   
Mark watched as Steve took a sip of the wine and ate the steak. Steve had a serious look on his face, “It changes the taste, it is better,” Steve said.   
“I told you, that is a wine pairing,” Mark said.   
“You don’t like red wine?” Steve asked.   
“It is too dry for me, I tried it with the food, but I don’t like drinking it,” Mark said.   
“Is that weird feeling the dry part?” Steve asked. Mark nodded. “Yeah I don’t like it either,” Steve said and put the glass down. Mark saw Steve still taking sips of the wine as he ate. Seems Steve liked new the new things he was trying.   
“Do you know if it will be red for the dessert?” Steve asked.   
“Normally no, it usually is a dessert wine. Those are the wines you can see me and Andrea drinking. You will like it, it is sweet and not dry,” Mark said.   
“I am interested in trying it,” Steve said.   
The final course came, and Steve looked excited. It was a cake with cookie crumbles and homemade ice cream served with white wine. Steve dug into his dessert and then tried the wine. Steve looked surprised at the wine.   
“It is good,” Steve said.   
“Told you, you like sweet things. So I figured you would like the wine. Too bad I was in the medical wing of S.H.I.E.L.D. when you had the super soldier wear off, we could have gotten you drunk,” Mark said with a smile.   
Steve had a serious look on his face when Mark said that. Mark looked at Steve and realized he probably shouldn’t have brought that up.   
“Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have said that so soon,” Mark said.   
“It’s okay,” Steve said.   
“It must have been tough to lose your powers briefly,” Mark said. Steve shook his head. “That wasn’t the worst part,” Steve said.   
“What was the worst part?” Mark asked.   
“You in the medical wing. You went through a lot for me. That was the hardest part. I hated seeing you like that for me,” Steve said.   
“Steve,” Mark said, “I would do it again in a heartbeat. It happened, don’t worry. I needed to protect you.”  
Steve looked at Mark, “And now I need to protect you,” Steve said.   
“Again,” Mark began, “You won’t give a choice to decide on that.”   
Steve looked at Mark with confusion, “But you did have a choice, you didn’t have to give me another chance,” Steve said.   
Mark just laughed, “Sometimes I am not sure if I did, or if things were fixed.”  
“I thought you said I couldn’t fix something that was broken?” Steve asked.   
“Maybe you did the impossible Steve, and fixed it,” Mark said. Steve smiled at this.   
“Let’s pay the bill and head back to the hotel,” Mark said.   
“I thought Barbra had this covered?”   
“That’s what I meant,” Mark said with a smile.   
They paid their bill and walked back to the hotel. Mark wrapped his arm around Steve when they walked. Steve looked to be tired when they were walking. Steve yawned a few times.   
“You are tired lately,” Mark said.   
“Well this new trainer we have at the mansion has been putting me through an intense training regimen. I haven’t felt so sore before in my life,” Steve said.   
“The workout regimen I heard you preferred to do than the one I assigned would leave you sore,” Mark joked, and Steve punched his side lightly.   
“Not funny,” Steve said.   
“Yes, it was,” Mark said.   
Steve just leaned his head against Mark’s shoulder as they walked, yawning a few more times.   
“Well you get to sleep in tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry about that trainer being too tough on you,” Mark said.   
“I look forward to that,” Steve said. And they both walked into the hotel.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Steve  
Steve woke up and took a moment to remember where he was. Steve looked at the ceiling of the hotel room and remembered that he was in Washington D.C. Steve looked over and found Mark still sleeping next to him. Steve hoped he would be able to finally wake up and see Mark sleeping next to him. Steve leaned over to see Mark more clearly.   
“Morning,” Steve heard. Mark had woken up when Steve moved.   
“Did I wake you up?” Steve asked.   
“It’s not your fault. I am always hyper vigilant even when I am asleep. I can tell when something moves or if there is noise even when I sleep. Usually, I fall right back to sleep without noticing when it is nothing,” Mark said as he grabbed the covers around him.   
Steve saw Mark dressed in pajamas when he slept, different than Steve, who just wore pajama bottoms and no shirt.   
“Are you cold?” Steve asked. Mark looked at Steve from under the blanket. “If you didn’t notice I turned the air down. You give off a lot of body heat and are always warm so, yes I am cold,,” Mark said.   
Steve was surprised Mark noted how Steve did give off more body heat than the average person. Steve never felt cold; he figured his faster metabolism was to blame for his higher body temperature. Steve kept his room cold at the Avenger Mansion as well. Mark never said anything to him about the temperature there.   
“Are you okay to sleep in this cold? I don’t even know what temperature it is in here,” Steve said. But Mark just hugged him while he spoke. “Warmth,” Mark said. Steve laughed at Mark. Steve lied back down and let his body heat keep Mark warm.   
“So what had you moving around so much this morning?” Mark asked as he looked at the clock. “Usually, you are mumbling about what you want for breakfast at this time.”   
Steve looked over at the time; he did wake up earlier than he normally did. Steve felt weird. Usually, he would be very exhausted in the morning, but lately, he slept through the night just fine. Steve thought it might because Mark was sleeping next to him. “I wanted to see you when I woke up in the morning. I always woke up, and you would be gone. Today I got to see you,” Steve said.   
“Well today, I don’t need to cook breakfast for the whole house. That is the only reason I am up that early. I can always sleep in if Natasha takes breakfast duty,” Mark said.   
“Please don’t do that to us,” Steve said in a solemn voice. Mark laughed at him. “I think she would say the same thing,” Mark said.   
Steve just enjoyed the morning next to Mark, but then he asked a question he was curious about. “Do I really talk in my sleep? Bucky never said I did,” Steve asked.   
Mark nodded; Steve felt the motion against his chest. “Maybe he never listened, but you do talk in your sleep. Sometimes it is just mumbles, but then I hear a few sentences out of you. The sleep talking is most clear when it comes to you talking about breakfast,” Mark said.   
Steve laughed lightly at that statement. “I would see that being true. So I never said anything about… you know.” Steve asked hinting the other conversation to Mark.   
“What?” Mark asked.   
“You are going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Steve asked Mark. Mark just smiled at Steve. Steve let out a sigh. “You said I speak about things I want you to do to me in my sleep, is that true?” Steve asked.   
“Sometimes you do, not every morning,” Mark said. “I don’t know if you say it through the night. The one time I stayed up while you slept I didn’t hear you say that ” Mark said.   
Steve pulled Mark up to look at him, “When did you stay up through the night?” Steve asked.   
“The night we spent in the cave. I stayed up to keep watch. You were exhausted, cold, and tired. I let you sleep,” Mark said.   
“We could have traded off,” Steve said.   
Mark shook his head. “No, it was better you got to rest.”  
Steve bumped his head against Mark’s, “Sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good,” Steve said.   
“I have been told,” Mark said.   
“You always put me first,” Steve said.   
“Well it is because I know what you say in your sleep,” Mark said with a laugh.   
Steve just rolled his eyes. “I get it. You care, and will look out for me; I told you I will watch out for you too, you know?”   
“Well who is keeping me warm right now?” Mark said with a smile. Steve paused for a moment and just smiled. He realized Mark does things without thinking, and so does Steve. Steve didn’t even think about how he is keeping Mark warm right now. Mark must do things similarly, without thinking and just does. Mark wouldn’t think to switch watch with Steve in the cave; Mark would just stay up so Steve could rest.   
“So what is it I say to you in my sleep?” Steve asked.   
“Just things you wish for me to do to you,” Mark said.   
“Can I get a hint?” Steve asked. Then Mark bit Steve on the chest. “Ow!” Steve said.   
“There is your hint,” Mark said laughing. Steve felt the pain but enjoyed some of it as well. “You aren’t subtle with hints.”   
“Nope,” Mark said.   
Steve just rubbed his chest where Mark bit him. Steve thought about his history with having sex with men. He didn’t lie to Mark; he had only ever been with Bucky. Steve did not have much experience and Bucky never really wanted much from Steve than to lay there or be used. Steve worried about being with Mark and how Mark would react to Steve.   
“You know, I am scared to disappoint you,” Steve said.   
Mark shifted, “Disappoint me how?”   
“I told you my experience with men. I think I am taking it slow with you because I don’t want to disappoint you. I just don’t have experience with others, and I don’t know how it really should be,” Steve said.   
Mark sat up on the bed looking at Steve. Steve sat up too looking at Mark. Mark just looked into Steve’s eyes and thought for a long moment. Steve didn’t know what to say to Mark right now.   
“I don’t believe that you can disappoint me that way,” Mark said. Then Mark leaned in and kissed Steve. Steve leaned into Mark as they kissed. Steve felt Mark’s hand comb through his hair then he felt Mark grab Steve’s hair and lightly pull on it. Steve let out a small growl at this motion while he kissed Mark. Steve felt like he was melting into the kiss more when Mark did this. Mark pulled from the kiss and just looked at Steve, slowly letting his hand fall when this happened.   
“See, you don’t disappoint. I think you just need to feel more comfortable and trust yourself more. That’s all it is about: knowing the other person, knowing you, enjoying one another, figure one another out, and having fun the whole time. It will happen when you are ready, don’t worry about how you will disappoint. I know you won’t.” Mark said.   
Steve then grabbed Mark and pulled him close falling back to the bed. Steve was smiling, and he thought to pay Mark back the earlier gesture and bit Mark’s shoulder. “Ow,” Mark said. “I didn’t figure you as a bitter,” Mark said. They were both lying next to each other now.   
“Well, I wanted to get you back. From what you said, I want to be the one bitten. I am not sure how it is supposed to feel good when it hurts so much,” Steve said. Mark laughed at Steve’s comment. “Some people are into the hard biting stuff, but no, you are not supposed to bite that hard.”  
“Well, how hard should you bite? I barely kissed Bucky when we would sleep together,” Steve asked.   
“I hate Bucky more and more as you speak about him,” Mark said.   
“Sorry,” Steve said. Then Steve watched as Mark turned and pinned his hands down, “And I will show you,” Mark said. Mark kissed Steve, and Steve's hands were held down. Steve felt Mark leave his lips and kiss along his jawline. Steve felt Mark traveling to his neck where Mark bit gently but firmly. Steve gasped in a breath when Mark did this. Steve never felt something like this before. Mark continues to switch between kissing and biting. Steve felt a pulse of energy run through him as Mark continued. Mark moved down Steve’s neck and continued near his collar bone. Mark went to the opposite side of where he bit Steve earlier and proceeded to bite gently on Steve. Steve felt the pulse of energy again and breathed in when Steve exhaled he said Mark’s name. Mark ended it with a kiss where he bit and returned to Steve’s lips to kiss him gently. Steve could not describe what he felt other than pleasure.   
“That’s what you asked me to do to you in your sleep,” Mark said with a mischievous smile to Steve.   
“I… I don’t know what to say,” Steve said. Mark just rested on Steve and used Steve’s chest as a pillow.   
“Well like I said, just trust yourself more,” Mark said.   
“Why did you stop?” Steve asked. Mark laughed at Steve’s honesty and looked up at him. “Well, I don’t think you noticed the time fly or your stomach growling,” Mark said. Steve looked at the clock and the hours flew without him noticing. When Steve looked over at the clock, he heard his stomach growl. Mark heard it as well and laughed. “Come on, let’s get some food. I hope Andrea and Tony are up now,” Mark said as he stood up and went to the bathroom. Steve watched as Mark went to brush his teeth. Steve did not know what to think really about what just happened. Then Steve wondered what other things he said in his sleep. He figured after that he should listen to his sleeping-self more if things felt that good.   
Steve got up to brush his teeth as Mark finished. Steve hugged Mark in the bathroom. Mark smiled at him, “I will see if Tony and Andrea are up.” Steve let Mark go to use the phone. Steve heard Mark talk while he brushed his teeth.   
“Well you are up I see, you sound like you had a rough night. So you and Tony went out after dinner? And he carried you home…lovely. So I guess you need food. OH! How long till you are ready? No, I will judge you this morning to the full effect. Meet you in the lobby in thirty? Okay, we will get you pancakes. And eggs. And bacon. See you soon” Mark hung up the phone.  
Steve walked out of the bathroom. “Sounds like they had fun last night.”  
“Too much fun, but it's good they did. We have time to get ready and meet them,” Mark said as he looked through his bag. Mark pulled out a button down shirt and jeans. Mark then pulled out his aqua converse to wear.   
“How many pairs of those do you have?” Steve asked.   
“I needed to buy more, you kept matching my style,” Mark said smiling.   
“Ha ha,” Steve said as he walked over to his bag and pulled out a basic blue shirt and his jeans. Steve paused for a moment and realized he would be changing in front of Mark. Mark always woke up before Steve, and they never saw each other changing before, and at night, it was too dark to see anything. Steve felt his face go red. He saw Mark already had his jeans and socks on, but did not have his shirt on yet. Steve just looked at Mark, build how he thought he would be when he hugged him. Mark was leaner than Steve but was built broad like him. Steve noticed Mark had chest hair, and Steve just stopped at that. Steve could not draw his attention away. Mark buttoned his shirt and looked over at Steve. Mark laughed, Steve realized he must not have been subtle. Steve quickly changed into his jeans, not paying notice if Mark watched him. Steve put on his shirt and turned around seeing Mark right in front of him. “Still embarrassed?” Mark asked.   
Steve didn’t know how to reply he just looked down to Mark’s chest, where he looked before.   
“You are always obvious with your facial expressions; it is okay. I mean I slept in the same bed as you for days. I didn’t think it would be a big deal changing in front of you. Sorry if it made you feel embarrassed,” Mark said.   
“It’s okay," Steve said looking back up to Mark’s eyes. “I mean you did bite me earlier,” Steve said with a smile.   
Mark made a half smile, “Are you being cheeky right now?” Mark asked.   
“Maybe I have a few surprises you don’t know about?” Steve said.   
“You are cheeky,” Mark said stepping forward to kiss Steve. “Good,” Mark said as he pulled away. “Let’s head downstairs,” Mark said, and Steve followed.   
Mark and Steve waited only a few minutes for Tony and Andrea. Both did not look happy to be up this morning.   
“You both clean up well,” Mark said.   
“No judgment!” Andrea said. Mark laughed.   
“Come on, let’s get food in you two, you will feel better,” Mark said.   
“I will feel better when I get some coffee,” Tony said.   
Mark walked ahead with Andrea, both began to bicker right away. Steve could not believe how close these two were with how they acted.   
“So how was the restaurant?” Tony asked Steve as they walked.   
“It was nice, I got to try some new things, Mark told me about how he learned to cook,” Steve answered.   
“And no special way to end the night?” Tony asked.   
“We had an excellent dessert,” Steve replied. Tony laughed at Steve. “You are hopeless you know?”   
“I am not,” Steve responded. Steve remembered what he spoke with Mark about in the hotel room. “It just is complicated.”   
“Bucky stuff?” Tony asked.   
Steve nodded. They both walked in silence for a little longer before Tony said something, “You know he is different. You are different when you are with him.”  
“Mark?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. Steve thought about what Tony could mean before he asked, “What do you mean?”  
“I see more of how you were before Bucky came into the picture when you are with Mark. I miss that friend. It is good to see him back,” Tony said.   
“You do?” Steve asked. Tony just nodded.   
“But you need to get laid soon, Captain America can’t have a red face and blue balls,” Tony said. Steve rolled his eyes as Tony laughed at his own joke.   
They arrived at a breakfast restaurant. They sat down and Tony quickly ordered coffee. Mark got the same, Andrea got cola, and Steve just got orange juice. Steve looked at the menu but thought more about what Tony said. Had Bucky been that bad to him that it hid who he was? And was it Mark who brought it out of him? Steve put down his menu and saw the others already had their menu down.  
“Ready?” Mark asked  
“I will just get what you will have,” Steve said. And the waiter came so they could place their orders.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
Andrea  
Andrea felt better after the breakfast; her stomach finally settled. She looked around the table and saw everyone else had finished as well. “So what is the plan for today? We have another day to enjoy the city before the dinner tomorrow,” Andrea asked.   
Andrea watched as everyone looked at one another. “I mean we can explore the city,” Mark said. “We got the whole day, maybe see a few sites.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” Tony said. “We can take it easy today and just relax before the big dinner.”  
They paid, well Tony paid for breakfast, and they left the restaurant. They stood outside deciding which way to go. Tony took out his phone and Andrea just watched, and Tony looked at where they should go and pointed in the direction to walk. Andrea walked alongside Tony with Mark and Steve following.   
“So last night was fun,” Andrea said. Tony laughed.   
“You know it is tough to keep up with you. Dancing the night away at a club, not how I thought the night would end after dinner, but you are right. It was fun. Nice to know who I go with and leave with, and have breakfast with her the next day,” Tony said. Andrea slapped his arm at the crude joke.   
“How was their night?” Andrea asked.   
“Mark didn’t give you any info huh?” Tony asked. Andrea shook her head.   
“Well maybe cause there was nothing to say. According to Steve, the most exciting part of the night was dessert. He had a very good time and enjoyed himself but no fun in the sack,” Tony said.   
“Shame,” Andrea said.   
“You know we can hear you back here right?” Mark said.   
“Good, maybe pick up the sorrow we feel for you,” Andrea said.   
“Maybe collect yourself more in the morning, so people won’t see the sorrow on you after a wild night,” Mark said.   
“I hate you,” Andrea said.   
“No she doesn’t,” Tony answered before Mark could respond. Mark and Andrea stayed silence for a moment before laughing at Tony’s reply.   
The four of them continued walking until they reached the memorials and monuments. Tony figured seeing the touristy spots first would be best. Andrea went to sit on the grass to enjoy the beautiful warm summer day; Tony sat near her.   
Andrea watched as Steve and Mark went to the memorials. Mark paused at the war memorials from World War II and the Vietnam War.   
“Wonder what Mark is talking about?” Tony asked.   
Andrea thought for a long moment and came up with the most logical conclusion she could think of, “I think he probably knows a lot of people who those memorials are dedicated to.”  
Tony paused for a long moment. “Shit, I didn’t think of that. This must be like a graveyard to Mark. He is seeing the names of people he used to know.”  
Andrea looked over at Mark and Steve. “It might not be a bad thing.” She saw as Mark spoke to Steve and they spent time at the World War II memorial the most. “I think Steve finally has someone to share the loss. Mark lost many people in many wars; Steve lost people in World War II. It might be nice for Steve to know someone shares his pain,” Andrea said.  
Tony looked over at the two talking, “Maybe you are right about that. Well, we can relax here for a bit and see some more of the city in a bit.” Tony looked over at the food stand. “Want a soda?”  
“Always,” Andrea said.  
Tony left to get soda for himself and Andrea. Andrea just watched the people as they walked around. She noted how the people would walk and act like they had no worry in the world. If only the public knew what was actually going on in the world, it would cause hysteria. Andrea just watched people walk through the park, and she noted someone who looked familiar to her. She watched the man; he was walking around the area without making trying to draw attention to himself. Andrea didn’t know who he was, but she did not let her eyes leave him.  
“Here you go,” Tony said. Andrea kept her eyes on the man as she stood up. “Where are you going?” Tony asked.   
“Going to find a bathroom, I will be back soon,” She said as she walked toward the man. Andrea did not turn to face Tony for fear she would lose the man. She walked through the crowd, slowly closing in on him. She tried to place him and where she knew him as she got closer. It was not until she was a few people behind the man she recognized him.   
Andrea waited until the man turned and pulled him back pushing him down to an area between the buildings.   
“What are you doing here, Winter Soldier?” Andrea asked.   
Bucky looked up at Andrea, worried he had been found out. He calmed down when he realized who it was that surprised him. “I am here on a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Bucky said as he stood up. Bucky brushed off the dirt from his shirt when Andrea grabbed him.   
“What mission would Fury send you on without telling us?” Andrea said looking at Bucky questioning his motives.   
“We got word there is a lot of Hydra movement in the city. Fury thought they might be planning something so he sent me to find out what I can,” Bucky answered.   
“You mean Hydra is on the move in D.C.?” Andrea asked. And she realized this might be the worst place for Mark to be right now.   
“Yeah,” Bucky answered.   
“What did you find out?” Andrea demanded.   
Bucky just sneered at her and remained quiet as he tried to walk away. Andrea grabbed Bucky’s arm and threw him to the floor. Andrea pulled out one of her stun batons. “I will ask you again, what did you find out?”   
“What makes you think I will tell you? Not like you can take me by yourself,” Bucky said.   
“No, but maybe she and I can,” Andrea heard from behind her. She saw Tony standing behind her with his Iron Man gauntlet one pointing at Bucky ready to blast him. “You are pretty obvious when something is bothering you,” Tony said to Andrea explaining why he followed. “That and the bathrooms were in the opposite direction.”  
Bucky stood up slowly. He looked at Andrea and Tony, both ready to take down Winter Soldier if he tried something. “Fine I will tell you,” Bucky said as he walked casually to them. “While you four were playing politics, Hydra made a move to this city. They are planning to attack the dinner you are attending. They want to take out congressional leaders there while they have the chance. I took out some agents, but I am planning to take them all out tomorrow night.” Bucky said glaring at Tony and Andrea. “Can I go?” Bucky asked, and Andrea sidestepped to let him pass.   
Bucky stopped after he passed them, “I hope your friend gets what he deserves,” Bucky said to Andrea. Andrea was about to throw her stun baton at Bucky, but Tony blasted him in the back sending him to the ground.   
Andrea looked as Bucky slowly got up and left. “You are getting really good at knowing how I will react,” Andrea said.   
“In fairness, I did that for both of our anger,” Tony said with a smile. He took off his gauntlet and Andrea hid her baton in her side strap.   
They both stood there realizing the information they heard.   
“What are we going to do?” Andrea asked Tony.   
“I don’t know. This dinner could gain favor for Mark and have him not be hated by the United Nations. But if we go, Hydra might be there to get him. It’s a dangerous situation,” Tony explained.   
Andrea thought for a moment. She looked at Tony, “We have to tell him.”   
“And if he decides to go?” Tony asked.   
“Then we are going to be there to back him up. We can handle Hydra agents,” Andrea said.   
“This is still bad, I don’t know what to do,” Tony said.   
“We will fight, Tony,” Andrea said grabbing his arm.   
“We knew this would come down to a fight; it just came sooner than we thought. We were enjoying our time in the city, and it was great, but back to reality. The threat is real; Hydra is here. We are going to fight, and we will win,” Andrea said.   
Tony nodded to Andrea’s words, “You’re right. The tough part will be convincing Steve to let Mark go.” Andrea led the way back to Mark and Steve.   
Andrea filled Mark and Steve on what happened and what Winter Soldier told her and Tony. Tony was right; Steve did not want Mark to go.   
“Steve we have to go,” Mark said.   
“I am not putting your life in danger!” Steve shouted.   
“Steve, this is something that was going to happen. It happened sooner than we expected. Tony told us what these people can do for me at the United Nations. I can’t show up after Barbra treated us well. She will say nothing for me if anything she might make people hate me more,” Mark said.   
“Mark is right Steve. We need to go to this dinner. We have an advantage, though. We know what to expect and can prepare,” Tony backed Mark.  
Steve just looked angry at Mark and Tony. Steve walked away without saying anything. Mark was about to follow before Andrea stopped him. “Let me talk to him. He is mad at both of you right now. He might hear me,” Andrea said.   
Mark just watched as Steve walked away. “Okay,” Mark said. “We will go to the hotel and begin planning how we will prepare. We know Winter Soldier will be there ready for Hydra as well. That gives five of us.”  
“We will come up with a sound plan,” Tony said. “If not, we always make it out somehow.”  
Andrea left Tony and Mark and went to find Steve. She ran in the same direction Steve went and looked around. She saw Steve sitting near a fountain. Andrea walked over to Steve. She sat down. Steve still looked mad over the situation. Andrea didn’t know how to approach this.   
“You know this is dumb,” Steve began.   
“It is the only option we have right now. We can’t keep hiding from Hydra. They are planning to attack the members of Congress. We are Avengers; we need to protect them,” Andrea said.   
“Not at the cost of one of our own,” Steve said.   
Andrea looked over at Steve, and she saw fear instead of anger. Andrea put her hand on Steve’s. “I am scared too,” She said. Steve looked Andrea in the eyes. Andrea showed her fear. “I don’t know what will happen to Mark. I am scared for him too.” She said.   
Andrea sat there with Steve, holding his hand. “Why does the world hate him so much?” Steve asked.   
Andrea took in a breath, “They don’t hate Mark, they hate his power. You know Mark as well as I do. He is not someone you hate. He has his weird ways of showing he cares, but you know it is there. The one thing you can never question him is how much he cares.” Andrea felt Steve squeeze his hand.   
“He does care,” Steve began. “He cares about people. He cares about doing the right thing. He cares to make others around him feel better.”  
“But his power is strong,” Andrea interrupted. “It is too strong for people to let one man manage. This dinner can change that; ending the fight against Hydra could end that. We need to kick their ass so people can end this stupid battle over power.”   
“He doesn’t even use it unless it is needed. And when he does it is for others. I just don’t get it,” Steve said.   
“I don’t either Steve. But he needs us right now to support him. He needs you too,” Andrea replied.   
“You’re right,” Steve said. ‘I can’t let him do this alone.”  
“That is how I see it,” Andrea said.   
“We will win,” Steve looked at Andrea. She replied with a smile and said, “We don’t have a choice to lose.”  
Andrea got Steve to get back to the hotel where they would plan their attack against Hydra.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
Tony  
Tony entered the living room of the hotel after hanging up the phone. “What Winter soldier said is true. Fury just told me that Hydra is moving in on Washington D.C. and the dinner tomorrow is the target. He is also pissed we are here and didn’t invite him,” Tony said to the other three.  
Steve sat on the couch still working through the thought of Hydra attacking at the dinner tomorrow. Andrea said she had a good talk with Steve to Tony, but he still looked mad. Tony wondered if Steve was mad at Mark and him still about going to the dinner. Tony looked over to Andrea, who looked up the schematics of the dinner hall with Mark and were working on entry points Hydra could enter the building.  
Andrea looked up at Tony, “Well fury can be mad all he wants, the truth of the matter is you had to beg for our tickets,” She said to Tony with a smile. Tony just narrowed his eyes at Andrea’s truthful words.  
“So how does the Hall look?” Tony asked changing the subject.  
“Not good for an attack,” Mark answered.  
Andrea moved the computer screen to show Tony the blueprints. “The hall has few doors, but many windows. We will need to make sure to secure one entry way to get guests out, but that means Hydra agents can get through the windows which will be an issue for us. Any idea how many will attack?” Andrea asked.  
“No clue, other than a lot,” Tony said.  
Tony watched Mark look over to Steve, “You know how many will attack the hall? You have the most experience dealing with Hydra and Red Skull.”  
Steve slowly stood up and walked over next to Mark. Steve looked at the blueprints to figure out his guess. “Looking at this I would say about fifty, especially if you are the target,” Steve said.  
Mark looked surprised at the answer, “They have that many at their disposal?”  
Steve just nodded his head and looked more intently at the blueprints. “I would say these entrances would be the ones they would want to get through. It is the easiest for them to get to the guests and attack. We should try and secure this entrance as a way to get the guests out,” Steve added.  
“So we have a plan on how to get people to safety,” Andrea said making a note of the plans. “How will we know when they are about to attack?” Andrea asked.  
“Winter Soldier will be on the outside so he can keep us informed of any activity going on. And I will be on the inside, we know nothing gets by me, especially an attack,” Mark added.  
Steve looked over at Mark when Mark spoke, Tony watched him, noting how worried Steve looked about the idea of the attack. Tony just saw Mark grab Steve’s hand. “We have you, so we have an advantage,” Mark said as he smiled at Steve.  
Tony saw Steve smile for the first time since they found out about the news.  
“Heartwarming,” Tony said, “But how are we going to sneak in our weapons. I can’t walk in wearing the Iron Man suit without setting off a few red flags.”  
“We have to be discrete about this,” Mark said to Tony. The four of them thought of how they could get their weapons into such a big event.  
“Well you don’t have to worry,” Tony said to Mark, “You make your weapons on the spot. We have to worry.”  
“This is true,” Mark said.  
“Could you just bring your gauntlets like you did for when I broke into S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Andrea asked.  
“That’s a good idea,” Mark began. “You have been training for hand-to-hand combat not relying on your suit. You can just use the gauntlets and use the skills learned in training.”  
“How do I get the gauntlets in? I mean I can’t wear them in without someone noticing,” Tony said.  
“Leave that to me,” Andrea said. “I will sneak them in like I do with my batons. I can hack the metal detectors and not have them go off. So I can just put them in my purse or something else.”  
“Like we are sneaking nips into a concert, awesome,” Mark said. Then Mark looked to Steve, “Your shield will be tough to sneak into the event. It can’t be easily hidden like the other weapons.”  
“I can always go in my Captain America uniform and just wear it on my back. No one would find it weird I would go in uniform. I am a soldier after all,” Steve said.  
Mark thought about the idea for a moment. Tony spoke up before Mark could. “If you go in uniform, it might be seen as rude for Barbra Johnston. She invited Steve and Mark. Remember we also have to make a good impression on her and the leaders there. They can pull some influence in the United Nations for Mark.”  
Steve just looked down as Tony said this.  
“No,” Mark said, “Steve has his priorities for this mission, and I like his idea.”  
Tony saw Steve look to Mark and begin to smile, “Really?”  
“Yes really. What you said Make sense. We can’t let you not have your shield while the rest of us have our weapons. The first priority is Hydra, and the attack, me gaining influence in the UN will have to be put on the back burner. Besides,” Mark said as Tony saw Mark grab Steve’s waist, “How else will you protect me?”  
“So you are going to let me keep you safe?” Steve asked. Mark laughed lightly. “Could I stop you even if I tried?”  
Steve shook his head to answer Mark’s questions. “Then why fight it? Besides I want you to,” Mark said.  
Tony began to see the anger and worry leave Steve as they talked more about the plan. Tony started to feel better about this plan as well.  
“I think we should eat something, we have been at this for hours now. We have a plan, and we can do this. So let’s relax for now. We can’t do much else until the dinner party tomorrow,” Tony said.  
“Finally,” Andrea said as she closed the laptop, “I have needed cheese since we began this planning,” She said.  
“What happened to the cheese I got you a little while ago?” Tony asked Andrea.  
“Gone before you even called S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Andrea answered. Tony just laughed at her.  
“So I guess you want some Cheese for dinner?” Tony asked.  
Andrea leaned in close to Tony, “You would guess correctly,” She said with a smile. Tony kissed Andrea when she smiled.  
“So double date or you two going to want some quiet time?” Mark asked.  
Andrea looked over at Mark, “Double date of course. We can have time to ourselves when we get back. We haven’t spent too much time with you guys in the city.”  
“We just spent hours planning a whole mission after going to see the sights,” Mark replied.  
“We saw one sight, and planning a mission isn’t the fun I want to have with you guys in Washington D.C.,” Andrea said with a scowl at Mark.  
“Fine, some place with cheese for the little lady. We will eat and relax tonight.” Tony watched as Mark looked to Steve, “Are you okay with it all?”  
Tony knew Mark was asking about more than the dinner plans. Tony watched Steve as he thought for a long moment and worry returned to Steve’s face. Steve just nodded and went to sit back down on the couch. Tony watched as Mark didn’t know what else to say to Steve. Tony walked over to Mark, “I will talk to him, and you and Andrea get ready. Find a place for us to go,” And Tony walked over to the couch.  
Tony sat down next to Steve, Steve still lost in his thoughts.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Tony asked. “I think you are mad at Mark and me for going along with this plan.”  
Steve shook his head, “No, what you guys said before made sense. I am just worried,” Steve said as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. “What if I can’t protect him? I sometimes feel I can’t because of his strength, Tony.”  
Tony looked over at Mark when Steve said this; Mark and Andrea were arguing about a place to go to looking at the laptop.  
“He is a powerful guy. You know sometimes I wonder if I can always be the one to protect Andrea,” Tony said.  
“Really?” Steve said.  
“I mean let’s be honest, that woman can take care of herself very well. She had Mark train her. She took down Natasha at the training, remember? How can I expect to protect her?” Tony said.  
Steve just nodded agreeing with Tony. “So it is normal?” Steve asked.  
Tony laughed, “Do you think those two are normal?”  
Steve let out a small laugh, “No.”  
Tony finished his laugh and collected his thoughts. “You know, Andrea told me it takes a strong man to handle a woman like her. I think the ones who are worth it need a strong person to be with them. I want to be that strong person for Andrea. I bet it takes a strong guy to be with Mark, too,” Tony said. Steve looked at Tony confused.  
“Think about what we said. They don’t need what we expect they need from us. They are strong, resilient,” Tony looked at Mark and Andrea still arguing about where to go, “loud, and stubborn. They need us in other ways. Mark needs you in other ways. I began to figure out the other ways Andrea needs me. You know how hard it is to do that with a woman who can match you in intelligence?” Tony said.  
Steve just shook his head.  
“She gets me. And as I began to realize the reasons I need her, I began to think if those are the reasons she needs me. She gets me, I get her. We don’t need to have barriers when we talk.” Tony looked over to Andrea, “It feels easy with Andrea. I think the things I need, she needs too. It is different because we do not think someone needs the same things all the time, or it is something different than what we are used to giving. But maybe that’s why I fit well with her; we are the pieces of the puzzle meant to be connected.”  
Tony looked over at Steve. Steve just looked down at his hands and listened to What Tony said.  
“Thanks, Tony,” Steve began, “I think I know what you mean.”  
“Good because I began to lose my point,” Tony said laughing. Steve smiled.  
“We can’t fail tomorrow,” Steve said.  
‘We won’t,” Tony said, “and we will end it there.”  
Tony stood up from the couch, looking over at Mark and Andrea. “Did you two decide where we are going, or should Steve and I wait until one of you kills the other,” Tony asked.  
Mark and Andrea looked confused at Tony for a while. “We decided a while ago,” Andrea said.  
“Yeah, we were talking about something else,” Mark said.  
Tony turned his head confused, “What were you arguing about?”  
“Well,” Mark began, “Andrea was showing me what she wanted to wear to the Congressional dinner tomorrow, and I said she can’t go looking like a slut.”  
“I am not a slut, I show legs, and that is all! You just don’t get it,” Andrea said to Mark.  
“I know it is a Congressional dinner but the Congressmen usually meet those women in cheap motels,” Mark said.  
“I hate you,” Andrea said.  
“No you don’t,” Steve said before Tony or Mark could say anything. Tony looked back and saw Steve walking over to Andrea and Mark. “Come on, let’s go eat,” Steve said to Tony.  
Tony felt Steve did hear what he said. And Tony went to get his wallet and then joined the other’s leaving the door. Tony closed the door, and all he heard was Andrea and Mark still bickering.  
“I am not a prostitute! You know I like to dress sexy,” Andrea said. Mark remained silent and just looked at her. “Slut,” Is all he said.  
“I fucking hate you!” Andrea shouted.  
“No you don’t,” Tony said as he walked next to Andrea. Andrea looked at him and smiled. “You’re right, I can’t hate him.” And Tony put his arm around Andrea as they walked to the elevator.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
Steve  
Steve woke up the next morning remembering it was the day of the Congressional dinner. He lied there just remembering what the day would mean for everyone. Last night after dinner everyone decided to just get some rest. Steve didn’t say much to Mark when they got back to their hotel room. He was too worried and lost in his thoughts to say much. Mark seemed to understand by not asking much to Steve. They just went to bed a little after being in the hotel room.  
Steve tried to get up, but he felt Arms around him holding him, “Don’t move.” Steve heard. Steve just smiled. He turned around to see Mark. Mark looked into Mark’s eyes which looked tired. It looked like Mark didn’t sleep at all in the night.  
“Did you sleep?” Steve asked. Mark shook his head.  
“Well I got a little sleep when I hugged ya, but then you moved. So maybe only twenty minutes,” Mark said.  
Steve just brushed Mark’s face with his hand, “Why couldn’t you sleep?” Steve asked.  
Mark took in a deep breath and let out a big sigh, “Today is the dinner. I am just as worried as you are, if not more. I don’t know what will happen. I began thinking about everything that could happen, and I couldn’t sleep. I just lied here in bed thinking. Then I decided to turn over and hug you, and then I felt myself be able to calm down. So I held on as I began to fall asleep, then you woke up.”  
“You felt better when you hugged me?” Steve asked.  
Mark nodded, “Not sure how to explain it but I felt my worries quiet down. I felt safer, and then I started to fall asleep.”  
“Sorry I woke up,” Steve said.  
“It’s okay, just stay in bed a little longer, I can survive on a little bit of sleep,” Mark said as he got closer to Steve and just began to rest.  
“I need to get up and use the bathroom through,” Steve said. Mark laughed.  
“But if you leave I will be cold,” Mark said.  
“I will be right back,” Steve said.  
“I will get you for this,” Mark said with a smile. Steve laughed and went to use the restroom. Steve came back and saw Mark rolled into a ball with all the covers. Steve laughed. Steve walked over and tried to grab the covers, but Mark held on to them tightly.  
“No covers for you, You left me cold!” Mark said.  
“This is not fair. How can I keep you warm now?” Steve asked.  
“Should have thought of that before you left the bed.”  
Steve fought to get the covers, Mark was stronger, though. Finally, Mark gave in and pulled Steve to the bed. Mark through the covers over Steve and then hugged him, using him as a pillow.  
“Glad you let me win,” Steve said.  
“Me too,” Mark said as he rested on Steve.  
Steve just rubbed Mark’s back as Mark rested on Steve. “Did you really feel safer when you hugged me?” Steve felt Mark nodding as he rested against Steve’s chest. Steve just did not know how he made Mark feel safer. Steve worried about being able to keep Mark safe, but here he did nothing, and Mark just felt safe with Steve near him. Steve began to wonder if he overthought things. Mark just needed him near him to feel safe. Steve remembered what Tony said and looked down at Mark resting. Mark was different and needed different things to feel safe. The part of it which made Steve feel weird is he didn’t need to do something different to make Mark feel safe. Steve needed to just be how he always is around Mark.  
“Do you want to get some more sleep?” Steve asked. Steve felt a light nod against his chest. Steve looked at the time, and it was earlier in the morning. He could rest more as well. Steve just hugged Mark closed and rubbed his back. Before long, Steve saw Mark fell asleep. Steve thought back to how Mark and Steve were in the cave. Mark let Steve sleep and kept Steve safe. This was Steve’s turn to keep Mark safe in his way. Steve now began to understand Tony’s words more.  
Steve woke up later and looked at the time. It was very late, one o’clock. He did not know he could sleep in this much. Steve looked down and still saw Mark sleeping, still using Steve as a pillow. Steve lightly put his hands through Mark’s hair.  
“Ugh,” is all Steve heard.  
“Sleep well?” Steve asked.  
“Too well. Do I need to wake up?” Mark asked. Steve enjoyed hearing this from Mark. Steve just leaned forward and kissed Mark on the forehead. “Hmmm,” is all Mark said when Steve kissed him.  
“We need to get up and eat,” Steve said.  
“I can sleep through your stomach growling,” Mark said. Steve laughed at Mark.  
“Are you saying you aren’t hungry?” Steve asked.  
“My body agrees this is comfortable and the best sleep I have had in a while. My stomach volunteered to eat itself so I can sleep more,” Mark said.  
Steve couldn’t help but laugh at how much Mark was fighting to keep Steve as his pillow. “And what about my stomach?” Steve asked.  
“Sacrifices have to be made for my sleep,” Mark said. Steve just rolled his eyes and began to get up slowly.  
“You are evil,” Mark said. Mark slowly got up and looked like he slept for days.  
“You don’t really sleep much at all, do you? Or at least not a restful sleep,” Steve said.  
“No,” Mark said. “Usually I am always hyper-vigilant because of my heightened senses. This is the first time I didn’t hear anything or wake up during sleep,” Mark yawned. Steve looked surprised. Mark actually slept and turned off his senses because he was sleeping holding on to Steve. Mark looked over at Steve and Steve smiled.  
“What?” Mark asked.  
“Just taking in all you said,” Steve said. Mark fell back to the bed. “Should we get room service? I don’t feel like leaving the bed,” Mark asked.  
“We could, but in this hotel, I would say an order of toast costs ten dollars,” Steve said.  
“Why must you use logic to crush my dreams,” Mark asked. Steve laughed and stood up.  
“I don’t mean to. We can get something at the diner we walked by when we walked to that restaurant last night,” Steve said.  
Mark didn’t move, he looked to be thinking if he would really want to leave the bed or not. Steve wasn't in bed, so Mark got up. “Well, I guess food it is,” Mark said getting up. Mark went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Steve took this time to dress. Mark came out of the bathroom, Steve was fully dressed.  
“Still worried about me seeing you in your underwear?” Mark asked. Steve turned red for a moment. “I will take that as a yes.” Mark sat down and still looked to be worried.  
Steve sat next to him. Steve grabbed Mark’s hand.  
“Do you think we will win today?” Mark asked Steve.  
Steve paused for a moment, shocked at how blunt Mark’s question was. “I hope we do. We can’t afford to lose. I can’t afford to lose you,” Steve said squeezing Mark’s hand.  
“I am not one to run away from a fight,” Mark said.  
“I know you are not. But you are going into this battle with me,” Steve said.  
“I think that is what has me less scared than before,” Mark said. Steve kissed Mark’s cheek when he said this. Steve got up to brush his teeth and Mark dressed. Steve came out of the bathroom and saw Mark was fixing his hair in the mirror.  
“Should we invite Tony and Andrea?” Steve asked.  
Mark just looked in the mirror, thinking for a moment before answering. “I think I would want to spend the time before the dinner with just you. It will help me feel better about things,” Mark said. Steve went over to hug. Steve began to feel better he could be there for Mark more. Steve looked at Mark’s clothes and noticed Mark dressed as he did.  
“So seems like you are copying me this time,” Steve said. Mark looked at Steve and laughed. “Accept that is my shirt, Steve,” Mark said smiling. Steve looked down and didn’t notice he put on one of Mark’s button down shirts.  
“We should remember this with a picture,” Mark said taking out his Strakphone. “Let’s take a selfie gone wrong.”  
“A what?” Steve asked.  
“It’s a selfie, but Andrea always calls them a selfie gone wrong, here let’s do it with your phone,” Mark said putting his phone away and holding his hand out for Steve’s. Steve handed Mark his phone. Mark opened the camera application and held up the phone, pulling Steve in close. “Smile at the camera,” Mark said. Steve did so but then felt Mark kissing his cheek. Mark took the picture.  
Mark turned the phone back around and opened the picture. “Here,” Mark said handing Steve the phone, “A selfie gone wrong.”  
Steve looked at the photo. He just looked at how well the picture captured him and Mark. Steve stood there smiling looking slightly over in Mark’s direction with Mark smiling kissing Steve’s cheek. Steve didn’t like taking pictures but this picture he wanted. Steve felt a hand on his arm.  
“Ready to eat?” Mark asked.  
Steve smiled and nodded. Mark went to the door, and Steve looked at the picture one last time before putting his phone in his pocket. He was happy to have taken a self-gone wrong with Mark.  
Steve noted how Mark was all day at the diner. Mark didn’t talk much at all, just when he ordered. Steve wondered if this was how Mark was when he was scared.  
“You okay?” Steve asked.  
Mark just spun his straw in his drink before he spoke. “Just worried about tonight is all, Steve. Sorry, I probably am not good company right now,” Mark said.  
Steve reached over and grabbed Mark’s hand. “You are always good company,” Steve said. And Steve saw Mark break out of his thoughts and smile. Steve felt happy he could pull Mark out of his worries and let him enjoy some things before the Congressional Dinner tonight.  
They ate their food; Mark only ate some of it. Steve paid for the food and Mark sat there looking at Steve. “Ready for tonight?” Mark asked.  
“Well, we should get ready for it soon. It got late quickly. And we are ready. We will win, don’t worry,” Steve said and actually believed his words.  
“I hope you are right,” Mark said as he stood up. Steve wrapped his arm around Mark. “I am right,” Steve said.  
“That would be a first,” Mark said with a smile. Steve jabbed Mark in the side lightly for his joke. Steve secretly felt happy Mark’s humor came back, though; he did not like seeing him lost in thought and worry. They left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel where they would get ready for the night.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
Mark  
Mark just looked out the window of the limo during the drive to the Congressional dinner. He did not want to think about the possibilities this night could hold, but the thoughts kept returning to him. He looked over at the others for the first time during the drive. Tony dressed in his classic tuxedo and wore a red shirt similar to the night at the gala. Andrea dressed in a short red cocktail dress with gold trim, matching Tony. Andrea met Mark’s eyes, Mark mouthed the word slut and Andrea kicked Mark. Andrea tried to look mad, but she smiled happily to see Mark was feeling better about the night. Mark thought he did a good job hiding his worries if he could fool Andrea. Steve looked nervous dressed in his Captain America uniform. Steve just looked down at the floor the whole time. Mark felt the same worries as Steve about tonight. Mark broke the silence.   
“Are we all set with the plan?” Mark asked.   
“I have my weapons and Tony’s on me. I can get it past security,” Andrea said.   
“I have the open link with Winter Soldier. He will let us know if anything goes on outside of the building,” Tony said.   
“I will make sure nothing goes on inside,” Mark said.   
“I will stick by you,” Steve said, “If anything happens I will be near you to make sure they can’t get to you.”   
Mark grabbed Steve’s hand, it felt weird to do with him dressed as Captain America and wearing his gloves, “Thanks,” Mark said with a smile. Steve squeezed Mark’s hand, “Of course,” he replied to Mark.   
The limo stopped. They arrived at the event hall. The door opened, and Tony stepped out first, he helped Andrea out. The reporters were focusing more on the leaders arriving at the event hall, but they went crazy when the Avengers arrived. The cameras began to flash, and questions came pouring in for Tony and Andrea.   
“Mr. Stark how long have you and Andrea been a couple?”  
“Mr. Stark does this mean your bachelor life is over?”  
“Mr. Stark are there rumors about a ring?”  
“Andrea, what is your secret to getting Tony to settle down where all other women failed?”  
Mark laughed at all the questions focusing on Andrea being able to get Tony to settle down and be in a relationship. Mark stepped out of the limo, no flashes focusing on him. He liked it that way. Mark helped Steve out of the limo, and the lights began to flash.   
Mark realized the reporters didn’t really notice them. Steve just walked past the reporters next to Mark ignoring them.   
“Mark, how long have you been with the Avengers?”   
Mark paused at this reporter. He looked over to see a man holding a camera taking a picture of his reaction. Steve just grabbed Mark’s arm and kept him walking until they entered the event hall.   
“What was that? What made you freeze?” Steve asked.   
“That reporter knew my name. None of the papers said my name in them, only yours,” Mark said.   
“What do you think it means?” Steve asked.   
“I don’t know, but maybe people are finding out about me slowly,” Mark said. Tony and Andrea walked in and met with Steve and Mark.   
“A lot of questions about your bachelor life,” Andrea said to Tony with a glare.   
“What the people are interested in is how Tony Stark finally found the right woman,” Tony said smiling at Andrea. Andrea quickly caved at the sight of Tony’s smile and kissed him.   
“And I just threw-up in my mouth a little,” Mark said.   
Andrea kicked him in the shin, “No ruining snuggly moments,” Andrea said.   
Mark rolled his eyes, unfazed by the kick. “So we got through security no issues,” Mark said.   
“Did you have any doubt I would have an issue?” Andrea asked.   
“Not at all,” Mark said looking around the hall. “So which door did we point out?” Mark asked.   
Tony pointed to the door near the end of the hall. “That one would be our best bet to get people out. It has the best cover for escape and not likely to be used for Hydra to get into the hall.”  
“Perfect,” Mark said. Mark walked over to the refreshments and grabbed one for himself. Tony walked over and grabbed one for himself and Andrea.   
When they walked over back to Andrea and Steve, a man was already speaking to Captain America.   
“Captain America, isn’t it a bit out of place to come to a formal congressional dinner in uniform?” The man said to Steve.   
Steve didn’t know how to reply to the question.   
“I just find it rude to come and not be respectful to the people representing this country which you live in,” The man said. Mark then had to speak up.   
“You find it rude that a symbol of this country, Captain America, the man who fought in World War II and continues to fight to protect this country came dressed in his uniform, as a soldier, to stand with those representing this country?” Mark asked.   
The man turned to look at Mark. “Well, I am just letting Captain America know the proper dress…” The man began, but Mark cut him off.   
“I have yet to hear someone scorn a soldier for wearing his uniform to any event, let alone one which holds people representing and fighting the policies in this country. Or are you telling me it is beneath you to see a soldier who fights for the people and represents them to be in your presence?”  
The man just remained quiet and walked away. “Asshole,” Mark said.   
“I could have handled myself,” Steve said with a smile to Mark. “Sorry, he just pissed me off when he was trying to insult you. I know you can, but it was better for me to speak than let him continue.”  
“And I would have missed the good show,” Mark heard. Mark turned around to see Barbra Johnston standing behind him. “You know how to put an asshole in his place I see,” Barbra said to Mark.   
“Years of practice.”   
“Well now I see how I can do the same next time Theodore speaks up to other people,” Barbra said watching the man walk away.   
“With a name like Theodore, it would explain his attitude,” Andrea said.   
“Pleasure to see you again, my dear. I see you wore another lovely dress; I loved the dressed you had at the Gala. The shorter one was my favorite,” Barbra said to Andrea. Andrea just smiled at the compliment.   
Mark walked between Barbra and Andrea. “Barbra, this is Andrea a friend and a student of mine. She is one of the extra tickets I asked for. And her date is the other, this is…”   
“Tony Stark,” Tony said cutting Mark off, “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Johnston,” Tony held out a hand. Barbra just looked at the hand, and Tony pulled it away awkwardly.   
“I know who you are, Mr. Stark.” Then Barbra looked at Andrea. “So tell me, dear, what is your secret?”  
“For what?” Andrea asked Barbra.   
“How did a beautiful young woman get Tony Stark to manage his life and stay with one woman and not do anything stupid?” Barbra asked.   
Andrea just smiled at Tony. Tony looked flustered by Barbra’s words. “He is not all that bad, and I know how to keep him in his place,” Andrea said.   
“If you write a book on that, it will make millions,” Barbra said to Andrea smiling. Barbra looked over at Steve and noted him dressed in his uniform. “I know you are a soldier, Captain America, but you should have really come dressed as his date. Have you been taking care of him like I asked you to?” Barbra said pointing to Mark.   
“More than you know,” Mark answered for Steve. Barbra smiled at Mark. “By the way, I wanted to thank you for the hotel and dinner. It is more than I could have asked for, and Steve enjoyed it. It got him to try new food at the restaurant.”  
“My pleasure,” Barbra began, “It’s the least I could do especially when I found out I danced with the world’s deadliest assassin at the gala.”  
Andrea, Tony, and Steve went wide eyed when Barbra said that. Mark remained poised and smiled. “I wondered when you would find that out,” Mark said.   
“Is it really true? The man I hear all the commotion about from other leaders was not only my dance partner but the one dressing my wounds when everything was done,” Barbra asked Mark.   
“It is true. I did tell you I am about a hundred and forty years old. It is part of the legend behind me. I live forever, they say, really I just age well,” Mark said with a smile. Barbra laughed.   
“Well, I find the rumors to be crazy. I cannot believe you are the one they all fear. I need them to meet you. Let’s go say hello,” Barbra said as she grabbed Mark’s arm. “I am stealing your date for a while, I hope you don’t mind Captain America,” Barbra said looking at Steve. Steve smiled and shook his head. Barbra pulled Mark away. Mark mouthed, “Be ready,” to the other three, and they nodded. Steve followed to stay near but kept a distance.   
Mark looked to Barbra, “Did you ever imagine you would say you were stealing Captain America’s date from him?”   
“Never!” Barbra said. “But I didn’t think I would dance with an assassin, and that happened without me even knowing.”  
Barbra brought Mark to leaders of the United Nations. Barbra introduced Mark as an Avenger and the one she invited to the Dinner because of his dance skills. Mark noted Barbra showed him up on the dance floor which broke the ice with a laugh for the leaders to speak with him. Barbra made sure to keep Mark being the assassin a secret. Mark guessed she wanted everyone else to meet him as she did, by not knowing who he was. This way they would not have any judgment about him.   
Barbra took Mark from one crowd to another talking to each leader. Barbra would ask questions between the crowds.   
“So is he treating you well?” Barbra asked Mark. Mark knew she was talking about Steve.   
“He is treating me better than I can hope for,” Mark said.   
“He seems to worry about you, he has been keeping an eye on you all night,” Barbra said.   
“Well we may have heard something might go down today here at the dinner. You might be in for a show like the gala.” Mark said, and Barbra froze in her steps.   
“Here? At the dinner?” Barbra asked.   
Mark nodded, “S.H.I.E.L.D. is on it, and you have four Avengers here prepared. We will be ready.”   
“S.H.I.E.L.D,” Barbra said with a tone in her voice, “That Nick Fury can be so stubborn sometimes.” Mark laughed.   
“He can be, but he means well. I have known him for years, so I know how he can be.”  
Mark paused, and Barbra looked back at him. Mark looked up and saw some movement in the windows. Mark looked back to Barbra.   
“So I hate to cut this short, but the show is about to begin. I need you to get everyone you know and tell them to be ready to leave out that door,” Mark pointed at the door they planned to secure, “That is going to be the exit we will make. Looks like the enemy is on the move.”   
Barbra smiled, “You are not the monster they saw you are at all.”  
“Depends on who you ask. The enemy might think I am tonight, but if you ask him,” Mark said pointing to Steve, “You will get a very different answer. One closer to your opinion about me.”   
“I feel bad I didn’t get to see you much tonight,” Barbra said to Mark.   
“Life of a powerful lawyer and congresswomen and the life of an Avenger. I will be back to visit D.C. and you again. We can have lunch, and I will bring Steve,” Mark said.   
Barbra smiled and gave Mark a hug, “Please don’t let him come in his uniform like he did tonight. I get now why he did but not next time. I want Mark and Steve to come tonight, and I would like to have lunch with Mark and Steve next time.”  
“Deal,” Mark said, and Barbra went to tell the others of the escape plan. Mark walked over to Steve.  
“We have movement. They are planning the attack soon. Where are Andrea and Tony?” Mark asked.   
“Last I left them; Tony was in a discussion with a congressman about the reporters asking about the ring for Andrea. Tony was flustered, and Andrea was torturing him with the questions. They were over there,” Steve pointed, and Mark could see Tony speaking with a flustered face and Andrea sipping her drink with a pleased look on her face for making Tony flustered.   
“Tell them what’s up, I will be near the door increase Hydra attacks, and we can make an opening for the guests to escape,” Mark said, but as soon as he finished the sentence, the glass windows began to shatter. Hydra agents came crashing in ready for a fight with guns in their hands.   
“Or now, I guess they could attack now,” Mark said as he began to run for the door. Steve ran to assist Andrea and Tony.   
Mark got to the door and tried to open it. The door was jammed. He kicked it a few times, and the door broke off the hinges, flying open. Mark ran outside to check the area, seeing Hydra agents near the door. Mark needed to clear the area.   
The Hydra agents open fired on Mark, but Mark was too fast for them. He formed throwing knives in his hands and threw one at each agent. In a few minutes, each agent had a knife through his head and lied on the ground dead. Mark surveyed the area for more agents. Winter Soldier came out around the corner.   
“I just cleared the path, I took down about five more agents. This way is clear for the guests,” Winter Soldier said to Mark.   
“Good,” Mark said as he began to turn around, “Let’s help the others inside.”  
“Right,” Winter Soldier said following Mark.   
Mark ran through the door and saw Barbra there with the guests. “It’s clear,” Mark said to Barbra, “You all can get out and get to safety, we just took down the Hydra agents out there.”   
Barbra walked up to Mark, “I hope one day everyone can see you as I do,” She said. Mark smiled at her kind words, “Me too.”  
The guests began to leave the building. Mark ran down the hall forming a sword in his hand. He was looking for the others, but while he was looking he decided to take down as many Hydra agents as possible. Mark helped guests blocked by agents, cutting down the Hydra agents. Mark saw Andrea and Tony fighting a large group of agents heading their way. Andrea took down three agents by throwing one of her batons, bouncing it off of each agent, shocking them. Tony had his gauntlets on and would change from punching out an agent to blasting a crowd of them with his repulse beam. Tony had improved his hand to hand combat.   
Mark began to run to meet them and help them out but then a Hydra agent lunged at Mark with an ancient looking sword, Mark dodged the sword. A large crowd of agents formed around Mark. Looks like Steve was right, he was the target here tonight. Mark readied for the attack but saw three Hydra agents go down from a shield bouncing off of them. Mark saw Steve running over to help. Mark took down two more agents but focused his attention on the one with the sword. Steve tried to take down the others as fast as he could to help Mark.   
Mark ran forward and took out one soldier with his sword but jumped back when he saw the sword swing at him. Mark did not want to take any chances of the sword getting any of his abilities; he worried if using his abilities would activate the sword.   
Mark saw Winter Soldier near him taking out two agents. “Glad you can join,” Mark said to Winter Soldier.   
“Shut it you monster, I am here only because it is a mission,” Winter Soldier said as he punched another agent.   
Mark did not address the comment. He just wanted to take down the agent with the sword and end this. Mark went in for another attack and took down three agents before the one with the sword could swing at him, Mark needed to dodge last minute, and he jumped back into Bucky.   
“Sorry, I can’t let that sword near me or touch me,” Mark said as he kept his focus on the agent   
“I heard,” Bucky said.   
“What?” Mark said, and then Mark felt a sharp pain in his side. Bucky leaned forward and went in close for Mark to hear. “Hail Hydra.”  
Bucky pulled out the dagger, and Mark looked back at Bucky. Bucky held a carved dagger, with many symbols on it. The symbols looked similar to the pictures seen from the warehouses.   
“The dagger only needs your blood to take your powers,” Bucky said. Mark readied himself to fight Bucky, but Bucky just held out his hand. Mark watched as the sword in his hand evaporated and showed up in Bucky’s hands.   
“Your powers are going slowly, looks like your healing powers will take longer to fade,” Bucky said looking at Mark’s side. Mark felt his wound only halfway closed right now. He needed to be ready, Bucky began to attack Mark with his own sword. Mark dodged the attacks and tried to increase his power, but felt nothing happening. Mark felt he should try to use all his strength. Mark jumped back and then his eyes turned black and yellow. Mark had a black aura from around him and symbols began to appear on him once again. Mark ran at Bucky, but Bucky only held out the dagger. Before Mark could notice, he saw the markings on his body fade and the dark aura be consumed by the dagger. Mark could not tell, but he knew his eyes turned back to normal.   
“No,” Mark said.   
Bucky ran forward, and Mark dodged the sword attacks but could not dodge the kick, sending him flying. Mark could hear Bucky laughing.   
“How does it feel to know you are nothing now?” Bucky said. The soldiers began to surround Mark. Mark attacked the soldiers as they went for him, but he felt his speed decreasing and his strength. Mark was kicked again by Bucky, hitting the ground. Bucky walked over to Mark. Mark just stared at Bucky from the ground.   
“I am ending your pathetic life now, It will do us both a favor,” Bucky said.   
Bucky raised the sword up, and Mark readied to dodge it, but a shield came flying and hitting the sword out of Bucky’s hands.   
“That’s not your sword,” Steve said.   
“Great another useless soldier,” Bucky looked over at Mark. Mark stared at Bucky with anger burning in his eyes. “I will kill you,” Bucky said.   
“Many have tried, all have failed at my sword,” Mark said.   
“Your sword is in my hands now, so we will see,” Bucky said as he fled the building. The other agents prevented Steve or Mark from following Bucky. Bucky left with no trace of knowing where he went.   
Andrea and Tony met with Steve and Mark.   
“What happened?” Tony asked.   
“They won,” Mark said.   
Andrea gasped as she realized what this meant. She grabbed on to Tony’s arms and felt dread wash over her. Mark saw it all over her face. Steve walked over to Mark and hugged him. “Sorry, I couldn’t protect you.”   
Mark didn’t hug Steve back. Steve pulled away and looked at Mark. “You did Steve; I think Bucky would have killed me if you didn’t stop him. I messed this one up. I need to fix it,” Mark said as he slowly stepped away from Steve.   
“It’s my fault they won,” He said as walked out of the building leaving his three other friends behind.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
Andrea  
Andrea was worried, she did not know what to do right now. Mark did not return to the hotel last night. It has been almost twenty-four hours since they saw Mark. Andrea tried to track Mark by his phone, but he left it here at the hotel. She was worried for her teacher, and her friend. She worked tirelessly to hack into every camera system in the city to see if she could catch a glimpse of Mark anywhere; she had no luck.   
Andrea looked over to see Steve just holding his shield sitting on the couch. He held the shield close to his chest. Steve looked to be in deep thought, and every few moments he would hug his shield tighter. Andrea decided to take a break since she had no luck so far and went to sit next to Steve.   
Andrea figured she would help Steve since Tony was working on finding any way to locate Mark as well. Steve needed some support right now. Steve didn’t look at Andrea when she sat down. Andrea knew Steve wouldn’t just start talking about what was going on unless she asked. Andrea didn’t know if she should ask.   
Andrea put her hand on Steve’s arm, and then she slowly moved to rubbing his back. Steve just slid down to rest his head on Andrea’s lap. Andrea let Steve rest; he needed to rest. Steve didn’t say anything since Mark walked out of the event hall.   
“I didn’t protect him,” Steve finally said. Andrea just rubbed his shoulder as Steve lied there. “You did, he could have been dead if you didn’t stop Winter Soldier,” Andrea said. “And Mark blames himself, not you. He said you protected him.”  
“Then why did he leave us? Where is he? And who will watch his back now?” Steve asked.   
Andrea thought the same questions. She didn’t know if she should answer them.  
“If you have any idea, please tell me,” Steve finally said. Steve knew Andrea would know Mark better than most people. She still struggled with telling Steve what Mark would do.   
Steve sat up and looked into Andrea’s eyes. “Please,” Steve asked. Andrea took in a deep breath, “I don’t know Steve. This is different. Mark lost to Red Skull; he got attacked by Winter Soldier, and he blames himself. He is human now, and weak, he probably doesn’t know what to do with that and is freaking out. He will turn up. I just hope he doesn’t do something stupid before we find him.”  
“I hope so, too,” Steve said to Andrea.   
Andrea looked over as she heard a phone ring. Steve sat up looking over at the table. “Is it him?” Steve asked. Tony grabbed his phone and looked at it, “No, It’s Clint.” Tony said as he answered the phone. “What’s up Clint?” Andrea watched as Tony’s face grew in shock, “Hold on, I need to put you on speaker,” Tony said. Tony hit the speaker button. “Everyone can hear you Clint; tell them what you said to me.”  
“Um, hi everyone. I was just wondering where you guys were. Mark looks like he is in bad shape and Natasha and I couldn’t find any of you to figure out what happened. Did he need to heal someone while in Washington D.C.?” Clint said.   
Steve stood up, “Mark is at the mansion?” Steve asked.   
“So guess no one knew he was here by how this is going down. Yes, he is here, but won’t talk to Natasha or me. He looks banged up. We wondered if you could fill us in on what happened,” Clint said.   
“What do you mean banged up?” Andrea asked as she walked over to the phone to hear Clint answer.   
“His hands are bloody. It looks like he was in an intense fight or something. He has a few cuts on his face, but Natasha, and I noticed his hands the most. It looked like he beat someone to a bloody pulp until he started to bleed. Natasha is concerned he isn’t healing,” Clint said.   
“That’s because he doesn’t have his powers,” Andrea said.   
“So he healed someone there? My bet is on Tony getting shot and Mark needing to heal him,” Clint said.   
Steve walked away slowly not addressing Clint’s joke. “Bad timing Clint,” Andrea said.   
“Is it that bad?” Clint asked.   
“Hydra got to Mark, specifically Winter Soldier. Red Skull has his powers,” Tony answered. Andrea jumped as she heard Steve punch something, breaking the wall when Tony said the news.   
“Shit,” Clint responded. “That would explain it. Well, he is here, you guys better get over here. We need to figure out a plan. I will let Natasha know. We will get Bucky for this, don’t worry Steve,” Clint said. Steve didn’t address Clint’s words.   
“We will see you in a few hours,” Tony said and hung up the phone.   
“Why wouldn’t he tell us where he was?” Steve asked.   
“He isn’t talking to anyone, Steve. I wouldn’t take it personally. This is a lot for Mark to take in right now,” Andrea said.   
Steve just punched the wall again, Tony sighed. “I will have them bill me for the repair. We should pack. We can hurry and be back at the mansion in two hours if we rush.”   
“Right,” Andrea said looking at Steve, “my stuff is all set to leave. I will pack Mark’s stuff. It will be easier for me to do it than Steve.” Andrea said.   
Tony looked over to Steve, “Good idea,” Tony said. “Meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes. I will take your stuff down with me.”  
“Right,” Andrea said as she walked over to Steve, “Come on, let’s pack.” Andrea grabbed Steve’s arm, and he followed her with no resistance. They got to the room and began to pack everything.  
Steve struggled with packing; he kept stopping and staring at Mark’s bag. Andrea needed to remind him to continue packing. They finished in the thirty minutes when it should have taken ten minutes. Steve looked down and realized he wore one of Mark’s button down shirt.   
“We will see him soon,” Andrea said to Steve. Steve nodded as they left the room. The flight felt like it took forever. Andrea just watched as Steve’s anxiety would increase as the flight went on. Steve kept staring out the window but tapping his knee with his hand, and his leg kept shaking.   
“How is he?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“Worried,” Andrea answered Tony.   
“You think it will be okay?” Tony asked. Andrea didn’t know how to answer Tony. Tony just grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “I was worried you would say that,” Tony said. Andrea just leaned against Tony for the rest of the flight.   
When the plane landed, Andrea needed to manage Steve’s anxiety. Tony got everything for the drive, but Steve kept waiting and walking around for everything to happen. “We are here in New York; we will see him soon. You need to calm down Steve,” She said to Steve.   
“What if he leaves before we get to the mansion?” Steve asked.   
“Clint or Natasha will let us know. They are watching him,” Andrea answered. Steve still looked impatient and finally calmed down when the car came to pick them up.   
When the car arrived at the mansion, Steve ran inside. Andrea looked over at Tony, “Go,” Tony said, “I will bring everything in. He will need you there if Mark doesn't talk.”  
Andrea hugged Tony, “You are the best,” Andrea said to Tony. “Can I have that in writing?” Tony asked as Andrea slapped his chest before she went inside.   
Steve was already running up the stairs. Andrea ran into Clint. “He is in the training room; I just told Steve,” Clint said to Andrea.   
“Thanks,” Andrea said as she followed Steve. Andrea almost ran into Steve when he was standing in the training room.   
“He isn’t here,” Steve said in a worried yell. Andrea looked around. “Yes, he is,” She said to Steve and walked over to the simulation room. Andrea looked in and saw Mark training. Mark looked in bad shape. He did have cuts on his face, but the worst was his hands. Mark’s knuckles were bruised and bloody. He had them wrapped, but the wrappings were soaked in blood. Mark was focused on the simulation, dodging the projectiles.   
“I have never seen him like this,” Steve said.   
“Bloody and bruised up?” Andrea asked.   
“No, exhausted,” Steve said.   
Andrea looked at Mark again and saw what Steve meant. Mark looked drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He was pushing himself in the simulation. Mark never needed to push himself this much before, and here he looked to be working until he would pass out. Andrea watched as Mark moved, dodging projectiles and moved slower than he did before. Mark dodged three projectiles flying at him but got hit by two others he would have had no trouble dodging before everything that happened.   
“Shut it down,” Steve said.   
Andrea went to the control panel and shut down the machine. She looked at the setting and realized it wasn’t set to ten like it always is when Mark trained.   
Steve went inside to help Mark. Mark stood up and just walked by Steve, “Why did you turn it off?” Mark asked.   
“You are wearing yourself thin. And also, where have you been? We were worried about you,” Steve said to Mark.   
“I can take care of myself, and I am just training. I am fine.” Mark said to Steve.   
Steve slowly brushed his hand on Mark’s, noting Mark’s bloody knuckles. Mark pulled his hand away. “I am fine, just part of training. I don’t have the ability to heal so this is the result of it all.”  
“You are going to end up training until you wear yourself to death,” Steve said.   
“Well I have to push myself now that I am human,” Mark answered.   
“Why did you leave us?” Steve said. “Why did you leave me?”  
Mark looked into Steve’s eyes; Andrea never saw the look Mark gave to Steve at this moment. She could not tell what was coming.   
“I messed up Steve. I let Winter Soldier get to me. I should have seen him as the one going for me. I let myself get distracted and worried. I am going to get him back, though. I will fight him again and win,” Mark said.   
“But you don’t have your powers right now,” Steve said. And Andrea saw anger fill Mark’s eyes.   
“Do you think I am useless without my powers?” Mark asked Steve.  
“No, but Bucky is a super soldier too, it will be difficult…” Steve began, but Mark cut him off.   
“I will take him down. I thought you would be able to back me up, but I guess you expect me to wait on the sidelines while you guys do everything? Remember I trained Natasha and Andrea, they can hold their own against Bucky. I can take him out,” Mark began to shout as he spoke.   
“That’s not what I meant. You are hurt. You need to rest. You need to get better. We can find Bucky and take him out together,” Steve said.   
Mark just laughed lightly. “I am fine; I have been through worse.”  
“You are not fine,” Steve said. “I am worried about you. I don’t want you doing something dangerous on your own.”  
Mark began to walk toward the door and paused in the doorway. “You don’t know what is coming do you?” Mark asked Steve.   
“No I don’t, other than us fighting together,” Steve said.   
“Steve, I lost my powers. I was put on this team to train the Avengers. Fury did it to maybe have me be part of the team. Once word gets out Red Skull has my powers; he will get threats to let me go. He already had threats on him from higher ups when he put me on. Now, they will threaten war against him if he does not let me go. They United Nations wants me dead, me with no powers gives them the best opportunity. I need to do this alone. I can’t drag any of you down with me,” Mark explained.   
Steve didn’t know how to respond. He did not know how big this all was compared to everything happening around him. He now got why Mark left them; Mark didn’t want them to be targeted if someone came after him.   
“But you need…” Steve began, but he felt Andrea pull him back. Mark began to go down the stairs when Andrea cut Steve off.   
“I will handle this. Steve, he is in worse shape than we thought. He is getting weaker than he was before. I don’t know how it is possible,” Andrea said.   
“What?” Steve said.   
“Look at the control panel. He was exhausted and couldn’t do the exercise at level eight. He used to do it all on level ten without breaking a sweat. Something more is going on since he lost his powers and I am going to find out,” Andrea said as she walked toward the door. She left Steve to look at the control panel of the simulator. Andrea caught Mark on the second floor.   
“Hey I get all the righteous stuff you are doing, but do me a favor. Pull your head out of your ass and let me do a complete scan. We need to see where you are with everything,” Andrea said. Mark paused for a moment and turned around walking passed, Andrea.   
“So help me I will stun you and drag you to the lab if you do not listen to me!” Andrea shouted.   
“Calm down,” Mark said, “where do you think I am walking?”  
Andrea then realized Mark walked past him to get to the stairs. “Oh,” She said, “I expected a fight.”  
“When you tell me something that makes sense I should fight it?” Mark said to Andrea.   
“Why are you listening to me now? You didn’t before,” Andrea asked.   
“Before you didn’t make sense and would say crazy things. Right now, you are right about this,” Mark said as he walked down the stairs.   
“I hate you,” Andrea said.   
“No you don’t,” Mark said as his answer. Andrea smiled. She was happy some things didn’t change with everything else going on. Andrea opened the lab door, and they walked down.   
“Are you going to let me change your bandages?” Andrea asked.   
“Do the scan, we will change them when the computer is analyzing everything,” Mark said.   
Andrea ran a full scan on Mark. While the computer ran all the tests, she got out the first aid kit and redressed Mark’s hands.   
“Who attacked you?” Andrea asked.   
Mark looked at her in surprise, “You can tell?”  
“I learned many things from you. I can tell these are battle wounds. Who attacked you?” Andrea asked again.   
Mark pulled back his right hand after Andrea finished dressing it. “I ran into Hydra agents at first. I took them down pretty easily. I ran into other assassin’s looking to kill me when I was making my way here.”  
“The bounty on your head?” Andrea asked.   
“I figured that is what it was. The assassins looked like they would kill anyone who was in their way. I couldn’t risk you guys.” Mark said. Andrea slapped Mark across the side of the head.   
“Ow, no healing ability so that will hurt for a while,” Mark said.   
“Good, maybe it will remind you not to do dumb things,” Andrea said.   
“Andrea, Hydra attacked here after we were here a few days. I don’t have my abilities, and we almost lost two of us that day. If I didn’t heal Steve, he would be dead. If they attack again?” Mark asked. Then Andrea began to realize everything.   
“If they attack again, they have your power. We would be in a rough spot.”  
“Exactly. As long as they are looking for me, I have to be away from you guys. It just is how it will need to be,” Mark said.  
“And what about Steve?” Andrea asked.   
“I will need you and Tony to watch him. I am gonna do a lot of stupid things over the next week or so,” Mark said.   
“You already have,” Andrea told Mark. The computer finished its scan and Andrea looked at it.   
“How bad is it?” Mark asked.   
“Well, your strength and speed are not as bad as I would have guessed. Your stupidity is off the charts, though,” Andrea said.   
“That seems normal,” Mark replied with a smile. Andrea laughed at Mark’s joke.   
Then Andrea gasped at the results. She searched through the scans again, and she could not believe what she found.   
“Okay, you are scaring me,” Mark said.   
Andrea looked up at Mark. “This is bad.”   
“So now I am scared,” Mark said. “What is it?”  
“You’re aging, rapidly. Since your healing abilities are gone…” Andrea began, but Mark finished.   
“I am going to turn into an old man who is a hundred and forty years old.”  
They both sat there in silence as they realized the severity of it all.   
“How quickly am I aging?” Mark asked.   
Andrea looked at her scans and thought silently for a moment. “I would guess you are aging about a year for every 24 hours. This says you are already two years older than you were when we first arrived at the mansion.”  
“Shit,” Mark said. “So in a month and a half…” Mark began.   
“You could be dead,” Andrea finished the sentence letting the weight of what it meant sink in.   
“We tell no one,” Mark said.   
Andrea looked over at Mark, “Are you crazy? We have to let everyone know.”   
Mark looked over at Andrea with a serious look, “Me losing my powers is already bad, this makes it worse. If word gets out I am dying, people might let me die. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be in a tight spot with it all and we know Steve will go into a panic along with everyone else.”  
“Let’s not be stupid, though,” Andrea said. “We need to plan this out. We need to tell them.”   
Mark thought quietly for a moment. “We tell Fury. We will figure it out from there. Contact him at all costs and get him here. We need to plan this out. Every moment we waste, I age.”  
“Will we get through this?” Andrea asked Mark.   
“I don’t know. I just need to plan what I need to do to figure this out,” Mark said.   
“There you go again,” Andrea began.   
“There are some things I need to do on my own. I think I have a plan,” Mark said.   
“And you aren’t going to tell me are you?” Andrea said.   
“I need you here to focus on everything,” Mark said.   
“This is going to be hell isn’t it?” Andrea asked.   
“Yes, but first let’s talk to Fury,” Mark said.   
Andrea put aside the computer and picked up her phone, “You sure about this?” She asked Mark.   
“More sure than anything else,” Mark answered.   
“Alright, I will follow you, fearless leader,” Andrea said as she dialed Fury on the phone. It rang a few times, and Fury picked up.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
Mark  
Mark went up the stairs out of the lab. He was going to meet Fury at S.H.I.E.L.D. to discuss what he and Andrea found out. Andrea promised to keep his aging a secret, as long as Mark promised the others would find out soon. Mark already knew what was going to happen. He went up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall. He stopped briefly at Steve’s door. Mark figured it might be best not to talk to Steve right now. It will only make the pain of his plan harder on Steve. Mark opened the door to his room and changed. Mark heard someone in the doorway.   
“I am just going to S.H.I.E.L.D., nothing to worry about,” Mark said. Natasha walked into his room.   
“Is it bad?” Natasha asked.   
Mark paused for a second wondering if he should be honest, Natasha was going to find out soon enough anyway. “It’s worse than I thought. And it is only going to go downhill from there,” Mark said.   
Natasha walked in a sat down. “Why didn’t you talk to me about it?”   
“I didn’t want to talk to anyone about it, Natasha. Don’t take it personally. It is just my stubborn side,” Mark said. He grabbed a bag and put a few weapons in it, just in case.   
“I know that side too well, You were tough on me when you trained me,” Natasha said to Mark.   
“That’s because you can handle it. You were my first pupil. And look at you now, you are part of the Avengers, part of a family,” Mark said.   
“And I know that’s what you want for Andrea too,” Natasha said.   
“Yes,” Mark answered.   
“What about yourself?” Natasha asked. “When are you going to join with your family?”  
Mark paused for a moment hearing Natasha’s words, and then he zipped his backpack closed. “It is not as simple for me Natasha, you know this.”  
“I know you want it,” She said standing up and walking to Mark. “That’s why you took me in and Andrea. You wished to be part of something.”  
“Did you come here to tell me something I already know?” Mark said. “Because I need to leave, and I don’t need to hear things I already know.”  
“I told you this to keep you from doing something stupid. You do have a track record of doing stupid things,” Natasha said sarcastically.   
“Longer than you will ever know. I have made it through in the past. Hopefully, I will make it through this time,” Mark said.   
“Hopefully? You don’t think you will?” Natasha asked.   
“I don’t know, Natasha. We will see. I think I have a solid plan, but who knows how the ripples will affect everything else when my plan is set into effect,” Mark said.   
“You mean, Steve.”  
Mark nodded at Natasha’s words and began to walk out of the room. “He will forgive you, no matter how dumb your plan. I know he will,” Natasha said to Mark.   
“Thanks, but I am not expecting forgiveness for what I will do,” Mark said.   
Mark left Natasha in his room. He walked down the hall eyeing Steve’s door as he walked. He needed to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Mark walked down the stairs and out the front door. Mark avoided seeing Steve. Mark made his way down the road and headed in the direction of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Mark arrived at the building and entered the elevator. He knew how this would go already but needed to have it happen. He walked down the hall and into Fury’s office.   
Nick Fury stood up and just glared at Mark with anger in his eyes. “What the fuck were you thinking?” Fury said to Mark.   
“How the hell did you miss a Hydra agent in your squad?” Mark asked back.   
“How did you miss it?” Fury said to Mark. Mark paused for a while before answering Fury, “Because I was careless. I should have seen the signs, but I didn’t.”  
“Same here, now tell me how screwed are?” Fury asked.   
“You mean the part where Red Skull has my abilities thanks to Winter Soldier or the other thing?” Mark asked as he sat down.   
“The other thing, I have heard enough about Winter Soldier today from everyone. We are trying to track him down as we speak,” Fury said.  
Mark sat quietly before he decided to just say what was going on, “Nick, I am dying.”  
“Bullshit! You are indestructible unless you forget the many times you remind us all about it,” Fury responded.   
Mark shook his head, “Not this time. My healing abilities kept me aging slowly. Andrea ran a scan and found I aged years since I lost my powers. About two years. We figured I am aging a year for every twenty-four hours that passes,” Mark said.   
Fury looked wide eyed at Mark, least Mark though he did with Fury’s one eye. “Fuck,” Fury said. “So in a matter of months…” Fury began.   
“I will die,” Mark finished. Fury could not contain his anger. He slammed his hand on the desk, “We will find Winter Soldier and make this right. There has to be a way to get your powers back in you.”   
“And if there isn’t?” Mark asked.   
“I don’t want to talk about failure, Mark. There has been too much of that lately. We will figure it out,” Fury said with a serious look on his face.   
“And what will I do until then? The news must be out there already my powers are gone. I have been attacked by assassins, and there must be a bounty on my head. And we know the higher ups will not let me be housed by S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers now.”  
Nick put his hand on his chin as he thought, “I have already been facing some push back on you being at the Avenger Mansion. Now that you are human they might…”   
“Want to kill me,” Mark finished. “You know them as well as I do. They will want to take this chance to end me so I don’t get my powers back.”  
Nick leaned back in his chair, “You know the show you put on at the Congressional dinner did win you some favor, we could wait until that kicks in then make our move.”  
“And how long will that take?” Mark asked. “Should we wait until I am in my 50’s or 60’s before we make a move to attack Red Skull? And even then we have a shorter time frame. They might slow it down further to wait until old age takes me instead.”  
“This is a fucking mess for sure,” Nick said. “The first thing they are going to push is getting you out of the Avengers. They won’t stand for the Avengers helping you out.”  
“Then let’s give them that,” Mark said. Mark reached into his pocket and threw a card onto Fury’s desk. It was Mark’s electronic Avenger’s Card.   
“You are serious,” Fury said.   
“Dead serious. Give them this victory. Let them think They have a pull on you. If the influence I am gaining at the United Nations is true, then it will backfire on those pushing all this on you when they find out what happened,” Mark said.   
Fury looked at Mark and smiled, “The only time you are this sure about politics is when you have a plan on how to beat this. How stupid is the plan?”  
“Pretty fucking stupid and risks my life, possibly the world, but is our best shot at winning against Red Skull,” Mark said.   
“Do I want to know about the plan?” Fury asked.   
“Do you trust me old friend?” Mark asked.   
Fury leaned forward in his chair and looked Mark straight in the eyes. “I trust you with my own life. I hope this works is all, I don’t need to bury a friend anytime soon.”   
“I hope you don’t either,” Mark said.   
“It will be sad I won’t get to see how you look when you reach my age, though. It would have been interesting,” Fury said.   
“Three months is a long time to wait,” Mark said, and Nick threw a lite cigar at Mark. “You always were an asshole, Mark. But one I appreciated. Don’t die. I will work with Natasha and Andrea to bring you back to kill you again for doing this to all of us,” Fury said.   
“I will try not to die,” Mark said. “I need you to call a meeting with the Avengers here. Fill them in on everything. While they are here, I will grab a few things from the Mansion and leave.”  
“What do I do about Rogers?” Fury asked.   
Mark paused for a moment and then stood up, “Andrea and Tony will handle him. They know not to let him do something stupid.” And Mark walked to the door.   
“Bit hypocritical we let you do something stupid, and we need to stop him from doing it,” Fury said to Mark as a jab.   
“But my stupidity could save us all,” Mark said as he left.   
Mark left S.H.I.E.L.D. and waited outside the Avenger Mansion. He needed to wait until everyone was gone before he could go inside. He saw everyone leaving the mansion in a car, and He saw Steve rush to the car with everyone else.   
“I hope Natasha is right, and he does forgive me,” Mark said.   
Everyone left the mansion and Mark made his move. Mark decided to just enter the front door.   
“Hello Mark, I see you don’t have your access card. Can I ask what happened?” Jarvis asked Mark when he entered.   
“Leaving the Avengers, Jarvis. I came to get my things. Everyone else just left to find out the news. Hope this is alright,” Mark said to the AI system.   
“All is fine with that, Ms. Andrea told me to expect you here,” Jarvis said.  
“Of course, she did,” Mark said to Jarvis. Mark made his way up the stairs. Mark went to his room; He looked under his bed for a box he held. He took a book from the box and packed a few things in his backpack, mainly clothes for the long travel ahead. Mark finished packing and left his room. Mark stopped at Steve’s door. Steve would take it the hardest that he left. Mark couldn’t just leave him with nothing. Mark thought for a moment about what to do. “Is this really the right plan?” Mark said to himself. He looked down at his knuckles and saw the wrapping Andrea had put on it. It was the right plan, But Mark wasn’t going to leave Steve with nothing. Mark went into Steve’s room. When he was finished, he left the mansion, not knowing when or if he will return.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
Tony  
Tony sat next to the Andrea in the conference room. He was worried what this meeting would involve. Tony felt this meeting would most likely include Fury yelling at everyone, and since Fury likes to yell at him, Tony would be the focus of Fury’s rage. Tony watched as the others came in and surprised to see Thor join them.   
“God of Thunder, pleasure to have you grace our presence,” Tony said to Thor.   
“Greetings Stark, Yes I am back and ready to take down whichever foe threatens your home world,” Thor answered and took a seat. Steve took his seat at the end of the table opposite of Fury. Natasha sat across from Andrea and Clint sat opposite of Tony. Tony wondered if Mark would come to this meeting. The last few days have been rough on everyone, especially Mark, who took his powers being stolen by Winter Soldier as a personal defeat. Fury walked in, and Tony sat up.   
“Glad you all could make it, we have a lot to cover,” Fury said.   
“Should we wait for the assassin to join us? Unless something happened I am not aware of,” Thor asked.   
“Oh there is a lot that happened that you’re not aware of big guy,” Tony said. Andrea elbowed Tony in the side.   
“Mark won’t be joining us at this meeting or any other meetings in the foreseeable future, I will cover why later,” Fury said.   
Steve stood up, “What do you mean?” Tony just looked at Steve then slowly at Fury, who was furious right now. Tony was happy that in this meeting, he might not be the main point of Fury’s anger.   
“Do I need to repeat myself, Rogers?” Fury said. Steve looked away and sat down; even Steve knew not to defy Fury. The only one who ever stood up to Fury was Mark, and he currently was absent in the meeting.   
“As I was saying, Mark will not be joining our meetings moving forward. The recent events put us not only in a bind with our battle against Red Skull but also politically,” Fury began.   
“Red Skull succeeded in getting Mark’s powers. Red Skull did this by using some ancient dagger, most likely a weapon of legend from Asgard. Winter Soldier caught Mark off guard in Washington, D.C. and used it against him. Right now we are down one super-powered assassin,” Fury said.   
“Aye, I attempted to find more information about the legendary weapon. The main purpose remained to figure out how to reverse the ritual. I could not find anything in our ancient texts about how to complete the task,” Thor stated.   
“So right now we are screwed,” Tony said.   
“More than you know Stark,” Fury said.   
“But I bet you are gonna tell us,” Tony added.  
Fury let out a sigh, “One of the major powers Mark holds is his healing ability. It slows his aging process, without it, we found out he began to age rapidly,” Fury said.   
Tony watched Steve when this news was said. Steve had a face which looked like a mixture of fear and anger, Tony thought of coining the phrase fanger, just for that emotion. Instead, he turned to the conversation, “How rapidly are we talking about here?”  
“Mark will age one year for every twenty-four hours. At this rate we have a very limited amount of time to find Red Skull, defeat him, get the dagger, and find a way to reverse all this,” Andrea said to the group.   
“Shit,” Tony said.   
“This is just the tip of the iceberg. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been facing a lot of pushback for Mark being housed by the Avengers. When word gets out about Mark losing his powers, we will face multiple attacks from people overseas and from rogue villains trying to collect the bounty still on his head,” Fury told the group.   
“What do you mean the Avengers housing Mark? Isn’t he part of the team?” Clint asked.   
Andrea shook her head to answer for Fury, “Mark couldn’t join the Avengers. The politics around him joining is too big, many higher-ups went against such a powerful person being on the Avengers, and other countries didn’t like the United States having such a powerful person on their side. He couldn’t join.”  
“Damn, I was hoping he could stay. He helped improve this team greatly. I never knew we could improve so much through his training. Politics sucks can we just say fuck you to everyone else?” Clint asked.   
“If it were that simple, don’t you think I would have done that Barton?” Fury asked.   
“True, and I am sure it would have been epic how you did it,” Clint added.   
“How long do we have as Mark ages?” Steve finally asked.   
Andrea took in a breath, “Based on the scans I took of Mark, we figured twenty-four hours for one year. If we do the math, we have about a month and a half before he looks like he is seventy-five.”  
“Fuck,” Tony said. Tony could not help but feel how dire the whole situation was for everyone. His friend was aging rapidly and nothing any of them could do to stop it from happening right now. “So we can’t house Mark, where is he now?” Tony asked.   
“I wish I knew the answer to that. He came to chat with me and turned this in,” Fury slide the Electronic Avenger card down the table. “He made valid arguments which I couldn’t argue. He said he had a plan and that is all. He asked me to hold a meeting here to tell you everything. I did it as his friend and knowing he will figure this out.”  
Tony looked at the card as it lied on the table. He could not understand what Mark was planning. Mark thought similarly to Tony when it came to plans, the only two things Tony could know would be in Mark’s plans were: crazy danger and success.   
“How could you let him go?” Steve asked as he picked up the Avenger Card from the table. Tony looked at Steve, who was just hurt by the news of everything.   
“I didn’t have a choice, Rogers. Like I said, there are political parts to this along with the danger we are facing. And damn Mark for making good arguments I had nothing to say against,” Fury said.   
“He is good at that,” Andrea added. Natasha nodded in agreement.   
“My guess is, you two knew something was up with this as well,” Fury said looking at Andrea and Natasha. Both ladies nodded their head when Fury asked them.   
“And none of you stopped him?” Steve asked getting louder with each passing second.   
“We trust him, Steve. He knows what he is doing. He has been doing this longer than any of us have been alive. I couldn’t stop him if I wanted to, I just need to trust him,” Natasha said to Steve.   
“What she said,” Andrea added.   
“Ditto,” Fury said looking at Steve.   
Tony watched Steve and was sure he could slowly see the pain wash over Steve. “And we don’t know where he is?”   
Natasha and Andrea shook their head. Fury remained poised.   
“I am guessing he didn’t tell us where he was going because he knew we would cave and tell you at some point. He left us with nothing, Steve. We can try and find him, but we should probably focus on finding Red Skull. If we can get that dagger, maybe Thor could find something to help reverse this,” Andrea said.   
“A sound strategy female assassin,” Thor said comforting Andrea. Andrea smiled at Thor, and Tony felt jealousy spike through his body. Andrea only smiles at him.   
“You know something, don’t you Fury?” Steve asked Fury who remained poised still at the end of the table. Tony watched as it looked like Steve would attack Fury for information.   
“Of course, I do, I was the last person to talk to Mark. He asked me to hold this meeting so he could get a few things from the mansion. I wouldn’t think you would catch him, though. It’s been a few hours since I saw him and my guess is he is gone by now,” Fury said.   
“But there is a chance,” Steve said standing up.   
“Sit down, Rogers. We are not finished here.” Fury said.   
Tony watched as Steve struggled with the concept of sitting down. Steve fought every instinct to leave.   
“Maybe we should let him go,” Tony said looking to Fury.   
“Are you willing to face my wrath is he does leave, Stark?” Fury said.   
“This will be good,” Clint said leaning in his chair.  
Tony thought for a moment and looked at Steve. Steve looked like a kicked dog who was only looking for his friend. “I will face your wrath if need be,” Tony said.   
“Well, you heard him, Rogers. Go!” Fury shouted, and Steve ran out of the room.   
“Are you really going to yell at Tony?” Andrea asked.   
Fury looked at Andrea, “You want my wraith, Silvio?”   
Andrea looked down, “I wish Mark were here,” She said quietly.   
Fury sighed, “No wrath for anyone. We have to plan our best course to save our crazy friend. I had S.H.I.E.L.D. locate several warehouses which are suspected to be used by Hydra. At this point, any suspicion will lead us to investigate. I don’t need a confirmed warehouse. We will do all we can to find Red Skull. Silvio and Stark, I need you to looking through all the security networks to find any line of communication Red Skull is using. You hear a whisper about Hydra, I want that communication line locked down and investigated. You hear me?”   
“Yes,” both Andrea and Tony answered.   
“Natasha, Barton, and Thor will investigate the warehouses. I need those places looked through thoroughly. I don’t want one paper left unturned in the offices. Then burn the warehouses down. We don’t need them using the warehouses when we are done,” Fury said.   
“What about Steve?” Natasha asked.   
“Yes, the captain is most worried about the assassin. Maybe we should allow time to heal the wound before he joins us on the mission,” Thor said.   
“Time is not a luxury we can afford, Thor. He will collect himself and want to be part of the missions soon enough. Let him sulk. If at any time you find something on Mark let me know. He may think he can do this alone, but we need to help him in any way we can,” Fury said.   
“This is going to be hell for us, isn’t it?” Clint asked.   
“I rather be put through hell for a few weeks then see the world go to hell, Barton. Everyone understand their part?” Fury said.   
“Yes,” everyone replied.   
“Now leave my sight, I don’t want to hear about anything other than good news from here on out,” Fury said.   
The team left the conference room. Andrea walked next to Tony, “Will Steve be okay?” Andrea asked.   
“I hope so, he has never gone through anything like this. It does give me the perspective to see someone as crazy as me put others through his crazy plans,” Tony answered.   
“If you ever…” Andrea began, but Tony cut her off with a kiss.   
“I wouldn’t dream of it. I think us being in the lab will be good for the next week or so looking for Red Skull,” Tony said with a smile.   
“And you are hoping for breaks?” Andrea said.   
“There is a futon in the lab for when I overwork myself and need to crash,” Tony said.   
“I can’t believe you are suggesting we have sex when my best friend is out there dying slowly,” Andrea said.   
“So the sex was bad?” Tony asked.   
Andrea just shook her head, “You are unbelievable sometimes. No, it was amazing, but I kind of have my thoughts somewhere else right now.”  
Tony looked around and pushed Andrea in a quiet corner and then kissed her passionately against the wall. Tony ran his hands through her hair as he kissed her and Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck for support.   
“So?” Tony asked as he pulled away.   
“A minimum of 12 hours of work then a break,” Andrea replied and kissed Tony again.   
When Tony pulled away, he smiled at her, “He will figure this out. The other part I didn’t add, is when I did these crazy plans, I would make it out in the end. Mark will too. We need to trust him.”  
“We need to get others to trust him too,” Andrea said.   
“We will let’s go find Red Skull. It shouldn’t take long between the two of us,” Tony said. And held Andrea’s hand as they walked to the elevator.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
Steve  
Steve ran into the mansion. When he opened the door he shouted to Jarvis, “Jarvis, is Mark still here?”   
“I am sorry Master Rogers, Master Mark left here about an hour and a half ago. He said he needed to collect a few things and left. He informed me he no longer is part of the Avengers,” Jarvis responded.   
“He will always be welcome here, Jarvis,” Steve shouted at the AI system.   
“I will make a note of that Master Rogers,” Jarvis replied.   
Steve just fell to the floor, he punched the ground, “I should have been here,” He said to himself. Steve looked at the crack he left on the floor from his anger. He slowly stood up and began to climb the stairs. Steve could remember this was the spot where he told Mark he didn’t want him to live in the shadows anymore. Steve paused as he remembered that day. The day felt like ages ago with everything they had been through already, it had only been weeks ago.   
Steve continued his climb up the stairs; he turned down the hall and walked to Mark’s room. Steve opened the door and saw the room was empty. Mark didn’t have much in here, so he wondered what Mark took.   
“Jarvis, do you know what Mark grabbed before he left?” Steve asked.   
“I saw him grab some clothes, his weapons, and something from a box under the bed. I couldn’t tell what it was, my apology Master Rogers,” Jarvis replied.   
“A box?” Steve said to himself as he looked under the bed. He found a box but never remembered Mark saying anything about it. Steve opened it and found files from the warehouses they investigated. It had photos of the ritual markings on the walls which they tried to figure out. Steve looked deeper and found older pictures of the same markings and newspaper clippings of the same. Mark had been investigating these rituals a while back. Steve could not find anything else, so he closed the box and put it back under the bed.   
“Jarvis what else did Mark do before he left?” Steve asked.   
“He went into your room, Master Rogers,” Jarvis replied.   
Steve smiled realizing Mark would go into his room. That is where Mark was staying since the assassination attempt. Steve walked out of Mark’s room and stood at the door to his room. Steve felt excited about finding out what Mark left in his room and scared at the same time. Steve opened the door and pushed it open slowly.   
Steve saw his shield on the bed with a note attached to it. The note had “Sorry” written on it. Steve walked over to his bed. He looked down and saw Mark left his music with Steve. Steve grabbed the letter off of his shield and opened it.   
“I am going to do something stupid. I hope you can forgive me. I left my music with you so you can have theme music while I am gone. I will be back for it and for you.”  
It was signed Mark and Steve just held the letter close to his chest as he sat on his bed. Steve wanted to help Mark with whatever the stupid plan was going to be. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Steve opened it to the picture Mark took with him. Steve looked at the photo. It was before any of this happened. Steve saw how happy they looked and Mark kissing his cheek. Steve wondered if he would ever feel the kiss again. Then Steve felt tears build in his eyes. He did not know if he would ever see Mark again.   
Steve didn’t know how long he sat there. He heard the door open to the mansion and the voices of the others. Steve couldn’t move from his spot. He just looked at the picture and felt the pain of loss.   
Steve heard someone standing at his door. Steve looked up and saw Tony standing there. “He left you something I see,” Tony said. Steve nodded not hiding his tears from Tony.   
Tony walked over, and Steve handed him the note. Tony read it. “Will you forgive him?” Tony asked Steve. Steve nodded as more tears came down his cheek. Tony sat down next to Steve.   
“I am sorry too. This shouldn’t have happened this way. You found someone who cares deeply for you and it all went to hell,” Tony said.   
“It isn’t going to go to hell. I won’t let it,” Steve said.   
Tony patted Steve’s back, “I will be here to help you do that. And so will the others. We have our missions given to us. Natasha, Clint, and Thor are preparing to scope out some warehouses. We need to find Red Skull, that is how we will find Mark, and end this as well.”  
Steve nodded looking at the picture of him and Mark. Tony looked down to the phone to see the image. “We will get things back to that,” Tony said.   
Steve felt numb. He didn’t know how to reply. The only person who could help him right now was gone, doing something stupid because of all this.   
“I am going down to the lab. Join Andrea and me when you are ready. We are going to search the satellite communications for anything on Red Skull. You shouldn’t be alone for long. When you are ready we will send you out there too with the others,” Tony said as he stood up and walked to the door.   
“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said.   
Tony paused in the doorway, “No problem. You helped me through tough times. I can help you through this one. You are my best friend after all.”  
Steve smiled at Tony’s words and Tony left.   
__________________________________________________________________  
It had been over a week since Mark left the mansion. The team figured he aged about ten years since the incident in Washington D.C. Andrea and Tony found some chatter on the satellite feed and sent Natasha, Clint, or Thor to investigate. They found nothing on where Red Skull would be or any sign of Mark.   
Steve went to one of the warehouses. He was dropped off by the Quin Jet and snuck inside to investigate. He found the warehouse was used by Hydra agents and began to take them down one by one. Steve broke into the main factory line where he saw Bucky fighting someone on a walkway. Steve took down two agents and ran to get a closer look. Steve saw someone dressed in black fighting Bucky with a samurai sword. He knew it was Mark. Steve worked to get up to the walkway. Steve climbed a ladder, needing to take out a few more agents on the way to the two fighting. Steve got to the walkway, but as soon as he was close enough, he saw Bucky put his sword through the center of the other man’s chest.   
This was when Steve woke up. Steve had been having these nightmares since Mark left. It was different than the nightmares he had about the war and right before he froze in the ocean, these nightmares were worse. Steve sat up from the futon.   
“Another nightmare?” Andrea asked working from the laptop. Her eyes glowed green, Steve figured she was working on at least three computers at once in this state.   
“Yeah,” Steve began, “the same one since Mark left.”   
“We will find him soon,” Andrea said. She half smiled, unsure of her words even.   
“You know, we have yet to use that futon,” Tony said to Andrea.   
“Shut it,” Andrea said to Tony. Tony knew when he shouldn’t poke an angry bear.   
Steve sat up and realized the headphones had knocked from his ears during his sleep. He put them back in to listen to Mark’s music.   
“Thor just returned from his mission, he said he got something. He is heading down here now,” Andrea said to Tony.   
“Did he say what? Do we have a location on Red Skull?” Tony asked.   
“I don’t know, he said Captain should hear him, he found something on the assassin,” Andrea said.   
Steve sat up and took out the headphones, “He found Mark?”   
“We can ask him when he gets here,” Andrea said still working away on her computers.   
The door to the lab opened, and they could hear loud footsteps on the stairs.   
“Greetings warriors,” Thor said as he came into view, “I may have found something on the assassin.”  
Steve got up quickly and walked over to where Tony and Andrea were working, “What did you find?”  
“The warehouse was used by the villains, so I attacked and took them down valiantly. In the heat of the battle, one of the cowardly villains shot what looked like an arrow with a bomb attached. I didn’t have time to evade, so I braced for impact. This” Thor put down a knife on the table “hit the target causing it to explode and saved me some burns. I believe it belongs to the assassin.”  
Andrea picked up the knife. “It is his. Least we know he is alive.”  
“And you didn’t find him?” Steve yelled at Thor.   
“My apologies Captain. I am a warrior; I have skill in the battlefield. He is an assassin. I attempted to scout the area to locate him, but he evaded me well. I had no trail to follow or any way to know which direction he went. I failed you,” Thor said.   
“You didn’t fail you, big oaf,” Tony began, “You found out Mark is still alive and has our back it seems.”  
“Indeed, I could not believe the assassin was there. His skills did not decrease from losing his powers. The only evidence I have of his presence is this knife,” Thor stated.   
Andrea looked at Steve, “So does this mean you are going to go out in the field as well? Or are Tony and I going to have to help you with the nightmares still?”  
Steve hesitated for a moment. He wanted to be out in the field with the others but feared his nightmare would become a reality.   
“Come on, Steve. You have a chance to see Mark if you are out there. Maybe you can get him to come back to the team,” Tony said.   
Steve remained silent. He went back to the futon and sat down.   
“Do I have a new target?” Thor asked.   
“You sure do,” Andrea said typing at her computer. “We found three more warehouses we suspect to be used by Hydra. So far we have only found five to be confirmed out of the many we found. But with this,” Andrea said holding up the knife, “I think we are getting closer.”  
“I will charge onto the battlefield and return victorious for us all,” Thor said as he left the lab.   
Andrea and Tony just watched Steve walk over and then sit on the futon. Steve did not answer what he wished to do. Steve watched as Andrea left the room. Tony walked over to Steve. “We are getting closer to finding Red Skull and Mark,” Tony said to Steve. “We need to keep at it if we want to win.”  
Andrea returned and threw Steve’s shield at him. “I am done with this sulking. You are going to get yourself up and into uniform. We are sending you out there,” Andrea shouted at Steve.   
Steve just looked at his shield and ran his hand across it.   
“You are our best bet to bring him back here alive. You think I am going to just let you sit there the whole time? I would be out there if Fury didn’t assign me communication duty. Tony and I are the quickest way to locate Red Skull, and you are the fastest way to find Mark. Get your ass up and find him,” Andrea was shouting now.   
“I would do as she says, I have not seen this side of her before,” Tony said.   
Steve looked up at Andrea, “You’re right.”   
“I am always right, get used to it. Tony has. Now go suit up, we will send you on a mission when you are ready,” Andrea said.   
Steve stood up and went to go change into his uniform. Steve made it up the stairs and to his room. He put on his uniform and looked in the mirror. He was now going out there as Captain America, and as Steve. He was going to bring Mark back.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
Mark  
Mark was resting in the woods. He tried to hum his music to himself but found it to be little effect to help him. “Just not the same without my actual music,” he said to himself. He left his music with Steve. He knew Steve would see the importance of the music, and it was the only thing Mark could think of to leave Steve which meant anything. Mark would be back for his music, and for Steve.   
Mark rested on the ground with his back to a rock. He heard someone approaching him from behind.   
“I wondered when you were going to finally show your face to me,” Mark said.   
The man walked in front of Mark. He was dressed in black pants, green shirt, and a black coat, all which came from Asgard. It was Loki who stood in front of him.   
“The assassin time forgot, my aren’t you a curious human,” Loki said to Mark then he looked at Mark’s face. “I see time is finally catching up with you. So you realized I had been watching you?”  
“I have known for years now. I am an assassin, and I can tell when someone is there. Took me some time to figure out it was you, though,” Mark replied.   
“Curious. I had been observing you for quite some time. You are an interesting human to watch. You are far more entertaining than the other ants on this planet,” Loki said.   
“I will take that as a compliment. And I am figuring you helped out Red Skull to increase the entertainment factor on your little show.”  
“Indeed,” Loki replied. “I must say you have not disappointed me in any way. I find you far more entertaining to watch than the humans my brother associates with. Your story is far more interesting.”  
“Thanks,” Mark said.   
“So should I wish you a happy fortieth birthday today or am I too late?” Loki asked.   
Mark did the calculations in his head, “You missed it by a day. I am forty-one today.”  
“My apologies, so what is the next move for the assassin of legends? I must say even I am curious as to what you will do now,” Loki said.   
“My next plan was to flush you out to see me. I knew you would never do it with the Avengers around, let alone Thor. I am glad you didn’t wait until my fiftieth birthday to come out of hiding,” Mark said.   
“Oh? And what would I be able to provide you with that you need so desperately?” Loki asked.   
“Information. That is sort of your strong suit, especially with Asgardian mystical items and such. If anyone could have information I need about that dagger, it is you,” Mark said.   
“Flattered,” Loki began, “But what makes you think I will part with my information so easily?”  
“I don’t,” Mark stated. “But I was hoping you would trade your information for something I have which might be worth more.”  
“And what information could you have that would be worth more about the secret to the dagger?” Loki asked taunting Mark.   
Mark looked up with a smile, “I have the secret to how I was created.”  
“You lie!” Loki shouted. “That had been lost for years. No one knows how you came to be.”  
“Well when you spend over a hundred years looking for the information, you are bound to find something right? And I found it, and I know Red Skull tried to create another me and failed. I can give you that information,” Mark said.   
“And what makes you think I won’t use the information to create an army of warriors such as yourself?” Loki asked.   
“I don’t know what will stop you from doing that. It is more I know you like information and being the only one to know secrets. I figured once you find out, you will make sure no one else gets their hands on it,” Mark said. “So trade?”  
Loki pondered for a moment and then looked at Mark, “How do I know you will keep your word?”   
“You have been watching me for years, I think you can figure out if I will or not,” Mark said.   
“True, alright,” Loki began, “There is a way to reverse the effects of the dagger. The legend of the dragon had missing inscriptions to it. I located the inscriptions when I found the dagger in Asgard. The legend states a man swallowed the dagger and was able to gain the abilities of the dragon, and manipulate metal on his own,” Loki said.  
“So I have to swallow the dagger. Well, I am fucked,” Mark said.   
“Or break the dagger,” Loki said. “There is an essence in the middle of the dagger. Drink that, and you shall have your powers back. Now for your end of the bargain,” Loki said looking at Mark impatiently.   
Mark reached into his backpack and pulled out a book, he tossed it to Loki. “Thanks for the information. Essence is much easier to eat than a whole dagger. That book has everything in it. It’s all the research I collected over my lifetime. It holds the answers to the questions you seek,” Mark said.   
Loki opened the book and searched through the pages. Mark stood up preparing himself for his journey as Loki read the book.   
“This is impossible; this is how you came to your powers? You weren’t made?” Loki said as he read the pages.   
“What?” Mark asked curiously.   
“So you don’t know your origin, interesting,” Loki said closing the book.  
“Well, the city I was created in was wiped out. No reason for it, the people just vanished. Red Skull tried to use rituals to create humans like me,” Mark said.  
“There is no ritual, but means I know more information than the universe does,” Loki looked through the book further and found the information to his liking. “You were correct. I would rather keep this information in my hands than let others know of it.”   
“Told ya so,” Mark said ignoring what Loki said and walked past him.   
“What will you do now?” Loki asked.   
“Stay and watch the show. You will see, right now I need to find Red Skull and that dagger. I already know how to reverse this ritual,” Mark shouted.   
“If you head east you will find a warehouse with information,” Loki shouted.   
Mark paused in his footsteps and turned to Loki, “Why are you helping me?”  
“You are different than other humans, I wish to see the show to the fullest,” Loki closed the book, “And I feel the information you gave me is far more valuable than what I gave you. I added more. There is a warehouse to the east with the information you will need. Also, it is set with a bomb. I think a member of your team is going to be there soon.”  
Mark ran up to Loki, “Which member?” Mark asked.   
“The one you hold dear,” Loki said with a smile.   
Mark just grinned at Loki. “I won’t tell people you were nice, it seems like you are just living up to your name, creating more chaos for me.”  
“I would appreciate that,” Loki said.   
“Enjoy the show,” Mark said as he headed in the direction Loki told him to go. Mark didn’t know how much time he had or how far the warehouse was from him. He just needed to get there as soon as possible.   
After a while, Mark made it to the warehouse. It looked still intact, and Steve was not here yet. Mark decided to focus on the bomb first.   
Mark snuck through a window and moved around the building with a dagger in his hand. Mark noticed a guard and slowly crept behind him. Mark covered the guard’s mouth and stabbed him in the chest. Mark slowly set the guard down on the floor. He needed to find the main office.   
Mark took the keys from the guard before he continued his work. He noticed two guards watching the door to the office. Mark needed to work quickly to take them out silently. Mark threw a dagger hitting one in the head and ran quickly to the other, covering his mouth and stabbing him. Mark put the guard on the floor and used the keys he had to open the door to the office.   
Mark found files everywhere and the bomb in the office. He decided to disarm the bomb first. The bomb was not complicated, it had a simple trigger on it, and set to blow up based on a radio signal, a bomb he walked Andrea through hundreds of times on how to disarm. Mark cut a few wires with his dagger and the bomb disarmed.   
“Easy enough,” Mark said. Mark then looked at the files on the table. They were shipment paperwork. Mark looked through them all and noticed all the weapons were being shipped to the same location. “Bingo,” He said. This was his best bet to where Red Skull and Winter Soldier would be. Mark put the papers in his backpack. Then he heard an explosion from the door. Mark looked over to see a shield flying around and Hydra soldiers surrounding Captain America.   
“He is as subtle as Thor,” Mark said, and he ran out of the office. Mark ran through the warehouse and saw a large crowd of soldiers heading to Steve. Mark did not know if Steve would be able to handle all of them on his own. He finished his task and disarmed the bomb; if he made himself known to Steve, he would not leave Mark. Mark stood there for a moment deciding on what to do. “Shit,” he said and ran following the soldiers. Mark took out his sword and cut down the soldiers from behind. Mark ran out to the open space of the warehouse. He didn’t know what help it would do, but he pulled his hood up. He threw two daggers taking down two soldiers near Steve and jumped down to join him.   
Neither spoke during the fight. Mark ran toward Steve, Steve place his shield above his head. Mark jumped on the shield and Mark flew above the soldiers, throwing daggers to take some out before he landed. Mark cut down the rest. Steve threw his shield in the opposite direction to take out two soldiers before catching his shield again. Steve kneeled on the ground blocking bullets with his shield. When the soldiers began to reload, Steve lifted his shield to reveal Mark sliding out from behind it throwing more daggers. Steve threw his shield at the soldiers on the walkway, taking them out. Mark stood up and ran toward the soldiers, they readied themselves. Mark jumped to reveal Steve’s shield behind him, and it took out three soldiers while Mark took down two with his sword. They won the fight. Mark looked up to see one soldier still moving. He threw his dagger and it took out the soldier. Steve watched the dagger fly, and Mark took this opportunity to run for the woods.   
Mark got out of the building quickly before Steve noticed him. Mark ran to the woods and began to walk at a slow pace. He was exhausted from getting here and couldn’t run anymore. Mark had walked a few more feet before he stopped.   
“Go back, your ride is waiting for you,” Mark said. Mark turned around and saw Captain America standing there.   
“No,” Captain said. “I came out in the field hoping to find you.”  
“I don’t know who you are talking about,” Mark said as he turned and began to walk.  
“Please, you can’t fool me, Mark,” Captain America said as he began to run toward Mark. Mark pulled out his sword and pointed it at Captain America. “I don’t know who you are talking about, go back.”   
Captain looked at the sword pointed at his face. Captain America walked past the sword, and Mark didn’t move. Captain America hugged Mark.   
“Damn you for calling my bluff,” Mark said.   
“I am only out here to find you,” Steve said. He pulled back his cowl and looked at Mark. Steve slowly pulled back the hood and saw the age-worn on Mark. Steve saw Mark scruffier than he normally is, but could see the age on his face, he had wrinkles now, and gray hair.   
Mark watched as Steve noticed how his face changed. Mark had not seen his face since he left the mansion; he could only imagine how his face changed over the days.   
Steve just caressed Mark’s face, “I missed you,” Steve said as he kissed Mark. Mark missed Steve’s kiss. Mark kissed Steve back. Didn’t know how long they kissed for but Mark figured he aged another year in that time.   
“I missed you, too,” Mark said. “Now go to your ride, I still got things to do.”  
“I am not leaving you again,” Steve said.   
“Yes, you are. I need to focus on my mission. I can’t keep watching out for everyone else. Do you know how careless you all have been?” Mark said. Steve just looked confused at Mark.   
“Thor went into a warehouse full of projectiles and grenade launchers. If I weren't there, we would have a god of thunder in pieces right now. Clint wasn’t doing as well either, his archery is better, but he got careless with his stealth. I needed to be there to make sure he didn’t get spotted. And you,” Mark said looking at Steve, “Did you forget everything I trained you in? You went in throwing your shield. Did you know there was a bomb in there? Luckily I disarmed it before you came busting through the doors. And facing more opponents than you can handle? Where the hell is Andrea? I didn’t need to worry about Natasha out in the field, and I don’t need to worry about her, we should bench you three for now,” Mark said in a hurry.   
“You were looking out for us?” Steve asked.   
“Who else is going to do it? I try to make a dramatic exit for my mission, and I find you guys are still struggling. I probably would have had my powers back by now if I didn’t need to watch you guys,” Mark said.   
“Wait, you know how to get them back?” Steve asked.   
“Yup, I do. And I have a good idea where Red Skull and Winter Soldier are as well,” Mark said as he began to walk to the pickup point, knowing Steve would follow him.  
“How did you? I mean Andrea and Tony have been looking tirelessly. How did you find all this out?” Steve asked.   
“They probably were looking in the wrong places,” Mark said.   
“And how did you find out?” Steve asked.   
“I asked Loki, he gave me the information. I found papers in that warehouse which gives the best guess of where Red Skull and Winter Soldier are hiding,” Mark answered.   
Steve froze in his footsteps, Mark looked back at him. “You are incredible. You know that? You go off without your powers and do the impossible, you keep watching over us as well. You are just…,” Steve said trailing off.   
Mark walked over to Steve, “Did you expect less from me?” he asked.   
Steve shook his head and hugged Mark again. “I just missed you so much,” Steve said. “Don’t make me leave,” Steve added.   
Mark stood there just hugging Steve. “Steve, I’m sorry,” Mark said as he pricked a needle to Steve’s neck.   
Steve jumped back, “What was that?”   
Mark held the needle up, and Steve recognized it. “Sleep serum, Andrea’s invention. It will knock you out. I will make sure you get on the Quin Jet.”  
Steve looked at Mark with hurt eyes, “Why?”   
Mark put the needle away. “My mission isn’t an Avenger mission, it’s an assassin’s. I am going to kill Winter Soldier and Red Skull. I don’t need you there to see it or be part of it.”  
“You don’t need to do it alone,” Steve said.   
“I don’t need your hands soaked in blood too, Steve,” Mark said, and the serum started to work on Steve. Steve fell over, but Mark caught him.   
“I will find you again,” Steve said as he lied in Mark’s arms.   
“I told you I will be back, but this will be done in three days. If you can find me then I will welcome the help,” Mark said.   
“It’s not fair you hold all the information,” Steve said to Mark. Mark reached into his backpack and pulled out one of the shipment papers.   
“This is where I will be. Hopefully, you guys will figure it out,” Mark said as Steve fell asleep.   
Mark waited there, and the Quin Jet arrived with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent driving it. Mark put Steve on the jet and began to leave.   
“Do I know you?” The pilot asked.   
“Just a ghost,” Mark answered. Mark looked over to Steve sleeping. “Don’t worry about him, he is just sleeping.” And Mark left the jet. He watched the jet flew out of view.   
“I am not letting you be a murderer like I am Steve, sorry,” Mark said to himself. And he walked into the woods. He had a way to get his powers back and knew where Red Skull hides. Now Mark held the stronger hand in this game.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
Tony  
Tony continued to work on tracking down Red Skull on the communication satellites. Andrea and he found ten more potential places Red Skull could be. He worried when they didn’t hear back from Steve on his mission. Steve should have radioed back by now, saying if the mission was a success or not. Tony decided to look at the Quin Jet security system.   
“Unbelievable,” Tony shouted when he say the security feed.  
“What?” Andrea said looking from her computer, “Did you find something?”  
“Yeah, I found our leader sleeping on the Quin Jet. For all of his sleepless nights, does it take a mission to lull him to sleep?” Tony said. Andrea came over to look at the computer screen.   
“He isn’t sleeping,” She said as she rushed to the stairs, “He is knocked out by my sleep serum. He found Mark.” Andrea ran up the stairs.   
“Oh,” Tony said to himself, “Then where the hell is Mark?” Tony shouted as he ran up the stairs to follow Andrea.   
Andrea and Tony carried Steve from the Quin Jet to the lab. Both were exhausted from lifting him, who knew a super soldier could weigh so much.   
“How do you know it is your serum?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“When you make a poison, you know the effects it takes on people,” She said examining Steve. “He will be out for another hour. I think his super soldier metabolism is working through it faster than normal. But for him to get a hit from it, means he found Mark. Let’s hope he has some information when he wakes up.”  
Tony went back to the computer and tracked down three more possible hideouts before Steve woke up.   
“Sleeping beauty is awake,” Tony shouted. Steve looked disoriented and struggled a bit when he woke up.   
“Where is he?” Steve said.   
“We were hoping you would tell us that part, Cap,” Tony said to Steve. Tony went to the mini fridge he had in his lab and grabbed a bottle of water. “Here,” Tony said handing the water to Steve. “Thanks,” Steve said as he took a drink.   
“We figured you ran into Mark when Andrea recognized it was her serum that knocked you out,” Tony said. “Is it true?”  
Steve nodded his head. “I found him at the last location you guys told me to go. He was there and good thing he was since he told me there was a bomb in the facility and a swarm of Hydra agents. We got out.”  
“And what did he tell you?” Tony asked.   
Steve sat up holding his knees as he spoke. “Mark told me he was doing this on his own. He watched over the others when they went into the warehouses but never made himself seen until now. He told me he knows where Red Skull is and how to reverse the effects of the dagger to get his powers back.”  
“And how the hell did he do that? We have been working non-stop for days trying to do that, and he goes and finds the location of Red Skull and to top it off a way to get his powers back?” Andrea shouted.   
Steve nodded, “He told me he found out through Loki.”  
“Fucking figures,” Andrea shouted walking away. “We can’t find it by normal means, so he enlists the help of a god of trickery and chaos to help him. I call this cheating on an epic scale. No outside help!”  
Tony looked over to Andrea, “Are you serious?”  
“No I am not serious, I am pissed we could have had Thor find Loki for us and ended this sooner! How does he know where Red Skull is?” Andrea asked.  
Steve looked up, “He didn’t tell me.”   
“And the bullshit continues!” Andrea said slamming her hand on the desk. Tony couldn’t help but feel her anger and laugh at her reaction. Tony looked over at Steve.   
“He didn’t give you a hint?” Tony asked.   
“Oh,” Steve took out the papers Mark gave him, “He said on here it says the location. He will be there in three days. I don’t know what it means, I didn’t have a chance to look at it before I was knocked out.”  
Tony grabbed the papers from Steve, Andrea walked over to see them. Both Andrea and Tony smiled. “He did tell you exactly where Red Skull will be,” Tony said.   
“I knew he didn’t want to do it alone. So he told us the location and the time of the attack. We should let the others know,” Andrea said as she put on her communicator.   
“What else did he say to you?” Tony asked Steve.   
Steve looked distant when he answered, “He said he didn’t want me to go with him. He told me he was going to kill Winter Soldier and Red Skull. He didn’t want my hands soaked in blood too,” Steve answered.   
Tony didn’t look too shocked at Steve’s answer.   
“That sounds like the self-righteous asshole I know and love,” Andrea shouted from her computer.   
“What do you mean?” Steve asked Andrea.   
“Steve,” Andrea began, “Mark is an assassin. He kills people for a living. If you ask him, he will say he is a murderer. He never lets someone else kill another person if he can take it off their hands. The five years I spent training with him, I never killed a target, he did. He would kill the guards if needed, and he would never let me do more than stun them. He has a lot of sins on his hands, and he doesn’t want others to go down with him. What he says makes perfect sense to me.”  
“But he is not a murderer,” Steve said.   
Tony looked at Steve, “Steve, he lived for over a hundred years. We don’t know what he did before he joined us before he fought on the side of good. I know the pain of causing murder. I had my weapons sold to the highest bidder for war, killing hundreds of innocents. Mark did what I would have done to protect another,” Tony said to Steve.   
“I know it hurts he wouldn’t let you stay, but he wants us there. Why else give us the location and time,” Andrea said.   
“I just miss him, and seeing him there made things much better,” Steve said.   
“Well, you will see him again,” Andrea said. “In three days, to be exact.”  
“Right, it all will come to an end in three days,” Tony said to Steve.   
Steve nodded. Then he stood up, “I think I am going to get some rest, I know I was knocked out, but this is a lot of me right now.”   
Tony nodded to Steve.   
“Go get some rest. We will fill in the others when they get back. We will need a plan for attack once we find out what the location looks like,” Andrea said.   
“Right,” Steve said as he walked over to the work table picking up one of the papers. “So this is the address of where it will all end?” Steve asked Andrea. Andrea just smiled and nodded.   
“It feels like a dream, he found the information so easily,” Steve said.   
“Well Mark is the world’s best assassin for a reason, remember,” Tony said.   
“But he isn’t a murderer,” Steve said.  
“Steve,” Andrea began, “I know you see the best in him, but…” she paused for a moment, “if Mark said he is going to kill someone, then he is going to do it. Nothing will get in his way.”  
“I will,” Steve said. “I won’t let him continue being a murderer.”  
“And if Bucky kills him?” Tony asked. “What will you do?”  
Steve looked at Tony with anger in his eyes, almost saying how dare you ask me that. “Bucky won’t kill him,” Steve said.   
“He might,” Tony added, “He almost did the night of the Congressional Dinner if you didn’t stop him. So I will ask you again. If Bucky kills Mark,” Tony walked up to Steve, “What will you do to Bucky?”  
Steve looked away not knowing how to answer that question.   
“I know murder; I needed to kill to save my own life when I was tortured. Mark is doing it to save our lives,” Tony said.   
Steve punched the table, cracking it. “I won’t let him do it,” Steve said.   
“He is doing it, so you won’t have to,” Tony said.   
Steve pulled his hand back, “I will find a way for him not to kill Bucky,” and walked out of the lab. They heard Steve punch a wall when he got up to the stairs.   
“Did you need to be so blunt?” Andrea asked.   
“You know I am right,” Tony said turning to her.   
“You are, I just don’t think Steve could have handled it right now. He doesn’t get the gray area as well as we do,” Andrea said.   
“He needed to hear it. I think it is better from me than from Mark. This way he can plan on what he would say to Mark if he tries to stop him,” Tony said.   
“Do you think Steve would kill Winter Soldier if he did something to Mark?” Andrea asked.   
“I don’t know. My instinct tells me, no, but I haven’t seen Steve this invested in someone. Love makes us do crazy things,” Tony said shrugging his shoulders as he walked to Andrea.   
“Like trying to get your girlfriend to have sex on the futon in the lab while her best friend is missing?” Andrea asked sarcastically.   
“Exactly,” Tony admitted and kissed Andrea.   
“Did you tell the others of the good news?” Tony asked when he broke from the kiss.   
“I got to Clint. Natasha and Thor must be in the middle of the mission. I told Clint to contact them when he could to tell them we have the information we need. We will need to plan for the mission,” Andrea said.   
“Well now that everything is settled and it is a waiting game, why don’t we take a much-needed break?” Tony said taking Andrea by the hand and leading her to the stairs.  
“The futon is not good enough now?” Andrea asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Well what I am going to do to you, needs my bed as the setting. The futon is not romantic enough,” Tony said kissing Andrea.   
“Always surprising me with your romantics, Stark,” Andrea said as she leaned into Tony’s kisses.   
“Well what can I say, Ms. Russo, you have me in love with you.”  
Andrea jumped into Tony’s arms, “And I love you too, Mr. Stark,” and kissed him. Tony carried Andrea in his arms all the way up to the second floor. He would have carried her to his room, but he tripped on the last step of the stairs. Both feel to the ground and laughed. The laughter turned to kissing on the floor of the hallway.   
“Maybe we should not have an audience, we made that mistake before,” Andrea said.   
“Right,” Tony said standing up and then helping Andrea up from the floor.   
Tony practically kicked open the door to his room when he couldn’t get it open while kissing Andrea. They both made sure the door was closed before undressing and kissing more on the bed. Tony took Andrea like he did the night they first made love. He listened to her and explored more parts of her body. Not only did Tony let his hands explore, his kissed along the path of his hands. He wanted to show Andrea how wonderful she was to him. He listened to her breathing and gasps to focus on the areas he knew she loved when he kissed her. Tony returned to her face and caressed it. “I really do love you,” Tony said.   
Andrea brushed her hand across Tony’s face and through his hair. She grabbed it and pulled him in close to hear her. “I love you too.” And Tony let out a growl when Andrea said this. He entered her, and this time, he felt he was the one feeling the fireworks. He kissed her passionately as he made love to her. And they continued this all through the night.   
When they finished, Tony wrapped his arms around Andrea and planned to sleep.   
“Sir we have an issue,” Jarvis said.   
“Jarvis this better be a damn good reason for interrupting this,” Tony replied.   
“It is sir. Master Rogers just left the premises with one of your motorcycles,” Jarvis said.   
“He wouldn’t?” Tony asked out loud.   
“It seems he was readying himself for a mission. He had packed his shield and uniform before he left. He also searched the address on the letters left by Master Mark,” Jarvis said.   
Andrea sat up, “Oh he would be stupid enough to do this.”   
“It seems Mark and him are made for one another if they do these stupid things,” Tony said.   
“And we are made for each other cause we clean up either messes,” Andrea said as she kissed Tony.   
“I doubt we can stop him,” Tony said as he pulled from the kiss.   
Andrea thought for a moment, “Then let’s not stop him. We will plan for the mission, and we will see both of them in three days.”  
“I love your brilliant ideas,” Tony said as he lied down wrapping his arm around Andrea.   
“I do have many of them,” Andrea said as they both fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
Steve  
Steve hoped Tony would forgive him for stealing his motorcycle. He needed to find Mark. He knew where Mark was going to be, and the motorcycle was the fastest way Steve could get to the location without the Quin Jet. Steve drove through the night and most of the next day. He made sure to take the fastest, but cheapest motorcycle Tony owned. Steve knew he needed to ditch the motorcycle when he got into the woods and make the rest of his way on foot. As he rode the motorcycle, he kept thinking about what Tony asked him. Would Steve kill Bucky if he hurt Mark? Steve couldn’t answer that question. He would like to think he held the morals to keep Bucky alive to meet justice, but he could not know what he would do if he saw Bucky take Mark’s life. Steve decided to let the idea leave his head as he continued his trip.   
He found his way about ten miles from the location. He ditched the motorcycle in the woods and changed and proceeded the rest of the journey on foot. He did not know how he was going to find Mark in these woods. Steve began his path in the direction of the hideout. Steve knew he did not have much daylight let to travel. He began the journey on foot in the early evening; the sun was beginning to set. He needed to make it as far as he could into the woods. He had a map and compass to help him. Hopefully, he would find Mark, and they could continue the journey together.   
Steve thought he traveled about 3 miles when the sun was gone. He did not know what to do now. It was dark, and he did not know which way to go for now. He decided he would rest here. He put his bag down and began to gather some firewood. Steve pulled the matches out of his backpack and lite a fire. The night was cold, but the fire kept him warm. Steve did not know what to expect out here in the woods. He found himself staring into the fire, just thinking how he missed Mark. He could still not believe a man he met in such a short period of time had such an impact on him. Everyone always said Mark was different, Steve knew how accurate this statement was. Mark changed Steve in so many ways, and Steve did not want to lose that. Steve figured the recent events helped him realize his feelings for Mark sooner than normal and probably did the same for Mark. Steve moved closer to the fire as he felt the cold.   
“You are hopeless you know that?” Steve heard.   
Steve looked behind him and saw Mark there standing above him. “Did you forget what I told you about fires at night?” Mark asked Steve.   
Steve just laughed, “I did.” Mark handed Steve a lantern and put out the fire. “I swear, did you learn anything from me? You are lucky I found you and not any of the Hydra soldiers patrolling the area.”  
“There are Hydra soldiers patrolling?” Steve asked in a panic.   
“No, but maybe the scare will have you remember what I teach you from now on,” Mark said as he finished putting out the fire.   
“Sorry,” Steve said.   
“Also, what the hell are you doing here? I said three days to you, not two,” Mark said to Steve.   
“So you wanted us to join in the fight,” Steve said with a smile.   
“Yeah well I might not think I can take out everyone on my own. So yes, I planned for everyone to join the fight,” Mark said with his arms crossed, “So why are you here early?”  
Steve looked down and found himself shuffling his feet in anxiety to the answer. He looked up to Mark, “I missed you. I couldn’t let you be on your own especially after I found you. I wanted to be by your side through this,” Steve answered.   
“You are helpless indeed,” Mark said as he walked up to Steve and kissed him. Steve missed Mark’s kisses more than he realized. Mark put one hand through Steve’s hair and the other pulling Steve closer for the kiss. Steve really missed this.   
Mark pulled away from the kiss. “So you missed me too?” Steve asked.   
“More than you will ever know,” Mark said with a smile. “Come on, let’s go get some shelter.” Mark led the way for Steve.   
As Steve followed Mark, he noticed how much weaker Mark got over the weeks. “How old are you at now?” Steve asked. “I lost track after forty, to be honest,” Mark said to Steve. “Why do you ask? Finding you enjoy a silver fox?” Mark asked.   
Steve could feel his face flush at the question. Steve didn’t notice Mark’s aging features in the light, and he didn’t notice Mark change at all during the kiss. “Maybe I do?” Steve said.   
“Well then I won’t dye my hair and leave the grays in if you like it so much,” Mark said. Steve could tell Mark was smiling.   
“Where are we going?” Steve asked.   
“Well, we need to find some shelter. I found a river nearby. I used it to clean up. Maybe we can find something near it, if not we have fresh water,” Mark said.   
Steve paused for a moment, “You cleaned up?” he asked.   
Mark laughed, “Don’t tell me Steve Rogers is afraid to be one with nature. Yes, I used it to clean up. I brought some stuff to keep me clean while I was gone. I am not going to go without bathing for weeks,” Mark said.   
“I wondered why your breath didn’t smell when you kissed me,” Steve said.   
“Disposable toothbrushes, a tip I got from Andrea when we were on long missions together,” Mark said.   
“You are made to live out here for a while I see,” Steve said.   
“Don’t get me wrong, I miss the comforts of a bed for sure, especially when you were the one next to me,” Mark said. Steve felt his face flush again, but he didn’t hide his smile. He missed Mark in bed next to him as well. Steve saw Mark stop.   
“Shocked you didn’t bump into me there,” Mark said.   
“Super-soldier serum, it helped me see better in the dark. I don’t really need the lantern to see in the woods,” Steve said.   
“But I bet you would have walked into the river,” Mark said pointing out the river. Steve didn’t disagree; he would not have seen the water until he stepped into it.   
“I think I see something over there we can use for shelter,” Mark said as he led the way. Steve followed Mark. Mark found a small rock covering for them to use. “It isn’t a cave, but it will do,” Mark said as he put his bag down. Steve put his bag down as well.   
“Did you come prepared this time? I guess Andrea didn’t pack your bag,” Mark asked.   
“I packed it thanks,” Steve said as he pulled out a blanket and some dried food. “You did come prepared,” Mark said.   
“I also have my uniform and my Shield,” Steve said.   
“You realize you will be changing in the woods? You were just criticizing me for being one in nature,” Mark said. Steve shoved Mark. Mark was laughing, and Steve realized how he missed hearing Mark’s laugh.   
Mark put a blanket on the ground and used his backpack as support against the rocks, Steve did the same. Mark lied down first, and Steve just sat near him.   
“Something on your mind?” Mark asked Steve.   
“It ends tomorrow,” Steve said. “And after that, I get you back to myself.”  
Mark sat up, “It does end tomorrow, but we don’t know how it will end. Let’s not plan for things we are not certain about.”   
“You said you knew how to reverse the power of the dagger which took your powers,” Steve said.   
“I do,” Mark began, “Loki told me the dagger has an essence in it. I break the dagger and drink the essence, I get my powers back.”  
“How did you get Loki to tell you this?” Steve asked.   
“I paid him with information, like Red Skull did to get him to steal the dagger for him. Loki felt my information cost more than what he gave and he told me you were in danger, and where you would be,” Mark said.   
“You always seem to be saving me,” Steve said as he lied down, “It isn’t always nice being the one who needs saving.”  
“You saved me from Bucky, I am sure he would have cut me down if you didn’t knock the sword from his hands,” Mark said as he looked to Steve. “How much do you want to save me? I can’t always be in danger.”  
“I guess you have a point,” Steve said. “I did save you, but I don’t think Bucky would have killed you.”  
Steve saw Mark look away from him and down to the ground. “Don’t lose that innocence, Steve. It’s what makes you have high morals and has me appreciate who you are. I will let you know, Bucky would have killed me. I have seen that look in the eyes of men who kill.”  
Steve grabbed Mark’s hand, “But he didn’t, so who cares as long as you are safe.”  
Mark lied down, looking at Steve, “I guess that is true. We will see many murderous men tomorrow,” Mark said.   
“That is tomorrow,” Steve said as he put his hand on Mark’s face and kissed him, “tonight you are with me,” Steve said as he kissed Mark. Steve began to take charge for the first time as he kissed Mark. Steve moved on top of Mark straddling him.   
“This is new,” Mark said. Steve just smiled as he kissed Mark. Steve moved his hands through Mark’s hair, and Mark put one hand through Steve’s hair and grabbed lightly. Steve felt himself let out a growl when Mark did this. Mark’s other hand went for Steve’s shirt to remove it. Steve let Mark take the shirt off of him and worked to remove Mark’s shirt. When Mark’s shirt was gone, Steve felt Mark wrap his arms around his neck and pull Steve down for a kiss. Steve felt his body begin to react to kissing Mark. He felt more passion now with Mark than he ever did with anyone. Steve felt his hands explore Mark lower reaching to where Mark’s pants began. Mark pulled back from Steve.  
“Are you sure?” Mark asked Steve  
Steve paused for a moment and looked at Mark. “I have been sure for a while now, I just am brave enough to say I am now,” Steve said. Mark kissed Steve. “That’s great to hear, but I have no lube to help the process,” Mark said to Steve. Steve reached over to his bag and pulled out lubricant. “You had this planned?” Mark said to Steve. Steve just nodded, and Mark kissed him.   
Steve felt Mark’s hands on his back, pulling Steve closer. Steve felt Mark very close to him, almost like their bodies were one right now. Steve felt Mark was kissing him with his entire body. Steve felt Mark work his way to Steve’s jeans and Mark slid his hands in. Steve felt a pulse of excitement when he felt Mark touching his bare skin. Steve worked to unbutton Mark’s pants and Mark slide Steve’s jean’s off of him. Mark maintained eye contact with Steve the whole time. Steve felt Mark was watching Steve, not focusing on his body, but more on Steve.   
“Ready?” Mark asked. Steve grabbed the lubricant and said yes.   
Mark slowly entered Steve; Steve kept his eyes on Mark the whole time. “Alright?” Mark asked. Steve laughed, “Yes, it feels great, don’t worry.” Steve said as he closed his eyes with the pleasure. Steve felt a hand on his face. Steve opened his eyes to see Mark looking into his eyes. “I love ya, Steve. I am always going to worry. I think you are going to have to accept that.” Mark said. Steve kissed Mark after he spoke. “I accept it. I love you too. I never had someone worry so much or care about me so much. I hated when you were gone. I don’t want to be without you.” Steve said. Mark and Steve kissed as they made love that night. Steve never felt such intense pleasure before in his life. He didn’t know this is what it meant to have sex with someone you loved. Mark held Steve and turned them over, so Steve was on his Back. Steve watched Mark’s eyes the whole time. The only time he didn’t was when they kissed. Steve didn’t want this moment to end. He didn’t know how long it went on for, but when it did end, Steve found himself paralyzed with pleasure.   
“You seemed to like that,” Mark said to Steve as he kissed him.   
“I never wanted it to end,” Steve confessed.   
“Well everything does have an end, but no one said it had to be the last time. Come on,” Mark said as he pulled Steve up, “Let’s get cleaned up in the river.”   
Steve followed Mark but found himself kissing Mark in the river instead of cleaning themselves. “You distract me easily,” Mark said to Steve.   
“Is that a bad thing?” Steve asked.  
Mark kissed Steve, “Nope. I like it when you distract me.” And Mark kissed Steve again.   
When they finally cleaned up, Mark pulled out a towel for them both to use to dry off. They got dressed, the night was cold. Mark lied down first. Steve rested on Mark. Mark pulled the other blanket over them.   
“We will win tomorrow, right?” Steve asked.   
“I hope so,” Mark said combing his hand through Steve’s hair. “I had to wait a hundred and forty years to find you; I don’t want to give this up that easily.”  
Steve hugged Mark closely, “I won’t give you up without a fight,” Steve said.   
Mark laughed. “It will come down to that tomorrow. We will make it out fine.” Mark kissed Steve on the forehead. “Get some sleep; it looks like you haven’t gotten any in a long time.”  
“I haven’t,” Steve said. Steve hesitated wondering if he should tell Mark about the nightmares. “I had bad dreams,” Steve said.   
“About?” Mark asked.   
“Bucky killing you,” Steve said. “I kept dreaming it since you were gone. I couldn’t sleep. It was always me being just short of saving you. I don’t want you to die, Mark.” Steve felt tears fall from his face when he confessed his nightmares to Mark.   
“Well, you are here now and will be with me tomorrow. You will stop it from happening like last time. Don’t worry,” Mark said. Mark hugged Steve and held his face to Steve, “Now get some sleep,” Mark whispered as he kissed Steve softly. Steve listened and rested on Mark. Steve felt himself fall asleep quickly, he knew the nightmare wouldn’t come tonight.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
Andrea  
Andrea dressed for the mission, ready for what the day would hold for her. She put her stun batons in her belt and walked to the Quin Jet. She saw Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Tony waiting for her.   
“Ready?” She heard Tony’s voice through his suit.   
“Ready to end this. Let’s go,” Andrea answered, and they all boarded the Quin Jet. They began their flight to the location.   
“How are we going to find Mark?” Clint asked.   
“I am curious too on how will we locate the assassin and captain for this battle,” Thor asked.   
“Well if I know Mark, he will reach us,” Andrea said. Andrea looked to Natasha and Natasha nodded and switched on the communication system.   
“He will find us?” Clint asked.   
“Just wait,” Natasha said to Clint.   
“Hey there Avengers, How have ya been over the last few weeks?” Mark said over the communications system.   
“Oh you know, fine. Hunting down Red Skull, managing our sanity with you gone, finding out you did all the work while we didn’t need to,” Andrea replied.   
“Speaking of which; Thor, Clint, and Steve have to go through some intense training on what I saw. Natasha gold stars for your work,” Mark said. Natasha gave a smug look to the rest.   
“Is Captain America with you?” Andrea asked.   
“Sure is, I found him last night. He is on the com link as well,” Mark said.   
“Hello everyone, sorry for stealing your motorcycle, Tony,” Steve said.   
“No worries, I am happy you found Mark. Hope you two finally had a fun night,” Tony said. There was a silence from Steve on the com link.   
“Whoa captain got some last night,” Clint said.   
“Hush it, Clint,” Mark said. “So what is the plan?”  
“We were hoping you would have that part for us,” Natasha said to Mark.   
“Do I need to do everything?” Mark asked.   
“You did everything so far, why stop now?” Andrea said.   
“True, ten points for Andrea. So I do have a plan. Why don’t we do what those robots did to the Avenger Mansion? Draw everyone out on one side. Steve and I will sneak in at the opposite end and find Red Skull and Winter Soldier,” Mark explained.   
“Sounds like a plan, but is it wise to go in with just two of you?” Natasha asked.   
“I don’t know what weapons they have here or how many soldiers. If we have Iron Man and Thor bust the building on two walls near each other, then you guys can pick them off in the panic. When we get inside, I can tell you what weapons they have…”   
“And I can hack them,” Andrea finished Mark’s sentence.   
“Exactly. You hack them, make them go boom or use them against the soldiers. That way we have the advantage. I would land the Quin Jet about a half a mile from the factory. We need it intact for an escape. Steve and I scoped the area, they have no patrols out. They are either really dumb or so well armored in there, they don’t fear any attack,” Mark said.   
“I guess the ladder,” Clint said.   
“Same here,” Mark said.   
“What I don’t get points for being right?” Clint asked.   
“Minus ten points for Clint,” Mark shouted.   
“This is bull!” Clint said.   
“Ten points for Thor for sitting next to Clint and putting up with him,” Mark said.   
“I thank you Assassin,” Thor said. Everyone heard Steve laughing on the comlink; they joined in after Thor spoke.   
“So sounds like a plan for everyone? I will contact you when we are inside and get to the security room. We can see the whole factory from there. We will enter from the south side. Attack from the north and east corner. I will establish comlink when we are inside,” Mark said.   
“Mark,” Andrea said, “Be careful.”  
There was a pause from Mark, “You guys too. See you soon. Ending comlink.”  
Then there was silence on the com link. “I hope we see him again,” Andrea said.   
“We will,” Tony said, “We have a plan, and it sounds like a good one. We have a way to use their weapons against them. So I will attack one side, and Thor will go for the other. Natasha stick close to Clint and me you are with Thor. Andrea, you stay between the teams, when Mark contacts you, get to the nearest team for back up, and you will work your magic,” Tony said.   
“Right,” Andrea said. The Quin Jet landed. They went the rest of the way on foot.   
“Do you think they are in yet?” Tony asked Andrea.   
“Mark most likely set up communication a distance away from the factory so they couldn’t hear the transmission. He will be in when we attack, though,” Andrea answered.   
They team walked to the factory. “Ready Avengers?” Tony asked.   
“Ready,” everyone replied.   
“Let’s go, Thor!” Tony said as he launched his missiles and Thor smashed the other wall with his hammer. They heard the alarms go off when the walls crumbled.   
“This is it, everyone, we end this here and now,” Tony said.   
Andrea readied her batons in her hands. The soldiers came pouring out of the factory. Tony and Hawkeye began to fire their weapons taking out as many as they could before the soldiers could get close. Andrea and Natasha ran in, dodging bullets and attacking the soldiers. Natasha went near Thor who was smashing his hammer into the ground to knock out a group of soldiers “For the assassin!” Thor shouted. Andrea figured it was Thor’s war cry for this battle.   
Andrea found herself in the middle of a crowd of soldiers. They went to punch her, she quickly dodged the first soldier, stunning him. She flipped over him and landed on another with a kick. She sideswiped another down and hit him in the chest with her baton. She threw her other at another soldier, and it bounced off into another’s face. She didn’t feel sorry for that soldier. She ran and kneed a third in the chest and fell to the ground to pick up her baton, tumbling to an upright position. Andrea saw a soldier behind her, but Tony blasted him with his repulse beam.   
“Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you kick ass?” Tony said to Andrea.   
“You can stand to say it more,” She replied as she threw her baton at a soldier behind Tony.   
“I sure could,” Tony said. Tony launched a missile from his suit into a crowd of soldiers, taking them out.   
“Let’s hope they got in, there are a lot of them,” Andrea said.   
This was the beginning of the battle; they were not going to give up the fight. They just needed to wait for Mark to tell Andrea about what weapons were inside.   
“Lucinda? You hear me?” Mark said over the com link.   
“It is about time? What are we facing inside?” Andrea said.   
“Well hello to you too, sheesh. Could a little polite chat kill you?” Mark said.   
“Hi, Mark how are you, would you be so kind as to tell me what we have inside? I am currently in a fight for your life and need to get to the task as quickly as possible,” Andrea said sarcastically to Mark.   
“A little better, So this is what we have…”


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
Mark  
Mark led Captain America down the vents until they stopped to what Mark was sure was the security room. Mark slowly opened the vent and snuck down not disturbing the guard. Mark pulled out his dagger ready to silence the guard, but Captain America came crashing down and quickly knocked out the guard. Mark looked at Captain America and sighed.   
“What?” Captain America said to Mark.  
“That is not the art of stealth. You can alert another guard when you are that loud knocking out someone. Plus who knows when he will wake up? When he does he could alert the others,” Mark said. Then they both heard an explosion and alarms going off. Captain America just looked at Mark with a smug look. “Shut it,” Mark said.   
Mark looked at the security cameras, seeing what the factory held. He saw some tanks, high tech ones. They would be easy for Andrea to hack into and use against the soldiers. He saw some heavy artillery as well which could be a problem, he would need to tell Andrea to blow those up with the tanks.   
“Any sign of Winter Soldier or Red Skull?” Captain America asked. Mark looked at the screen, “There,” Mark said pointing to one of the screens. “They are on the lower level. Looks like they were monitoring weapon manufacturing or using my powers to advance them. We caught them off guard.”  
“We should tell the others what we found out,” Steve said.   
“Right,” Mark said as he turned on the comlink while still watching Winter Soldier and Red Skull on the screen.   
“Lucinda? You hear me?” Mark said over the com link.   
“It is about time? What are we facing inside?” Andrea said.   
“Well hello to you too, sheesh. Could a little polite chat kill you?” Mark said.   
“Hi, Mark how are you, would you be so kind as to tell me what we have inside? I am currently in a fight for your life and need to get to the task as quickly as possible,” Andrea said sarcastically to Mark.   
“A little better, So this is what we have, high tech tanks and really heavy artillery. I would suggest hacking the tanks and blowing those up first. You will cripple their ammo supply,” Mark said.   
“Right, I will have Tony and Natasha watch my back. Did you find Red Skull and Winter Soldier?” Andrea asked.   
“I am watching them on the security feed now. Looks like they are running to higher ground in the facility for cover. Captain America and I will cut them off. See you soon,” Mark said as he cut the comlink.   
“Ready to go?” Mark said looking at Steve.   
“I am ready to end this,” Captain America said to Mark.   
Mark led the way down the corridor. They went toward a storage room which held the elevator both Red Skull and Winter Soldier were riding. Mark turned the corner seeing two soldiers standing there. Mark threw a dagger taking one down, and Captain America threw his shield knocking the other one down.   
“Are you really going to kill Bucky?” Captain America asked.   
“My first goal is to get that dagger, I will decide on killing him after I have my powers back,” Mark said to Captain America. “I know you don’t like killing, but I am an assassin.”  
“You’re not an assassin anymore, you are part of my team. You are an Avenger,” Captain America said with strong words. Mark couldn’t help smile at Steve’s strong conviction when he spoke.   
“Fine, we will see how it plays out,” Mark said.   
They reached the storage room and took cover. They beat Red Skull and Winter Soldier to the room, they would use stealth to their advantage. Mark hoped they would, but Steve was not the best with stealth.   
Mark heard the doors open.   
“How the hell did they find us so quickly? I thought this plan was flawless,” Red Skull said as he walked.   
“It must have been that assassin, he is more trouble than he is worth. I should have killed him when I had the chance,” Winter Soldier said to Red Skull.   
“Urge to kill him rising,” Mark said to himself quietly.   
“You should have, now we have the Avengers at our front door. Luckily we have the dagger, you know how to use that thing correct?” Red Skull asked.  
Winter Soldier pulled out the dagger, “For the most part. I haven’t figured out how to use the full power as the assassin did. But we can use it to turn our weapons more powerful, and I can make weapons appear out of this air.”  
Mark saw the dagger and took his chance. Mark threw a blade at Winter Soldier, slicing right through his hand, knocking the dagger out of his hand. Mark ran for the dagger.   
“We have an intruder,” Red Skull said as he pulled out a gun.   
“Didn’t plan for that,” Mark said as he ran to avoid the bullets.   
“I will take care of him,” Winter soldier said as he picked up the dagger. “We might have more guests here, I doubt he is here alone.”  
Red Skull looked around and saw a shield fly at him, he ducked to avoid the shield. “Captain America, what a pleasure to meet you again,” Red Skull said as Captain America caught his shield.   
“We end this all today, Red Skull,” Captain America said as he ran toward Red Skull. “I couldn’t agree with you more,” And Red Skull fired his gun caused Captain America to stop and block them with his shield.   
Mark rounded the corner and saw Winter Soldier standing there holding Mark’s sword. Mark drew his own sword.   
“I kicked your ass last time, and from the looks of it, your age won’t help you this time,” Winter Soldier said to Mark.   
“With age comes experience, you are going down this time, Bucky.” Mark ran at Winter Soldier, and both exchanged blows with the swords. Mark swung twice, and Winter Soldier blocked both but didn’t anticipate a kick from Mark. Winter soldier slid back and spat out some blood.   
“You still have some strength in you, I will give you that,” Winter Soldier said.   
“Remember that when you are on the ground bleeding after this fight,” Mark said as winter soldier came in swinging his sword. Mark dodged the first swing and blocked the second one, punching Winter Soldier in the face. Winter Soldier staggered back as he felt blood run down his chin, his lip was bleeding. “You have been lucky so far,” Winter Soldier said.   
“If that helps you sleep at night, then believe that,” Mark went in for another attack, Winter Soldier blocked the three swings Mark made with his sword and ended up punching Mark in the stomach and kicking him to the side. Mark fell into a roll but picked himself back up just in time to block a swing from Winter Soldier. “You don’t deserve this power, you don’t deserve Steve. Because of you, he left me. But I am going to leave him with nothing when I kill you,” Winter Soldier said. Mark pushed him back with his sword.   
“You won’t lay a hand on him,” Mark said.   
Winter Soldier laughed. “I see how old age has worn on you. You might have the skills to fight, but your strength has gone down drastically. Can you keep up with a super soldier?”   
“I still have a few tricks and some old ones,” Mark said. Mark threw two daggers and his sword. Winter Soldier sidestepped to avoid the sword and blocked the daggers with his arm. Like in training, Mark slide in on the side, grabbed the sword, placing it in the ground spin and kick Winter Soldier from behind. Winter Soldier went flying into a crate, smashing it.   
“You still haven’t learned from your mistakes,” Mark said. Winter Soldier got up from the crate, showing a few cuts on his face. Mark looked over to the side where Captain America fought with Red Skull. Captain America was closing in on his target, but Red Skull kept pulling out bigger weapons to fight off Captain America. Mark looked back to Winter Soldier.   
“I think you should worry more about yourself,” Winter Soldier said. “You are about to die.”  
Winter Soldier came in for another attack; Mark felt the weight of Winter Soldier’s power in this swing. It brought Mark down to one knee to block and Winter Soldier kicked Mark in the face sending him sliding across the room.   
“Fuck that hurt,” Mark stood up. He could taste blood in his mouth and felt blood running down his face. He needed to end this fight fast but did not know how to get through Winter Soldier’s defenses to land a finishing blow. Then he did what he always does, something stupid.   
Mark ran in for an attack, he swung his sword and blocked Winter Soldier’s swings waiting for his opportunity. Winter Soldier quickly pulled back and lunged at Mark putting the sword through his shoulder. “Got you,” Winter Soldier said.   
“No,” Mark said stabbing Winter Soldier in the stomach with a dagger, “I got you.” Winter Soldier looked down to see the knife through his stomach. Mark waited for a chance to get close and needed to take a non-lethal hit to do so. He blocked Winter Soldier’s attacks until he saw him go for a non-lethal hit.   
“You are still going to die,” Winter Soldier said. Mark slide Winter Soldier off his knife. Winter soldier hit the ground; the sword in Mark’s shoulder evaporated slowly. “I will die one day, but not today,” Mark said as he walked over to pick up the dagger.   
Mark looked over to Captain America. Captain America threw his shield knocking Red Skull to the ground. Captain America looked over at Mark. Fear went through Captain America’s eyes. “Mark look out!” Captain America shouted. Mark turned around to see Winter Soldier pointing a revolver at him. Mark heard the shot and fell to his knees. Mark felt warm blood pouring out of his stomach.   
Captain America threw his shield hitting Winter Soldier in the head. Mark fell to the ground and felt everything move slowly. “Mark I am here, hang on,” Mark heard Steve’s voice. He looked up to see Steve frantic trying to figure out what to do. “Steve the dagger,” Mark said.   
Steve grabbed the dagger quickly. He began to bend it to break the dagger. Mark could see Steve struggling with the dagger, cutting into Steve’s hands. Finally, the dagger broke. Steve poured the essence into Mark’s mouth. It looked blue when it came out of the dagger. Mark couldn’t taste it; all he tasted was metal in his mouth which he assumed was blood. Mark felt cold come over him. He looked up to Steve. He tried to make out what Steve was saying.   
“Hold on. Come on, just hold on until the essence works,” Steve said to Mark.   
Mark didn’t know what to say. He saw Steve begin to cry. Mark hated seeing Steve cry. He held up his hand to Steve’s face. “Don’t cry, Steve,” Mark managed to get out. “I don’t like it when you are sad.”  
Steve didn’t stop crying. Mark felt horrible making Steve cry. All Mark could feel was coldness. It grew inside of him. Mark looked up to Steve one more time. “Sorry, Steve,” Mark began as he saw the world begin to fade into darkness. “I am sorry.”


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51  
Steve  
Steve looked to Mark after he drank the essence. Mark wasn’t recovering.  
“Hold on. Come on, just hold on until the essence works,” Steve said to Mark.  
Steve felt tears fill in his eyes. He could not stand the thought of losing Mark. His tears began to fall down his cheeks.   
“Don’t cry, Steve,” Mark said. “I don’t like it when you are sad.”  
Steve felt more tears fall from his eyes. He could not believe at a moment like this Mark worried about Steve being sad. Steve leaned in to hold Mark closer to him.   
“Sorry, Steve,” Steve heard from Mark as he held him close. “I am sorry.”  
Steve looked at Mark, his eyes were closed now. Steve couldn’t bear to think of what this meant. He hugged Mark. “I am the sorry one,” Steve said between the tears, “I couldn’t protect you.” Steve slowly laid Mark to the floor. Steve just looked at Mark. He could not believe the man he just lost. The man who meant so much to him and showed him so much about himself. Steve ran his hand through Mark’s hair. Steve leaned down and kissed Mark on the forehead.   
“I am sorry,” is all Steve could think to say. He just looked at Mark. Then Steve heard a noise from the other side of the room. Red Skull was beginning to get up from when Steve knocked him out. Steve looked back at Mark. “I will finish this for you,” Steve said, and he stood up.  
Steve ran to grab his shield. He saw Bucky was still knocked out. He paused for a moment seeing his old friend. Steve felt rage build in him. He did not know what he would do. He just stared at the friend who took Mark from him. Steve had nightmares of this very moment, and Bucky made it a reality. Steve felt himself to move forward to finish what Mark started, but he heard Red Skull begin to run from him. Steve stopped himself, He remembered how Mark liked the morals Steve held. Mark said not to lose that innocence. Steve had run toward Red Skull before he did anything to damage what Mark saw in Steve.   
Steve ran down the storage room and saw Red Skull turn the corner around crates. Steve quickly rounded the corner but heard a gunshot. Steve felt pain in his knee, seeing a bullet had gone through. Steve fell to the floor, blocking another gun fire with his shield.   
“Like it Captain America?” Red Skull said. “We made these bullets using your friend’s powers. They can go straight through body armor. Your suit is no match for it. Sad he died, and we lost his powers, but we have enough here to win a war,” Red Skull pointed to the crates.   
Steve felt his rage flood through his body, he felt disgusted that Mark’s powers would be used to start a war. Steve braced himself and threw his shield at Red Skull when he was distracted. Red Skull dodged the shield and shot it, keeping it from returning to Steve. Red Skull turned to Steve shooting him in the other leg. Steve felt the bullet go completely through his bone. He yelled at the pain and held his leg.   
“I may have lost the ability to make more weapons, but at least, I can finally end the life of Captain America,” Red Skull gloated as he pulled out a grenade launcher. “Another product from your friend’s powers. The ammo in this one is set to vaporize the target it hits. It will be a fitting end to you,” Red Skull said as he took aim. Steve just looked at Red Skull, he couldn’t move with his legs shot, and his shield was on the other side of the room. This was where it would end for Captain America. Steve braced himself for the shot, he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Mark,” Steve said to himself, “At least I will see you soon.”  
Steve heard the grenade launcher fire, he heard the explosion. Steve felt no pain. Steve only felt the pain in his knee and his leg. Steve slowly opened his eyes to see someone blocking the explosion. A man was standing there. The man made a wall of metal to shield Steve. Steve’s eyes went wide when he focused on the man.   
Steve saw the metal evaporate as the fire died down. The man quickly moved and held Red Skull by the neck against the crate.   
“What are you?” Red Skull asked as he tried to aim his grenade launcher at Steve again. The man broke the grenade launcher in his hands. The man looked to Red Skull, “indestructible,” is all he said and punched Red Skull through the crate sending him through three more before he hit a wall.   
Steve just watched the man. His eyes turned from black and yellow to the brown that Steve remembered The markings disappeared from his arms and face. Steve saw the dark aura dissipated around the man. Steve saw Mark. Mark as he was the first day he walked into the Avenger Mansion.   
“How are your wounds,” Mark said looking down to where Steve was shot. Steve couldn’t answer; he used his strength to jump into Mark’s arms, bringing them both to the floor.   
“I am taking that as you are okay,” Mark said.   
Steve felt tears in his eyes, these tears felt different from before. “I thought I lost you,” Steve said as he hugged Mark tightly. “I couldn’t protect you, and I thought I lost you.” Steve felt his tears, full of happiness to see Mark was alive and in his arms.   
“Steve,” Mark said as he pulled Steve to look at him, “I am alive because of you. You saved me. You got the essence to me before I died.” Mark wiped the tears from Steve’s face. “Today, you are my hero for doing that.”   
Steve kissed Mark. Steve kissed him like he thought it would be the last time he would get the chance. Steve wanted Mark to know what he means to him. Steve pulled away from the kiss.   
“I don’t know what I would have done if you were gone,” Steve said.   
Mark caressed Steve’s face, “Well you don’t need to find out. You’re hurt, let’s get you…” Mark cut himself off as he stood up. Steve saw Mark look at the open crate he smashed Red Skull through. “Shit,” Mark said as he pulled Steve up to walk over to the crate.   
“It’s a bomb,” Steve said.   
“Not just a normal bomb,” Mark said putting Steve down. Mark saw the countdown on the bomb, set to go off in five minutes. Steve watched as Mark put his hand to the bomb.   
“I know this metal,” Mark said. Steve watched as Mark tried to remember something. Mark switched on the comlink. “Tony, what’s the situation out there look like?” Mark asked. Steve switched his on to listen in on the conversation.   
“We are looking good, they are backing down. Lucinda took out the majority of the weaponry and the soldiers when she hacked the tanks. How are you looking?” Tony said.   
“We took out Bucky and Red Skull, I got my powers back, but we have a bigger issue here. I need you to get to the second level storage room,” Mark said.   
“I will be there soon,” Tony said.   
“What do you think it is?” Steve asked Mark.   
“Let’s hope it is not what I think it is,” Mark answered Steve with worry in his eyes.   
Mark and Steve heard a blast at the wall, and Iron Man came flying through.   
“Of course he didn’t use the elevator,” Mark said. “Over here Iron Man!” Mark shouted. Steve looked as Tony noticed them and flew down.   
“Cap, you don’t look good, are you alright,” Tony asked Steve.   
“I am fine, these will heal, nothing serious hit,” Steve said.   
“Tony, come here,” Mark asked.   
Tony walked over to Mark, “What’s up?” Mark put his hand against Tony’s chest and held the other to the bomb.   
“Um…I don’t think Andrea will appreciate you copping a feel,” Tony said.   
“Well she won’t appreciate the bomb either,” Mark said. Tony looked down to the countdown. “So we have an Arc Reactor bomb, how do we defuse it?” Mark said to Tony.   
“You are kidding me? That is impossible,” Tony said as he bent down to take a closer look at the bomb.   
“I wish I was. It has the same make-up as the metal in your chest. It feels older, more unstable, though. How do I defuse it, or, at least, bring down the blast radius?” Mark asked.   
Tony stood up, “We can’t defuse it, but we need to bring down the blast radius. It will take us all out even if we had the full five minutes to escape,” Tony said.   
Steve looked at the bomb. “What do we do?” Steve asked.   
“We can stabilize it more the same way I did with my Arc Reactor. Can you read the metal in it?” Tony asked Mark. Mark put his hand on Tony’s chest.   
“I can, but I am not sure how to recreate it,” Mark said.   
“You are going to need about a hundred thousand volts of electricity to do it,” Tony said.   
Mark looked at the ceiling. “Walk me through it,” Mark asked Tony.   
“Recreate the metal in my Arc reactor and before it forms, zap it with the electricity. The electricity will make a new metal and cause it to stabilize, bringing down the blast radius to just what is around this factory,” Tony said. “How are you going to get that type of electricity?” Tony asked.   
“I have another stupid idea,” Mark said.   
“I don’t like your stupid ideas,” Steve said.   
“I do, so far they have been very effective,” Tony said. Steve gave a glare at Tony.   
“Tony, blast a hole through the ceiling. Take Steve to the Quin Jet. Get to a safe distance away, I will meet you when I get this stabilized more,” Mark said.   
“I am not going anywhere without you,” Steve said.   
“Yes you are, I can survive this, you can’t,” Mark said to Steve. “Tony do it.”  
“Alright,” Tony said as he blasted a hole in the ceiling, “But where are you going to get the juice to pull this off?”   
“Thor,” Mark said. Mark put his hand to the comlink. “Thor? Do you read me?”   
“Assassin, it is good to hear from you. Were you and Captain victorious?” Thor replied.   
“Sort of, listen. Iron Man is leaving the factory through a hole in the roof. I need you to find that hole. You will see me. I need to defuse a bomb, and I need your help,” Mark explained.   
“Any assistance I can lend, I will for you assassin. I will seek out the Iron Man,” Thor said.   
Steve watched as Mark turned to him. “You need to go; I will make it out as soon as I get this down. If I don’t we are all dead,” Mark said.   
“But I just got you back,” Steve said.   
“I will be okay Steve,” Mark said with a smile. “I am indestructible remember?” Steve laughed at Mark’s comment.   
“Tony take him now, show Thor where the opening is,” Mark said.   
“Right,” Tony said as Steve climbed on Tony’s back and held on. “Be careful,” Tony said to Mark. Mark nodded.   
Tony took Steve through the roof, and they saw Thor fly past them. Steve put on his comlink to listen.   
“I am here assassin, what should I do?” Thor asked.   
“This sounds crazy, but I need you to hit me with a lightning bolt,” Mark said.   
“What? What purpose will this serve?” Thor asked.   
“We need electricity for the bomb Thor. You are the only person who can do this. Hit me with a bolt of lightning then go for the Quin Jet. Tony will get everyone to safety,” Mark said.   
“You are a brave warrior, and it is an honor to be at you side assassin,” Thor said.   
“I don’t intend on dying, Thor. Just hit me with a bolt already,” Mark said.  
Steve saw the flash of lightning from Thor. It was only a quick second, but Steve knew Thor hit his target. Thor came flying behind Steve and Tony.   
“Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Lucinda head to the Quin Jet. We need to get a distance away. We are heading back to the jet now. There is a bomb,” Tony said over the comlink.  
Tony landed near the Quin Jet and still supported Steve as they walked into the jet. Steve sat and watched as everyone else entered.   
“Where is Mark?” Andrea asked.   
“Doing something stupid,” Steve replied.   
“What else is new? What is it this time?” Andrea asked as she walked over to Steve.   
“There is an Arc Reactor Bomb. My guess is Red Skull somehow created it using Mark’s powers. Mark is trying to stabilize it enough to make sure the blast radius is small, and it doesn’t take us all down,” Tony said.   
“An Arc Reactor explosion can wipe us out from here?” Clint asked.   
“If we fly now in the Quin Jet in the opposite direction, the radius would still get us,” Tony explained.   
“And that type of explosion is in your chest right now?” Clint asked again.   
“Not exactly, the bomb is like an atomic bomb. So much larger in scale,” Tony explained.   
“And Mark is risking his life to save us all,” Natasha said.   
Thor walked into the Quin Jet. “I did as the assassin asked. He said to take flight, he will call to us when he is out,” Thor said.   
“Alright,” Tony said as he closed the doors to the Quin Jet and the plane slowly took off. Steve watched out the window at the factory, looking for any signs of movement which would be Mark. Time kept passing by as they flew away from the factory. Steve watched as the factory exploded, taking a blast radius much smaller than Tony anticipated.   
“Looks like he did it,” Tony said.   
“But did he make it out?” Clint asked.   
Steve held his comlink close to his head. He waited for Mark to radio the team. Which each passing second Steve felt his anxiety increase. He wondered if he did lose Mark this time.   
“So can I get a ride? Or am I walking?” Steve heard Mark ask over the comlink. Steve breathed a sigh of relief.   
“You are walking after all you put us through,” Andrea said to Mark.   
“I agree,” Natasha said, “I think some walking will help you think about what you had us all go through.”  
“Come one!” Mark said. “I have some cargo I don’t want to carry all the way back to S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“Cargo?” Steve asked.   
“I see him,” Tony said as he brought down the Quin Jet. Mark walked in carrying Winter Soldier in his arms and his backpack.   
“Why the hell did you bring him back?” Andrea asked.   
Steve looked at Mark. Mark was looking at Steve with a smile. “Someone asked me to be an Avenger today, and not an assassin. Winter Soldier will face justice at S.H.I.E.L.D. for his crime,” Mark said as he handcuffed both Winter Soldier’s hands to the chair.   
“What if he wakes up?” Andrea asked.   
Mark looked over to Winter Soldier, “Then hit him with your stun baton a few times, you will enjoy that.”  
Andrea smiled as she held up her stun baton near her face, “Oh I sure will,” And a few sparks came from the baton as she walked over to be near Winter Soldier.   
“Save some for me,” Natasha said, and Andrea handed her second baton to Natasha.   
Mark laughed, and he went over to sit near Steve. “You okay? Your legs look bad,” Mark said as he gently touched Steve’s legs.   
“I will heal, nothing major is hit. I can’t believe what we went through,” Steve said.   
“Well you are stuck with me for some time,” Mark said as he sat down.   
“Oh, I am? For how long?” Steve asked with a smile.   
“Let’s not kill the mood by putting a number on it. I am not a member of the Avengers anymore, remember,” Mark said.   
“I think after today, it will be a tough case not to sell to the United Nations,” Clint said. “You almost died, a few times, I think, and saved our butts from the bomb.”  
“All in a day’s work for the world’s dead…”   
“The newest member of the Avengers,” Steve interrupted.   
“I prefer my old title better. Had more of a ring to it,” Mark said with a smile. Steve grabbed Mark playfully over to him. “Oh really? I prefer a different title for you,” Steve said with a smile.   
“And which title is that?” Mark asked with a coy look in his eyes. Steve just kissed him when Mark did that.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52  
Tony  
Tony entered S.H.I.E.L.D. dressed in his normal attire, a suit with a dress shirt. He walked into the elevator to head down to the medical wing of S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony could not believe they actually took down Red Skull. Well, he believed it, but he was more surprised Mark made it out alive and with his powers. Tony figured the Arc Reactor bomb would have taken them all out if Mark didn’t manipulate the metal inside it to stabilize the bomb more causing the blast radius to be much smaller.   
Tony exited the elevator and walked down the hallway. He opened the door to the hospital room. “How is the patient doing?” Tony asked when he saw Steve propped up in his bed excited. Steve slumped down when he realized it was Tony.   
“I am fine, they said once my bones fully heal I can leave. They give it another day,” Steve said.   
“Well I thought you would be excited to see a friend,” Tony said, pointing out Steve’s mood.   
“Sorry, I thought you were Mark,” Steve said.   
“He hasn’t come in to visit you today?” Tony asked.   
“Not yet, He usually is here earlier, but today he is late. I don’t know why ” Steve said.   
“So you and Mark made it official yet?” Tony asked.   
Steve let out a little blush at the question; he never was good at hiding things from anyone. “I think so. I mean I want it to be,” Steve said.   
“Nothing says ‘I’m yours’ like causing bodily harm to a super villain for someone,” Tony said sarcastically.   
Steve laughed at Tony’s comment.   
“What makes you think you are not together? You both risked each other’s lives for one another,” Tony asked.   
“I don’t know. I’m worried it was a heat of the moment type of thing. And he risked his life way more times for me than I have for him,” Steve said.   
“That would tell me he cares for you, Steve. Any sane person could see that,” Tony said.   
Steve sighed, “You’re right. I guess I am just worried he is gone on some crazy, stupid mission again.”  
“He is known for those, but I would say he has turned over a new leaf and hung up his assassin…” Tony paused for a moment thinking of the right words, “Cape? Cloak? Ninja scarf? Whatever assassins wear nowadays.”  
“He doesn’t wear any of those, Tony,” Steve laughed. “And what makes you think he gave up his assassin life?”  
“For one, he didn’t kill Winter Soldier. He did proclaim he was going to kill him for what he did,” Tony said looking at Steve. “Instead, he brought him in and cuffed him. All because someone asked him to be an Avenger that day and not an assassin.”  
“You really think he is giving up the assassin life for me? It is his whole world and what he has done for over a hundred years remember,” Steve said. He looked down when he realized what he said and the truth behind it.   
“I don’t think you are giving yourself much credit to the whole thing. He stopped because you asked him to be an Avenger. He also has been a little busy since you have been in this hospital bed,” Tony said.   
“What do you mean?” Steve asked.   
Then the door opened, Tony looked to see who it was. In walked in Mark and Andrea, Mark holding a coffee for himself and Steve’s favorite drink for him.   
“Are we interrupting something?” Andrea asked with an eyebrow raised.   
“It would be quite the scandal if we did,” Mark said as he walked over to Steve. Tony noticed Andrea had two sodas, one he hoped was for him. Tony eyed the soda.   
“And what makes you think this is for you? I could have gotten both for myself,” Andrea said with a smile. Tony kissed Andrea on the cheek and whispered in her ear, “Please?”  
“I like it when you beg,” Andrea said as she handed him the soda and kissed him on the lips.   
“Gross,” Mark said as he handed Steve a drink. “Sorry, I am late, got held up a bit getting this for you.”   
“Don’t ‘gross’ me, you always have to ruin a snuggly moment,” Andrea said.   
“Only yours,” Mark said with a smile. Andrea made a face at him. Tony watched as Steve grabbed the drink and had a small smile on his face.   
“What held you up?” Tony asked.   
“Nothing major, just a long line and a lot of tourists in the city today,” Mark said.   
“Liar,” Andrea said as she walked over to the television hanging on the wall and turned it on.   
“You always need to call me out on things, don’t you?” Mark said as he glared at Andrea.   
“Only the things you hide which show your good side,” Andrea said and then stuck out her tongue.   
“That’s implying I have a bad side,” Mark said. Steve spat some of his drink from laughing at Mark’s words. Mark looked over at Steve, “You’re not helping.”   
“What did he lie about?” Tony asked.   
“No one is helping my case today!” Mark shouted.   
“Shut your face,” Andrea said. “I am trying to find it on the news. Oh here we go,” Andrea said as she turned the volume up.   
Tony watched as the news broadcast spoke about a heist which went down at the local bank. It happened a few blocks away from the coffee shop. The reporter talked about a hero who came in and helped the hostages in the bank. The culprits were in police custody. One was knocked out while two more were found stuck to the walls with daggers. No one knew who the hero was who stopped the bank heist.   
Tony looked over to Mark when he saw the photos of the daggers which held the two culprits to the wall. It was the same daggers Mark makes when he manipulates metal in his hand.   
“Tourists in the city?” Tony asked.   
“They think they own the city. Walking in, demanding money, holding guns to innocent people’s heads, such a pain,” Mark said as he took a drink of his coffee.   
“And no death I see,” Tony said and he looked at Steve hinting at his earlier comments.   
“Should I have killed them? I am unfamiliar with the Avenger protocol, next time I will make sure they are cold to the touch,” Mark said.   
Steve grabbed Mark’s hand and squeezed it. “What?” Mark said.   
“What happened to the way of the assassin?” Steve asked. Mark just laughed at Steve’s questions. “Since when has there been ‘the way of the assassin?’”  
Andrea tried to hold back her laughter, but she spat some soda out as she laughed.   
“I think what our friend here is asking is are you trying to be an Avenger?” Tony helped Steve with the question.   
“Not sure, it’s been a fun run, and I might want to stick around,” Mark said with a smile.   
“Always with the cryptic messages,” Andrea said.   
Mark sighed, “Yes, I didn’t kill them. Yes, I did that by choice. And yes, I want to stick around. You take the fun out of everything.”  
“Told you,” Tony said to Steve.   
Andrea and Mark looked at one another. “I think they are jealous of our secret language and made their own,” Mark said.   
“The world is jealous of our secret language,” Andrea said.   
“True,” Mark agreed.   
They heard a knock at the door. Before Steve could respond, they saw Nick Fury walk in the door.   
“Did I hear right or has hell frozen over?” Fury asked.   
“Damn,” Mark said. “I am never going to live that one down.”  
“Nope, for once I finally have something to hold over you, so you want to actually join the Avengers,” Fury said with a smile.   
“I could always hold a knife to your throat again,” Mark said.   
“Still doesn’t compare to the years you argued against it, and now you finally want to join. Who said I will let you join the team?” Fury said.   
“Well there you have it, folks, Fury said I am not on the team,” Mark said as he sat on the bed next to Steve.   
“That’s not what I said?” Fury argued.   
“So I am in?” Mark asked.   
“Why do I feel you turned this around on me?” Fury asked.   
“Cause it’s what I do to the one-eyed man,” Mark said with a smile.   
“You realize you are the only one I let live after insulting me,” Fury said in a firm voice.   
“And I take full advantage of that,” Mark said with a smile.   
Tony looked at Fury, “Why does he get to be the only one who gets away with that?”  
“Cause I can only deal with one asshole at a time, Stark. Sadly for you, he was first in line,” Fury said. Fury looked back to Mark, “And regarding the team, you know as well as I do, it is a complicated decision. I can’t just give the okay to something like that.”  
Mark sighed, “I know,” he said in a serious tone.   
Fury threw a letter on the bed, “But in the meantime, you have been summoned.”  
Mark glared at the letter, “Who did I leave alive to summon me?”  
“The United Nations,” Fury answered.   
Tony looked at the letter in shock, “What?”  
“Open the letter, I don’t know all the details,” Fury said.   
Tony watched as Mark picked up the letter and opened it. Mark read the letter.   
“I am being summoned to appear in front of the United Nations? What do they want?” Mark asked.   
“My guess is to review your stance here at S.H.I.E.L.D.” Fury said.   
Mark looked at the letter again.   
“And it is to discuss your place on the Avengers as well,” Tony said.   
“Stark is right, this is a big meeting for you,” Fury said.   
“So it seems,” Mark said.   
“When is the summons for?” Steve asked.   
“It’s in about a week and a half,” Mark answered.   
“Well good, we deserve a break from all this work, I think we should focus on some relaxation time for now,” Andrea said.   
“You mean until the next crime happens?” Tony said.   
“We can always have Mark secretly save the day,” Andrea said with a smile. Mark made a face at Andrea.   
Mark was just looking at the letter the whole time.   
“What has you so interested in the letter, you know when the summons will be,” Tony said.   
“How do I prepare for this? I mean what will they ask me? And more importantly, should I care what they say? I mean I can just join up if I want to,” Mark said in anxiety.   
“Yeah if you want war declared on us,” Fury said to Mark.   
“I am on this side, we would win,” Mark said with a smug look on his face.   
“But would it cause harm to others around you,” Fury said looking at Steve. Mark looked over at Steve in the hospital bed, “True.”  
“Well let me know how the meeting with the United Nations goes, I got some other business to attend to, I can’t be sitting around like the rest of you,” Fury said as he left the room.   
Tony looked over to Andrea, “Why don’t we grab some lunch and leave these two alone?”  
“Something with cheese?” Andrea asked.   
“You know it,” Tony said as Andrea kissed him. “We will leave you two love birds alone, we will see you at the mansion tomorrow when you are discharged.”  
“I will see you tomorrow,” Steve said with a smile.   
“See ya guys,” Mark said.   
Andrea nudged Mark in a playful way as she walked by, Tony was a little envious of their communication. He had his own communication with Andrea, which left them both exhausted in the bedroom, though.   
“So do you think things will go well for Mark at the meeting?” Tony asked as they waited for the elevator.  
“Don’t know. I am on the same page as Mark. What will they ask? What do they care? I wouldn’t mind a war for the right to do what we want,” Andrea said.   
“You two are unbelievable,” Tony said as they walked through the elevator doors.   
“Isn’t that what drew you to me?” Andrea said with a smile.   
Tony paused for a moment to irritate Andrea. It worked, then he kissed her, “Yes and so much more kept me here,” Tony said.   
“Steve seemed nervous while we were in there, what’s up with him?” Andrea asked.   
“He thinks Mark doesn’t want him anymore. He thought Mark left him again when you guys were late getting the coffees,” Tony said.   
Andrea laughed and almost fell to the ground if she didn’t hold on to Tony’s arm. “Really? Wow, that’s just bad. He doesn’t see how crazy Mark is for him?”   
“Nope,” Tony answered. “I tried to tell him, but he has some doubt in his head about it all. Understandable. Look at Winter Soldier, Steve didn’t pick the best person in the past.”  
“Yeah, let’s not mention that name again. Like, ever. Unless I get to hurt him,” Andrea said.  
“Deal,” said Tony.   
“So food? And dessert later?” Andrea asked with a smile.   
“What did you have in mind for dessert?” Tony asked in a suave way.   
“Ice cream of course,”   
“Oh,” Tony said with some disappointment.   
“You are so easy to trick,” Andrea said kissing Tony.  
“You enjoy doing that to me,” Tony said when he pulled away from Andrea’s kiss.   
“Imagine that, a woman who can tease the infamous Tony Stark,” Andrea said.   
“You are a one of a kind woman for sure,” Tony said wrapping his arm around Andrea’s waist as they walked.   
“It takes a unique man to be with me,” Andrea said.   
“That I know,” Tony said smiling as he walked to lunch with the woman he wanted to be with at his side.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53  
Steve  
Steve had been back at the Avenger Mansion for a few days. He was told to take it easy to ensure his knee and leg healed fully, Steve didn’t like to adhere completely to the doctor’s suggestions. He still couldn’t go through the training the other Avengers were being put through. Mark wouldn’t allow it for a few days. Steve walked down the stairs, sketchbook in hand, to the kitchen to get some juice to drink. Steve poured himself a glass, and as he drank, he saw Mark outside sitting in the grass. Steve walked over to the window to see more clearly what Mark was doing. Mark was just sitting in the grass staring out into the city, listening to music.   
Steve did not know why Mark was outside on his own. He decided to investigate. He grabbed another glass and poured juice to bring out to Mark. He walked to the back door, struggling to open it with both glasses in his hands. Steve almost spilled the juice. He closed the door with his foot and walked over to Mark.   
Steve tapped Mark on the shoulder and was greeted with a smile. “Hey,” Mark said as he took his headphones off.   
“You look lonely. Need company?” Steve said handing Mark a glass.   
“Not lonely, but would enjoy your company,” Mark said as he took the glass from Steve. Steve sat down next to Mark in the grass. Steve noticed Mark was wearing another color of converse shoes, this time, green. “Do you have every color of those?”   
“I don’t have the stars and stripes one,” Mark said with a smile. Steve shoved Mark for the teasing joke. “They are comfortable, so yes I have many colors.”  
Steve just laughed at Mark. He always had a color for his style he wore that day. Steve was a little envious of it. “So what are you listening to?” Steve asked.   
“What are ya drawing?” Mark said eyeing the sketchbook.   
“I am not telling,” Steve said with a smile. “Then neither am I,” Mark said with a smug look.   
Steve looked at Mark. Mark was holding his knees and resting his head on them as he looked into the city. “You have something on your mind, why else would you be so difficult,” Steve said.   
Mark looked down at the grass. “Do you understand me that well already?”   
Steve smiled and just rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “I think we both get each other pretty well.” Mark lifted his hand and just scratched the back of Steve’s head. Steve hummed as Mark did this. Then they heard a noise from the house.   
Andrea walked out of the back door with a lawn chair and dressed in a swimsuit. She had a cooler full of cola and walked past Mark and Steve.   
“Um, two questions: What are you doing and what are you wear?” Mark asked.   
Andrea set up the chair and put down the cooler. “Well, I am tanning since we have time to relax. And this,” Andrea did a spin, “is my new swimsuit.”  
“Red and gold? Really?” Mark said.   
“It’s her Iron Woman swimsuit,” Steve heard from behind him. Tony stood there in a tank top and swim trunks.   
“Are you wearing Iron Man swim trunks?” Mark asked.   
“I sure am,” Tony said as he sat down next to Steve.   
Steve laughed at Tony then looked at Mark. Mark was glaring at Steve. “Tell me you don’t have Captain America swim trunks,” Steve responded with a blush.   
“You guys are ridiculous,” Mark said. Steve heard the door open again. Natasha and Clint walked out as well. Both carrying lawn chairs. Natasha set up next to Andrea with a book. Clint set his up next to Mark.   
“So I remember when it was just me out here. And I remember giving only Steve permission to keep me company,” Mark said. Steve laughed and nudged Mark.   
“What do you expect, you are a popular guy,” Clint said.   
“Well, I know I am awesome. So I suppose I can forgive you all and spare your lives,” Mark said.   
“We know those are empty threats since you gave up the assassin business,” Clint said.  
Mark just glared at Clint, “Who told you?”  
Steve leaned in, “I did, I kind of told everyone you might be joining the team permanently.”  
Mark looked at Steve shocked; Steve was thrown off by the look. “What?”   
“We don’t even know if that is an option yet, and I haven’t made my decision either,” Mark said.   
“I know the hearing will let you have a choice, but you didn’t decide yet?” Steve asked.   
Mark rested his chin on his knees. “No, I made a decision already. Just didn’t know my choice was that obvious.”  
“Please,” Clint said, “Like you would leave Cap now, after all, you have been through. Aren’t you two an item and everything?”  
Mark formed a dagger in his hand and cut off one of the legs to Clint’s chair. As the dagger evaporated, Clint fell to the floor.   
“What the hell?” Clint shouted.   
“I think that was warranted,” Tony said as he laughed at Clint.   
Steve watched Clint attempted to fix the chair. Clint couldn’t so he went inside to get another one for himself.   
Mark laughed as Clint went inside to get another chair. “I think this is what made my decision for me,” Mark said.   
“What did?” Steve asked.   
Mark looked over to Steve. “It’s what Natasha said to me. I always looked for a family for her and Andrea. She was right. I wanted to find one for myself, too. I feel part of something here. Maybe it is time my solo career came to an end,” Mark said.   
“Took me a while to be part of a team as well,” Tony said. “But your right, we are one very dysfunctional superhero family. It works.”  
“And you have me as well,” Steve sad as he hugged Mark. Mark smiled at Steve then looked out to Natasha and Andrea.   
“So how the hell did you get her to wear so much gold and red?” Mark asked Tony.   
“Well she needed something to match the jewelry,” Tony said.   
“Jewelry?” Mark asked. Then he looked at Steve. Steve shrugged his shoulders. “Hooker doesn’t have any bling to match that,” Mark said.   
“I am still getting used to the hooker talk,” Tony said.   
“Psh, I seen it. And you best be learning it fast,” Mark said.   
“Do I need to learn it?” Steve asked. Mark just scratched the back of Steve’s head again. Steve liked it when Mark did that. “You don’t if I can see the sketchbook.”  
“I better learn the language then,” Steve said. Mark made a face at Steve. Then Mark looked to Tony. “So what jewelry?”  
“It is something I have in the works. Not ready yet and not the right time. But you will see,” Tony said.   
“Oh, a secret. You made a mistake telling Steve. He enjoys telling the whole team secrets,” Mark said. Steve poked Mark in the side.   
Clint came back out with a lawn chair and set it up next to Tony this time. Mark watched at Clint as he set up the chair.  
“He learned if you wish to insult me, be a distance away,” Mark said.   
“Yeah yeah, I know you have weird ways of showing your appreciation for my humor,” Clint said.   
They all just sat there for a moment, enjoying the sight of the city skyline. The sun felt warm on Steve’s skin. Andrea was right, it was a nice day to tan and relax. It was good to take a moment and enjoy the day after saving the world.   
Tony broke the silence. “Nervous about the summons?”  
Steve looked at Tony for being so blunt. Then Steve turned to Mark to see his reaction. Mark remained calm as he answered. “Not really. I can’t be nervous when I don’t even know what they are going to ask me. I rather just go and answer honestly.”  
“Yet you have Andrea going with you,” Tony said.   
“Well, never know when I need a backup plan. She usually can help me out when I need information on people. And I heard you demanded to go,” Mark said.   
“It will be good to show support for a friend,” Tony said.   
“Thanks,” Mark said to Tony. “No problem.”  
Mark stood up, picking up his empty glass. “Well, I need more juice…” Then Steve saw Mark looking in the distance. “What’s that?”  
Steve looked in the direction Mark was looking. Clint and Tony did the same thing. Steve could not tell what Mark was pointing out. He looked for a bit longer before turning to Mark. Mark was gone. Steve turned and saw Mark running in the mansion.   
“Why is he running?” Clint asked.   
Steve looked around and stood up quickly. “He took it!” Steve said as he ran toward the mansion.  
“Took what?” Tony asked  
“My Sketchbook!” Steve shouted as he opened the door. He ran inside and saw Mark heading out the front door, closing it. Steve ran toward the front door and opened it. He ran out and didn’t see where Mark went. He looked around and saw no sign of which way Mark could have gone. Then he heard the door slam shut. Steve turned around and went back inside.   
“Your stealth skills still suck,” Mark said from the top of the stairs holding up the sketchbook.   
“I am going to get you,” Steve said as he ran up the stairs. He saw Mark run down the hall. Steve turned the corner but didn’t see Mark. He walked slowly, and he saw the door to his room open. He looked into his room and saw his sketchbook on his bed. Steve walked into his room and was about to grab his sketchbook when he felt someone pick him up from behind. Mark lifted Steve and took Steve down to the bed with him.   
Steve turned around to see Mark smiling. Mark kissed Steve in the bed. Steve was smiling during the kiss with Mark. “You could have asked me just to come with you for some alone time,” Steve said when he broke away from the kiss.   
“Yeah I could have,” Mark said as he bit Steve, “But this is more fun.” Steve felt the pulse of pleasure when Mark bit him on the neck. Steve smiled and ran his hand through Mark’s hair.  
“You always want to make me smile,” Steve said.   
“Sure do,” Mark said as he slid the sketchbook to Steve. “I didn’t open it, don’t worry.” Steve took the sketchbook and looked at Mark.   
“Even when you had the chance to?” Steve asked.   
“You knew I wouldn’t,” Mark said. Mark was right. Steve knew Mark wouldn’t look at his sketches. Mark always understood this was something Steve held close, like a diary. But Steve brought the sketchbook between them and opened it.   
“Um…” Mark said.   
“Calm down, I am letting you see it,” Steve said. Steve slid the book to Mark. Mark got comfortable next to Steve and sat the book between them. Steve felt nervous about Mark looking through the book.   
“You sure?” Mark asked as he looked at Steve. Steve nodded. Mark turned the page. Steve drew mainly landscapes. He would draw places he remembered he traveled to as an Avenger and his neighborhood where he grew up. Mark looked at the pictures intensely. “These are really good, Steve.”  
“Thanks,” Steve said with a smile. “I just draw for myself, not for anyone else to see.”  
“They can still be good,” Mark said as he turned the page. Mark looked at a drawing of a neighborhood street. It was in the city and looked to be from the past. The details of the time showed in the sketch. Mark studied the drawing.   
“Brooklyn,” Mark said.   
“It’s the neighborhood I grew up,” Steve said. “That’s the street I would always hang out with the other kids. It is the strongest memory I have.”   
Mark turned the page. The landscape was of the outdoor area they were just sitting. Mark looked at it; the skyline was captured in the picture. “Wow,” Mark said. “You captured this well.”  
Steve felt more at ease with Mark looking at his drawings. He moved closer to Mark as he turned the page. Steve drew some flowers he saw, trying his best at still life. Mark looked closely at the petals of the flower and the middle of it. Steve was not sure if Mark was looking at the details or something else. Mark turned the page, and Steve worried about what Mark would say now. Mark looked at a drawing of himself. Mark looked over at Steve confused. “I drew you after the first day we spent together,” Steve explained. Mark looked at the picture. Mark nodded as he recognized something in the picture, “Yeah I remember. So you drew me? Why?” Mark asked.   
Steve shrugged his shoulders, “I draw what’s on my mind. I guess you were on my mind that day.”  
Mark turned the page to see another drawing of himself. “Really? You drew me with that horrible blonde wig on?”   
Steve laughed. “I thought you looked funny with it on, and I wanted to capture it.”  
Mark looked at the drawing, “Oh you captured it alright. I look like an asshole in sketch form too like I did in real life.” Steve laughed at Mark’s joke. Mark turned the page. It was a close up of his face Steve drew. Mark looked at the details of the drawing. Mark looked at how Steve drew his hair in his face and in another sketch to the side.   
“I like to draw your hair, I am not sure why. I always liked it,” Steve said.   
“You like to draw my hair?” Mark asked. Steve ran his hand through Mark's hair. “I know I am weird. I guess I see it represent you the best.”  
“Care to explain?” Mark asked.   
Steve paused for a moment. He looked to Mark, “I see how your hair can be set so many ways. It can be perfectly set and never move some days. Others, it moves with the wind and goes with the flow. I have seen it be wild, and even go against your wishes and not want to be tamed. But every time I touch it,” Steve said as he put his hand through Mark’s hair, “It’s soft. It feels nice against my skin. No matter how you are, you are always soft to me and welcoming. It always feels nice to have you near me.”  
Mark just looked at Steve. Steve felt a little strange explaining himself, “Nothing to say?” Steve asked.   
Mark shook his head. “No, it was nice to hear. Different, but nice.” Mark turned the page.  
Mark saw another picture of him. It was a picture that showed Mark in pain and anger. Mark looked at the picture which showed him ready to hurt anyone in front of him. Mark cocked his head at the picture.   
“I draw that the day I hurt you. I couldn’t get that look you gave out of my head. Can you turn the page, please? It still is tough to see it,” Steve asked.  
Mark just turned the page. He saw more pictures of himself, but Steve began to focus more on his facial features as the pictures continued. Mark got to the last picture, and he noticed it was a picture of him smiling; hair messy and his features looked older, he had some stubble. Mark looked at his eyes in the sketch. His eyes held an intense look, not anger or fear. Mark’s eyes were focused on something and looked to be dilated. Mark looked to Steve for an explanation. “That one is my favorite one I drew of you,” Steve said. “I remember your eyes that day. I just remember looking into them and feeling safe and warm. I had that image in my head for a while.” Mark looked at the book and smiled. Mark closed the book and put the sketchbook on the night stand.   
“You aren’t going to ask what day that was?” Steve asked.   
“Why ask when I already know. I remember your eyes that day as well, and your smile. I also remember the sounds you made. I found the growl to be the best sound,” Mark said.   
“The growl?” Steve asked. Mark turned back over and was on top of Steve. He held down Steve’s hands. Mark leaned down and kissed Steve. Mark moved his hands from Steve’s hand to his hair, Mark grabbed Steve’s hair and pulled lightly. Steve let out a small growl, and then Mark kissed along Steve’s jaw line to his neck where he bit softly while pulling on Steve’s hair. Steve let out a louder growl. Mark went back to kissing Steve.   
“That growl,” Mark said when he finished kissing Steve.   
“Oh,” Steve said with a smile. Steve just looked at Mark. Mark was smiling back at Steve. Then Steve saw the smile fade from Mark’s face as he looked over at the sketchbook on the nightstand.  
“What?” Steve asked.   
“Steve, do me a favor,” Mark asked.   
“What is it?”  
“Don’t draw what happened in that factory with Bucky. I didn’t tell the others what happened. I feel horrible putting you through all of that. I don’t want you to have a sketch remembering all of that. I feel guilty even now knowing what you must have felt,” Mark said.   
Steve just held Mark close to him. “I have you here now,” Steve said. Steve just lied there with Mark for a while before he said what he was thinking. “I want you to stay here with the Avengers. I want you to stay here with me.”  
Mark just squeezed Steve tightly. “This isn’t something I want to give up.” Mark scratched the back of Steve’s head. Steve found this relaxing and rested on Mark.   
Steve just lied there enjoying everything. “I want you to stay even if you can’t join the Avengers,” Steve said without thinking.   
“That would difficult; I mean if I can’t join the Avengers what will I do?” Mark said.  
Steve looked up to Mark, “I don’t want you to go back to being an assassin.”  
“Steve, I don’t have many other choices here. I am an assassin. If I can’t be part of the Avengers than I don’t have any another choice.”  
Steve climbed up to look directly into Mark’s eyes before he spoke. “You do have a choice. If you can’t join, you can still live here. You can stay here and be with me.”  
“You make it sound like it is that easy. It isn’t Steve, trust me. If it were, do you think I would think twice?” Mark said.   
Steve saw the meaning behind Mark’s words in his eyes. Steve knew Mark wanted this like he did. Steve knew Mark wanted to stay with Steve, but other forces worked against him. “Sorry,” Steve said. He didn’t know what else would be right to say after he brought this up. Steve was slowly putting his head down, but he felt Mark’s hand cup his face.   
“Hey, you don’t need to be sorry. I get it. It sucks. That’s the truth of it. But the other truth is I want to be here. And I love you, Steve.”   
Steve just felt his head lean into Mark’s hands when he said those words. It did suck. Steve felt happy with Mark here, and someone else could ruin it all by saying he couldn’t be here. Steve went up and kissed Mark. Steve loved kissing Mark, but he thought he would do something different this time. Steve grabbed Mark’s hands and held them down this time while he kissed Mark.   
“What’s this?” Mark asked.   
“Something new I want to try,” Steve said with a smile. Mark just smiled back. “Well before you do, let me do something,” Mark said. Mark freed one hand and formed a long metal bo in his hand. Mark used it to close the door without leaving his spot. Mark closed the door, and the bo evaporated. Mark put his hand back, and Steve placed his hand back to holding Mark down.   
“You are willing to let me hold you down?” Steve said. Mark smiled back at Steve.   
“I am curious where you are going with this.”  
Steve kissed Mark. “I am curious to see what noises I can get out of you,” Steve said as he kissed along Mark’s jaw. Steve moved to Mark’s neck and kissed along it. Steve wanted to show Mark what he meant to him; he didn’t think it was fair Mark got to have all the fun anyway. Steve heard Mark’s breathing intensify as Steve kissed his collar bone. Steve moved one hand from Mark and slowly moved it up Mark’s shirt. Steve felt Mark’s chest hair. He found himself rubbing it as he kissed Mark’s collar bone. Steve could hear Mark’s breathing change as he enjoyed what Steve was doing. Steve slowly removed Mark’s shirt and then removed his own. Steve just watched as Mark went back to putting his hands in the same position when Steve took off his shirt.   
“Not fighting this?” Steve asked with a smile.   
“Tempted to pin you down is all, but I am holding back,” Mark smiled.   
Steve went in to kiss Mark. Steve felt more passion in this kiss from Mark. Every time Steve kissed Mark he would feel more emotion and passion behind the kiss. Steve could not compare how it was with Bucky to being with Mark. He felt he could be himself with Mark. He was allowed to explore more of himself with Mark.   
Steve kissed down Mark’s neck and explored Mark’s chest. Steve felt himself being very brave now. He saw Mark fighting back the urge to take control. Steve never knew he would enjoy seeing the things he does bring out a more animalistic side of Mark. Steve undid Mark’s jeans and slid them off of Mark. Steve kept exploring Mark’s body and heard Mark’s heavy breathing as he found places Mark had to use all of his strength to hold back. Finally, Mark grabbed hold of Steve and brought him in for a kiss. Mark grabbed Steve and pinned him down.   
Mark kissed Steve deeply as he ran his hands through his hair pulling it. Steve gave his sounds letting Mark know it was all perfect. Mark broke from the kiss.   
“I wondered how long you would hold back,” Steve said.   
“You are good, Rogers. What else can I say?”   
Steve knew what he wished Mark to say. He wanted Mark to stay, be here with him. He knew Mark couldn’t answer right now. Steve felt Mark’s hands begin to explore his body. Steve felt pulses of electricity from Mark’s touch. Mark slid Steve’s pants off of him. Steve then felt Mark kiss him. Steve felt euphoric from the kiss. He saw Mark looking at him after the kiss; Mark cupped Steve’s face.   
“Ready for more?” Mark asked Steve. Steve just smiled when He kissed Mark again. Steve felt his underwear being removed as Mark kissed him. Steve got to finish undressing Mark. Mark held Steve down and kissed him. Steve felt Mark enter him. Steve felt the same pulse as he did before when they first made love. Steve then felt Mark move his kiss to Steve’s neck. Steve felt different sensations he could not even begin to describe. Steve felt he lost most sense when he felt Mark bite his chest. Steve let Mark take control, and he did not regret the choice, he did not want it to end.   
Steve did not know how long he and Mark were making love. He felt exhausted from it. He turned to Mark, who was resting on the pillow next to him, just watching Steve. Steve moved closer to Mark, who just opened his arms to let Steve curl up next to him.   
“I want to stay here, Steve.” Steve heard from Mark. Steve didn’t say anything. Steve just looked at Mark. “I will find a way to stay here… or at least near you.” Steve kissed Mark when he said this and then rested his head on Mark’s chest. Steve would find a way for Mark to stay here if Mark couldn’t.


End file.
